INTERCAMBIO CON MUGGLES
by SabrilFG
Summary: Los ÉXTASIS por fin han llegado, pronto acabará el colegio y los alumnos de último curso de Hogwarts obtendrán su título pero, ¿qué pasaría si el Ministerio decidiera que antes deben integrarse en el mundo no mágico durante una temporada? ¿Podrán sobrevivir los magos y brujas sin usar sus varitas durante dos meses completos en un instituto muggle? Dramione con toques de humor.
1. Capítulo I: Vale ad Magica

**INTERCAMBIO CON MUGGLES**

 _Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic por lo que no estoy segura de si realmente os gustrá o no mi forma de escribir. Llevo muy poquito en el mundo de la escritura y tengo bastantes fallos que intentaré mejorar a lo largo de los capítulos con vuestra ayuda. Este es un Dramione por supuesto, pero también me gustaría dejar claro que no se desarrollará en cuatro o cinco capítulos. La idea es ver la convivencia entre ambos en un ambiente muggle y que tenga ligeros toques de humor._

 _En fic es en un universo alternativo. Voldemort fue vencido por Dumbledore y Harry y no llegó a estallar la guerra. Draco no llegó a convertirse en un mortífago pero sigue siendo él (o por lo menos lo intentaré)._

 _Me encantaría saber si os está gustando y las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

 _Espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia porque los primeros capítulos son más espesos ya que necesito centrar el argumento._

 _Un saludo,_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo I: Vale ad Magica**

-No sé yo si las trampas están justificadas en este caso Minerva - Comentó Snape muy serio mientras miraba los expedientes con aire ausente y preocupado.

\- ¿De verdad crees que el señor Malfoy podrá controlarse por sí mismo? - Respondió una cansada voz femenina amortiguada por una enorme torre de papeles.- Porque sinceramente lo dudo. Estará fuera de control y podría causar muchos problemas, lo que no ayudaría a que el programa se terminara de integrar dentro de los estudios obligatorios y aunque sé que a ti no termina de gustarte – apostilló con un deje sardónico en la voz – es algo básico para nuestros estudiantes.

La mirada de Snape se volvió más dura.

\- Sigues pensando que los muggles estarían en peligro cerca de él ¿verdad? Que no ha aprendido nada de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Creo que ya demostró en su momento que no tenía nada en contra de ellos, no creo que sea justo presuponer…

-Me estás malinterpretando Severus – Minerva McGonagal finalmente dejó a un lado la pluma que estaba utilizando, preocupándose de que su extremo quedara lejos de los legajos que tenía frente así. – No creo que él sea un peligro para ellos, sino más bien al contrario. – La mirada interrogante de su compañero hizo que se apresurara a aclararse- El señor Malfoy nunca ha convivido con muggles. Dudo que tan siquiera haya paseado por zona no mágica y puede no… - la profesora buscó una palabra lo suficientemente neutra como para que Snape no pensara que estaba en contra del muchacho - puede no… adaptarse. – Finalizó con una ligera sonrisa que le invitaba a reflexionar.

Snape pensó unos instantes las palabras de su compañera que pudo ver sus dudas y su lucha interior que iban desde la natural simpatía que profesaba al muchacho hasta la realidad a la que se expondría. Tras unos largos minutos arrugó su frente y lentamente asintió casi como intentara autoconvencerse de que se trataba de lo mejor.

-Tienes razón Minerva, bastante complicado será el choque cultural de otro país si a eso sumamos su poca experiencia. – Con un suspiro de resignación se alejó de la mesa – Lo prepararé todo y por Merlín, espero que no acaben matándose entre ellos.

Minerva McGonagall no era amiga de las trampas, se vanagloriaba de ser justa hacia todos los alumnos, proviniesen de la casa que fuera y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto y menos sin la aprobación en persona de Dumbledore pero en aquella ocasión había tenido que tomar tal decisión por su cuenta y riesgo ya que el Director seguía recuperándose de las heridas sufridas a raíz de la batalla con Voldemort.

Su mente vagó hasta el hospital donde Dumbledore se recuperaba lentamente. Seguramente tardaría tres o cuatro meses en poder salir de San Mungo pero saldría y eso era lo importante. Ella había asumido su papel desde hacía unas semanas y si bien el antiguo director era la mejor persona que había conocido, no era nada bueno llevando el papeleo necesario y el trabajo se le acumulaba. Suspiró ruidosamente y con desgana volvió a agarrar la pluma que hundió mecánicamente en el tintero. Justo antes de zambullirse nuevamente en su tarea no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se desplegara en sus normalmente finos y severos labios.

ooooo

En el salón comunal de Gryffindor estaba aquel día atestado de alumnos, sobre todo de los primeros cursos, que reían y alborotaban de manera alegre. Corrían con sus libros y sus varitas al Gran Comedor para buscar su desayuno y miraban de reojo a los mayores que se mostraban inusualmente nerviosos y callados. Hermione estaba en mitad de la sala retorciéndose los dedos con aire ausente y no les había reprendido como Prefecta ni una sola vez, cuando en realidad era la única que por la mañana era capaz de guardar el orden en la sala común solo con su mirada.

En cuando Harry y Ron bajaron por la escalera de los chicos se giró como un resorte y con una voz, que la chica no reconoció por lo chillona que era, los instó a que no se entretuvieran.

-Qué prisa tienes siempre Hermione, estás desde anoche insoportable – masculló Ron de muy mal humor intentando colocarse derecha su corbata consiguiendo que su amiga le dirigiera un gesto airado.

-Quiero coger un buen sitio, seguro que todos estarán ya en el salón principal y no quiero perderme nada.

-Vale, vale, deja de atosigarnos- comentó Harry mientras intentaba sin éxito domar un mechón rebelde que se empeñaba en tener vida propia. Finalmente se dio por vencido y tuvo que echar mano a su varita para aplacarlo.

La noche anterior habían dormido poco especulando qué era lo que se iba a anunciar de manera tan importante. Eran más de media noche cuando abandonaron la sala común rumbo a sus habitaciones por lo que el despertar había sido lento y pesado. Lo nervios habían estado tan a flor de piel que hasta Hermione había renunciado a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS y se les había unido a sus disparatadas teorías y por la cara que tenía aquella mañana y las ojeras que mostraba, apostaban que no había dormido demasiado.

Hermione caminaba con pasos rápidos y cada cierto tiempo se giraba hacia sus dos mejores amigos que arrastraban los pies.

-Venga chicos, daros prisa o nos tendremos que sentar al final de la mesa- Se volvía cada cierto tiempo hacia ellos que, en parte para molestarla, en parte porque no les apetecía descubrir la "sorpresa" que les esperaba, arrastraban los pies y gruñían con cada paso.

En la Gran Sala se notaba el ambiente lleno de energía y expectación y tal y como predijo Hermione la Gran Sala estaba casi llena, las cuatro mesas estaban a rebosar.

Los chicos saludaron a Luna al pasar delante de la mesa de Ravenclaw que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras agitaba su mano frenéticamente en señal de saludo y se giraron cuando un pequeño alboroto se generó en la mesa de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle, los eternos guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy levantaban en el aire a dos chicos de segundo o tercero de su misma casa y los obligaban a dejar sus asientos que eran ocupados por su jefe y por Pansy Parkinson que reía estúpidamente al saberse privilegiada por las atenciones de Malfoy.

Hermione hizo el amago de acercarse a los matones para que pararan de molestar a los más pequeños pero Harry la agarró del brazo y la hizo dirigirse hacia su mesa, no sin antes cruzar una mirada de desprecio con Draco, que sonreía con prepotencia.

-Déjalo, no merece la pena- le susurró Harry calmándola.

Justo en el momento en el que ella se giraba por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir como él elevaba su barbilla y le hacía un gesto para provocarla. Hermione tuvo que contenerse y solo cuando llegó a su mesa y se sentó con sus amigos se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita tan firmemente agarrada que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blandos.

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa calma. De vez en cuando Hermione lanzaba miradas de odio hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero Draco no le prestaba atención, había rodeado los hombros de Pansy casi de manera posesiva y reía con las bromas escatológicas de sus amigos.

La chica decidió no prestarle más atención. Por lo menos le había servido para olvidarse un poco de los nervios. Ni ella ni Harry habían probado bocado, solo habían conseguido dar un par de sorbos a su té que con el temblor de manos, ya sea por su enfado o por los nervios, decidió abandonar por miedo a achicharrarse.

Finalmente el desayuno acabó y los platos desaparecieron rápidamente, momento en el cual la profesora McGonagall pidió silencio. Todas las conversaciones se extinguieron de manera inmediata y cientos de pares de ojos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

Con ademán severo ella se llevó la varita a su garganta para que su voz resonara con claridad en toda la sala y comenzó con voz firme su anuncio:

\- Buenos días alumnos, como saben desde hace unos días, hoy vamos a proceder a anunciar un cambio en el calendario escolar que afectará a los estudiantes de último curso y sobre todo a sus ÉXTASIS. Este cambio ha sido determinado desde el Ministerio de Magia por lo que es totalmente obligatorio para poder obtener su título. El nuevo programa ha sido impulsado por la Confederación Internacional de Magos, es decir, no solo lo vamos a adoptar nosotros, sino cada uno de los once colegios que existen en el mundo. Es la llamada "Vale ad Magica", es decir el Adiós a la Magia durante un tiempo. – Unas voces de desaprobación empezaron a oírse de manera leve cuando los alumnos se imaginaron sin poder usar magia durante un tiempo- Esta costumbre en el pasado consistía en que los magos que no habían tenido contacto con el mundo no mágico por el motivo que fuese, pasaban un periodo de entre dos y seis meses en un entorno muggle sin usar su magia. - Varios chasquidos de desaprobación llegaron desde la mesa de Slytherin que fueron acallados por Snape con una sola mirada- Esta era una forma magnífica para que los jóvenes magos y brujas pudieran probar que se podían valer por sí mismos en caso de no poder hacer uso de sus poderes. Actualmente iremos aún más allá. Como sabéis, en las zonas mágicas no se puede utilizar tecnología, así que en ese aspecto, tenéis mucho que aprender ya sea por supervivencia o por cultura. –Además, quizás algunos alumnos – y miró directamente a la mesa de los de verde -puedan aprender a ser más empáticos a la hora de tratar con ellos y de esta manera olviden sus ideas equivocadas sobre limpiezas de sangre.

Los alumnos de último curso de todas las casas empalidecieron aún más ante lo poco atractiva que resultaba la idea y todo lo que conllevaba para ellos.

-Este será el primer año que retomemos esta costumbre y se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera. – Continuó la profesora con voz clara. – Hace unos días nos entrevistamos con cada uno de los estudiantes de último curso como ya sabéis os hemos dividido en dos grupos: aquellos que conocen el mundo no mágico y aquellos que no han vivido entre ellos. – El profesor Snape hizo aparecer dos cajas que levitaron hasta quedar delante de McGonagall.- Los alumnos que no han conocido el mundo muggle se acercarán y tomarán un papel de cada una de las cajas. – Las señaló con su varita. En ellas había escritas las palabras "compañero" y "localización". - En estos papeles – continuó casi sin pararse a respirar- se les indicará quién será el que le acompañe durante el "Vale ad Magica" y la localización que a la que les corresponderá ir. Estas zonas, que son completamente seguras, pueden estar dentro o fuera del país y son controladas por magos integrados en el mundo no mágico o por colaboradores Squibs que ayudarán a su integración y facilitarán alojamiento a los dos alumnos. Deberán colaborar en todo momento y ambos tendrán prohibido usar la magia a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Un nuevo rumor envolvió la Gran sala cuando muchos de los alumnos de Slytherin se giraron hacia sus compañeros mayores que miraban cabizbajos apesadumbrados. Algunos palmeaban sus espaldas para darles ánimos e incluso hubo lágrimas por parte de alguna chica que suspiraba por compañeros de último curso a los que no verían en varios meses.

-Tras las entrevistas – continuó McGonagall- descubrimos que la gran mayoría había estudiado hasta los once años en casa y no habían tenido contacto continuado con otros chicos sin magia. En principio nos supuso un problema pero gracias al Director Dumbledore se ha solucionado de la siguiente manera: si tomáis una papeleta en blanco, significará que iréis solos, - Un murmullo de desaprobación se elevó hasta la cúpula más alta, que había pasado de mostrar un día azul y hermoso a uno plomizo, acorde con los sentimientos de los alumnos. -Pero no debéis preocuparos, - puntualizó la profesora elevando aún más la voz- cuando lleguéis a vuestro destino tendréis a un alumno de otro colegio, a un squibs o un muggle de vuestra edad que os ayudará en la adaptación como si fuera un compañero de Howarts.

Durante un segundo Minerva tuvo que tomar aire. Estaba resultando más pesado lidiar con los hostiles muchachos de lo que en un principio se había planteado. Ya contaba con el rechazo de Slytherin. De hecho la comunicación a sus padres había sido realmente desagradables, pero todos habían tenido que transigir. Sobre todo, aquellos que estaban en el punto de mira del Ministerio, como muestra de buena voluntad, pero enfrentarse, no solo a los mayores, a todo el colegio entero le estaba causando una jaqueca que sabía que la dejaría agotada durante días.

Tomó aire nuevamente y decidió darles la sorpresa final, para acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello y retirarse a su despacho.

-Los lugares son muy diferentes como comprobaréis, pero en la mayoría de los casos se trata de institutos para que podáis relacionaros con muchachos de vuestra edad. Tomareis lecciones muggles a diario y la duración del intercambio será por un mínimo de dos meses, pero si ambos alumnos están de acuerdo o si la persona a cargo de ellos así lo decide, podrá ser ampliado mes a mes hasta alcanzar un máximo de seis meses. – Aquí venía el momento que más había temido. Se preparó mentalmente- Y recuerden alumnos, esto es obligatorio para su graduación, es decir, se marcharán tras la finalización de sus ÉXTASIS pero no recibirán su nota hasta la vuelta. Esto es una asignatura más y serán evaluados. Si son del grupo uno, deberán pasar un examen sobre el uso de tecnología, costumbres y formas de vida muggle. Si son del grupo dos, su nota dependerá de que su compañero del grupo uno consiga su objetivo. En el momento en el que su compañero apruebe, conocerán sus calificaciones globales y podrán decir que se han graduado.

Auténticos gritos de protesta llenaron el ambiente. Todos creían injusta esta decisión y comentaban lo desafortunados que habían sido por tener que ser ellos la primera generación en años que debía enfrentarse a ese "intercambio cultural".

La voz de Snape resonó con tal fuerza que todos callaron inmediatamente:

\- Y ahora comenzaremos la selección – atronó.

En la mesa de Griffindor se había aposentado un silencio plomizo. Los más pequeños miraban atemorizados a los grandes, solidarizándose con lo que les esperaba por vivir. Alguno cuchicheaba con el compañero más cercano, pero todos sabían lo que suponía. Te podía tocar _cualquier_ compañero y eso incluía a esas asquerosas serpientes.

Ron por fin se atrevió a mirar a sus dos amigos. Ellos estaban en el grupo dos, ya que conocían el mundo muggle, y él, que apenas había visto nada, había sido asignado al grupo uno con casi total seguridad. Harry y Hermione no podía coincidir, pero quizás tendría la suerte de poder irse con alguno de los dos. Desvió su mirada de uno a otro sin saber a cuál preferiría. Por una parte, estaba Hermione, por la que había empezado a sentir algo, no estaba seguro de qué, pero le gustaría poder descubrirlo y sería una ocasión genial, lejos de la pegajosa de Lavender, ya que estarían solos y quizás por fin podría pasar algo entre ellos. Una sonrisa tonta y casi babosa le cruzó la cara al pensar en ellos dos fuera del país viviendo su amor apasionado. Por otra parte, estar con Harry sin supervisión familiar, conociendo chicas y teniendo un último momento de hombres antes de comprometerse, también estaba realmente bien, ya le convencería de que fuera del país no se tenía novia, aunque fuera Ginny su hermana, si él prometía no contarle a Lavender o a Hermione sus juergas. Ambos caminos tenían sus pros y sus contras y no era capaz de decidirse cuál le atraía más y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente el hecho de que podía coincidir con algún indeseado.

Harry en cambio, agarraba la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa, consolándola cuando había empezado a hacer pucheros al pensar que su amado, con el que por fin había podido volver tras meses de tensión entre ellos, se marcharía tanto tiempo de su lado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. De vez en cuando él le susurraba al oído y ella asentía, dibujándose en su cara una ligera sonrisa que daba paso a más lágrimas. Harry sentía dejarla atrás ahora que estaban mejor que nunca pero, obviando su preocupación por el compañero que podría tocarle, su cara iba de entre la alegría por alejarse un poco de todo lo conocido y de todos los que le conocían por la calle y a la pena por dejar atrás a Ginny. Empezar en un lugar donde no había magia le atraía, le encantaba hacer magia, pero a veces se le hacía duro cuando desconocidos le miraban fijamente la cicatriz o los que se le acercaban para estrecharle la mano y darle las gracias. Sería una experiencia realmente interesante, solo esperaba tener suerte en el sorteo.

Hermione en cambio parecía distraída y pensativa, su emoción inicial, que la había teñido sus mejillas en tonos rosados había dado paso a una palidez mortecina y a un ligero temblor del labio inferior que presagiaba lágrimas incontroladas. Ron le tocó el hombro y la chica se volvió hacia él.

-Ron, no puedo hacerlo, convivir con alguien que no conozco a solas y nada menos que dos meses… yo… no soy buena con la gente, tú lo sabes, me costó horrores hacerme amiga vuestra, solo porque Harry me aceptó pude integrarme. – Había una nota de desesperación y pánico en la voz. Mientras, Snape continuaba nombrando a alumnos de manera lacónica – No se me dan bien las relaciones y tendré que conocer gente nueva en un instituto normal, no sabes lo horrible que son, lo mal que te lo hacen pasar. Fueron años horribles. ¡Ay Ron!, Ojalá - exclamó en un susurro agónico agarrándole la mano a la vez que le miraba intensamente a los ojos, provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario- ojalá tú, ojalá tú y yo…

\- Hermione Granger. – la interrumpió Snape. La muchacha se levantó como un resorte, soltando la mano de Ron cuyo corazón se había acelerado. Estaba temblando tanto que por un momento temió no ser capaz de sostenerse por sí misma ni llegar al lugar donde le esperaba su compañero – Instituto Northvale High, Florida. - Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Gran Sala, momento en el que Snape cruzó una última mirada con aire cómplice a McGonagall – póngase al lado de su compañero, el señor Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no dejó de mirar al suelo en ningún momento, estaba temblando, pálida y se mordía frenéticamente las uñas, parecía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Draco la miró unos segundos y distinguió como sus labios se teñían ligeramente de rojo cuando se hizo una profunda herida en su dedo índice. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar el efecto que había causado en la sangre sucia sin tan siquiera intentarlo. Ella estaba aterrada por lo que se le venía encima porque sabía que él iba a amargarle la vida. No podía hacerla suspender, aunque hubiese sido un final realmente espectacular ya que él mismo necesitaba buenas calificaciones, pero la atormentaría y la haría creer hasta el último minuto que iba a dejar el examen en blanco. Sus compañeros de Slytherin lo miraban con aire grave sin comprender las miradas que lanzaba a Granger y la sonrisa que acudía a sus labios. Pansy se acercó a él cuando la asignaron a una chica de Ravenclaw, conocía a la muchacha, él había estado interesado por ella un par de veces hacía dos años pero la desechó porque ella era demasiado mojigata. Pansy se colgó de su brazo con un moín de disgusto.

-Qué asco, me ha tocado Dianne. – Soltó un gran suspiro de fastidio- aunque por lo menos solo es estúpida, no es una sangre sucia. – Intentó que su voz llegara hasta Hermione, que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. – Lo siento Draco, menuda mala suerte has tenido, no podría haberte tocado alguien peor.

Draco la miró y no pudo reprimir una risa.

-¿Estás loca? Estar con Granger es lo mejor que podía haberme pasado – Los ojos de la chica le interrogaron mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo. – Podré torturarla durante dos meses a diario, lejos de sus dos estúpidos amigos – Ella comprendió inmediatamente – Van a ser dos meses realmente divertidos – sentenció él dirigiendo la vista hacia la muchacha que era consolada por otra alumna de Griffindor. - Realmente divertidos.

OOOO.

 _Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, es solo la presentación de lo que se avecina (pobrecito Malfoy, la que espera). Si os ha interesado, hacédmelo saber para no dejarlo a medias al ver que no le interesa a nadie._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí._

 _Con cariño, SabrilFG._


	2. Capítulo II: Preparativos

_Hola a todos,_

 _Aquí está el segundo capítulo que es un poco de "relleno" para que conozcáis cómo se han tomado la noticia los amigos. A partir de aquí empiezan los momentos Draco-Hermione, (sobre todo Draco) para bien o para mal._

 _Quiero dar las gracias a_ _sonrais777_ _y a_ _Rebe Marauder_ _porque fueron las primeras en dejarme un review y me hizo realmente feliz. Esto me ayuda en mi inseguridad a saber que me leéis. MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS._

 _Con todo mi cariño,_

 _Sabril_

 **Capítulo II: Preparativos.**

Finalmente el sorteo acabó y todos se dispusieron a marcharse. En la mayoría de los alumnos se distinguían caras de frustración, solo unos cuantos sonreían de oreja a oreja, contentos con los compañeros que la suerte le había asignado. Las chicas reían en pequeños grupos y hacían planes y los chicos se pavoneaban pensando en los dos meses de libertad que les esperaba. Ninguno quería renunciar a la magia pero en el fondo era como cuando volvían en varano a casa, eran menores de edad y el Ministerio les prohibía usarla fuera del recinto escolar.

Aquellos que no habían tenido suerte se lamentaban por anticipado. Serían meses de aburrimiento en un sitio nuevo y con alguien que ni siquiera les caía bien o en mucho de los casos, ni siquiera conocían a la persona que les estaría esperando a la llegada.

La mayoría de los profesores abandonaron el Salón nada más acabar con el anuncio, conscientes de que aquel día sería muy difícil proseguir las clases con normalidad y que en los siguientes días solo se hablaría del sorteo y de las extrañas parejas que se habían formado. Antes de retirarse la profesora McGonagal se acercó a Hermione.

-Señorita Granger – ella levantó la cabeza lentamente. – Le espera una dura prueba con el señor Malfoy, pero espero que sepa dejar a un lado sus diferencias y centrarse. – La muchacha tardó unos segundos en comprender el mensaje de la profesora. – Será complicado para usted, pero no dudo de sus capacidades. Es realmente importante que persona como el señor Malfoy complete esta formación. Si él consigue empatizar con el mundo muggle habremos dado un paso hacia la normalización.

La muchacha prestó atención a las palabras de la profesora y supo que aquello no era solo un capricho de un montón de profesores. Era algo más profundo e intentó asimilar lo que la profesora intentaba transmitirle.

\- Las guerras como esta no se ganan con una sola batalla señorita Granger. El destruir a Voldemort fue un paso importante por supuesto, pero los hombres como el señor Malfoy son los que pueden hacer que no vuelvan a repetirse. Si conseguimos que ellos vean a los muggles como sus iguales, se acabarán las divisiones de sangres puras o impuras. Para sus padres es tarde, pero no para él. Y espero que usted sepa hacérselo ver.

Hermione no supo qué responder a sus palabras. Lo que le había dicho era realmente importante. Efectivamente Malfoy estaba destinado a ser el líder de la casa más importante del mundo mágico. Él era como de la realeza y por consiguiente su palabra, entre los magos era escuchada. Si conseguía que él aunque solo fuera un poco, apreciara a los Sangre Sucia, muggles o Squibs, sería mucho más fácil la convivencia futura para todos porque él podría ser una " _buena_ " influencia para el resto.

Hermione se irguió todo lo alta que era y con una sonrisa asintió ante las palabras de McGonagall y supo que le había encargado una misión realmente importante y que ya no se trataba de sus notas sino de algo que se le escaba de las manos.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

Los exámenes finalizaron y Hermione que había estado más insoportable de lo que normalmente solía estar por los nervios por fin pudo dormir toda una noche aunque fueron sueños intranquilos sobre Malfoy, ella y un montón de surfistas. Había estado dos semanas histérica, segura de que suspendería los exámenes y de que fracasaría en la vida. Su cabeza iba desde la más profunda de las desesperaciones hasta la seguridad de que aprobaría con las más altas calificaciones. Si humor era como una montaña rusa que la llevaba desde el llanto más amargo hasta la risa histérica y sus amigos no sabían cuál de las dos daba más miedo. Durante esas semanas la evitaron y solo la noche en la que terminó su último examen compartieron un largo rato de charla en la sala común.

Harry y Ron estaban contentos, creían haber flojeado en algunas asignaturas como Defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que el profesor era Snape y se resignaban a sacar buenas notas, pero en el resto creían haberse defendido bastante bien, sobre todo gracias a los apuntes de Hermione y a su calendario de estudio.

Ella sin embargo seguía repasando su libro de Encantamientos, convencida de que había dado una respuesta incorrecta y martirizándose por ello, a pesar de que el resto las había respondido con absoluta precisión.

-¡Hermioooooooneeeee! - Le gritó Ron casi pegado a su oído. Ella dio un respingo asustada y lo miró con enfado – deja ya el libro por Merlín, los exámenes han acabado, somos libres.

\- Solo un segundo más – musitó ella mientras hacía un cálculo rápido en una hoja. – Dean ¿en la segunda también pusiste como resultado una mezcla del encantamiento silencio junto con el de parálisis para dejar al enemigo desorientado o preferiste la opción de Enobre de transformación en piedra?

Dean se rascó la cabeza confuso.

-Creo que la dejé en blanco – resopló intentando recordar. – Lo siento pero lo olvido todo nada más salir del examen.

La chica farfulló algo y finalmente decidió dejar a un lado el libro y acercarse al fuego con el resto de sus compañeros, se acomodó entre Neville y Parvati en el suelo, utilizando un enorme cojín como puff. Durante unos instantes se hizo un incómodo silencio. Todos se miraban unos a otros, intentando que alguno se decidiera a hablar con ella y a preguntarle. Lavender que se vio con oportunidad de atraer la atención sobre ella se decidió a tomar la palabra.

-En dos días nos vamos, estoy tan nerviosa – soltó una risilla de acompañamiento – aunque yo he tenido suerte, me voy con Dean, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Echaré mucho de menos a mi Ro-Ro por supuesto, pero seguro que nos lo pasaremos genial. La mala suerte es que no saldremos de Inglaterra, aunque algunos dicen que estar en el sur es casi como estar en otro país. – Su parloteo continuó un rato más hasta que se volvió a Hermione- Qué pena me das, vaya mala suerte tuviste – Harry no pudo evitar notar un deje de secreta satisfacción en sus palabras- No iría con Draco Malfoy por nada del mundo. Debe de ser horrible lo vas a pasar realmente mal.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Malfoy no le preocupaba, podía lidiar con su actitud y con sus insultos. Ni le temía ni le respetaba, pero sabía que debía acercarse a él y conseguir que se integrase fuese como fuese y eso sí que le preocupaba porque ni ella misma era capaz de saber cómo hacerlo. Los exámenes la habían tenido absorbida pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que se le venía encima y aunque siempre había sido una luchadora, no estaba segura de poder con todo.

En el colegio, antes de que le llegara la carta a Howarts había tenido muchos problemas. Siempre había sido una empollona, una ratita de biblioteca como la llamaba su padre cariñosamente y eso no gustaba a casi nadie. No había tenido ni un solo amigo en esa época y todavía se despertaba de vez en cuando escuchando como un eco las burlas de sus antiguos compañeros que se reían de su pelo, de sus dientes y lo insoportable que era. Lo pasó realmente mal que en quinto curso, con unos nueve años, cuando unas chicas la arrinconaron en el baño dispuestas a darle una paliza porque había corregido a una de ellas delante de la profesora. Recordaba los empujones y los tirones de pelo y como la pateaban y le escupían. Por suerte su magia estaba empezando a despertar, así que en el momento en el que entró en pánico las luces empezaron a titilar y cuando comenzaron a pegarla estallaron de una a una recorriendo una hilera desde el pasillo hasta el propio baño. Fue el peor día de su vida. Ni siquiera sus aventuras en Howarts, que casi la llevaron a la muerte, podían compararse. No soñaba con el basilisco cuando despertaba gritando, sino con las chicas que quinto curso. Todavía temblaba al recordarlas.

Sus padres la cambiaron inmediatamente de colegio pero tampoco pudo integrarse en el nuevo y se convirtió en una chica solitaria y triste. Recordaba el momento de la llegada de la carta de Howarts como algo realmente especial y nunca jamás podría dejar de agradecerles a Harry y Ron el hecho de que desde el primer día siguieran siendo amigos de ella a pesar de sus sermones y sus nervios pre-exámenes. Sabía que sin ellos hubiera seguido todo igual, ellos eran los únicos a lo que había podido llamar amigos con total sinceridad.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la hizo volver a la sala común con un suspiro de resignación. Odiaba la idea de volver al mundo muggle. O más bien, odiaba la idea de volver a un centro de enseñanza muggle, ya fuese un colegio o un instituto.

Ginny se acercó por detrás de Hermione. La chica era una chica realmente especial, en el último año, quizás por su relación con Harry, se habían hecho bastante íntimas. Aunque adoraba a Ron y a Harry con toda su alma, a veces necesitaba un punto de vista femenino y Ginny siempre la escuchaba sin juzgarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le susurró – ¿Cómo estás tú? Sabiendo que ahora que estáis bien como pareja, os volvéis a separar.

Ginny la soltó con suavidad y Neville se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores. Hermione estaba segura de que el muchacho estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga, pero era demasiado tímido para decírselo y desde luego no lo haría si ella estaba con Harry.

-Hemos hablado mucho del tema y aunque será duro, solo son dos o tres meses. En peores momentos nos las hemos visto. No podremos escribirnos mucho pero convenceré a mi madre para que me compre un móvil y como Neville se marcha más tarde, ha prometido enseñarme a usarlo. España no está tan lejos y se va con un chico de Hufflepuff así que no hay de qué temer.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tranquilidad de su amiga. Al final todos sus nervios se habían reducido a celos por si él se marchaba con una muchacha y pasaba algo más, pero la entendía porque a ella le había ocurrido igual con Ron.

-Ron parece casi tan preocupado como yo. – Susurró casi para sí.

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia su amigo que ignoraba deliberadamente a su querida Lavender e intentaba conversar con Seamus a la vez que intentaba soltar su brazo aprisionado por la chica con aire ausente.

-En normal, se marcha a Hungría y ni siquiera sabe quién le espera allí. No hay más que verle, está completamente aterrorizado. Conozco a mi hermano y sabe que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo en el colegio porque os tenía cerca. Su enorme bocaza seguro que le hace meterse en un montón de líos. – Y bajando la voz – Ojalá conozca a una buena chica allí y olvide de una vez a la estúpida de Lavender.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al pensar que Ron podía conocer a alguien. Estaba acostumbrada a la pegajosa de Lavender y sabía que aquello acabaría en cuanto dejaran el colegio pero ¿y si Ron se enamoraba? ¿Y si se enamoraba de verdad? Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ahora tendría otra cosa más en la que pensar.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

Ginny y Parvati se sentaron sobre la maleta de Hermione que batallaba por cerrarla sin mucho éxito. Su madre le había enviado algunas cosas para el viaje, sobre todo ropa de verano que en Howarts no solía utilizar. En el colegio le habían proporcionado una vieja maleta muggle ya que no podía viajar con su querido baúl. La cremallera protestó una vez más sin darle opción a moverse ni un solo centímetro por lo que finalmente hizo a las chicas levantarse y con resignación sacó cinco enormes volúmenes de " _Remedios para todos_ " y los dejó sobre su mesa. Sus amigas la miraron con incredulidad al ver que casi la mitad de la maleta estaba llena de libros, pergaminos, tintas y plumas y solo se veían unas cuantas prendas de vestir.

-Hermione – comentó Ginny intentando que la risa no se le escapara - ¿estás segura de que no deberías dejar todo eso aquí? Quiero decir, vas de vacaciones, lo ideal es pasárselo bien ¿no?

La muchacha la miró con suspicacia, evaluando si su amiga se reía de ella o si le daba un consejo de buena fe. Decidió que era lo segundo.

-No voy de vacaciones Ginny, voy a trabajar, tengo que conseguir que Malfoy apruebe como sea. Es de vital importancia. – Las dos la miraron extrañadas por lo que cambió rápidamente de tema- Los EXTASIS me han salido aceptables, pero esto también puntúa y no permitiré que me lo estropee en el último minuto. Pienso obligarle a tomar apuntes, estudiar y repasar todos los días, ese maldito Malfoy volverá conociendo cada detalle del mundo muggle lo quiera o no, así que debo llevarme todo esto.

Volvió a intentar cerrar la maleta mientras sus amigas se miraron entre sí intercambiándose una significativa mirada, Hermione estaba realmente obsesionada en lo que se refería a las notas y por una vez, les daba pena Malfoy.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron cerrarla y bajarla hasta la sala común se encontraron con Harry y Ron que jugaban tranquilamente al ajedrez. Ellos no partirían hasta un par de días después. Cuando Hermione bajó pesadamente los escalones arrastrando la maleta, ambos la miraron con la boca abierta:

-¿Qué llevas puesto Hermione? ¿vas a ir _así_ al aeropuerto?- susurró Harry divertido, remarcando la palabra " _así_ " mientras la miraba del mismo modo que a Luna cuando llevaba sus espectrogafas o su collar de corchos.

-Este es la mejor forma de pasar el control del aeropuerto – comentó eufórica- llevo zapatos sin cordones para cuando pase el control de seguridad. Además son muy cómodas por si tengo que correr por la terminal – dijo mientras señalaba unos mocasines desgastados por las punteras –Los vaqueros suelen dar problemas también, así que llevo un chándal y una camiseta que me ha prestado Parvati.

–Puedes quedártelo, -sentenció rápidamente la aludida- es lo que me pongo cuando hay limpieza general- y con una suplicante añadió – Os juro que intenté convencerla pero no me ha hecho caso.

Con un ademán Hermione rechazó las palabras de su amiga. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris demasiado ancho para sus delgadas piernas y una camiseta celeste de manga corta una o dos tallas superior a la suya. En la camiseta podía leerse con letras negras la frase "La vida es mejor con un poco de magia".

-Me queda algo grande pero así podré estar cómoda en el avión. Y este es mi kit de supervivencia – se giró de medio lado y enseñó una enorme mochila de color amarillo chillón. - En ella llevo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir. Comida, pasaporte, billete, lectura y un jersey calentito.

Sus compañeros se abstuvieron de decir nada más. Era obvio que por fin estaba contenta después de semanas de suspiros y lamentaciones por su vida en general. Lo más irónico era que a pesar de que a todos lo que más le preocupaba era su viaje con Draco Malfoy, a ella le traía sin cuidado y solo entraba en pánico cuando pensaba en el instituto muggle al que iría. Pero la muchacha, que era alegre por naturaleza y luchadora, no se dejaba arrastrar por la melancolía, sino que fruncía los labios, sus ojos brillaban con determinación y aseguraba que podría con todo.

-Tengo que irme ya – comentó con pena. Solo quedan cuatro horas para que mi avión salga. No puedo retrasarme más o no llegaré a tiempo.

Todos se echaron a reír. Hermione ni siquiera tendría que viajar hasta el aeropuerto, había una red flu muy cerca de la terminal de salida y llegaría en menos de cinco minutos, diez si tenía que tirar ella sola de la pesada maleta a la que parecía fallarle ligeramente la rueda derecha, pero como siempre, ella necesitaba tener el control de la situación y eso suponía llegar con excesiva antelación a los lugares para reconocer el terreno.

Se acercó a Harry y le besó con cariño en la mejilla:

-Espero que tu viaje a España sea genial Harry, estaremos en contacto y en cuanto tenga un número americano te lo haré llegar ¿tienes mi correo electrónico? – el muchacho asintió – Estupendo. Espero que tu estancia sea divertida. – Se volvió hacia Ron e hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su amigo se puso rojo hasta las orejas- Y tú lo mismo con ese chico o esa chica que te espera en Hungría.– y acerándose un poco más a él le susurró – Espero que Lavender no se presente a vigilarte.

Él se atragantó por un momento y comenzó a toser. La idea de Lavender espiándole era tan verosímil que le dio un escalofrío.

Se despidió del resto de sus amigos y con un último vistazo abandonó la sala común no sin cierta dificultad para que su maleta pasara por el hueco de la Señora Gorda, que la miró con fastidio.

 **oooOOOOOooo**

En Slitherin los preparativos se llevaban a cabo de manera distinta. Draco estaba tumbado en su cama jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos. La hacía girar a velocidad frenética y la pasaba con maestría de un lado a otro sin que se le cayera.

No pensaba hacer las maletas. De hecho su madre se las enviaría directamente al aeropuerto con ropa nueva y odiaba ver a sus compañeros de habitación ajetreados eligiendo qué se llevarían y qué no. Las camas, mesas y gran parte del suelo estaban tapizados de ropa, creando un desorden que le resultaba totalmente intolerable.

Su paciencia se acabó en el momento en el que pilló a Goyle oliendo unos calzoncillos para decidir si estaban sucios, no pudo dejar de notar la mueca de asco de su compañero que, tras pensarlo durante unos instantes los metió de cualquier modo entre la ropa limpia. Fue el momento cumbre de la noche. Se le revolvió el estómago y decidió levantarse y dejarlos a todos a solas con sus nervios pre viaje, él buscaría compañía más agradable.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, solo quedaban cinco alumnos de segundo que se apartaron de su camino. Ya conocían a Malfoy y por experiencia propia, había aprendido que su cara de aburrimiento era mucho peor que la de ira. Cuando Draco se aburría no dudaba en torturarles para pasar el tiempo así que desaparecieron intentando fusionarse entre las sombras para que no reparara en sus presencias.

Por el rabillo del ojo el chico vio cruzar a Pansy. Justo lo que estaba esperando. Con reflejos felinos la agarró al vuelo por la cintura consiguiendo que ella soltase un gritito ahogado por la sorpresa.

-Vámonos a un sitio más tranquilo, tú y yo solos – le ronroneó disimulando el tono posesivo con el que se dirigía a ella.

-Draco – rio ella nerviosamente intentando zafarse- debo hacer la maleta. Ahora no puedo.

-Oh vamos, tienes toda la noche para hacer la maleta y estarás dos meses sin verme. ¿Acaso no me echarás de menos Pansy? - La chica se dejó querer un rato pero cuando él intentó meter la mano bajo su falda lo cortó en seco.

-Draco…

-¿Mmmmm? – continuó él sin darse por aludido mientras volvía a intentarlo y le dedicaba su sonrisa más inocente.

-Draco, por favor…. – él la apretaba cada vez más y podía sentir una parte de su anatomía que estaba especialmente contenta. – Tengo… tengo… vale, - claudicó ella con un suspiro- pero solo un rato ¿vale?

Como siempre se había salido con la suya. Sonrió con satisfacción y arrastró a la chica hasta la zona más oscura y solitaria de la biblioteca de la casa. Ninguna podía resistírsele de eso estaba completamente seguro.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Daros las gracias por los reviews y por mensajes privados ¡sois amor! De verdad que me animáis a continuar._

 _El próximo ¡Draco Rules! Ya está escrito y yo me he reído como una tonta al escribirlo, lo publicaré a principios de la próxima semana._

 _Gracias por vuestro tiempo en leerlo._

 _Besos para todos/todas_


	3. Capítulo III: Comienza el viaje

_Hola a todos,_

 _Lo primero es daros las gracias por seguir con la historia ¡hoy más Draco que nunca! Que en los capítulos anteriores estaba abandonado, pero creo que era necesario para ver los distintos puntos de vista de los personajes ante el viaje: ella aterrorizada y él ni tan siquiera preocupado. ¡Ay pobre Draco! La que se le viene encima._

 _Mi intención es publicar cada una o dos semanas (son capítulos muy largos y es mi primer fic por lo que me apetece tomármelo con calma y escribirlo lo mejor que pueda). Esta semana me voy a Londres a hacer la ruta de Harry Potter durante una semana por lo que a mi vuelta contestaré a vuestro review o PM._

 _De nuevo gracias por tomaros tanta molestia al leerlo._

 _Un beso_

 _Sabril_

 **Capítulo III: Comienza el viaje.**

Llevaba dos horas en el aeropuerto ojeando uno de libros que llevaba en su pesada maleta de mano, esperando pacientemente a que abrieran el mostrador de facturación. Primero escuchó los susurros contenidos de un par de chicas sentadas cerca de ella, llenos de risitas nerviosas y cuchicheos ahogados. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, segura de que lo encontraría allí.

Iba vestido de negro riguroso, como si viniera del entierro de alguien importante o del consejo de directivos de una gran empresa, con un traje seguramente carísimo y hecho a mano que se le ceñía a los hombros y a su cintura de manera perfecta. Lucía además un abrigo de piel que con solo mirarlo se podía sentir el calor que desprendía y que resultaba muy poco apropiada para el mes de abril de Londres, donde el frío era más suave y se volvía completamente innecesaria sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana. Tras él, llevando un carrito con cuatro maletas había un hombre de traje, que mantenía a duras penas el paso y que respiraba pesadamente.

Siempre le había sorprendido su manera de caminar en el colegio, con ese aire elegante y seguro que le confería automáticamente un porte aristocrático y si bien el uniforme debía igualarlos a todos como alumnos, con él tenía el efecto contrario, lo hacía destacar de entre la mayoría. Seguramente por ese motivo se había convertido en el líder de las serpientes desde muy joven. Destilaba esa seguridad que confería apellido importante y el suficiente encanto, usado para el mal, para fascinar a todos. Por un momento lo miró con la boca abierta, desde su brillante pelo rubio engominado perfectamente hacia detrás hasta la punta de sus caros mocasines que relucían de limpios. Su estampa contrastaba con el resto de usuarios del aeropuerto que mostraban miradas cansadas o nerviosas por estar a punto de volar.

Mientras se acercaba sonrió a un grupo de estudiantes que no pudieron evitar lanzarles miradas obscenas acompañadas de grititos de emoción. Draco conocía el efecto que causaba en las chicas y lo aprovechaba. Se sabía guapo y le encantaba que se lo recordaran por lo que no dudaba en coquetear si iba en provecho suyo.

Hermione seguía con la boca abierta mirándole y por un momento se sintió avergonzada de su ropa. Podía haber elegido mejor, podría haber escuchado a Ginny que sutilmente le recordó con quién iba de viaje. Las palabras de Parvati y Lavender resonaron en su mente con un tiro. Ambas apostaban a que él se presentaría con sus mejores ropas y desde luego no se habían equivocado. Para ella era tarde, ahora solo quedaba lamentarlo. Podría haber elegido unos vaqueros y una camiseta bonita y no aquellas viejas prendas que hasta ella sabía que le sentaban mal. Se encogió de hombros y se resignó. Con un gesto automático se recogió sus rizos en una apretada coleta, guardó su libro y se dirigió hacia él.

Se encontraron a medio camino. Desde luego, no podían formar una pareja más extraña.

-Hola Malfoy - le saludó con voz alegre. Nuestro vuelo es el Florida DXM356, en un rato abrirán la facturación. -Él la miró con indiferencia. Intentaba descifrar aquel extraño panel donde ella estaba mirando hacía unos minutos. Estaba lleno de nombre de ciudades, letras y números, pero no entendió absolutamente nada. Revisó los números que ella había comentado pero tampoco le aclaró demasiado el saber que estaba en la puerta 22. - ¿Te leíste lo que te envié sobre los viajes en avión hace dos semanas? – Continuó ella mientras señalaba hacia una dirección- En el manual te daba instrucciones exactas sobre el aeropuerto y…

-Granger, veo que te has detenido en el basurero para renovar tu armario.

Ella enrojeció completamente, no podía replicarle por lo que optó por ignorarle y apartar la mirada nerviosa, entonces sus ojos se posaron en el hombre con uniforme que lo seguía cargado de maletas. Se giró hacia el chico, que continuaba sonriendo al grupo de colegialas y no tardó en darse cuenta de que seguramente todas ellas eran de él.

-Pero… pero… ¿todas estas maletas son tuyas Malfoy?

El asintió sin tan siquiera girarse hacia ella.

-¿Te leíste el manual que te envié?

-No – sentenció él con tranquilidad - ¿por qué habría de leerme algo que viniera de ti Granger? Además es ridículo el viajar solo con una maleta, para mi es completamente imposible.

-Solo nos dejan facturar una – comentó horrorizada- Tendrás que dejar las otras tres en tierra.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, no puedo renunciar a nada.

La chica no supo qué contestarle y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que ella dijera podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Por un momento pensó en montarle una escena, obligarle a rehacer su equipaje eligiendo solo lo estrictamente necesario pero finalmente se contuvo. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en rostro, no importaba que no la hiciera caso a ella pero ya veríamos lo que pasaría cuando tuvieran que facturar.

oooOOOOooo

Con paso rápido se dirigió al mostrador de embarque de su vuelo, que acababa de abrir. No estaba lejos pero Draco no paró de protestar hasta llegar a la cola. Renegaba contra el colegio, el maldito "Vale ad Magica"y contra la prohibición de usar magia. Se quejaba de tener que volar cuando con un traslador podría haber sido más cómodo el viaje y desde luego, mucho más rápido. Hermione ignoró pacientemente cada una de sus quejas.

En la cola no fue menos discreto y cuando oyó a una azafata de tierra pedir que los de primera clase se acercaran Draco no dudó en ser el primero en presentarse ignorando las llamadas de Hermione y desdeñándola con un mohín airado.

-¿Su billete por favor? – comentó la mujer con total indiferencia. Seguramente llevaba demasiadas horas de pie y solo pensaba en acabar su trabajo y marcharse a casa. Se la notaba agotada, aburrida y no le dedicó ni una sola mirada a Draco, ignorando por completo su pelo, su traje o sus profundos ojos azules que la miraban intentando atraer su atención para poder deslumbrarla luego con su sonrisa.

-¿Su billete caballero? – Volvió a decir desapasionadamente.

– Draco Malfoy - dijo él con seguridad y aplomo.

Por primera vez ella reparó en su presencia, en su pesado abrigo y en su traje carísimo. No estaba segura de si le parecía elegante o totalmente fuera de lugar con el calor que hacía dentro del aeropuerto.

-Soy Draco Malfoy - repitió como si en el mundo no mágico su apellido significara algo.

\- Muy bien señor Malfoy ¿me enseña su billete por favor? – Volvió a pedirle mientras le tendía una mano.

Por un instante los ojos de Draco se llenaron de dudas. ¿Por qué le pedía el billete? ¿No era obvio con su porte y su presencia que él era de primera? Normalmente con su apellido habría sido suficiente. Estaba acostumbrado a que al pronunciar su apellidos todos se deshicieran en gestos para contentarle.

-¿Tiene su billete o no señor _Malfoy_? No tenemos todo el día- Graznó la mujer poniendo especial retintín en su apellido al ver que se le estaba formando una cola bastante larga tras él, lo que supondría más trabajo de lo normal.

Draco no entendía nada, el calor le subía desde debajo de la camisa sofocándole y los comentarios despectivos del resto de pasajeros no ayudaban. Se giró cuando un hombre gordo intentó pasar por su lado haciéndole trastablillar. En ese momento vio a Hermione que se reía sin disimulo.

\- ¡Capítulo dos del manual Malfoy! – Gritó entre risas – viajamos en turista, así que ponte a la cola como los demás y deja pasar a los de primera.

Draco sitió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Se apartó bruscamente arrollando a algunos de los que esperaban en su cola y se dirigió a ella enfurecido. ÉL no viajaba en turista, solo en primera clase. Vale que no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso de primera clase pero si suponía un trato especial ÉL lo merecía. ÉL no era uno más y esto se lo haría pagar a la _Sangresucia_.

Quince minutos después estaban los dos frente al mostrador. Ella facturó su maleta y tomó su pasaje. Él tendió su pasaporte a la azafata de tierra con fastidio ignorando a Hermione adrede. Su mal humor iba _in crescendo_ , quería estrangularla allí mismo, o mejor aún, sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable de las dolorosas para que sufriera o mejor un _Imperius_ , para obligarla a bailar y hacer el mismo ridículo que él había hecho. Por desgracia eso era imposible. Se lo había prometido a su padre, portarse bien para que el Ministerio dejara de vigilarles como posible colaboradores del Lord Oscuro y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba.

-Tienen asientos contiguos.- comentó la muchacha con coquetería, ella sí que se había fijado en lo guapísimo que era el chico – a usted le ha tocado pasillo. ¿Puede poner su maleta en la cinta para pesarla por favor?

El hombre de uniforme se acercó con el carrito porta equipaje y la chica lo miró con horror.

-Lo siento… -dijo en un suspiro- pero solo puede embarcar una maleta.

-¿Una maleta solo? - dudó él con aire perdido – no entiendo, pagaré por poder viajar con más.- Y sacó una abultada billetera de la que sobresalían varios billetes nuevos.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy en turista puede viajar solo con una maleta facturada y otra de mano Las reglas son las reglas, ¿cuál de ellas quiere llevarse? – Hermione alabó mentalmente la compostura de la chica que mantenía su sonrisa.

Draco se sintió mareado durante un momento ¿maleta? ¿Solo una? ¿Pero cómo podían vivir de aquella manera los asquerosos muggles? En una maleta no le cabía nada, solo su ropa interior ocupaba una ¿y sus trajes? ¿Acaso en Florida encontraría a alguien que le hiciera trajes a medida? No podía tolerar dejar ninguna allí. Notó como la sangre volvía a su rostro y la ira le nubló la mirada por lo que no tardó en estallar:

-Disculpe señora, yo soy Draco Malfoy y si quiero llevarme todas mis maletas, me llevaré todas mis maletas – gritó. – Dígame con quién tengo que hablar, algún superior suyo, maldita… - estuvo a punto de gritar maldita muggle pero se detuvo – maldita… mujer. No toleraré este tipo de comportamientos y menos de usted.

La azafata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y una mueca de furia se reflejó en su otrora sereno rostro. Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida. La chica había pasado de ser un ser dulce y amable a ser la viva de la diosa de la venganza. Era aterradora. Tras soltar varios improperios dirigidos a Malfoy levantó el teléfono para llamar a un supervisor exigiendo que alguien fuera a ayudarla con un hombre realmente desagradable. Hermione se contrajo por la vergüenza y comenzó a hiperventilar cuando dos agentes de seguridad se fijarse en ellos.

-Malfoy – susurró Hermione con fastidio – elige una maleta y vámonos ya. No puedes montar este tipo de escándalos o no podremos volar –acompañó sus palabras con un apretón en su brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo hacer.

-Y, te recuerdo – su tono se bajó y se hizo dos octavas más graves de lo normal- que si no vamos, suspendemos y si suspendemos, no habrá ningún lugar en la tierra, ya sea una zona mágica o muggle donde puedas esconderte _de mí_. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Draco sitió el dolor en el brazo ella le retorcía y apretaba. Desde luego Hermione no jugaba con lo referente a las notas. Tragó sonoramente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron supo que lo que decía era verdad. Si no subía a ese avión y suspendían ella lo encontraría donde quiera que se escondiera y lo patearía hasta matarle. No había conocido hasta ahora esta faceta de Hermione, nunca había reaccionado así ante sus pullas. Draco estaba seguro de que ni los mortífagos más violentos de Voldemort tenían esa mirada inyectada en sangre que le ponía los pelos de punta. Ojos de loca.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañera la desquiciada, señaló una de las maletas que el hombre con uniforme se apresuró a colocar en la cinta.

-Esta… me llevo esta. Pero déjeme embarcar, señora.

La chica colgó el teléfono y volvió a tenderle una amplia sonrisa.

-Que tenga un buen vuelo señor Malfoy.- Y volvió a ser la perfecta azafata de tierra con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

oooOOOOooo

En el control de seguridad la cosa no fue mejor.

Hermione había intentado explicarle lo que debía hacer pero él se había negado a escucharla por lo que decidió dejarlo a su aire y que aprendiera por las malas.

Ella, que como siempre lo había previsto todo, pasó rápidamente. Sólo tuvo que colocar la mochila y los zapatos en la cinta y el guardia de seguridad ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la pantalla cuando cruzó triunfante a la primera.

Draco hizo el amago de pasar a través del arco de seguridad cuando un guardia con un extraño palo lo paró.

-Por favor señor, deposite el abrigo, la chaqueta, el cinturón, los zapatos, las monedas y las llaves en la cinta.

-¿Qué? – Su voz ya no sonaba tan segura como en el mostrador de facturación - ¿Por qué tendría que desnudarme?

-Por favor señor, deposite el abrigo, la chaqueta, el cinturón, los zapatos, las monedas y las llaves en la cinta. – Volvió a repetir el guardia de seguridad esta vez un deje de fastidio en la voz.

Draco miró a Hermione que sonreía divertida desde el otro lado.

-Capítulo tres Malfoy: El control de seguridad. Ve haciéndole caso si quieres que nos vayamos.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con auténtica maldad pensando en las torturas que pensaba hacerle a la chica en cuanto llegaran y repitiendo con desprecio y en voz baja las palabras de ella " _capítulo tres, capítulo tres_ " se quitó todas las prendas con pesadez mientras escuchaba a otros pasajeros enfadaos porque retrasaba la cola. Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente, lo que no le ayudaba en absoluto, les dirigió al resto una mirada gélida y amenazadora que los hizo callar inmediatamente pero eso no le satisfizo. Se sentía torpe y no era capaz de colocar su ropa sin que se arrugara además de que se sentía ridículo por tener que andar sin zapatos por un sitio como aquel.

Finalmente, solo con la camisa, la corbata, los pantalones y los calcetines cruzó el arco de seguridad que pitó de manera aleatoria. Un murmullo de fastidio se generó entre el resto de los que esperaban, sabiendo que eso significaba que tardarían aún más en cruzar el control. Malfoy miraba confuso el arco que mostraba unas luces rojas que parpadeaban. El mismo guardia de seguridad lo condujo a un lado y le pidió que levantara las manos. Con lentitud pasó el palo que llevaba en la mano por todo su cuerpo y el aparato lanzó un nuevo pitido en la zona de la cintura, seguramente por los botones del pantalón. Dejó a un lado el detector de metales e hizo el amago de comenzar el cacheo rutinario. Por supuesto la reacción de Draco no se hizo esperar y se apartó de un salto cuando el guardia deslizó sus manos por sus hombros.

-Granger- gritó Draco - ¿por qué éste mu… ÉSTE me está tocando? NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE– su voz había alcanzado una nota aguda a la vez que intentaba alejarse del hombre que lo miraba con suspicacia.

Hermione se acercó a la pareja. Sabía que o intervenía o no habría forma de volar.

-Disculpe a mi amigo señor, - dedicó al guardia su sonrisa más inocente y amable- es la primera vez que viaja en avión y está muy nervioso. Además –le susurró al hombre en un aparte- no está muy estable mentalmente, por eso me lo llevo a Florida, a descansar. Ya sabe, familias ricas, drogas… una pena.

El hombre miró a Draco y lo vio tan pálido y delgado que no le cupo ni la menor duda de que era un ex adicto. Sacudió la cabeza solidarizándose con la muchacha.

-Está bien muchacha, convéncelo de que se acerque y que me deje cachearle y podréis marcharos.

Ella mostró una gran sonrisa y con voz tierna, casi maternal intentó calmar a Draco a la vez que lo acercaba al guardia.

-A ver Draco, debes dejar que este hombre te cachee para asegurarse de que no llevas nada peligroso. ¿Recuerdas? Como en el " _colegio_ ".

-¿LLEVAR?- gritó Draco fuera de sí- pero si no llevo nada, solo los pantalones y la camisa ¿dónde se supone que voy a llevar algo peligroso? ¿En el cul…? – Draco no terminó la frase ante la dura mirada de censura de Hermione, lo agarró una vez más por la cintura y le propinó tal pellizco en la única zona que parecía tener algo de chicha que le hizo dar un respingo. En ningún momento perdió la sonrisa.

-Vamos Draco, hay que pasar el control o…

Antes de que ella volviera a nombrar las notas y su amenaza de muerte él dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros y derrotado, levantó los brazos para permitir que lo cachearan en la experiencia más humillante que había tenido en toda su vida.

oooOOOOooo

Sólo había podido ponerse los zapatos de manera apresurada para salir del control. Su pelo ya no estaba perfecto, unos mechones rubios se habían escapado de su cárcel de brillantina lo que le daba un aspecto menos severo. Llevaba todas sus pertenencias dentro del abrigo de piel que usaba como si fuera un hatillo. Apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la chica, que caminaba con rapidez y decisión por los largos pasillos. Ella parecía volar y a él le apretaban terriblemente sus brillantes zapatos nuevos. Se sentía incómodo, humillado y por si fuera poco los pantalones sin correa se le caían por lo que a cada poco tiempo debía aminorar la velocidad mientras se los subía.

-Granger….espera… - comentó con un hilo de voz aflojando el nudo de la corbata.

Ella se volvió con fastidio.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, perderemos el avión, date prisa, casi hemos llegado. – Y volvió a acelerar el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de embarque no había nadie y por un momento Draco entró en pánico, al final habían perdido el avión y ella lo mataría de manera tan cruel que ni el Señor Oscuro podría rivalizar con su maldad. Nervioso empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una salida de emergencia o a alguien para poder preguntarle por siguiente vuelo. Él lo pagaría, la llevaría como fuera. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron sobre una gran pantalla en la que podía leerse vuelo DXM356 Miami, Florida, embarque a las 11:45. Miró su reloj. No eran ni las 11.

Se giró hacia Hermione que sonreía satisfecha.

-Justo a tiempo. Lo conseguimos, llegamos dentro de lo planeado. – Comentó ella alegre y ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Dijiste que perderíamos el avión. – Susurró de manera inquietante mientras la furia le nublaba los ojos- No he podido vestirme correctamente, ni siquiera he podido ponerme la correa. ¡HE TENIDO QUE CORRER POR TODO EL AEROPUERTO CON ESTA PINTA! Y… Y… quedan más más de 45 minutos para que nos vayamos… pero ¿qué coño te pasa Granger?

Ella lo miró un minuto de arriba abajo. Llevaba la camisa negra con el botón superior abierto y la corbata aflojada, además uno de sus faldones asomaba por fuera de los pantalones que habían caído de la cintura a la cadera al no llevar la correa. Uno de las perneras de su pantalón estaba además atrapada en la zona trasera de su zapato. Su chaqueta estaba arrugada, su pelo caía suelto sobre sus ojos y gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Desde luego tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-Es mejor estar seguros y llegar pronto, podría pasar algo. – Contestó ella con indiferencia. – Siempre es mejor asegurarse.

-ERES IDIOTA GRANGER– bufó él. - Siempre estás igual, agobiada con todo, trabajos, tareas y con tu vida ¿es que no puedes ser ni un poco normal? Si es que ya ni te odio por ser una asquerosa Sangre Sucia, te odio por cómo eres. Deja de ser una puñetera histérica con todo en tu vida. No sé ni cómo tus amigos pueden aguantarte eres jodidamente insoportable. Me dan hasta pena, lo de San Potter se lo ha ganado por vivir contigo. Que lo canonicen ahora mismo. Eres la persona más aburrida y sosa del puñetero planeta.

-Ya, pero hemos llegado a tiempo, hemos evitado el overbooking y podremos volar. Así que, que te den Malfoy.

Dicho esto buscó un lugar para sentarse, abrió su mochila y volvió a sacar su enorme libro en el que se enfrascó inmediatamente. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras y normalmente intentaba que no le hicieran daño, pero escucharlas con aquella furia de la boca de Malfoy le produjo un desasosiego y tristeza que hacía años que no sentía.

Mientras tanto él volvía a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre, arreglándose entre gruñidos antes de alguien pudiera verle de esa guisa.

oooOOOOooo

 _Como os comentaba arriba no podré actualizar en una semana y pico porque me voy a Londres con mi familia. En este capítulo ya he mostrado el humor que me gusta pero ¿os parece bien? ¿Os ha gustado todo lo que Draco ha tenido que pasar? Este capítulo es como un punto de inflexión para mí ya que no se si os gustará o no mi humor y de verdad que me gustaría saber qué opináis para seguir o no ya que me siento muy insegura en este punto._

 _Gracias a todas por leerme,_

 _Sabril_


	4. CapítuloIV: La llegada

_Hola a todos,_

 _Ya estoy de vuelta de Londres ¡muchas gracias por los mensajes de ánimo! Es una maravilla saber que hay alguien ahí fuera al que le interesa lo que escribes. Vengo cargada de ideas, ainssss me ha encantado Londres y visitar el andén 9 ¾ y comprar muuuuchos recuerdos. De hecho me ha gustado tanto que ya estamos planeando otro a final de año para poder ir a los estudios Warner y ver los decorados de Harry Potter que no pudimos ir por falta de entradas_

 _Os dejo un nuevo capítulo con las aventuras de nuestros queridos amigos, personalmente odio volar y creo que hay un poco eso en este capítulo._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo IV: La llegada**

-Coge mi maleta Granger.

-No.

-Te he dicho que la cojas.

-No.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger agarra puñetera la maleta de una vez!

-No.

-Te odio.

-Aprenderé a vivir con ello Malfoy.

Hermione tiraba a duras penas de su pesada maleta a la que parecía fallarle una rueda y se concentraba en evitar que girara descontrolada hacia la derecha. Draco, con su en otro momento, elegante traje negro y su precioso y abrigado abrigo seguía enfurruñado tirando a su vez de la suya. La conversación se había repetido ya tres veces a lo largo de la terminal. Él intentaba fastidiarla pero Hermione se había dedicado a ignorarle ya que eso lo irritaba aún más.

Draco miró su reflejo durante un segundo en una de las superficies brillantes metálicas que se cruzaron cuando caminaban y no se reconoció. Viajar en turista había acabado con la poca de dignidad que quedaba en él tras su paso por el control de seguridad. Nueve horas atrapado en una máquina gigante de metal habían destruido sus nervios. Al llegar al avión comprobó con desagrado que sus largas piernas apenas cabían entre un asiento y otro. Su abrigo abultaba tanto que le costó horrores poder cerrar la puerta del portaequipajes superior, lo que causó más de una mirada airada por parte de otros pasajeros que buscaban su asiento.

Hora y media después del despegue, momento en el que temió que arrancaría los reposabrazos cuando el cacharro despegó con una sacudida, trajeron la comida. La había mirado con asco y rehusó ni tan siquiera tocarla.

-Yo no como nada que esté envasado – había dicho con orgullo a una azafata que le sonreía coquetamente- Estoy en turista por circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad, pero no pienso rebajarme.

A su lado, Hermione, que tampoco había tocado su comida, había sacado un sándwich de pollo y sin tan siquiera mirarle se lo había zampado de dos mordiscos mientras seguía leyendo su estúpido libro. No le había ofrecido a pesar de que había escuchado claramente los ruidos de protesta de su barriga. Por supuesto si le hubiera tendido uno de sus deliciosos sándwiches, él hubiera sido reticente a comérselo al principio, pero sabiendo que lo habían preparado en Howarts, habría cedido elegantemente y ahora tendría la barriga llena. En cambio, la maldita _Sangre Sucia_ se dedicaba a matarle de hambre. Estaba siendo un viaje jodidamente largo y se sentía hambriento, incómodo, agotado y mortalmente aburrido.

-Eres la peor compañía del mundo Granger. – bufó mientras se revolvía en su asiento para molestarla y que dejara de leer.

-Lee algo – respondió ella mientras le tendía la estúpida guía de viaje que le había confeccionado.

-No tengo espacio para las piernas, es doloroso viajar así. Creo que me voy a primera clase, he notado muy receptiva a la azafata. – Sentenció mientras hacía el amago de levantarse.

-De eso nada Malfoy, no vas a mover tu culo de este asiento.- Lo agarró cuando hacía el amago de levantarse y le obligó a permanecer en sus sitio.

-¿Sabes que si nos estrellamos lo último que verás será mi cara mientras me desaparezco verdad? – sonrió él entrecerrando con malicia sus ojos grises.

-No serías capaz. ¿Te desaparecerías y dejarías a todos aquí atrapados? – Una mirada de horror cruzó por la cara de la muchacha hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. – Ajá, pero no tienes varita – aseveró triunfante.

-¿Y quién dice que no la tengo? – Sabía que ella estaba muy enfadada. No tenía la varita encima, había tenido que facturarla y viajar sin magia, pero _eso_ ella no lo sabía y pensaba aprovecharlo.

-Eres despreciable Malfoy, eso es trampa y podrían expulsarnos.

-Podrían si se enteraran pero para entonces mi única testigo estaría cayendo en picado en esta lata de sardinas mientras yo vuelvo a casa y olvido esta pesadilla.

Hermione, enfurruñada volvió a su libro. Se había prometido darle el beneficio de la duda la noche anterior pero Malfoy no cambiaría nunca. Sabía que no llegarían a ser amigos, pero una parte dentro de ella creía sinceramente que conseguiría hacerle entrar en razón sobre muggles y sobre los… _Sangre Sucia_ (odiaba ese término). Se le hizo muy cuesta arriba la misión que le habían encomendado. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, cuando él creía que estaba leyendo. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y un irrefrenable sentimiento de curiosidad se apoderó de ella. A ratos le llegaba el olor a su colonia, como a madera con un toque de hierbas frescas. Más de una vez se pilló a sí misma de manera inconsciente acercándose a su hombro para olerla más de cerca. Sabía que Malfoy era de piel clara, pero ahora podía notar que era casi de porcelana, apenas había color en sus mejillas, tenía los pómulos marcados y el mentón fino, lo que le confería a ratos un aspecto casi felino con esos grandes ojos grises. Harry y Ron solían meterse con el color rubio de su pelo, llamándolo "oxigenado" pero ahora notaba que incluso la leve pelusilla que cubría su barbilla era del mismo tono rubio casi blanco. Todas en el colegio pensaban que Malfoy era guapo con sus hombros anchos y su sonrisa torcida pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella nunca le había mirado realmente. Ellas tenían razón, Malfoy era objetivamente guapo, sobre todo cuando se relajaba y desordenaba su pelo. Era un alumno brillante y a veces tenía que esforzarse para que no le ganara en pociones. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ir a Griffindor el sombrero seleccionador la hubiera enviado a Ravenclaw, quizás podrían haber sido amigos. Malfoy solía llevarse bien con ellos y los Hufflepuff, incluso había tonteado con chicas de ambas casas. Quizás hubieran podido estudiar juntos transformaciones o encantamientos, él era muy bueno en lo primero y ella en lo último, podrían haberse ayudado mutuamente. Su imaginación voló hasta que fue consciente de que lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que él se había vuelto hacia ella. Con un ligero sonrojo por ser descubierta volvió a enfrascarse en su libro, intentando alejar de sí esa sensación de tristeza por lo que podría haber sido.

La paz duró un buen rato, justo hasta que Draco fue al baño. Cuando regresó un sudor frío le cubría la frente y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-El váter casi me traga - Le dijo con ¿terror? Ella enarcó una ceja divertida. – Al tirar de la cadena, el vátercasi me traga. – repitió espantado - Todo hizo _Plop_ y en un segundo ya no estaba. Nada de agua o cosas normales que debería haber en cualquier baño. ¿Acaso lo dejaron caer al vacío? – La sola idea de que así era como se reciclaban los residuos entre los muggles le ponía enfermo.

-Tranquilo, no han salido del avión, - ahí estaba su estúpido aire de marisabidilla que tanto le cabreaba en el colegio- puedes andar por la calle con la cabeza alta que no te caerá nada. Utilizan el método de vacío y caen hasta un depósito donde se descomponen.

Ella dejó escapar una risilla y se volvió a enfrascar en su lectura mientras él le dedicaba un gesto de asco. No obstante, no pudo dejar de notar que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar alguna carcajada ahogada seguramente riéndose de tu teoría de los desechos voladores. Por supuesto _él_ ya había deducido que era algo mecánico pero se había sorprendido muchísimo por el ruido y las formas y ella había sido muy desagradable con su respuesta. Estúpida Granger, para una vez que intentaba tener una conversación civilizada ella lo estropeaba, _como siempre_. A la mierda el ser educado y se entretuvo en anotar mentalmente todas las jugarretas que pensaba hacerle en estos dos meses.

Las siguientes horas fueron realmente desagradables para el pobre Draco. Sobre las siete de la tarde habían bajado las luces y aconsejaron a los pasajeros que intentaran dormir, para evitar en lo posible el jet lag. Enseguida se escucharon los ronquidos de varios viajeros que parecían totalmente ajenos al hecho de que volaban (¡sin magia!) en un pesado avión. Draco se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando miraba por la ventanilla abierta hacia el ala del avión (¿no había leído en cierto libro de historias de muggles que los aviones caían porque había gremlins que las destrozaban? ¿Tendrían bases científicas estas afirmaciones? ¿No había leído eso alguna vez en el Quisquilloso cuando se reían de Lunática? Si era así, no había nada que temer pero no estaba seguro del todo). Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar sobre su escoba. Allí tenía el control y no dependía de los malditos muggles y sus inventos del demonio, volar en escoba tenía encanto y aunque a muchos les daba pánico a él le encantaba la sensación de libertad y de dejar todo atrás, pero esto NO era volar, era… era… Una ligera turbulencia hizo que el avión se sacudiera, llevándole el estómago hasta más arriba de su corazón (¿era eso físicamente posible?) Apretaba con fuerza los reposabrazos consiguiendo que los nudillos se le volvieran blancos por la presión. Estaba lívido, aterrorizado y… una segunda sacudida. Mientras se aseguraba por tercera vez de que su cinturón estuviera tan apretado que casi le cortara la respiración, notó un peso en el hombro. Hermione finalmente había sucumbido al sueño y con las sacudidas su cabeza había rodado hasta el hombro de Draco.

Usando solo un dedo para evita tocarla en exceso y con cara de asco le enderezó la cabeza hasta que volvió a quedar sobre el reposacabezas. Una nueva sacudida y la cabeza de Hermione volvió a resbalarse hasta su hombro.

-Puñetera Granger. – Farfulló.

Volvió a apartarla, esta vez con peores modos e intentando que se despertara. A pesar de sus intentos la chica que estaba tan agotada por los exámenes y los nervios del viaje que se limitó a quejarse en sueños y poco más. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le clavó un dedo en su mejilla intentando fastidiarla. Se limitó a apartarlo de un manotazo como si un insecto se le hubiera posado. Ahí seguía ella con su pelo rizado y alborotado que cada vez tenía más volumen y su pequeña boca entreabierta que enseñaba una hilera de blancos dientes alineados. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca y a pesar de la penumbra que les rodeaba pudo ver que tenía ligeras pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas y unas pestañas extremadamente largas y curvadas que se movían en sueños. Estaba a punto de rozarle la mejilla con los dedos cuando se sucedió otra sacudida y de vuelta la cabeza a su hombro. Su respingo fue mayúsculo creyendo que ella lo había descubierto observándola.

-Hasta dormida eres un coñazo Granger – le espetó enfadado mientras movía el hombro para intentar que ella se cambiara de postura. Fue en vano así que, consciente de que aquel juego de turbulencias y cabeza podía repetirse hasta el infinito, decidió dejarla descansar mientras él sufría por los dos el resto del viaje completamente despierto.

oooOOOOooo

-Me has babeado el hombro Granger, estoy pegajoso y oliendo a tus babas. Cinco horas de escuchar tus ronquidos y encima me echaste los brazos por encima como si fuera tu almohada. Casi pensaba que te estabas insinuando mientras fingías dormir – Ella se giró y lo miró con cara de asco – Entonces me di cuenta que nadie que se quisiera insinuar lo haría tan mal, ni siquiera tú.

Hermione siguió andando sin pararse tan siquiera a replicarle. No merecía la pena empezar otra discusión como la del avión. Al despertarse casi abrazándolo había creído que se moría de la vergüenza, no había sido consciente de lo cansada que estaba. Él le había gritado que se apartara, que era una acosadora y la había empujado de malos modos, incluso había insinuado que hablaría con las azafatas porque ella había intentado manosearle aprovechándose de él. Montó todo un numerito para que los pasajeros de los asientos de alrededor bajaran sus revistas para mirar a la _pequeña pervertida_ , como él se empeñaba en llamarla. Había sido uno de sus peores momentos y sin embargo había algo que no le cuadraba. Por su aspecto era obvio que Malfoy no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y eso, sumando a la rigidez de su cuello que afirmaba que había dormido en una misma postura durante horas ¿por qué él no la había apartado antes de que ella abriera los ojos y había permitido que durmiera tranquilamente sobre su hombro? No podía entenderlo, tendría que pensarlo más tranquilamente al llegar a su nueva casa.

-Como mínimo deberías llevar mi equipaje para compensarme. Lo merezco por soportarte como un héroe. – Se quejó él nuevamente.

-No.

-Me has arruinado una camisa nueva, ya no podré volver a usarla.

-Tienes muchas, no creo que la eches de menos.

-Era mi favorita. – Y su voz sonó extrañamente infantil.

Ella resoplaba por el esfuerzo de mantener su maleta derecha. Draco sabía que toda su charla la ponía de los nervios, podía notarlo en su manera de agarrar el asa o en las miradas de odio que le dedicaba por encima del hombro. Era su pequeña venganza por las horas de ni siquiera poder ir al baño ya que ella ocupaba su asiento y parte de suyo. Se había pasado la mitad del viaje quejándose en sueños y retorciéndose, lo que no le había permitido ni cerrar los ojos. Desesperado, decidió darle unos golpecitos en el hombro para reconfortarla (su niñera se lo hacía cuando era pequeño y se hacía algún raspón en la rodilla) y eso había conseguido calmarla, así que ni respiró, ni se movió por si ella volvía a soñar en voz alta y comenzaba otra vez el ciclo de gemidos, babeo, grititos y manotazos. Se juró a si mismo que JAMÁS viajaría en turista y que JAMÁS volvería a hacerlo con Granger, aunque a la vuelta tuviera que sobornar a una azafata para que lo colocara en el otro extremo del avión.

Cuando llegaron a la salida Hermione estaba deseando estrangularle con sus propias manos. Sin magia. Solo ella y su cuello. Sentir el placer de retorcérselo para que callara de una puñetera vez con sus quejas, amenazas y pullas. Habían andado treinta minutos y no había parado ni un momento. Odiaba saber que se había dormido sobre él y lo peor es que se pasaría los dos meses recordándoselo una y otra vez. Sería mejor solo contestar con monosílabos o con gruñidos, a ver si se cansaba y lo olvidaba, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que ocurriera.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el final de la terminal se encontraron con cientos de personas que esperaban a sus parientes o amigos todos apiñados en el mismo lugar.

Al fondo, sobresaliendo de entre las cabezas vieron un cartel azul lleno de corazones de purpurina y mariposas con el mensaje de _Bienvenidos Draco y Hermione_ escrito de manera infantil. Acompañados por un chasquido de desagrado por parte de Draco se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Un hombre de pelo cano llevaba a hombros a una chiquilla de no más de diez años que los buscaba entre la muchedumbre.

-Hola – saludó Hermione cuando llegó a su lado. – Yo soy Hermione Granger y ese que suda como un cerdo es Draco Malfoy.

-Zorra – consiguió murmurar en un susurro audible solo para ella mientras mantenía su perfecta sonrisa angelical. Había tardado años, pero era un maestro en el insulto sutil.

-Bienvenidos yo soy el Señor Collins y seré vuestro tutor.

 _Hola, espero que os haya gustado, si es así no olvidéis hacer un review o enviar mensajes privados con vuestras críticas constructivas. A aquellos que me habéis escritos en anónimo o que no tenéis habilitados los MP, lo siento mucho, contesto a todo, si no lo he hecho ha sido porque no he podido._

 _Gracias nuevamente._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_


	5. Capítulo V: Nuevo hogar

_Hola a todos,_

 _No me creo que vaya por el quinto capítulo, normalmente suelo abandonar los proyectos pronto pero estoy muy motivada con este, llevo más de cuarenta páginas escritas y con muchas ideas para desarrollar, así que está siendo un gran ejercicio para aprender a finalizar cosas (a mi edad)._

 _Quiero daros las gracias una vez más por vuestros review y vuestros PM, sin ellos seguro que estaría pensando que no merece la pena porque a nadie le gusta ¡me dais vidilla! Por eso quiero daros las gracias a sonrais777, AguiiV, Paloma, lovedramioneok, Rebe Marauder y a los invitados que dejáis comentarios. Sois un amor por vuestros ánimos y por supuesto por vuestras sugerencias. Hago caso de ellas aunque a veces no sean exactas por mi torpeza escribiendo. Gracias de corazón._

 _Espero que os guste_

 _Sabril_FG_

 **Capítulo V: Nuevo hogar**

El coche con aire acondicionado se les antojó un oasis. En Florida estaban a una temperatura media de treinta y dos grados y con una humedad del ochenta por ciento lo que contribuía a una deshidratación rápida si no se ponía remedio y Draco, a pesar de que había renunciado a ponerse el pesado abrigo debía cargarlo por lo que el calor era insufrible. Estuvo tentado de tirarlo pero supuso que Hermione le gritaría nuevamente por no saber hacer el equipaje, por no darlo a caridad o por cualquier estupidez y no se sentía capaz de aguantar otra bronca más, un insufrible dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de sus sienes y latía detrás de sus deslumbrados ojos. Hizo amago de quitarse la chaqueta pero luego pensó en el aspecto tan desagradable que tendrían sus axilas sudadas y decidió dejarla estar, se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si la chica hubiera hecho algún comentario al respecto.

-¿No tienes calor? – Le preguntó la mocosa muggle con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro, pero como decía siempre mi abuela Druella, para presumir hay que sufrir. – Y le guiñó un ojo- Fíjate en cómo me miran las chicas, merece la pena. – Dedicó una sonrisa a un punto detrás de la niña. Ella se giró y notó como un par de chicas le miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Hace demasiado calor para ir de riguroso negro, es mejor ir fresquitas, así que a la porra el presumir y estar guapas.- comentó Hermione sin girarse.

-Ni aunque te lo propusieras en serio estarías guapa Granger, sobre todo si rebuscas tu ropa en las donaciones para los pobres.

Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua por encima del hombro y acompañó a la pequeña al asiento trasero para ayudarla acomodarse.

-Draco es muy guapo – susurró la niña.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas que se lo cree y se vuelve aún más insoportable.- Y ambas rieron.

La niña, que se llamaba Camila pero todo el mundo llamaba Mila, físicamente no se parecía mucho a su padre ya que parecía tener raíces hispanas por su precioso tono moreno de piel, los ojos negros y un ligerísimo acento ¿español, quizás?. El cabello negro lo recogía en una larga trenza con la que jugueteaba nerviosa cuando miraba a Draco mitad avergonzaba, mitad divertida. Desde que lo había visto no se había separado de él por lo que justo antes de sentarse en los asientos traseros del coche agarró a Draco por la chaqueta de manera decidida y lo obligó a base de pucheros y miradas suplicantes a montarse junto a ella.

-Tienes una admiradora Draco- había reído divertida Hermione cuando ambos estuvieron acomodados.

-El encanto Malfoy, ya sabes, soy irresistible para las chicas pero tranquila, tú estás fuera de peligro ya que no lo eres – Y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad con una sonrisa cínica intentando recoger sus largas piernas tras el asiento del conductor.

El hombre que los había recogido, Forest Collins, era alto y rechoncho, con el pelo ya completamente blanco por lo que se deducía que había tenido a Mila entrado en los cuarenta y muchos. Tenía aspecto de bonachón y reía con facilidad. Les explicó con pelos y señales que trabajaba en el instituto como director porque había decidido abandonar el mundo mágico por su mujer Alicia, una muggle. Un chasquido de desaprobación proveniente del asiento trasero se hizo audible y Hermione le miró con desapruebo. Ella no se lo había pedido, puntualizó Forrest sin darle importancia, pero él, conociendo todo lo que estaba pasando con Quien-ellos-sabían, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Continuó con una larga explicación sobre cómo se habían conocido y lo fácil que había sido para ella adaptarse al mundo mágico ya que su bisabuela había tenido poderes adivinatorios y conocía ligeramente su existencia. Con ella tenía dos hijos, Camila de diez años y Will, de solo tres. Se le notaba que quería con locura a su familia y le lanzaba a Draco miradas por el retrovisor que le ponían los pelos de punta. Estaba seguro que en otro momento de su vida había sido asesino en serie. Nadie podía ser tan feliz hablando de matrimonio. Era realmente sospechosa e inquietante tanta felicidad.

Hermione se pasó el viaje charlando con Collins, le interesaba cualquier dato que pudiera facilitarle y lo apuntaba de manera concienzuda en su cuaderno. Le interrogó sobre el instituto, las asignaturas, los compañeros y cualquier dato que en su cabeza creía que podría servirle. De esta manera se enteró de que el instituto no estaba cerca de casa y tendrían que tomar un autobús escolar a diario, que asistirían a clases consideradas fáciles como lengua, historia o ciencias y matemáticas básicas. También podrían elegir o hacer un deporte (ambos torcieron la cara ante la perspectiva) o bien una clase de arte.

Irían al instituto con su vecino Joshua Sander, muggle, que se había comprometido a ayudarles en todo lo posible a su adaptación. Al parecer era un _buen chico_ según lo definió Collins. Draco aborrecía a los buenos chicos, solían ser aburridos, así que ya estaba preparado para odiarle. no pensaba darle ni una oportunidad al muggle.

Dos horas de viaje después, la conversación había decaído un poco y Hermione se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje con aire pensativo. Asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y dejaba que el aire y el sol acariciaran la cara. Desde el asiento de atrás Draco tenía una visión sesgada de ella que le permitía a ratos verla entrecerrar los ojos deleitándose por la brisa que jugaba con sus rebeldes mechones y _casi_ , pero solo _casi,_ empezó a encontrarla medianamente agradable a la vista.

Él no pronunció palabra en todo el viaje, solo contestaba con monosílabos a Mila, que se empeñaba en hablarle del colegio y de su hermano. Tenía calor, la camisa estaba tan húmeda por la transpiración que se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera desagradable y el sol no ayudaba en nada. Hacía un día azul tan claro y luminoso que sus ojos grises, que en Londres o Escocia habían destacado brillantes bajo sus cielos casi perennemente cubiertos de nubes, estaban entrecerrados en dos diminutas rendijas para no quedarse ciego. Solo cambió su gesto enfadado cuando, hambriento como nunca y realmente mareado, consintió tomar un caramelo que le ofrecía Mila y solo porque estaba envuelto (ni de coña iba a comerse algo de sus sucias manos), pero se negó en redondo a beber de su misma botella (¡gérmenes, gérmenes!).

El aire acondicionado apenas le llegaba a su asiento por lo que tuvo que claudicar y aflojarse ligeramente la corbata. Cuando hora y media después Collins anunció que habían llegado a su destino, un gemido lastimoso de alivio salió de su garganta reseca. Con dificultad consiguió salir del coche casi arrastrándose.

La casa de Collins estaba en un pueblo costero lejos de la capital, a unas tres horas y media aproximadamente del aeropuerto. Estaba en una urbanización enorme con filas y filas de preciosas casas y mucho césped. Era grande, mucho más de lo que habían imaginado en un principio, con una amplia zona de jardín delantera. Algunos juguetes estaban diseminados aquí y allá, desde un par de bicicletas infantiles hasta muñecas y bloques de construcción. Un enorme árbol a la derecha daba una agradable sombra al porche de la entrada y de él colgaba un columpio que se mecía con el viento.

-Bienvenidos a la que será vuestra casa estos dos meses – señaló Collins con aire afable. – Ah, por ahí viene mi querida Alicia. Dejad que os la presente.

Alicia Collins debía tener unos cuarenta años como mucho, también con ese aire latino al igual que su hija. Era realmente hermosa con unos ojos negros inteligentes que a Hermione le resultaron fascinantes. Llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Will, rubio y de ojos claros como su padre pero de piel morena como su madre. Una combinación que seguro que le llevaría de mayor a ser terriblemente guapo.

-Hola cariño, espero que el viaje haya sido agradable – se besaron y Will saltó a los brazos de su padre. – Habéis llegado justo a tiempo, la comida os está esperando. Encantada de conoceros, por favor pasad para que podamos charlar, hace demasiado calor aquí fuera y dentro se está mucho más fresco.

Draco miraba la escena apoyado en el coche, tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y le costaba trabajo respirar. Ya había mandado a la porra la corbata, que había desanudado y colgaba de sus hombros. También había abierto dos botones más y se había quitado la chaqueta intentando sofocar el calor (a la mierda con las primeras impresiones, iba a morir deshidratado como siguiera sudando más). Apenas pudo dirigirle un saludo a Alicia Collins antes de conseguir sacar su maleta del coche y justo cuando se disponía a echar a andar hacia la casa, todo empezó a cambiar. Las voces sonaron lejanas, distorsionadas y la vista se oscureció. Por un momento creyó que alguien estaba tirando de él para desaparecerse pero cambió de opinión cuando sintió el sabor a hierba en su boca y todo se volvió negro.

Hermione y los tres Collins se giraron al escuchar el golpe seco de Draco cuando cayó desmayado por un golpe de calor.

ooooOOOoooo

Draco se giró una vez más hacia el espejo y pudo notar entre su flequillo rubio el enrojecimiento que continuaba en su frente. El chichón no desparecía y eso que habían pasado ya tres días desde "el incidente". Todavía se avergonzaba de sí mismo cuando recordaba cómo le habían arrastrado dentro de la casa y dado friegas para bajar la insolación. Había perdido el maldito control de todo. Habían sido los peores días que recordaba pero tenía que sobreponerse y volver a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre. Odiaba esa sensación de estar perdido que tenía continuamente desde que había salido de Londres junto a la _Sangre sucia._

Apartó de una patada su maleta. La habitación que le habían asignado era ridícula. Apenas había una cama y un armario enano en el que ni de coña le cabrían sus trajes, (¡ya solo su abrigo se había comido la mitad del espacio!), ni en Hogwarts había tenido tan poco espacio a pesar de compartir habitación con cuatro personas. Aquí casi podía tocar las paredes de un lado a otro si estiraba los brazos. Nadie debería vivir en aquel cuchitril, bueno, quizás los muggles, pero ellos parecían estar acostumbrados y lo disfrutaban.

Con pesadez decidió salir de la pequeña habitación que daba a un pasillo con una puerta enfrente de la otra, la habitación de Hermione, y que desembocaba a la sala de estar común.

-Buenos días Malfoy - saludó Hermione desde el suelo, sentada en una colchoneta de espuma.

La chica, que iba con ¿un estúpido pijama corto de ositos bailarines? se colocaba boca abajo mientras hablaba y levantaba el tronco hacia atrás apoyando su peso en sus brazos estirados.

-¿Qué haces Granger?

-Yoga, mi madre me obliga los veranos a tomar clases para intentar desestresarme.

-Pues te voy adelantando que no funciona, así que sigue practicando a ver si al final consigues relajarte pero te va a resultar increíblemente duro, así que ánimo campeona.- dijo él con un tono jocoso dándole falsos ánimos con el puño en alto.

Ella lo miró cabeza abajo y sonrió ladinamente.

-Tendré que aprender de ti y desmayarme cual princesa para que me lleven en volandas hasta mi habitación y que un musculoso señor me dé friegas durante veinte minutos. – Él encajó el golpe bajo intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-Deberías, así por lo menos conseguirías hacer entrar a un hombre en tu habitación aunque sea engañándole.- Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se dirigió hacia la cocina a desayunar.

La familia Collins vivía en la casa principal y ellos estaban en la casita de la piscina, en la parte trasera. De esta manera tenían todos más intimidad. Las habitaciones podían cerrarse con llave (el suspiro de alivio de Hermione había sido perfectamente audible por todos cuando le entregaron la suya). Solo compartirían zonas comunes como el salón, la cocina y el baño. Podían ir a la casa principal siempre que quisieran y por supuesto, cenarían todos juntos en familia.

A pesar de las protestas de Draco, Hermione había decidido que no establecerían turnos para el uso de las salas comunes, ya que se trataba de convivir y cada mañana debían desayunar juntos y por la noche estudiarían tras la cena ya que Draco debía aprobar el examen final como fuera.

ooooOOOoooo

Aquella mañana iba a ser su primer día de clase en el instituto Northvale High y Hermione no había podido pegar ojo, ni siquiera el Yoga la había ayudado. Había intentado vestirse como una chica normal, con vaqueros y camiseta, pero no conseguía dominar sus rizos con tanta humedad, así que decidió recogerlos para evitar males mayores. Con un suspiró se dirigió a la puerta con la enorme mochila y se encontró de frente con un chico moreno a punto de llamar.

-Hola, soy Joshua, vuestro vecino, tú debes de ser Herma... Herme…

-Hermione. – Le ayudó ella.

-Eso, nunca lo había escuchado, pero es un nombre muy bonito.- y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

-Gracias – sonrió ella tímidamente. – Creo que eres el primero que me lo dice.

El chico se apartó el pelo de los ojos, lo llevaba largo y algo desaliñado pero con encanto. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron por un momento y a continuación se abrieron incrédulos al mirar algo que estaba situado más allá de ella.

Hermione siguió su mirada y se encontró con Draco que iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa gris oscura, nuevamente iba totalmente engominado hacia atrás.

-Draco, ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes ir así al instituto, es raro.

-No tengo nada más que ponerme, _alguien_ , me obligó a dejar atrás mi equipaje. Además voy informal tal y como me dijiste ¿ves? no llevo corbata es informal.

-Pero la chaqueta es… - Ella suspiró una vez más y se giró hacia Joshua con una sonrisa. -Será mejor que nos vayamos, eres una causa perdida.

-Oye, Hermione ¿por qué tu amigo viste así? ¿Es que no sabe que vamos al instituto? – Susurró Joshua inclinándose hacia ella y Hermione no pudo evitar un ligero escalofrío cuando sintió su aliento en el cuello.

-Es que venimos de un colegio privado inglés y ya sabes, allí es lo normal – mintió ella intentando excusarse a la vez que agarraba con fuerza su mochila y trabaja saliva ruidosamente.

A Joshua pareció convencerle la respuesta por lo que se limitó a acompañarlos hasta la parada del autobús escolar.

ooooOOOoooo

-Y yo que pensaba que el tren de Hogwarts era malo, joder – escuchó claramente a su espalda – ¡esto es una puta pesadilla! Qué coño les pasa a estos críos ¿por qué no dejan de mirarme y gritar?

Joshua se giraba de vez en cuando conteniendo la risa. Se había sentado junto a Hermione que miraba fijamente a un punto del frente. Estaba lívida de terror (hasta Draco podía notarlo) y hacía caso omiso de lo que la rodeaba. El tal Joshua les había conducido hasta el final del autobús y la había dejado pasar en un gesto caballeroso para así poder sentarse a su lado. Draco les dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se sentó ocupando el mayor espacio posible justo detrás, para que nadie se le sentara al lado. El Estúpido Joshua (había decidido llamarle así a partir de ahora) había colocado de manera "casual" su brazo en el asiento de Hermione, casi rodeándola, como si fuese su postura normal y se dedicaba a parlotear a pesar de ella estaba anormalmente silenciosa. El tipo no tenía ni idea de ligar ¿es que acaso no notaba que ella no estaba receptiva y que más que un moscón a su lado lo que necesitaba era que la tranquilizaran? Granger solía tener esa expresión justo antes de un examen importante. En los ÉXTASIS estuvo semanas con esa cara pero entonces tenía a sus amigos cerca y parecían poder calmarla, ahora estaba sola y parecía que el terror iba aumentando. Apretaba os libros como si se le fuera la vida en ello y por un momento creyó verla aguantar las lágrimas. No era que le importara pero ¿por qué tanto estrés? Solo era un instituto muggle y ella ya había asistido a un colegio así, seguramente no habría mucha diferencia. Decidió no dedicarle ni un pensamiento más a Granger, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema, pero se aseguró de que uno de los críos callera accidentalmente sobre el Estúpido Joshua para que quitara el brazo que empezaba a acercarse furtivamente hacia su hombro.

Así estaba mejor, pensó mientras miraba por la ventanilla del bus con una sonrisa sesgada.

ooooOOOoooo

El Instituto Northvale High podría describirse como el típico instituto americano de las películas. Los estudiantes se arremolinaban en la puerta, retrasando la hora de entrada lo máximo posible. Muchos acudían en los distintos autobuses escolares pero también en bicicletas o coches. Hogwarts tenía bastantes alumnos en general (y cada año era más difícil encontrar un vagón privado en el tren) pero no se acercaba ni de lejos a la cantidad de estudiantes que había allí. Hermione se bajó con cautela del autobús, caminaba realmente despacio y mirando al suelo, intentando seguir la conversación de Joshua sin mucho éxito. Él se adelantó a saludar a unos amigos y rápidamente volvió para tomarla del brazo y presentarla a los demás. Ella sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a contestar las preguntas de las chicas. Draco se mantuvo completamente al margen, a él no le interesaba conocer gente pero era muy obvio que a Joshua le interesaba aún menos que él se intergrara. Era incluso más estúpido que Potter y eso ya era decir.

ooooOOOoooo

Las clases transcurrían con lentitud. Draco se sentaba al final con aire aburrido pero Hermione, una vez delante del profesor, volvió a transformarse en la repelente marisabidilla que preguntaba y se interesaba por todo, era agotadora. Desde detrás la observaba tomar apuntes como si le fuera la vida en ello y en las clases de ciencias notó como se iba desesperando al no terminar de entender un par de fórmulas. Por supuesto, el Estúpido Joshua corrió a socorrerla y a hacerle la pelota.

A Draco se le antojó el instituto como un lugar insufrible. Acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención allá por donde iba, no llevaba muy bien lo de ser un alumno anónimo. Había pescado a alguna chica mirándole pero al ver su ropa (y seguramente su pelo engominado) parecían cambiar de opinión y ninguna se acercó a hablar con él. Era frustante. Él no iba a acercarse a ninguna, nunca lo había y nunca lo haría, las chicas acudían a él casi en fila ¿qué cojones les pasabas a las muggles?

Los primeros días transcurrieron de manera monótona. Joshua los recogía e ignoraba a Draco (ni una sola palabra habían vuelto a dirigirse, lo cual él agradecía profundamente). Hermione charlaba con él en el autobús (discretas patadas en el respaldo le habían hecho desistir de volver a colocar el brazo cerca de ella) y se reunían con el resto de sus amigos. Hermione siempre llamaba a Draco para que se acercara al grupo, pero el chico se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y a sentarse al fondo de clase sin hablar con nadie, la mayoría de los días ella se resignaba y continuaba su charla pero a veces durante el almuerzo lo obligaba a sentarse junto a ella pero él estaba empeñado en no mezclarse con nadie y cuando conseguía que se acercara, no abría la boca, solo les dedicaba miradas desdeñosas o burlonas a todos. No le interesaba lo que los maditos muggles tuvieran que decirle y menos aún quería mezclarse con ellos. Había descubierto las toallitas antibacterianas y se pasaba el día frotándose las manos con ellas para evitar contagiarse de cualquier cosa que pudieran tener. Ahora era el tipo raro del traje, el pelo engominado y las toallitas para las manos, obviamente ni una chica lo había vuelto a mirar. Quizás eso era lo más frustrante de todo.

Una noche, mientras hacían sus deberes, Draco le preguntó a Hermione algo que había escuchado un par de veces en el instituto y que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Granger ¿qué es un amish?- preguntó mientras garabateaba en su libreta sin muchas ganas.

-¿Perdona? ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?

-Que qué es un amish – volvió a preguntar él con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

-Bueno, es una especie de forma de vida. Son personas que han renunciado a vivir con la tecnología y tienen un estricto código de vida.

Él frunció el ceño y pareció no haberla entendido.

-Es como vivir en el mundo mágico pero sin magia. Nada de tele, ni teléfonos, ni coches. Se casan jóvenes y viven apartados de las grandes ciudades.

-Vale, es un tío raro ¿es así?

-Mmmmm bueno, sí, puede verse así ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Draco lo meditó un segundo y volvió a sus deberes sin decir una sola palabra más en toda la noche, dejándola a ella intrigada.

ooooOOOoooo

Había sido una mañana realmente aburrida. Ni siquiera la clase de historia, que eran de sus favoritas había resultado medianamente estimulante. La mayoría de los alumnos andaban amodorrados por el calor y la falta de concentración general. El sonido de la megafonía hizo que los alumnos se sobresaltaran cuando dieron el anuncio.

-Señorita Hermione Granger – dijo una voz femenina que sonaba metálica- por favor acuda a dirección. Señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione dio un respingo y se excusó con el profesor, que procedió a firmarle un pase de pasillo. Corrió hasta el despacho de Collins donde se encontró a Draco sentado de manera indolente esperando a que llegara. Hermione dejó escapar un grito involuntario. El chico tenía la camisa rota y con algunas manchas de sangre. Su ojo derecho estaba prácticamente cerrado pero tenía un brillo divertido en ellos.

-Pero ¿qué te ha pasado Malfoy?

El chico intentó sonreír, pero un gesto de dolor le atravesó la cara, seguramente tenía el labio partido.

-Hermione, pasa al despacho por favor. – El señor Collins la condujo dentro de su enorme despacho y la hizo tomar asiento frente a él.

-Ya ha visto como está Draco. Ha tenido una pelea hace un rato.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero he tenido que mandar a los otros tres chicos a la enfermería, les ha dado una buena paliza y se niega a hablar de ello. Vamos a expulsarle un par de días a ver si recapacita. ¿En Hogwarts era tan complicado? –ella intentó negarlo pero sin convicción- No se adapta a este ambiente, no ha hecho amigos y sus profesores me dicen que apenas presta atención en clase. Me tiene preocupado.

-Ha sido culpa mía Señor Collins – La chica bajó la mirada- estaba tan distraída con mi propia adaptación que le he dejado de lado. Malfoy es complicado pero yo no he sido de mucha ayuda. Lo siento.

Collins miró a la chica que tenía un aire abatido y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Bien Hermione, espero que cuides mejor de él o tendremos que devolverle antes y eso supone que suspenderéis los dos.

Ella se levantó bruscamente.

-No, no señor Collins. Voy a ayudarle, se lo prometo. Conseguiré que Malf… que Draco se adapte.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Pues hasta aquí esta semana, ha sido un capítulo un poco más largo, me apetecía enfrentar a Draco a sus primeros días de escuela, me he divertido mucho imaginando lo mal que lo pasaría lo fuera de ambiente que se sentiría. Por otra parte ¿qué os ha parecido el Estúpido Joshua? Por ahora ha salido poco, pero es un personaje que dará mucho juego._

 _Besos para todos y todas._

 _Sabril_FG_


	6. Capítulo VI: De victorias y batallas

_**Hola a todos,**_

 _Lo primero es daros a todos las gracias por los favoritos, los review, los PM y las niñas del grupo de Whatsap de Dramione, que me dan muchos ánimos (Estefaníaaaaa graciasss). Y como siempre, mis niñas favoritas NinadeMalfoy y a sonrais777 que siempre me comentan. Gracias amores._

 _Solo aclararos en este capítulo sobre todo, que lo que encontréis entre paréntesis es lo que piensa en su interior Draco durante una conversación o una acción que está sucediendo. Creo que es una manera mejor de ver cómo va evolucionando el personaje._

 _Este capítulo y el siguiente crean un antes y un después en el fic (o eso pretendo)._

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Un saludo_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo VII: De victorias y batallas**

Hermione dijo adiós a Joshua con la mano mientras se dirigía al porche a reunirse con Alicia Collins que estaba recostada en columpio de la entrada con una taza de té en las manos. Realmente era una mujer muy hermosa y aquella noche, con el largo pelo negro que le caía por los hombros tenía un cierto aire casi feérico. Alicia recogió sus pies e invitó a Hermione a sentarse con ella.

–Te hemos echado de menos en la cena querida. Draco no termina de acomodarse a nosotros, lo está pasando realmente mal. He intentado hablar con Mila para que lo deje tranquilo, pero no hay manera de que lo entienda. Está empeñada en ser su amiga y es tan cabezota que no parará. – Hermione sonrió ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba en el futuro. – Te aseguro que lo va a conseguir quiera él o no, es la niña más perseverante que conozco.

–A él le vendrá de maravilla que alguien lo obligue a ser su amigo. Yo no he tenido mucho éxito en estas semanas.

–Hermione, – comenzó la mujer con un tono de voz de suave – sabemos que Minerva te ha enviado para que Draco empiece a apreciar a los muggles y los medias sangres como personas normales y no inferiores – Ella se sorprendió al oír sus palabras. – No te sorprendas, le pedí a Forrest que os acogiéramos para poder ayudarte, la familia Malfoy es más influyente de lo que piensas, hasta para nosotros, que hace años que no estamos en el mundo mágico es un referente de sangres puras. Es una labor importante y aunque el Vale ad Magica es un poco forzado ya ha funcionado con anterioridad cuando se emplea con astucia. Pero – y aquí su voz cambió a otra más grave y maternal – no vemos progresos en él. No quiero criticarte, – Continuó mientras daba un sorbo a su taza – no me malinterpretes, pero tampoco es que veamos mucho interés por tu parte en solucionarlo. En casa lo tratas lo justo, apenas intercambiáis dos o tres frases durante la cena y según Forrest, en el instituto no lo has integrado en tu nuevo grupo de amigos. ¿Crees que en un mes y medio que os queda lo conseguirás?

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente. La señora Collins tenía razón. Había antepuesto sus miedos y sus ganas de encajar en el instituto muggle a su misión y sinceramente, tampoco es que le apeteciera mucho hablar con Malfoy, era tan arrogante que cada vez le resultaba más agotador tener que enfrentarse en solitario a sus pullas maliciosas.

–Tiene razón Señora Collins, no me estoy esforzando y no he venido para hacer nuevos amigos, sino para que Malfoy los haga.

–Draco. – La interrumpió ella. – El primer paso es llamarlo Draco o no conseguirás nada.

Hermione asintió y se puso en pie decidida.

–Toca trabajar, han sido dos semanas divertidas, pero toca volver a la misión. Se lo agradezco mucho Señora Collins, seguramente me hubiera dado cuenta cuando ya hubiese sido tarde y solo pudiera mortificarme por el fracaso. A partir de mañana todo cambiará.

ooooOOOoooo

Tras despedirse de la señora Collins, Hermione se dirigió a la casita de la piscina. Desde la puerta principal surgía un camino de piedra que rodeaba la casa atravesando el jardín. Los hermosos parterres de flores que con tanto ahínco cuidaba la señora de la casa la llenaron de un aroma dulzón que consiguió hacerla detenerse durante unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con ganas, embriagándose por los diferentes olores. Podía distinguir el aroma de las rosas, las maravillosas azucenas y el olor dulzón de las gardenias. Normalmente se hubiera sentido saturada por los matices, pero en aquella noche especialmente calurosa, parecían complementarse las unas a las otras. Cuando se inclinó a tomar una de las pequeñas flores para ponerla junto a su mesilla de noche vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que captó su atención. Sentado con los pies dentro de la piscina estaba Draco, mirando el agua embelesado con su pelo brillando a la luz de la luna de un tono casi plateado. Incluso desde esa distancia pudo notar los rastros de la pelea de esa mañana; Su ojo no estaba hinchado pero seguramente tendría un buen hematoma que lo dejaría morado durante varios días. Casi había llegado a olvidarse de él con todo lo que había pasado con Josh y debía centrarse. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y se acercó a donde se encontraba el chico haciendo ruido con los pies para no sobresaltarle y este, a pesar de escucharla claramente, no se giró ni dio muestras de reconocer su presencia.

Hermione se sentó junto a él, quitándose los zapatos y arremangándose los pantalones para evitar mojárselos. El frescor del agua le hizo cosquillas y no pudo evitar que una risa suave acudiese a sus labios. El chico se giró a mirarla. Había creído que ella volvería pronto a la casa tras su pelea ya que cuando habían salido del despacho del señor Collins tenía una mueca furiosa en su cara. Se había plantado delante de él con los brazos en jarra (cuánto le había recordado a aquellos momentos de clase cuando sermoneaba a sus amigos y ellos no sabían dónde esconderse) y, por supuesto, le había exigido una explicación sobre lo sucedido. Él permaneció en silencio, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, lo que la exasperó, consiguiendo sacarla de sus casillas una vez más. Y cuánto más se reía él y se recostaba de manera indolente en la silla, más acercaba ella su cara para ver si conseguía cambiar su expresión y sonsacarle.

Era tan divertido y fácil hacerla enfadar recordó:

– ¿Empezaste la pelea Malfoy? - Volvió a preguntarle.

Él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa (eso había dolido mucho) y esperó que ella se moviera unos centímetros más hacia él, tan concentrada que no se percató que se había apoyado con ambas manos en los reposabrazos para no caer hacia delante.

–No tiene gracia Malfoy, te van a expulsar.

– ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros con despreocupación mientras se apartaba con un ademán el pelo de los ojos para observarla con interés.

– ¿No vas contarme nada verdad? – y se acercó un poco más, (¿eso que se había acelerado era su corazón?)mientras sus labios se apretaban en un mohín de enfado. Y pudo ver esa chispa inteligente en sus ojos castaños que convertían su mirada en algo vivo e hipnótico.

(¿Eso que se había acelerado durante un segundo era su corazón? Joder ¿pero qué le pasaba últimamente?)

–Me siento acosado Granger. Si alguien nos viera pensaría que quieres obligarme a besarte.

(Así mejor, cuanto más distancia hubiera entre ellos antes controlaría la situación) –

Ella parpadeó confundida y entonces se dio cuenta de su proximidad. Tenía las piernas abiertas para no perder el equilibrio y el cuerpo doblado hacia él que estaba recostado y los brazos le servían de apoyo quedando su cuerpo casi encima del suyo. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que cualquier hubiera podido confundir el gesto como el preludio de un beso. Enrojeció hasta la frente y se apartó de un salto, murmuró algo sobre ir a clase y que luego hablarían con más detalle y se marchó completamente sofocada.

Fue un momento de triunfo. Se había marchado antes del instituto por la expulsión y aunque era la primera vez que le pillaban, no podía negar que se sentía genial. Volvía a ser el Draco Malfoy de siempre.

Caminando por los pasillos algunos alumnos le habían sonreído al enterarse de la pelea y otros incluso le habían felicitado a distancia con algún gesto de ánimo. Había vuelvo a ser visible para las chicas (¡poooorrr fin, Aleluya!) y se sentía el rey del mundo. Entonces, su momento de gloria se vio enturbiado cuando justo a la salida se encontró con el Estúpido Joshua que le estaba esperando.

–Felicidades por el tanto que te has anotado _inglesito_. – Draco entrecerró el ojo izquierdo, el derecho estaba ya cerrado desde hacía rato por el golpe, sin entender a qué se refería pero consciente de la hostilidad que destilaban sus palabras.

– Parece que por fin has llamado la atención de Hermione, la pelea empieza a ser interesante. Creía que te limitarías a molestarme en el autobús, pero veo que por fin tienes cojones para ver quién se la queda.

Draco estaba completamente en shock ¿qué él estaba intentando llamar la atención de Granger? Este muggle era aún más estúpido de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Él, un Malfoy, ¿con esa Sangra Sucia? Ni de coña, jamás, ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra. Ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort se lo hubiera ordenado. Ni de coña, que no, jamás. Él Había molestado a Jushua solo porque era divertido. Su cara cada vez que golpeaba el asiento del autobús para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, el interponerse entre ambos de manera casual cuando se acercaba más de lo debido a ella, incluso la ocasión en la que le había empujado para sentarse al lado de ella en la cafetería a pesar de que después ni la había mirado a la cara, habían sido solo momentos de diversión, como cuando torturaba a Ron Weasley para que dejara de mirarla embobado. Pero no era por ELLA. Era solo por matar el aburrimiento que le suponía estar en aquel horrible lugar.

Lo que no iba a soportar era que aquel apestoso muggle le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer, aunque se tratara Hermione (espera, espera ¿desde cuándo era Hermione?). Aunque no fuera a luchar por Granger (eso sí, mucho mejor). Estaba lanzándole una amenaza velada a ÉL, el príncipe de Slytherin, a un Malfoy, a lo mejor que le había sucedido a este instituto muggle. Este tipo quería morir y todavía no se había dado cuenta. De manera automática buscó su varita en el bolsillo trasero y la echó mucho en falta (maldita sea el puñetero mundo muggle y el Vale ad Magica) por lo que se conformó con apretar los puños de manera amenazante y caminar hacia Joshua que dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente.

–Ya veremos lo que ocurre al final, sabandija. A ver quién se la queda– masculló Draco pasando a su lado y aprovechando para empujarle con el hombro. Joshua trastabilló pero se mantuvo en pie y justo cuando él salía por la puerta le escuchó gritar.

–No la esperes esta noche, tiene una cita conmigo. Y ninguna se ha resistido hasta ahora.

Draco no se molestó en girarse pero el vello de los brazos se le había erizado durante un segundo. (De ¿ira? Sí, seguro que por el enfado) porque él no pensaba luchar por Her…Granger, solo pensaba amargarle la vida a un tipo que había intentado creerse superior a él.

El episodio había agriado levente su victoria pero luego, cuando ella no volvió directamente a casa, la había oscurecido del todo, sobre todo, porque se descubrió esperándola inconscientemente durante horas.

oooOOOoooo

Ahora estaba ella allí sentada, con su pelo alborotado por la brisa nocturna, las mejillas rojas y una mirada brillante en los ojos. Intuía lo que había pasado, muchas chicas se había ido con esa expresión estando con él en algún rincón oscuro de Hogwards y aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, una chispa leve de algo nuevo se encendió en lo más profundo. (¿CELOS? Nah, cabreo, porque seguramente había estado besuqueándose con el Estúpido y eso le daba ventaja sobre él)

–Llegas tarde, he tenido que cenar solo con los Collins y sabes que lo odio.

–He estado ocupada toda la tarde, llamé para avisar. Además estaba muy enfadada contigo, así que pensé que lo mejor era calmarme. – Él se limitó a sonreír

– Veo que lo encuentras divertido Draco Malfoy pero no lo es, podrían haberte expulsado definitivamente y eso hubiera significado la vuelta a casa y un suspenso automático. – Su voz se volvió ligeramente más aguda al pensar en la posibilidad de un expediente perfecto arruinado.

–Te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio Granger. Solo ha sido una pelea. En el colegio las teníamos a diario y no pasaba nada. Una vez incluso me rompiste la nariz y no fue ningún drama.

–Pero aquí las peleas son distintas, esto no es Hogwards, aquí no se limitarán a quitarnos puntos. Ha sido una advertencia seria y la próxima vez te expulsarán.

–Merecería la pena. – Ella lo miró espantada. – A mí me dan igual las notas pero a ti… mmm… sí, creo que definitivamente merece mucho la pena. – Su expresión cambió de soñadora a realmente diabólica. Entrecerró los ojos y casi pudo saborear lo mal que ella lo pasaría si algo así ocurriera.

–Draco, por favor… – Hermione estaba entrando en pánico, él desprendía un aura casi maligna, de regocijo por hacerla sufrir y por quitarle su perfección académica.

– ¡Ah! Ahora soy Draco ¿eh? – ella enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo. – Granger, asúmelo te tengo en mis manos, vas a tener que tratarme bien. A partir de ahora yo mando.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Se encogió como si el golpe hubiera sido físico, segura de que el chico no dudaría en hacerla suspender sin inmutarse. A él le daba igual, lo tenía todo por lo que si sus notas bajaban, no le supondría nada en absoluto a nivel estudios. Además estaba la misión de McGonagall. Durante dos semanas la había ignorado, pero ya era hora de volver a sus obligaciones. Era obvio que él necesitaba una victoria desesperadamente, necesitaba creer que tenía el control y era hora de ser Hermione Granger y usar el cerebro de una vez. Con un sonoro suspiro, que a ella se le antojó excesivo, asintió en silencio.

– ¿Qué dices Granger? No puedo oírte. – Nuevo encogimiento por parte de ella que no podía ni mirarle.

(¡Dios! Cómo estaba disfrutando. La pelea con aquellos tres había merecido más la pena de lo que él había imaginado)

–No puedo oírte Granger... –

–Vale Draco, tú ganas, te trataré bien.

–Y yo mando.

–Y tú mandas.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

Él sonrió son satisfacción. Por fin, después de siete años le había ganado un asalto completo a Hermione. Le había costado y no era el final de la guerra, pero por algo se empezaba. Ella hizo el amago de marcharse enfurruñada pero a él no le apetecía que acabara la conversación. Estaba en racha y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Esta era su noche e iba a exprimirla al máximo.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó con tono casual justo antes de que ella se levantara. – Ha sido desagradable. No vuelvas a dejarme solo con ellos. No sé quiénes son peores si los padres o los hijos.

–He estado con Joshua y sus amigos, viendo una película. – (Ajá, habían salido en grupo, eso NO contaba como cita, el marcador seguía cero a cero, bueno quizás uno a cero si la había besado). – Y deja de quejarte de los Collins, Mila te adora, le falta convertirse en tu asistenta personal, deberías hacerle un poco de caso.

–Encanto de nacimiento. – Se vanaglorió él con autosuficiente – Pero es repugnante como intenta tocarme todo el tiempo para llamar mi atención ¿por qué tiene que darme golpes en el brazo cuando quiere contarme algo? Es invasión del espacio personal ¿es que los americanos no tienes decoro o educación? No puedo entenderlo. –Un pensamiento maligno se perfiló en su mente – Así que como la mocosa no sabe respetarlo, a partir de ahora tienes prohibido saltarte las cenas y tendrás que protegerme ante los manoseos muggles.

Ella suspiró sonoramente y se lo prometió, total tampoco era un gran sacrificio. No volvería a faltar a una cena con los Collins si eso suponía él se quedaría a solas con ellos. Draco se regocijó en su interior, acababa de joderle los planes de cena romántica al Estúpido Joshua durante todo lo que les quedaba en Florida (¡chúpate esa!). Todavía estaba saboreando su golpe de suerte cuando ella se giró y lo miró fijamente.

–Oye Mal… Draco

(¿Por qué no le molestaba que ella lo llamara por el nombre? En el colegio no se lo hubiese permitido)

– ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua durante los meses que nos quedan? – Él levantó una ceja de manera interrogante, empezaba a ponerse interesante la conversación – Había pensado que ya que estamos en un ambiente neutro… bueno, yo… – Comenzó a morderse el labio de manera nerviosa. La había visto durante los exámenes, lo siguiente que haría sería morderse las uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar. - ¿Podríamos… crees que podríamos…?

–Suéltalo ya Granger. – Le espetó bruscamente y con un gesto inconsciente la obligó a bajar la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca para ser mordida.

(Mierda ¿por qué había hecho eso? Él no tocaba y menos a la Sangre Sucia ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante ¿cómo es que sabía que eso era lo que ELLA iba a hacer?)

– ¿Nunca has deseado ser otra persona? – Le espetó y él la miró receloso. No estaba seguro de si ella había notado su turbación momentánea. – Quiero decir, en el colegio nos etiquetaron por la casa en la que nos seleccionaron, por el apellido, por la familia, hasta por la sangre pero aquí no. Aquí no somos ni la hija de muggles ni un Malfoy, ni Slytherin o Griffindor, solo somos Hermione y Draco ¿no te parece increíble?

Él no supo qué contestar. Siempre había sido un Malfoy, no había nada mejor que serlo, tenía dinero, poder y fama (vale, menos fama que Potter pero su apellido abría muchas puertas). Empezar de cero no terminaba de atraerle y por supuesto jamás había deseado ser otra persona, todos querían ser como él y no al revés.

– Cuando me dijeron que vendría a un instituto muggles casi me desmayo en la Gran Sala. Estaba completamente aterrorizada.

–Lo noté el día de la selección y pensaba que era por mí, pero luego también lo estabas el primer día de clase, casi no podías respirar

(¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? ¿Por qué le decía a la Sangre Sucia tan claramente que se había fijado en esos detalles de ella? ¿Por qué no podía mantener su bocaza cerrada?)

–Exacto – continuó ella sin percatarse – En el pasado, en el colegio, lo pasé realmente mal y no estaba segura de qué me encontraría, pero por suerte he cambiado. Harry y Ron me ayudaron.

–Pobrecita, pues entonces el cambio seguro que ha sido a peor. – Se mofó él, lo que le valió una dura mirada por parte de ella.

–Yo era insegura y todos se metían conmigo por gustarme estudiar, así que no tenía amigos. Por suerte, cuando los conocí en el tren el primer día la cosa cambió, fue maravilloso.

–A mí también me conociste el primer día.

–Y me trataste como si fuera basura.

–Es lo que se merecen las Sangres Sucias amigas de Potter– Ella bufó e hizo un nuevo ademán de levantarse. – Era broma, era broma. Continúa.

Con un suspiro Hermione recogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas, dejando los pies al borde de la piscina. Su mirada se perdió en las gotas que caían de sus dedos y su voz sonó suave.

–No me apetece seguir siendo tu enemiga – La afirmación lo cogió completamente descolocado. – Estoy cansada de ser la empollona, la amiga de Harry Potter, la Prefecta, la Sangre Sucia o cualquier etiqueta que tenía hace dos semanas. Me apetece relajarme y no estar siempre en guardia esperando tu próximo insulto. Me apetece conocer a Draco y dejar atrás a Malfoy y a Granger. Quizás me sorprendas… o quizás no – Puntualizó divertida –. Pero estaría bien un cambio. Y tranquilo, solo sería el tiempo que estemos aquí, cuando volvamos, todo será como antes, podrás insultarme delante de tus amigos y cuando nos graduemos no volveremos a vernos más.

Draco estaba sin palabras. ¿En serio ella estaba pensando olvidar momentáneamente todos sus insultos y peleas? Él había sido jodidamente bueno amargándole la vida, desde luego había que tener estómago para tragarse todo eso. No podía creerlo. Él no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo con Potter y menos aún con la comadreja de Weasley y aunque ella no había sido más que un arma para desquiciar al santurrón, era consciente que le había dicho cosas realmente hirientes que ella había aguantado con estoicismo.

– ¿Qué me dices? ¿Crees que podremos pausar nuestra guerra solo unos meses? – Y la intensidad de su mirada consiguió dejarle sin habla durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Chan, chan chan… ¿qué creéis que Draco contestará? Yo aún no lo tengo muy claro, así que toca pensarlo esta semana. ¿Creéis que aceptará o la mandará a la porra con ese orgullo que le caracteriza? Se admiten apuestas._

 _Por otra parte ¿Qué habrá pasado con Josh? ¿La habrá besado o no?_

 _¿Creéis que Hermione ha sido lista dejando ganar por primera vez a Draco en una discusión para conseguir su meta?_

 _Casi todo se desvelará en el siguiente capítulo (o eso espero)._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme primores._

 _Un saludo_

 _Sabril FG_


	7. Capítulo VII: Reinventarse

_Hola a todas,_

 _Lo primero es disculparme por no haber contestado los reviews, me ha sido completamente imposible. El otro día nos encontramos un gatito al que habían maltratado. Le habían dado tal patada que tenía todos los órganos colapsados, así que mi novio y yo decidimos llevarlo al veterinario. Le han tenido que operar de urgencias y ahora está con nosotros en casa. Creemos que finalmente se salvará pero estamos con las curas y los cuidados. Yo he estado dos noches sin pegar ojo cuidando de él y esta semana va a ser peor porque tenemos que hacerle muchísimas pruebas. La gente no entiende que nos gastemos todo el dinero que teníamos ahorrado en esto, pero para nosotros toda vida es importante, así que no comeremos los próximos meses pero ojalá salga adelante. Por ahora le hemos puesto de nombre Mortimer el Mortífago (es que es negro y blanco, muy elegante y con cara de malvado). Morty para los amigos. No sabemos si podremos adoptarlo ya que tenemos dos gatos más, pero bueno, lo importante es su salud._

 _Gracias a todas las que os habéis molestado en escribirme, no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí. Como siempre gracias a_ sonrais777 _, (me encanta porque siempre vas un paso por delante de mí, sabes antes que yo lo que va a pasar) y_ NinadeMalfoy _(esos "quiero máaaaaassss" me sacan una sonrisa) que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Gracias también a brieMalfoy, por los ánimos que me das en el grupo. Y también a las nuevas que me habéis comentado que os está enganchando la historia artipinck94, pekelittrell y DrianaIscariote, me animáis con esos comentarios._

 _Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que personalmente me gusta mucho, pero la segunda es precipitada y soy consciente, pero quería actualizar ya que no sé cuándo podré hacerlo nuevamente. Solo recordaros que lo que está entre paréntesis es lo que Draco piensa a la vez que suceden las acciones._

 _SabrilFG_

 **VII: Reinventarse**

– ¿Qué me dices? ¿Crees que podremos pausar nuestra guerra solo unos meses?

Draco casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragar. La boca se le había quedado seca y el corazón se le había desbocado. ¿Pausar la guerra? ¿Estaba loca? Pero si era lo mejor de aquella experiencia. Sus respuestas ingeniosas, su nariz arrugada con desagrado cuando él hacía algún comentario especialmente mordaz o cruel, llevarla al borde de la frustración a diario, eran estimulantes. ¿Y ahora quería acabar con todo eso? ¿Por qué?

–Pero, ¿pausarla del todo significa nada de insultos o recriminaciones? – preguntó él lentamente.

–Claro, podremos bajar la guardia y podríamos hacer cosas juntos. – (¿Juntos? ¿Los dos? ¿Solos?) Hermione se ilusionó, quizás podría conseguirlo. Draco estaba tan turbado por lo inesperado de su petición que quizás podría aprovecharse de su bajada de guardia.

– Cosas divertidas como montar en bicicleta por el paseo, ir a un parque de atracciones…

Él miraba el agua fijamente. Pensaba en cada una de sus palabras, concentrándose en su significado e intentando imaginar lo que eso significaría de cara al futuro. Quizás no estuviera tan mal, solo por unos meses. Si conseguía que ella creyera que eran amigos quizás podría usarlo luego para averiguar cosas sobre Potter y así poder molestarle (porque esto lo hacía para poder aprovecharse de ella, no por pasar tiempo juntos). Todos parecían divertirse con ella (o a su alrededor) por lo que seguramente, cuando le daba la gana de bajar la guardia, seguramente no sería una mala compañía.

–Siempre he querido ir a una playa, ir a pescar, también dicen que hay un parque natural cerca–Le veía bajar sus defensas, dudar. Su mente se arrugaba por lo concentrado que estaba. Solo un poco más, casi estaba convencido.

–Podemos ir a algún partido de futbol americano, es muy distinto a Quidditch, aquí se golpean y se persiguen pero será experiencia interesante. ¡OH! Y hay que visitar Miami capital y comer cosas nuevas, siempre he querido probar la comida cubana, dicen que es picante y sabrosa – dijo ella con alegría atenta a sus reacciones con cada plan que le proponía. Él se removió ligeramente incómodo pero estaba menos rígido que antes.

–Iríamos a fiestas, algunas chicas me han invitado a un par pero no las conozco mucho, si fuéramos juntos sería genial. Y también está el baile de fin de curso – Su ceño parecía ir suavizándose, lo tenía en el bote, podía notarlo. – Los dos de gala, como en el baile de cuarto curso, pero mejor porque no estarían ni Harry, ni Ron, ni tus amigos.

(Ni Krumm… mierda ¿por qué preocuparse ahora por ese estúpido?)

Debía pensar más cosas divertidas para hacer, se le acababan las ideas.

–Podríamos visitar el jardín botánico. Muchas de las especies que usamos en la clase de pociones se encuentran aquí antes de ser tratadas. Seguro que sería instructivo a la vez que bonito, hay incluso un programa para aprender sobre el cuidado de la flora local.

¡Más cosas, más cosas, más cosas! Estaba tan cerca, podía notarlo, él había dejado de mirar concienzudamente el agua y empezaba a girarse hacia ella.

–Antes solía ir a patinar, seguro que todavía me acuerdo, era un poco patosa y me caía constantemente pero siempre fue divertido. –Y se acordó de la fantástica noche que acababa de pasar –O podríamos ir al cine con Josh y sus amigos.- siguió ella con voz soñadora.

Y la magia se acabó, él había vuelto a tensarse pero Hermione siguió parloteando sin parar, sin tan siquiera notar el cambio de actitud o incluso de las vibraciones que había en el ambiente.

Draco podría haberse imaginado bajar las armas contra ella, podría hasta haberla acompañado en alguna de sus excursiones, hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que le había propuesto (qué carajo, le picaba la curiosidad eso del patinaje o las nuevas comidas) pero ¿ir con el Estúpido Joshua a alguna parte? ¿Tener que aguantar sus ademanes? ¿Ver cómo a ella se le caía la baba cada vez que él sonreía con esos dientes blancos que le daban aspecto de depredador? Se los imaginó en la fiesta de fin de curso, en las fiestas de la playa o montando en bici juntos (aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería) y no le gustó. A la mierda la tregua y a la mierda su petición de amistad, no merecía tanto esfuerzo por su parte.

Muy lentamente Draco giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, observándola cuidadosamente. Ella, que seguía apoyada en sus rodillas por fin notó el cambio que se había producido en Draco y se aferró a sus piernas en una postura casi defensiva a la espera de su reacción pero por sus gestos, adivinaba que no sería agradable. Hermione estaba aturdida y ansiosa, lo que le confería cierta ventaja.

– ¿Quieres que vaya al cine con tus amigos? – su tono era bajo y peligroso, pero ella se resistió a moverse. Le conocía, sabía que esa era su voz antes de comenzar una pelea.

– ¿Quieres que interactúe con muggles? – Lentamente se fue acercando a ella que continuaba estática como una roca clavándose las uñas en las piernas para evitar huir. Desde luego era una chica valiente.

– ¿Quieres que olvide que eres Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter, mi peor enemigo? – Ella tragó saliva y por puro instinto de supervivencia se encogió ligeramente por si él la golpeaba, pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos grises y fríos como el acero.

– ¿Quieres que deje atrás todas las veces que me has humillado en clase por ser una sabelotodo con ganas de sobresalir ante los profesores? –Podía sentir el ligero aroma de su piel, lo que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca y se removió incómoda ante su proximidad. Estaba tan cerca que notaba su aliento contra la piel de su mejilla.

– ¿Quieres que olvide que esos tres amigos tuyos muggles casi me matan hace un rato y que tú ni siquiera te has planteado que _yo no_ empezara la pelea? – Por fin el tono neutro se rompió y pudo notar cierta rabia contenida en sus palabras. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con asombro. Sus labios casi rozaban su oído, su voz era un susurro peligroso, bajo, ronco, como un ronroneo.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos Hermione? – Y su estremecimiento fue ligeramente perceptible cuando pronunció su nombre y él lo notó.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños _Sangre Sucia_. – Sus palabras, susurradas directamente a su oído destilaban odio y con un ademán la tiró al agua de un solo movimiento.

Ella cayó a plomo, mientras soltaba un grito de sorpresa y él sacó los pies rápidamente incorporándose rabioso. Había conseguido hacerle enfurecer como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Se atrevía a pedirle una tregua cuando ni se había molestado en hablar con él, solo se había limitado a acusarle de todo y dar por sentado que él era el malo en toda esa situación. Pues que se jodiera. A la mierda Granger y a la mierda con sus amigos.

Hermione salió a la superficie buscando aire desesperadamente, con el pelo mojado tapándole la cara. Braceó desesperada y se hundió un par de veces más y hasta que llegó al fondo y no volvió a emerger.

Draco esperó paciente a que volviera a salir. Veinte segundos. Nada, ella solo era una mancha marrón en el fondo de la piscina, ni braceaba, ni movía las piernas. Estaba totalmente inmóvil flotando bajo el agua (¿se podía flotar bajo el agua?). Treinta y cinco segundos. Nada. Solo algunas burbujas subieron hasta la superficie (si era una broma empezaba a no tener gracia). Cincuenta segundos. Nada. La superficie del agua solo rompía su estabilidad con ligeras ondas. (¿En serio era tan torpe que no sabía nada?) Draco se asomó al borde y lo supo, estaba ahogándose.

–¡Mierda Granger!, ¿es que ni nadar sabes?, ¡joder! – Ni si quiera se lo pensó, tomó aire y se tiró a la piscina.

Y nada más saltar se dio cuenta de su error. Ella salía a la superficie boqueando con una sonrisa triunfal mientras él se zambullía a su lado. El agua apenas le llegaba más arriba del pecho y cuando el agua fría le dio en la cara la maldijo en voz alta. Tardó unos segundos en salir a la superficie, pero su ira era visible por sus facciones contraídas por la furia.

–No ha tenido gracia, Granger– le espetó él apartándose el pelo de la cara y acercándose a ella de manera peligrosa. Ella no se dejó intimidar y continuó riéndose hasta doblarse por el dolor de estómago. – La próxima vez dejaré que te ahogues.

–Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Draco. – Lo picó ella a la vez que se apartaba disimuladamente de su lado.

– ¡Que no me llames Draco!, no te he dado permiso para hacerlo – Le espetó él mientras le tiraba agua a la cara con furia.

–Te llamaré como me dé la gana _Draaaaaacoo_ – Alargó a propósito su nombre y lo impregnó de un tono repipi. Él aprovechó para acercarse a ella mientras continuaba molestándola echándole agua con cada vez más fuerza y mayor cantidad. Agobiada, por no poder casi ni respirar se giró ligeramente para tomar aire.

–Te lo prohíbo Granger, tenme más respeto o tendré que enseñarte a tenerlo. – Se acercó más a ella para intentar hundirla a la menor oportunidad.

–Y un cuerno, _Draaaaacooo_ , no quieres que tengamos una tregua así que puedo molestarte como quiera. – Comenzó a toser ya que al abrir tanto la "a" de su nombre había tragado una ingente cantidad de agua. Para cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía casi encima.

–Te voy a tener que enseñar a ser más respetuosa con los sangres puras – E hizo el amago de agarrarla por los hombros para hundirla en el agua pero entonces los vio. Su camiseta rosa mojada se le había pegado a la piel y podía ver perfectamente su sujetador y por ende parte de sus atributos. Y qué atributos. Hermione tenía pechos, era una chica. Su mano quedó en el aire y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para apartar la mirada pero ya los había visto y habían quedado grabados en su retina. Redondos, generosos y perfectos. Hasta había podido vislumbrar un ligero toque de encaje en el sujetador y unas minúsculas florecitas amarillas. Y algo que llevaba dormido desde que habían llegado a Florida se despertó.

Draco se giró inmediatamente y se hundió en el agua para disimular su erección. (¿Por qué ahora, por qué con ella? Malditas hormonas que actuaban sin pensar) No se atrevía a respirar y se alejó de ella cautelarmente. Estaba seguro de que no lo había notado, pero no quería correr riesgos. Hermione, una vez recuperada de toda el agua que había tragado lo miró intrigada por su retirada.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a enseñarme una lección? – Le picó ajena a todo lo que había sucedido. Draco se limitó a gruñir y puso más distancia entre ellos.

(Intenta pensar en algo desagradable, a ver, la profesora McGonagall enseñándome a bailar, vale, eso parece funcionar. Hagrid en traje de baño. Genial, parece que está controlado)

– ¿Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora puedo llamarte como quiera? – Gritó ella. Nuevo gruñido de él.

(Piensa en Dumbledore y en Snape, juntos, haciendo manitas, el director le toca su grasiento pelo, solo un poco más de control. Y la profesora Trelawney, en clase de adivinación, con sus gafas y sus piernas sin depilar. Parece que ya está, se acabó el peligro).

–Perfecto, el que calla otorga, así que lo considero una pequeña victoria. – él parpadeó confundido ante sus palabras ¿qué había querido decir? – Así que me voy a dormir que empieza a hacer frío. Buenas noches Draco.

Hermione se acercó a donde él se encontraba y él tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por no entrar en pánico, (¿por qué se está acercando ahora? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Me ha preguntado algo?) pero en el último momento ella se giró hacia la escalerilla de salida. (¡Salvado!) No fue especialmente elegante e incluso trastabilló al salir ya que la ropa mojada le impedía moverse con normalidad, pero se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su camiseta se le despegarse del cuerpo, lo que hizo que desde su posición más baja, pudiera ver parte de su abdomen plano y la parte baja de sus pechos. Eso fue más que suficiente para volver al punto de partida.

(Otra vez no, Snape… Quirrell… Sprout)

– ¿No vienes Draco? – preguntó ella inocentemente mientras se escurría el cabello con un gesto que a la zona sur de Draco se le antojó de lo más sensual a pesar de sus fútiles intentos de controlarla.

–Hace buena noche… voy a nadar… un rato. – Y se colocó bocabajo y comenzó a dar torpes brazadas. Estaba realmente indignado por lo que había pasado y lo que aquella chica había conseguido sin proponérselo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tiritando ligeramente entró en la casa contenta por cómo había ido toda la conversación, chapuzón incluido.

Diez minutos después, con frío, arrugado y dolorido de nadar Draco hablaba mentalmente enfadado con cierta parte de su anatomía que se negaba a relajarse a pesar de que había intentado todos los trucos aprendidos en siete años de compartir habitación con tres compañeros más.

(¿En serio? ¿Granger? Llevas dos semanas que ni has hecho amago de saludarme por las mañanas y ahora ves el sujetador de Granger y te despiertas como si no hubiera un mañana. No te entiendo. Me siento traicionado "pequeño Malfoy".)

Nuevo intento de bajar su excitación, pero cada vez que se despistaba, su mente volvía a ese abdomen plano, a ese sujetador de florecitas y por supuesto a sus pechos

(No pienso tocarte pensando en la Sangre Sucia, así que o bajas de una vez o ambos vamos a pasarlo mal).

Estaba desesperado, así que finalmente decidió salir lo más rápido posible intentando disimular la erección y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación. Pero ahí seguía. Desde luego iba a ser una noche realmente larga, para él que lo sufría y para el "pequeño Malfoy" que no obtendría lo que tanto parecía anhelar.

ooooOOOoooo

En su habitación Hermione deshacía los nudos de su pelo con un peine sin mucho éxito. Intentaba no prestar atención al dolor cada vez que una púa se topaba con un rizo especialmente rebelde que le hacía torcer el gesto con desagrado hasta que conseguía desanudarlo y continuar con la labor. Con los años su pelo, que cuando había sido más joven había sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza, se había convertido en una melena larga y rizada que necesitaba mucho cuidado pero que había conseguido domar lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir femenina. El problema era que la mayoría del tiempo la recogía en una cola de manera descuidada pero había decidido que le prestaría más atención e intentaría cuidarlo más. Era otra de las metas que se había fijado para el verano.

Se miró en el espejo del armario y sonrió a su reflejo. Cuando cada rizo estuvo en su sitio, tomó un libro de la mesilla de noche, se dirigió al salón e hizo el amago de continuar su lectura. En dos semanas apenas había leído más de la mitad, algo completamente insólito en ella, si Harry o Ron se hubieran enterado habrían entrado en pánico pensando que estaba enferma pero es que cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en la historia, su mente se marchaba automáticamente hacia Josh y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía descifrar ni una de las palabras que había estado leyendo, lo que provocaba que cada noche tuviera que retroceder la media docena de hojas para retomar el hilo nuevamente. Y por supuesto, esa noche no fue diferente; No había leído ni cinco páginas cuando su mente se escapó sin control recordando aquel extraño día y se le antojaba que, a pesar de todo, el final de la noche había sido un avance enorme en su relación con Draco, aunque por el resultado del chapuzón no lo pareciese en un principio. Había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a él para ver un breve brillo de entendimiento en esos ojos grises que siempre se mostraban fríos pero había durado tan poco que sabía que le quedaba un largo camino por delante. Tendría que seguir trabajando en ello.

Tras intentar sonsacar lo sucedido a Draco sobre la pelea había estado muy molesta el resto del día, su humor había sido terrible y no le había apetecido ni siquiera participar en las clases. Solo averiguó por algunos que habían presenciado a medias la pelea que todo había sucedido en el baño del segundo piso y que al parecer, dos de los chicos tenían fuertes contusiones pero uno de ellos se había roto el hombro al caer contra los lavabos. En ese momento no había tenido la menor duda de que Draco los había provocado, él siempre había sido así en el colegio. Con Harry se pasaba tanto que más de una vez habían terminado lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro y solo la suerte había querido que ninguno terminara con heridas realmente graves. En la piscina él la había acusado de ni siquiera haberse planteado que él no la había iniciado y debía reconocer que tenía toda la razón. Había dado por hecho que su mal genio era el causante de todo, a pesar de que desde que habían llegado a Miami se había mantenido totalmente al margen de todo. Se reprochó en silencio sus prejuicios y se prometió averiguar lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Intentó volver a la lectura pero su mente se rebeló y volvió a aquella mañana, en el segundo piso, cuando Josh casi la pilla saliendo del baño de chicos donde había estado revisando sin éxito la zona de la pelea. Justo cuando ella salía se cruzó con él, que le dedicó esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que le aceleraba el corazón. Llevaba una enorme carpeta y tenía las manos llenas de pintura de colores, seguramente iba a asearse antes de la hora del almuerzo. Él le había explicado anteriormente que adoraba la pintura y que esperaba poder convertirse en un pintor famoso algún día. Para ella, una mente lógica y analítica, aquello era fascinante. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con dejarse llevar por los sentimientos o tener algún tipo de talento más allá de su habilidad para la aritmancia o las runas antiguas, era un reto. Nunca había poseídos los dones de la pintura o la escritura. Hasta era mala haciendo fotografías que tomaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado por lo que eran realmente vulgares.

–Me prometiste que podría ver tus dibujos – Le señaló tímidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ser capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras que en otro lugar y en otro tiempo habrían sido impensables para ella.

Él accedió y fue mostrándole algunos bocetos en los que estaba trabajando, paisajes, bodegones y retratos. Hemione no entendía demasiado de pintura, pero le parecieron maravillosos. Los colores se mezclaban de manera ágil y segura creando maravillosas puestas de sol o escenas de playa tan perfectas que uno diría que estaba viendo una fotografía. Se maravilló con los fondos marinos que él le describía asegurando haber visto mientras buceaba y con su facilidad para hacer retratos. Allí estaban Trisha la animadora jefe durante un ensayo o Ian con su tabla de surf riéndose con varios amigos más.

–Son maravillosos Josh, de verdad. – El chico enrojeció y durante un instante ella pudo ver como sus ojos verdes brillaban.

–Veámonos luego Hermione, vayamos al cine o a tomar algo por ahí, a todos les encantará que vengas, les caes genial.

Y por supuesto ella no pudo resistirse, estaba encajando, por fin estaba encajando en mundo muggle y se sentía tan feliz que aceptó inmediatamente, sin pensar en Draco, en la pelea o en la misión. Ansiaba tanto ser una adolescente normal que todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

El resto de la tarde había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Todos conversaron con ella, que parecían encontrarla realmente interesante, incluso Kim y Trisha, que eran algo así como las hembras alfa del grupo, habían dado su visto bueno a Hermione a pesar de sus modales ingleses y su acento exótico. Reían cuando ella no conocía alguna expresión o explicaba anécdotas de su internado y de lo extraño que le resultaba vivir en Estados Unidos. Los chicos se mostraron muy interesados en lo que ella tenía que decir sobre cada tema, quizás demasiado y Josh tuvo que intervenir en varias ocasiones en los que alguno parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por acercarse más a ella. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no echaba de menos todos los problemas a los que se había tenido que enfrentar desde que tenía once años. El miedo a Voldemort había quedado tan atrás que todo parecía un mal sueño. Era consciente de que aquello era solo un paréntesis en su vida como maga, pero no quería dejar de saborear cada instante.

Esa tarde fueron al centro comercial, pasearon, rieron y tomaron batidos. Fueron a comer hamburguesas y se decidieron a entrar a ver una película de acción en el cine. Hermione no solía ir a ver películas, solo los veranos acompañaba de vez en cuando a tu padre, que era un gran cinéfilo y aunque la película le resultó ligeramente aburrida y predecible, le gustó estar sentada junto a Josh, que le dedicaba de vez en cuando sonrisas o buscaba su mirada cuando ocurría alguna escena especialmente divertida. Hermione no era excesivamente perspicaz para los asuntos amorosos, pero hasta ella había notado las atención que el chico le prodigaba y al parecer no era la única ya que de vez en cuando sus amigos lanzaban alguna que otra indirecta que ella dejaba escapar para no incomodarle.

Tras el cine, Ian se había ofrecido a llevarlos a casa pero Josh había declinado la oferta alegando que le apetecía andar un rato y juntos pusieron rumbo a casa dejando atrás las risas cómplices de todos. Hermione no era capaz de recordar nada del paseo. Seguramente no había dicho más de dos o tres palabras seguidas, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa y su corazón se aceleró cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él le apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara.

–Me gustas – Le dijo sin rodeos y ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. – Pero eso ya lo habías notado ¿verdad? – Ella asintió sosteniéndole la mirada. – Ha sido una tarde estupenda, pero la próxima vez espero que podamos salir solos, si no te parece mal.

–A mí también me gustaría – respondió ella de manera suave.

–Te tomo la palabra Hermione, quedaremos este fin de semana para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

Ella simplemente asintió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Hermione contempló sus rasgos, Josh era indudablemente guapo pero había algo más en él, sus ademanes suaves, su cálida y sincera sonrisa, tan distinto a Draco… Por un segundo se preguntó por qué se había colado en sus pensamientos su compañero e intentó desechar la idea, el problema es que la imagen de su compañero no dejaba de colarse en su mente. Eran totalmente opuestos: uno rubio y el otro moreno. Uno con el cabello lustrosamente cortado y peinado y Josh con su larga y oscura melena rebelde. Uno pálido como la luna y el otro bronceado por horas de playa y actividades al aire libre. Y qué decir de sus personalidades… Draco era frío, desagradable e inteligente. Cuando quería podía ser realmente estimulante y la obligaba a mantenerse alerta y a ser ingeniosa. Josh era… fácil. Su conversación fluía y siempre tenía algún chiste o alguna anécdota que la hacía reír. Joshua representaba la tranquilidad y la promesa de algo fácil y sencillo. Justo lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento, así que cuando él se inclinó, no lo dudó y se dispuso a recibir su beso. Y se quedó esperándolo puesto que finalmente no se había producido. Alicia Collins, que estaba recostada en el porche, carraspeó avisando de su presencia y a Josh le faltó tiempo para despedirse de ambas y correr hacia su casa totalmente avergonzado. Pero, a pesar de que no se habían besado, Hermione estaba feliz. El fin de semana volverían a salir los dos y estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al chico. Solo por un segundo el recuerdo de Draco volvió a su mente, sentado en la piscina, mirando el agua con ese aire melancólico que la enternecía a momentos.

Y sus ojos se cerraron, quedando el libro olvidado sobre su pecho una noche más.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. Creo que el momento piscina ha sido intenso, Draco se lo ha pensado pero como suponíais la mayoría, no ha aceptado, viva el orgullo Malfoy, sobre todo cuando le nombran a Josh._

 _Aquí hemos visto un poco más de Joshua ¿qué os parece? Personalmente me parece un buen chico ¿creéis que hace buena pareja con Hermione? A mí me gustan juntos aunque todas sabemos que esto es un Dramione por lo que o lucha contra Draco o se quedará con un palmo de narices._

 _Como os he comentado no sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar, por lo menos hasta que el tema gatito esté solucionado pero cuando lo haga espero que salga un capítulo más divertido, era el que más ganas tenía de escribir._

 _Así os dejo con la intriga._

 _Un beso y muchas muchas gracias por leerme._

 _SabrilFG_


	8. Capítulo VIII: De cabeza a la realidad

_Hola a todos._

 _Lo primero es gracias a las que siempre me dejáis review. Sois amor y dais ánimos para seguir. Seguramente termine cambiando el capítulo anterior, la parte de Hermione, pero más adelante, porque no me convence nada de nada._

 _Solo comentaros que el gatito sigue estable y ya es un pequeño diablo que no nos deja en paz. Es como si Draco hubiera entrado en la madriguera. Mi gato negro, que es como Harry está empeñando a aceptarlo y el gato pelirrojo, que es como Ron, lo odia a muerte. Y el pequeño Mortimer el Mortífago no para de hacerles jugarretas y travesuras, es un pequeño Slytherin desde la cola hasta la punta de la nariz. Así no hay quien se concentre en escribir._

 _En fin, como siempre, lo que hay entre paréntesis es lo que piensa Draco en ese mismo momento. Este es hasta la fecha mi capítulo favorito, espero que os guste._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo VIII: De cabeza a la realidad**

Las ojeras daban cuenta de la noche tan agitada que Draco había pasado. La imagen del maldito sujetador no abandonaba sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando bajaba la guardia intentando conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez su mente recordaba aquel abdomen plano y ese gracioso ombligo que irremediablemente le llevaba hasta lo que aquella casta prenda guardaba en su interior. (¿Por qué estaba salivando al recordarlo?) Y por supuesto, un nuevo amago de erección se hacía presente y volvía a tener que sofocarlo por cualquier medio. (¿Cómo era posible que se imaginara a Pansy en las posturas más indecentes y el _Pequeño Malfoy_ no diera señales de vida? y ¿Cómo era posible que con una sola imagen, que ni siquiera podía considerarse erótica cobrara vida? ¿Es que acaso volvía a sus primeros años de hormonas descontroladas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta?). Era frustrante y, aunque sabía que si hubiese dado rienda suelta a su imaginación habría sido menos agónica la noche (y bastante más placentera y satisfactoria), se negaba a pensar en Hermione de aquella manera. Era como si cuerpo fuese por libre, pero él estaba acostumbrado al autocontrol (¿o es que compartir habitación con cuatro chicos y reprimir este tipo de _cosas_ cuando estaban durmiendo no era de tener una voluntad férrea?)

Frustrado, decidió levantarse cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había marchado a clase. Empezaban sus dos días de castigo, lo que le ponía de mal humor, sobre todo al pensar que el Estúpido Joshua estaría con ella en aquellos momentos, ganando terreno. Además, le dolía el ojo y el labio de la paliza del día anterior. Y encima, para más inri, los Collins habían decidido que no le darían ninguna poción. Para que aprendiera la lección y dejara de pegarse con otros alumnos, habían comentado. Aquello era intolerable, pensaba escribir una carta al Ministerio para hacer saber cómo estaban tratando a alguien de su estatus. Sería cruel, exageraría aquel momento indicando que había estado a punto de morir y que ellos le habían negado toda ayuda. Lo máximo que le habían proporcionado era un paquete de guisantes congelados para que se le bajara la hinchazón. Gracias al frío seguramente, podía abrir el ojo, pero un morado incipiente empezaba a marcarse en su bello rostro y le costaba hacer notar su famosa sonrisa.

Con miedo, se comprobó una vez más los dientes inferiores. La noche anterior, entre su agonía y suplicio erótico, había creído que uno de ellos se le movía a causa de uno de los golpes, pero con alivio descubrió que no eran más que imaginaciones suyas y sus preciosos dientes seguían intactos.

Tomar el desayuno fue realmente una proeza. El labio hinchado no ayudaba y el calor del té hacía que la herida se abriera, por lo que decidió probar con el zumo de naranja, pero el escozor fue aún peor y casi tuvo que escupirlo. Su mal humor iba creciendo a cada hora que pasaba y no mejoró cuando Alicia Collins se acercó a invitarle a comer con los niños y con ella. Arrastrando los pies y con un aire de mártir se acercó a la casa principal. (¿Por qué, por qué?) Aquel día, Mila tenía solo medio día de clase, (y seguía su racha de mala suerte) por lo que había vuelto temprano y ayudaba a su madre a cocinar. Sin mediar palabra Draco se sentó a la mesa a esperar a que le dieran su plato. Odiaba aquellos momentos de tensa espera hasta que finalmente le servían la comida y la engullía lo antes posible, para poder escabullirse y no tener que confraternizar con el enemigo. Normalmente el Forrest Collins intentaba sonsacarle conversación, pero él contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas que se limitaban a comentar cualquier acontecimiento trivial del mundo mágico, deportivo o escolar, pero él nunca prestaba atención, ni siquiera cuando hablaban de Quidditch lo que ocasionara que el buen hombre perdiera rápidamente el hilo de lo que decía o se giraba para hablar con Hermione. Aquel día, sin tanta presión y con el pequeño Will tomando una siesta, pudo por fin relajarse. El comedor era realmente grande, de concepto abierto por lo que podía ver a madre e hija reír y cocinar juntas. Alicia había puesto música latina para acompañarlas y de vez en cuando ambas coreaban algún estribillo con voz desafinada. También podía ver el salón, que estaba decorado con buen gusto. (Bueno, decir buen gusto era exagerado, mejor decir que era solo… aceptable, aunque había una escandalosa falta de terciopelo que daba al conjunto un aire vulgar).

Los muebles eran caros pero no ostentosos, era como una mansión de revista pero con juguetes y dibujos salpicados por las esquinas, poniendo de manifiesto que en aquella casa había vida y alegría. Draco aprovechó para acercarse a inspeccionar las estanterías. Los libros muggles llenaban las cercanas a la televisión, se notaba que eran libros leídos cientos de veces. También había una amplia colección de películas y de cds de música. Estos últimos los conocía solo de oídas, nunca los había usado, pero le parecía una idea ingeniosa para aquellos que no podían obtener lo que quieren con un simple movimiento de varita. En un rincón había un piano de pared en el que sea apoyaban fotos de la familia en distintos viajes vacacionales. Había una de los señores Collins en lo que parecía ser el sur de España, seguramente en uno de sus primeros viajes dado lo joven que lucía Alicia Collins. (¿Quizás su viaje de bodas? Dios, qué buena que estaba, menuda suerte tiene el viejo). Otras mostraban a Mila casi de bebé en el campo o la playa, unas con coletas, otras con alguna mella en sus dientes y finalmente una última foto de Will siendo acunado amorosamente por sus padres y vigilado por su hermana. Él también tenía alguna de esas en casa, aunque las suyas estaban en movimiento gracias a la película mágica y rara vez aparecía su padre en alguna. Solía ser el que les fotografiaba. Con un gesto perezoso acarició la tapa del piano. Draco había aprendido de niño a tocarlo, animado por Narcissa a la que le encantaba escucharle mientras contestaba su correspondencia. Ella le había animado a seguir con aquella afición cuando entró en Hogwarts pero era incapaz de tocar ante nadie que no fuera ella. Aun así, cuando no podía dormir, bajaba a la sala común de Slytherin y practicaba hasta altas horas de la noche mientras el resto dormía. Era una pena que no pudiera utilizar magia, podría haberlo encantado y que solo él lo escuchara tocar, así habría podido tocar cuando no hubiera nadie.

–Puedes usarlo cuando quieras – le animó Alicia Collins tras observar su mirada pensativa.

–No es necesario – espetó él con un tono cortante y acto seguido, consciente de su mala reacción, suavizó el tono – Pero muchas gracias.

Con un último vistazo al piano se dirigió a la mesa, donde Mila estaba terminando de colocar los vasos. Hasta el momento las cenas habían sido de lo más normales, asados acompañados por puré de patatas y guisantes, cremas de verduras o patatas fritas con hamburguesas, por este motivo, aquella comida llena de colores le sorprendió.

–Hemos hecho en tu honor comida Cubana – Le explicó Mila orgullosa – Eso son Tamales cubanos, esto es Picadillo con arroz y aquello es Ropa vieja.

–Es muchísima comida – se maravilló Draco cuando le llegaron los distintos aromas. Cerró por un momento los ojos para deleitarse con el olor a ajo, canela y cilantro. – Huele bien.

–Y sabe aún mejor, adelante, sírvete tú mismo.

En un primer momento Draco fue bastante comedido a la hora de llenarse el plato. Aquello olía de maravilla pero no estaba seguro de que su fino paladar pudiera con aquellos sabores tan intensos. Diez minutos después estaba comiendo a dos carrillos con absoluto deleite. La mezcla del arroz con las pasas y las aceitunas le resultó fascinante. La canela era el contrapunto ideal al pimiento y el ligero picante ayudaba a dar sabor al conjunto. Los tamales le resultaron bastante curiosos con sus vainas de maíz pero finalmente, y tras la insistencia de ambas mujeres, se decidió a probarlos. La textura le resultó extraña. Le recordaba a la vez que había viajado con sus padres a Grecia y había probado los Dolmades de arroz. En un principio le habían resultado desagradables, sobre todo cuando descubrió que estaban envueltos en hoja de vid, pero a medida que iba masticando les había ido tomando el gusto hasta el punto de repetir dos veces. Aquello era exactamente igual. Su cara debió de ser de desagrado en un principio porque ambas mujeres rieron mientras le miraban comer, pero finalmente había pedido repetir para alegría de Mila, que no podía parar de sonreírle amorosamente. El postre habían sido natillas y tras la última cucharada Draco había creído que explotaría de tanto que había comido. Hasta la conversación, que había sido en su mayoría monopolizada por Mila explicándole anécdotas del colegio o de vacaciones, había resultado tolerable. (Seguro que es por la intoxicación por exceso de comida)

– ¿Te ha gustado, Draco? – preguntó la niña con ansiedad.

–No ha estado mal. – Le dijo para picarla – ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que Granger no estuvo para probarla. Era una de las cosas que quería hacer pero me he adelantado. – Una risita maligna se escapó de sus labios al imaginarla haciendo pucheros cuando se enterara.

Alicia empezó a recoger la mesa pero tras pensarlo un momento dejó el plato que estaba tomando y mirando al chico le dijo:

– ¿Sabes? En este país es de buena educación retirar los platos sucios y ayudar a fregar cuando vives en casa de alguien. Llevas aquí quince días y no te has ofrecido ni una sola vez a ayudarnos.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente, mirándola con ojos interrogantes y confusos.

–En casa lo hacen los elfos domésticos – se excusó él.

–Lo sé, me lo dijo Forrest y por eso no te he dicho nada. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta al ver que Hermione nos ayudaba cada noche. Intenté decírtelo varias veces, pero nada más terminar de comer te marchas sin apenas dirigirnos la palabra, así que he aprovechado ya que por fin pareces querer estar con nosotras.

Draco estaba realmente turbado. Nadie en toda su vida le había hablado de aquella manera franca y cordial. Sabía que Alicia Collins estaba regañándole por su comportamiento pasado pero ¿Por qué no le molestaba? ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente avergonzado por su falta de interés hacia ellos en vez de ignorarles y hacerles pagar por el atrevimiento de tamaña regañina? (Definitivamente estoy intoxicado por culpa de la comida rara, no me siento yo mismo. Ni mi barriga es la misma, está tan hinchada que el botón va a salir volando de un momento a otro. Será mejor no discutir, retírate como un gusano gordo y saciado) Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y sin mediar palabra recogió los platos, los acercó a la cocina y se quedó de pie sin saber qué debía hacer con ellos.

–Puedes tirar las sobras al destructor de basuras, luego enjuagas los platos y los metes en el lavavajillas. – Mila lo ayudó con la tarea y le explicó los distintos usos para los electrodomésticos. Desde luego, los muggles tenían mucha inventiva cuando se trataba de inventar aparatos para hacerles la vida más fácil.

Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar y recoger Draco hizo el amago de marcharse a su casa, deseoso de tomar una larga siesta para bajar el exceso de comida pero Alicia Collins le tendió una frasquito con una sonrisa.

–No solemos hacer uso de pociones, pero te lo has ganado. Ha sido un almuerzo muy agradable.

Draco se la tomó de un sorbo, sabía a pimienta y rápidamente desapareció el escozor del labio y el entumecimiento del ojo.

– ¿Esto no se considera magia? – Preguntó en tono jocoso.

–No cuando te la administra un adulto, así que lo dejaremos en que era una emergencia y quedará entre nosotros.

Draco se lo agradeció y justo cuando hacía el amago de marcharse recordó algo.

–Señora Collins, ¿sabe usted de alguna tienda cercana donde pueda ir a comprar ropa de todo tipo?

–El centro comercial está a quince minutos en autobús.

Él arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, odiaba los autobuses, olían mal, no eran higiénicos.

– ¿Cree usted que venderán ropa elegante? – Alicia Collins enarcó una ceja interrogativa – me he quedado sin ropa y necesito más.

– ¿Te has quedado sin ropa? Pero si traías una maleta enorme ¿qué has hecho con toda ella?

–Está usada, ya no sirve. – comentó con aire inocente mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿Cómo que ya no sirve?

–Ya sabe, está sucia, ya no sirve.

Alicia lo miró intensamente durante unos minutos meditando las palabras del chico.

–Draco, ¿sabes que la ropa se lava, verdad?

–Claro, pero no tengo elfos domésticos – contestó él con naturalidad.

–Ya, pero tenemos una lavadora para eso.

La mirada de él volvió a ser confusa, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

–Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación Draco y veamos esa ropa inservible.

ooooOOOoooo

–Malditos muggles, madito Vale ad Magica y madita Granger – rezongó Draco mientras recogía un calzoncillo usado del suelo con asco y lo ponía en la pila de ropa que empezaba a alcanzar una altura considerable. – Odio todo esto. Quiero volver a casa.

Con una mueca e intentando alejar lo más posible la ropa de su cuerpo se dirigió hacia la casa principal donde Alicia Collins le esperaba.

– ¿Eso es lo último? – Había cierta sonrisa divertida en su cara. – ¿Estás seguro de no haberte dejado nada más? – Él asintió de mala gana y comenzó a llenar la lavadora con aire abatido (¿por qué a él, de entre todos los alumnos, le ocurrían este tipo de cosas? Estaba seguro de que lo habían gafado, algún cochino envidioso de su fortuna y de su bello rostro. Tendría que pedir una limpieza de aura o algo así a ver si su fortuna volvía)

Él asintió de mala gana. El momento en el que Alicia Collins había llegado a la habitación de Draco habría sido digno de recordar en los anales de la historia. La habitación estaba realmente espantosa. La cama estaba sin hacer y en un rincón se acumulaba tal cantidad de ropa sucia que el olor llegaba hasta la puerta a pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco, que había abierto la ventana para que ventilase. Tras un turbador silencio y la mirada de Alicia que iba desde el rincón de la ropa a Draco, desde la cama a Draco y desde el desorden en general a Draco, lo obligó a recoger parte de la ropa y a llevarla a la casa principal en una primera fase, donde le explicó cómo usar la lavadora. Posteriormente lo obligó a hacer su cama y finalmente limpió y desinfectó a fondo la habitación a la espera del último porte de ropa sucia.

– Pon esta última lavadora y luego pásala a la secadora. Cuando acabe esta tanda ya solo te quedará dos más. Eso no es nada. – Draco solo resopló con enfado pero no quiso contestar e intentó ignorarla mientras intentaba descifrar qué debía poner primero si los polvos de lavado o el suavizante. – Piensa que vas a ahorrarte mucho dinero en ropa solo lavándola tú mismo. – Intentó animarle la mujer sin mucho éxito. Draco decidió poner ambos productos a la vez en el cajetín y con un golpe seco cerró la lavadora y la programó sin saber realmente la diferencia entre los distintos programas.

Luego se marchó al salón donde Mila estaba absorta con la televisión. Desde la casa de la piscina no podía escuchar la secadora, así que optó por quedarse allí leyendo un libro. La niña lo ignoró cuando se sentó a su lado, puesto que una película captaba toda su atención. Draco lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas al aparato. Conocía la existencia de la televisión, pero era algo que por lo general le aburría sobremanera. Para su sorpresa, en un par de ocasiones se descubrió mirando con curiosidad la película, intentando captar retazos de la trama. Había una mujer de largos cabellos rizados pelirrojos y boca enorme que no paraba de hablar con un hombre que bien podría ser su padre, a juzgar por su pelo blanco y sus arrugas. En una escena posterior, la chica, que iba vestida de una manera vulgar y provocativa entraba a una tienda elegante y todos la ignoraban por su forma de vestir. Acto seguido, otro hombre le montaba un desfile de modelos y ella se transformaba en un ser elegante y con clase, a la que todos parecían admirar a pesar de ser ¿prostituta? (Las historias muggles tenían a veces muy poco sentido), todo acompañado de una pegajosa canción que resonaba durante todo el tiempo.

Aquella escena en particular lo llevó inevitablemente a la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Hermione y su pregunta sobre si le gustaría ser otra persona. La respuesta seguía siendo un rotundo no (por supuesto, eso ni se dudaba y menos si eso lo llevaba a confraternizar con la _Sangre Sucia_ ) pero sí que había algo de cierto en sus palabras. Era obvio que aquello no estaba funcionando, en el Londres mágico todo era diferente, ropa, comida, música, incluso las chicas. Era algo conocido y confortable, pero aquella ciudad lo descolocaba hasta un punto que empezaba a darle auténtico miedo. Había aprendido a fregar y a poner un lavavajillas. Incluso había hecho sus primeras tres coladas (nunca se había planteado quién fregaba sus platos sucios o quién planchaba su ropa interior, daba por sentado que los elfos. Incluso en el colegio había sido así). Así que todo esto desembocaba en un punto al que no le apetecía llegar. Él no era muggle, él era un Malfoy y no debía olvidarlo en ningún momento. Pero el Malfoy de Londres se había mostrado inflexible a los cambios y lo único que había conseguido era pasar a ser un tipo corriente. No destacaba en nada, las chicas (oooohhh las maravillsosas chicas), le ignoraban. Era como Potter o peor aún, era un Longbotton cualquiera. Un ser al que más le valía morirse porque de todas formas ya era invisible a ojos de todos. Y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Aquella película le había dado una idea grandiosa. La chica con la risa escandalosa y la boca tan grande como un buzón había cambiado para ser refinada, pero él tenía que hacerlo al revés. Debía cambiar su ropa para parecerse más a los especímenes del colegio. Vulgarizarse lo suficiente para que ellos vieran lo digno de admirar que era (y posteriormente enseñarle lo que de verdad era la elegancia). Para que hacerse nuevamente con el control de todo y no pasar por aquel instituto como una sombra. Su ropa era obvio que no encajaba, hasta él había notado que todos le miraban como si estuviera loco (la misma mirada que él le lanzó a Ron el día del baile de cuarto curso cuando llevaba una túnica gastada de cuarta generación). Debía volver a ser Draco Malfoy, mimetizarse con el ambiente hasta conseguir anular al Estúpido Joshua y dejarle con un palmo de narices (pero, ojo, no por la _Sangre Sucia_ sino por MI orgullo familiar. Aunque si consigo quitársela sería una victoria total, solo por fastidiarle, nada más).

Decidido se dirigió a la niña que suspiraba viendo la escena de ambos en la ópera.

–Oye Mila ¿me puedes ayudar en una cosa? – preguntó el chico con aire pensativo.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

–Lo que necesites _amigo_ Draco.

ooooOOOoooo

El golpe que sintió en el hombro hizo que su cuerpo se girara bruscamente sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Hasta sus oídos llegaron unas lejanas disculpas pronunciadas mecánicamente. Había acudido alguna vez a centros comerciales y siempre le sucedía igual. Odiaba el olor que desprendían tantas personas juntas, por este motivo cuando necesitaba comprar ropa elegante el lugar elegido era Harrod´s o las tiendas de Bond Street y desde luego el ambiente que se respiraba era completamente distinto a aquel. Harrod´s era un lugar elegante donde podía escoger tranquilamente sus camisas o sus gemelos, siempre acompañado por dependientes impecablemente vestidos que no dudaban en llevarle a una sala privada para evitar miradas indiscretas. Aquello era como ir a la guerra. Cientos de personas se aglomeraban en aquel espacio, cargados de bolsas y hablando realmente alto. Las luces de las tiendas casi lo cegaban y qué decir de la música que salía de cada uno de los establecimientos. Con una sacudida de cabeza en señal de resignación se decidió a entrar en la primera tienda que encontró seguido por el alegre trote de Mila que parecía realmente feliz por la tarde de compras.

Las estanterías de ropa se acumulaban por toda la tienda. Los percheros les cortaban el paso obligándoles a zigzaguear entre ellos hasta llegar a la zona de caballeros.

Draco dio un rápido vistazo a los maniquíes que exhibían llamativas prendas anchas y de vivos colores y su mirada se desvió hasta un grupo de chicos que reían con estruendo a unos metros de él. Pantalones anchos, camisetas amplias de estampados casi fluorescentes y zapatillas deportivas. Parecían ir todos de uniforme ya que los tres vestían exactamente con el mismo estilo.

–Vámonos de aquí, no hay nada para mí. – Se giró con desagrado dispuesto a marcharse pero Mila ya tenía una pila de ropa en sus brazos y se la tendía. – Ni de coña me pienso poner esto – tomó con dos dedos un raído pantalón lavado a la piedra apartándolo de sí como si pudiera transmitirle alguna enfermedad.

–Dijiste que querías ser más como los chicos del instituto y esto es lo que ellos se ponen. De hecho aquellos de allí van al tuyo. – Él volvió a torcer el gesto – Inténtalo por lo menos, quizás encuentres algo que te guste.

Draco suspiró y se dirigió a los probadores y se metió en la primera cabina libre que encontró. Estaba atestada de ropa que otros usuarios se habían probado con anterioridad, olía a sudor y a pies lo fue demasiado para él.

–Me niego a probarme ropa que algún muggle se haya probado antes – gritó a la vez que abría la cortina separadora y se marchaba de allí con paso firme. – Voy a coger alguna enfermedad de esas raras que no tienen cura o sarpullidos y no voy a permitirlo.

Como una exhalación salió de la tienda casi ahogándose por las arcadas y el asco. La experiencia le había sobrepasado por mucho y aunque estaba dispuesto a encajar, no iba ponerse en peligro de esa manera.

Mila lo persiguió y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el chico se tranquilizó y el color volvió a sus mejillas.

–Quizás el comienzo fue demasiado duro. ¿Y si lo intentamos poco a poco?

Draco no estaba muy dispuesto a continuar con aquello pero asintió de mala gana y se dejó arrastrar por la niña hasta una zapatería cercana.

–Esto seguro que es mejor para empezar, podemos pedir que te saquen los zapatos del almacén, así te asegurarás de que nadie se los haya probado antes.

La verdad es que la idea le gustó. Siempre había sido un enamorado de los complementos y en casa tenía cientos de zapatos, cinturones, corbatas y pañuelos. Como la mayoría de sus trajes eran oscuros, le encantaba romper esa seriedad con pequeños detalles de color para hacerlos más juveniles. Los ojos se le iluminaron ante una vitrina donde se exponían preciosos zapatos de cuero de diferentes colores y estilos. Tomó uno y lo notó ligero y suave. Tenía un precioso tono marrón que seguro que combinaría perfectamente con el traje beige que todavía no había podido ponerse.

–Eso no es nada moderno, es lo que se compraría mi padre para una boda.

–No tienes ni idea de moda, son preciosos. – casi los acariciaba como si fuera un gatito necesitado de protección.

–Son de viejo – y le agarró por la manga hasta llevarle a la sección de zapatillas deportivas. – Estos son geniales. – En su mano tenía una horrible zapatilla verde pistacho con detalles en tonos azules que a Draco se le antojaron las más feas que había visto en su vida. – Todos en clase se mueren por una de estas, pero cuestan trescientos dólares.

Draco enarcó una ceja. ¿Trescientos dólares por aquella cosa? Desde luego había que tener mal gusto, pero había notado las miradas ansiosas de varios chicos de la tienda que debían conformarse con otras más baratas y aquello fue lo que le convenció.

–Está bien, me llevo esas – revisó con la mirada el escaparate indeciso. Él tenía varias en casa, pero solo las usaba para hacer deporte, por lo que no tenía claro cuáles serían las mejores para clase. Ante su mirada dudosa una chica se acercó a él. Era casi de su edad, quizás un par de años mayor y le miró de arriba abajo, reparando en su camisa cara y en su pantalón de marca. Su olfato como vendedora se activó inmediatamente.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Su tono era relamido y ligeramente empalagoso. – Esas que llevas son estupendas, todo el mundo las quiere, pero no todo el mundo puede pagarlas – y le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.

–Uh… sí. Quería unas cuantas zapatillas para clase ¿qué me recomiendas?

Durante cuarenta minutos Draco, Mila y la dependiente eligieron diez pares de zapatillas de distintas formas, colores y estilos. Algunos zapatos sport e incluso sandalias para ir por el paseo o a la playa. Evidentemente la chica le vendió lo más caro que tenía en la tienda y justo cuando iba a pagar, aprovechando que Mila estaba entretenida, Draco se giró hacia los preciosos zapatos marrones y también los compró. Una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su cara, como el niño que hace una travesura y que se ha librado de que le pillasen. La muchacha estaba eufórica, aquel día su comisión seria astronómica y no consentiría que acabara solo en aquellas compras.

–He escuchado que quieres comprar también ropa – le comentó de manera casual. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte, conozco a todas las dependientes del centro comercial.

Draco sopesó sus palabras durante unos segundos pero Mila fue más rápida en contestarle:

– ¿Y puedes conseguir que la ropa que se pruebe sea completamente nueva? – La muchacha rio ante la ocurrencia de la niña, pero al ver la intensa mirada de joven, asintió pensando en las consecuencias de aquella promesa.

–Está bien, acompáñanos. ¿Cuánto cuestan tus servicios? – Preguntó Draco con solemnidad.

–Nada, nada, es solo un servicio entre _amigos_. – y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

Draco se llevó a la niña a un parte y discutieron sobre la conveniencia de que les acompañara o no mientras lanzaban miradas conspiradoras a la aturdida muchacha, que por un momento no estuvo segura de en qué se estaba metiendo. Por suerte para el dúo, ese momento pasó tras recordar todo lo que podía ganar en una tarde. Esperaron a que Cristine, que así se llamaba la chica, acabara su turno y se dispusieron a reanudar su tarde de compras.

Cristine los llevó a las tiendas de sus amigas a las que engatusó para los atendieran en exclusiva con la promesa de una gigantesca comisión que compartirían con ella si se producía la venta. Aunque muchas fueron reticentes al principio, cuando ella les relataba lo que se habían gastado solo en zapatos, todas cambiaban rápidamente de actitud y sellaban el trato.

Limpiaron para Draco el probador más grande de cada tienda y se dispusieron a encontrar el estilo que mejor favorecería a joven.

Sentaron a Mila justo en frente de la cortina separadora para que diera su veredicto final.

–Solo estamos probando estilos – lo calmó Cristine cuando ella volvió con aquellos horribles pantalones gigantes. – Tenemos que saber cuál te favorece más y una vez que demos con él todo será más sencillo.

El primer conjunto era tipo rapero. Pantalones anchos que apenas se sujetaban a su cintura, dejando ver gran parte de su ropa interior, camiseta ancha de un equipo de algún deporte muggle, gafas de sol, gorra y varios collares gruesos y dorados que relucían bajo la luz fluorescente.

–Esta ropa es ridícula. – Se quejó él – se me ve la ropa interior ¿y para qué querría enseñarla? – con un gesto levantó la camiseta que debía ser como tres tallas superiores a la suya dejando expuesto su abdomen y sus calzoncillos de marca. – Ni siquiera puedo andar correctamente, los bolsillos me llegan casi hasta el muslo. ¿Y por qué alguien querría llevar gorra teniendo el pelo que tengo? ¿Y estas cadenas? ¿Es que acaso soy un perro para necesitar un collar de eslabones?

–Conjunto vetado – gritó Mila – Descartado completamente. El siguiente, por favor.

Tanto la dependiente de la tienda como Cristine se miraron con picardía. Aquel chico era realmente guapo y ellas sí que estarían dispuestas a mirarle la ropa interior e incluso lo que había debajo de ella pero se abstuvieron de hacer ese tipo de comentarios para no parecer poco profesionales.

Procedieron a llevarle camisas de flores y bermudas de colores alegres. Que si bien le sentaban relativamente bien, desde luego eran más apropiadas para una fiesta en la playa que para ir al instituto.

–Solo te falta la tabla para parecer un surfista – dijo una de las chicas con un tono emocionado.

– ¿Y no le falta el moreno playero? – apostilló Mira con sorna mientras Draco las miraba sin saber a qué se referían. – Llévate unas cuantas pero ese no es su estilo.

El siguiente fue el motero. Y ambas jóvenes lo eligieron seguras de que él no lo aceptaría pero querían verlo embutido en cuero negro para deleite personal. Pantalón de cuero negro, camisa de cuadros, gafas de espejo y chaqueta con remaches le daban un aspecto de duro de película de serie B que las dejó embelesadas. Pero Draco se quejó del calor que estaba pasando, le había costado dios y ayuda poder subirse aquellos pantalones, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cada día. Mira las miró con dureza segura de que no estaban siendo nada profesionales y todas las prendas fueron descartadas.

–Vamos a cambiar de estrategia – propuso Cristine – ¿qué tal si empezamos por unos buenos jeans? Empezaremos por estos de tipo Slim que están tan de moda.

Draco se debatió durante unos minutos interminables con aquel minúsculo pantalón elástico. Se los embutió como pudo y cuando se miró al espejo se horrorizó. Aquello era espantoso y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación a lo que tenía en la entrepierna. El _Pequeño Malfoy_ no podría ni respirar allí dentro y sus dos amigos estaban tan apretados que Draco se horrorizó tan solo con pensar siquiera en sentarse. Ni siquiera se planteó salir a que le vieran. Peleó contra aquellos malditos vaqueros y los lanzó fuera con un grito de alivio.

–Mmmmm pensé que quizás el estilo hipster sería más apropiado para ti, mitad clásico, mitad moderno, pero sin esos vaqueros apretados todo pierde sentido. – Cristine se alejó con tristeza y dejó a un lado la camiseta de pico infinito, la camisa a lunares y la pajarita verde. Mila torció el gesto con desagrado ¿es que aquellas chicas no podían hacer nada bien? Más bien parecía que estaban vistiendo a su muñeco Ken, como hacía ella en casa, que atendiendo a un cliente.

Con decisión se acercó a los percheros, dispuesta a ayudar a su querido Draco. Diez minutos después se acercó a los probadores cargada de prendas y las depositó con dificultad dentro del probador. Draco llevaba puesto unos pantalones a cuadros verdes y amarillos que le quedaban por los tobillos para desagrado de él y regocijo de las chicas, que afirmaban que eran perfectos para su figura alta y elegante. A pesar de sus piropos Draco no se sentía cómodo, aquellos pantalones, que además tenían tirantes que debía usar por fuera de la camisa le recordaban a su uniforme escolar, pero el que había usado hacía tres años, que había tenido que desechar cuando dio el estirón.

–Prueba con estos. Creo que son de tu talla.

Veinte minutos después Draco por fin había podido encontrar un estilo de vaqueros que le sentaba de maravilla. No eran ni anchos ni estrechos. Quedaban justo por debajo de su ombligo lo que le permitía enseñar solo la parte superior de su carísima ropa interior y lo más importante, como había destacado Cristine con ojos lascivos, le hacían el mejor culo de Miami. Dos horas después estaban cargados de bolsas con pantalones, camisetas, camisas y hasta ropa interior nueva. Entre los tres casi no podían ni levantarlas y sudaban tanto que finalmente desistieron de llevarlas a casa.

–Llamaré a un taxi-furgoneta para que os lleve a casa – Cristine estaba encantada. Draco había gastado tanto dinero que ella había ganado en comisiones el equivalente a tres sueldos. Aquel chico no parecía tener límite en su tarjeta de crédito y eso, unido a su encanto arrebatador y su aparente inexperiencia, lo convertía en la presa perfecta. Justo cuando se estaba despidiendo de ellos tomó la mano de Draco y le escribió en la palma su número de teléfono con una mirada llena de promesas y de lujuria. Él se limitó a sonreír, a darle nuevamente las gracias y cuando estuvo dentro del coche, borró el número sin dedicarle ni una mirada.

– ¿Es que no te gusta Cristine? – Preguntó intrigada Mila – Es muy guapa.

–Solo le gusto por mi dinero y de esas tengo ya muchas en mi vida. Además no soporto a la gente que me miente. – la niña le dedicó una mirada interrogante – Ha cobrado comisión por acompañarnos, cosa que me parece bien, pero no me gusta que me tomen por tonto y me hagan creer que lo hacen gratis. Habría salido con ella si lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, la respetaría más. – Mila meditó las palabras de Draco y aunque era una niña espabilada, no terminó de captar todo su significado y tampoco el ligero tono amargo cuando él pronuncio "en mi vida".

ooooOOOoooo

–Ya estamos en casa mamá – gritó Mila con alegría. – Ha sido genial, nos lo hemos pasado realmente bien. Ahh y Draco te ha traído una cosa.

Hermione, que estaba poniendo la mesa en aquel momento se giró al ver entrar a la extraña pareja. ¿A dónde habrían ido toda la tarde? Alicia Collins se había limitado a contestarle un "Mila está haciendo su magia" a la vez que reía, pero se negó a contarle nada más.

Draco se dirigió hacia la cocina, traía un enorme paquete de una pastelería cercana.

–Le dije que te encantaba el pastel de ruibarbo y obligó al taxista a llevarnos por toda la ciudad hasta que encontró una en la que lo hacían. – Le contó la niña a Hermione.

–Era para agradecerle el almuerzo y el permitir que Mila me acompañara. – La boca de Hermione se abrió por la sorpresa ¿qué había pasado en su ausencia?

Alicia Collins le agradeció el gesto y comenzaron a cenar todos juntos. Draco se mostró resignado ante las recurrentes llamadas de atención de Mila o Will que incluían el tocarle el brazo e incluso intentó seguir la conversación con Forres Collins, pero lo que casi la mata de la impresión du cuando al terminar y sin mediar palabra, Draco se dispuso a ayudarla a recoger la mesa.

ooooOOOoooo

 _La verdad es que tenía muchísimas muchísimas ganas de escribir este capítulo, el momento Pretty Woman de Draco me lo imagino con esa banda sonora y yo sola me río. Me da un poco de penilla lo mal que lo está pasando, pero creo que son muchas las cosas que le quedan por pasar para adaptarse del todo ¿o creíais que Hermione le limpiaba la habitación y la ropa? Al fin y al cabo es un niño rico con sirvientes, todo lo de las tareas de la casa le queda bien lejos y en el colegio, con magia, todo era más fácil._

 _Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Me he tomado más tiempo pero me ha gustado más cómo ha quedado este capítulo, así que actualizaré cada dos semanas porque me da tiempo a pulir detalles._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios ya que son la gracia de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no._

 _Un beso para todos_

 _SabrilFG_


	9. Capítulo IX: Popular

_Hola a todos,_

 _A pesar de que creí que tardaría mucho en actualizar me he esforzado porque esta semana no voy a poder ponerme ya que es mi cumpleaños y en mi caso es celebrarlo una media de 5 veces con distintos grupos-famila._

 _Como siempre daros las gracias por vuestros reviews a mis queridas NinadeMalfoy y sonrais777 que siempre se molestan en escribirme (os adoro, me hace tanta ilusión) y a Alrak990 a la que le he hecho caso porque tenía toda la razón, ahora le toca a Hermione babear un poco (aunque no lo admita del todo)._

 _En este capítulo he contado con la inestimable ayuda de Sandra a la que esclavicé hasta las 2 de la mañana para asesorarme en moda, espero que pueda ayudarme en todos los capítulos porque yo soy desastrosa._

 _En fin, que os dejo con el capítulo 9 que espero que os resulte divertido._

 _Un beso_

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo IX: Popular

El té le achicharró la lengua y tuvo que hacer malabares para que la taza no se le escurriera de entre los dedos. Vació dentro del fregadero los últimos posos y con un gesto rápido la lavó y la colocó para que escurriera. Junto a ella estaba la taza de Draco al que no había visto en toda la mañana ya que ni siquiera había acudido a desayunar. Los dos últimos días habían sido demasiado extraños y todavía recordaba el shock de haberle visto retirar la mesa sin que se lo pidieran ¿Y qué decir de su colada? Había lavado en un día toda la ropa de dos semanas sin rechistar, pero había declinado la oferta de la señora Collins de enseñarle a planchar por lo que, o aparecería con la ropa arrugada rompiendo su estilo pulcro o había algo que se le escapaba. De hecho, en las dos últimas cenas había estado casi encantador hablando con Mila, que de vez en cuando le decía algo al oído y ambos sonreían como los que comparten secretos. Su vista se dirigió hacia el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las siete menos diez y Draco no parecía dar señales de vida por lo que se decidió a llamarlo.

Cruzó el pasillo y llamó suavemente con los nudillos en su puerta.

–Son casi las siete Mal… Draco ¿vienes con nosotros? Te recuerdo que tu castigo ya ha finalizado

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy hizo presencia. Llevaba el pelo al natural, sin rastro de su pegajosa gomina. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos. Tenía una mirada burlona y desafiante, como si estuviese esperando aquel momento para tener una salida dramática (llevaba diez minutos esperando a que ella fuera a buscarlo, ni siquiera había desayunado para que la sorpresa fuese mayor). Hermione posó sus ojos en la ropa que estaba usando y quedó desconcertada. Había dejado a un lado las camisas lisas de traje y los pantalones de pinza y se había convertido en otra persona. Llevaba unos jeans que quedaban gastados en las perneras y que combinaban con pequeños deshilachados a la altura del muslo. Eran ligeramente anchos y caían con gracia sobre su cadera pero apretando la mejor parte de su anatomía y haciendo resaltar su redondo trasero. Eran unos vaqueros modernos y extremadamente caros que eran la última moda entre el famoseo nacional, que se había adscrito a la moda ripped pero sin dejar de lado lo exclusivo. Una camiseta blanca, con un estampado central en tonos grises donde se podía leer la frase "open your mind" (elegida meticulosamente para aquella ocasión) en tipografía industrial era el contrapunto perfecto para matizar aquel look casual. Y acompañando el conjunto llevaba una cazadora de cuero oscuro tipo biker de cuello mao y con un ligero acolchado en los antebrazos que se ajustaba maravillosamente a su torso.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta durante un par de minutos. Qué le había sucedido y cómo era posible este cambio tan radical ¿en qué momento Malfoy había decidido integrarse de aquella manera y dejar de hacer el ridículo con sus carísimos trajes y sus finas camisas tan fuera de lugar en el instituto que eran motivo de burla entre sus compañeros? Y entonces lo comprendió:

–¡Has ido con Mila de compras! – Y acto seguido lo acusó señalándole con un dedo tembloroso por la ira – ¡y no me habéis invitado!

Él le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado y cruzó el pasillo con seguridad, haciendo rechinar sus horribles zapatillas amarillas fluorescentes (al fin y al cabo, la dependienta había comentado que todos las querían en el instituto y no iba a desaprovecharlo, aunque no le terminaba de convencer el color).

–Es que no eras bienvenida Granger, por eso no te dijimos nada. Con el mal gusto que tienes para la ropa no podía arriesgarme a que me dejaras en ridículo. De hecho, a partir de ahora intenta andar mínimo cinco pasos por detrás de mí. No vaya a ser que tu cutrez se pegue. – y pensándolo mejor rectificó – O mejor aún, pégate todo lo que puedas a mí, así destacaré aún más. Serás como la amiga fea que vuelve guapa a sus amigas en los bares. – Y rio con malicia ante su propio chiste.

–La ropa no lo es todo. Y yo ya tengo amigos a pesar de ser la amiga fea o de no tener ropa cara y tú eres todavía un inadaptado y dudo que eso vaya a cambiar porque eres un engreído insoportable– Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera impedirlo. Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y torció el gesto durante un segundo.

–Te apuesto lo que quieras que en cuanto llegue al instituto me convertiré en el más popular y entonces te demostraré que tener el aspecto adecuado es más que suficiente. Ni siquiera tendré que esforzarme demasiado.

–Ni de coña Malfoy. La gente no quiere acercarse a ti, eres desagradable.

–Ahí te equivocas, era misterioso y distante además de un apuesto excéntrico inglés. – Su tono era empalagoso y altanero – Eso ya me ha hecho ligeramente popular. Todos saben quién soy y con este cambio estarán interesados en conocerme.

–Te has pegado con varios de los populares y todos piensan que eres un borde. Nadie cree que seas misterioso o distante, piensan que eres gilipollas. Un cambio de look no va a mejorar eso.

–Pero no has negado que soy apuesto. – Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación a la vez que él ensanchaba la sonrisa. Por fin había llegado donde quería. – ¿Sabes Granger?, esto huele a apuesta. ¿Qué nos jugamos? – y la miró con sorna, seguro de que ella recularía inmediatamente y ganaría aquel asalto.

–Vale, tenemos una apuesta. – Contestó ella con aire desafiante y una sonrisa maligna se instaló en sus labios. – Pero yo pongo las reglas. – Él se removió incómodo, no había valorado que ella aceptara tan rápido, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás y asintió – Tienes que conseguir que te inviten a la fiesta de cumpleaños del viernes de Kenneth Bell. Si yo gano te llevaré a vivir una experiencia muggle de mi elección, sin que puedas protestar y la disfrutarás. Si tú ganas, haré lo que me pidas durante un día entero. Ya sea dejarte en paz, cocinarte o hacerte la colada. Cosas normales, que nos conocemos – puntualizó.

– ¿Kenneth Bell? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – Draco intentó hacer memoria consciente de que era una trampa pero finalmente, sin ninguna otra salida, estrechó la mano que ella le tendía para sellar el acuerdo aunque solo tuviera dos días para cumplirla. Tenía la horrible sensación de que al final ella había ganado el juego.

Justo en la puerta, segundos antes de que Joshua llamara como cada mañana, Hermione se giró hacia él.

–Voy a darte un consejo como "amiga". –Enfatizó – Cuando llegues al instituto, deberías prestar más atención a tus compañeros y sobre todo a sus nombres. – Él enarcó una ceja de manera interrogativa – Más que nada porque Kenneth Bell es el chico al que le rompiste el hombro durante la pelea y que ha perdido toda la temporada de fútbol. Eso significa que te odia aún más que Harry o Ron.

–Su puta… – La voz de Draco se perdió entre las risas de ella que tomaron por sorpresa a Joshua que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta.

ooooOOOoooo

Hermione, sentada como siempre en el autobús justo por delante de Draco, intentaba mantener una conversación con Joshua a la vez que se esforzaba por evitar que sus ojos se fueran una y otra vez hacia su compañero, que se empeñaba en ignorarla. Era raro la vez que él hablaba durante el trayecto con Josh o con ella pero esta vez era su obvio el empeño activo que tenía en mirar por la ventana para no cruzar ni siquiera la mirada con ellos, dejando patente su mal humor que se transmitía hasta sus labios, fruncidos con una mueca cargada de desprecio.

Joshua había decidido ignorar también a Draco. Cuando iba vestido como el invitado hortera de una boda era un enemigo a despreciar, pero el cambio del chico lo había pillado por sorpresa. Todo lo que llevaba era caro y estaba a la última moda y, aunque aquellas zapatillas eran realmente feas, el conjunto lo convertiría automáticamente en popular al menos por un día. Lo único que esperaba era que el _Inglesito_ dejara salir toda la gilipollez de la que había hecho gala aquellas semanas para que todos volvieran a ignorarle.

Tras un nuevo intento de entablar conversación con Hermione terminó rindiéndose, era imposible que ella apartara la vista de él y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. La chica parecía entre sorprendida y deslumbrada a partes iguales y eso, sumado al hecho de que había declinado sus invitaciones a cenar los dos últimos días, empezaba a preocuparle ya que no había tenido ni una sola opción para volver a retomar aquel beso perdido.

Cuando bajaron del autobús dejó que ellos se adelantaran y fue a reunirse con sus amigos que, como todo el mundo en el campus, habían desviado la mirada hacia la extraña pareja y en concreto, hacia Draco, que era el centro de atención de todos. Estaba de tan mal humor que no asistiría a la primera clase y quizás tampoco a la segunda, tenía que hacer un plan para hundirle.

Draco era muy consciente de las miradas de curiosidad que despertaba en el resto de alumnos (Merlín, cómo las echaba de menos, por fin dejaba de ser invisible y empezaba el ascenso a la cima). Su humor se suavizó, por lo que se decidió a colocarse sus gafas de sol nuevas. Cuando Hermione las vio no pudo contener la risa. Eran unas gafas de montura negra tipo shield, muy cuadrada, con aire reto. Le recordaron las que usaban los moteros de las películas cuando era niña. De cristales oscuros y un detalle en rojo al comienzo de ambas patillas, donde podía leerse el logotipo de Gucci: la doble G enfrentada.

–Esas gafas son realmente feas – le señaló ella con una risita. – De hecho son tan feas y tan retro que si viera a alguien usándolas sabría inmediatamente que es un mago disfrazado de muggle. Son tan horrorosas que serían el sueño del Señor Weasley. – mirada cargada de desprecio por parte de él, conocedor de la afición del hombre por los aparatos muggles más cochambrosos. – De hecho si alguien te llama Doc y te pregunta por regreso al futuro o si invitan a comerte un ratón como en V, tienes permiso para partirle la cara.

–Cállate Granger, no podrías comprarla ni con un año de sueldo de tus apestosos padres muggles. – Le contestó él con rabia, teniendo que controlarse para no quitárselas y guardarlas en aquel mismo momento. No había entendido esas dos últimas referencias pero no sonaban nada positivas.

(Sabía que eran feas, esas malditas dependientas le habían engañado. Debía haber hecho caso a Mila. Hasta Granger era consciente de ello y podía burlarse de él abiertamente ¡ella! La reina de del basurero y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía una buena contestación porque estaba en lo cierto).

Ella se encogió de hombros aun limpiándose las lágrimas por la risa y entró al instituto para buscar su taquilla. Con paso menos seguro Draco la siguió, atento a las reacciones de los que le rodeaban hasta llegar a su taquilla a unos metros de la de ella. (¿Cómo era posible que con un simple comentario hubiera podido ensombrecer su momento de gloria?)

–Menudo cambio, I _nglesito_ – oyó una voz a su espalda. Era Trisha, la animadora jefe, la chica más popular de todo el instituto. No podía dejar que lo viera con aquellas gafas. Draco se las quitó inmediatamente y las lanzó dentro de la primera taquilla abierta que encontró, para sorpresa de su propietario, y se giró para sonreírle de una manera tan encantadora que hasta Hermione, que estaba observando desde media distancia la escena, pudo ver lo blancos que eran sus dientes y el cambio de actitud de Draco. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y negar con desaprobación.

–Perdieron el equipaje en el vuelo, así que, como no lo encontraban, aproveché estos días _de reflexión_ para ir de compras. – Mintió él, que ya tenía la excusa preparada desde la noche anterior y poniendo énfasis en el "reflexión" como si su expulsión le diera exactamente igual. (Sí nena, soy un chico malo, eso seguro que pica tu curiosidad)

–Pues menos mal que lo has hecho, ya pensábamos que eras solo un inglés hortera. – rio ella de manera coqueta. Él se limitó a cerrar la taquilla, que en realidad no era la suya, ganándose una queja de su propietario y dejando a Trisha con la palabra en la boca. Justo cuando pasaba al lado de otra de las animadoras que la acompañaba, una chica pequeña y morena, le guiñó un ojo, lo cual consiguió que la chica se sonrojara hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Un coro de voces desconcertadas se elevó a su espalda, había ignorado completamente a la abeja reina y eso no era lo habitual en aquellos pasillos.

(Listo, ya he picado su curiosidad. Ya ha visto que llevo ropa cara, que soy guapo, encantador y que no me interesa nada. Solo queda dejar caer a la persona adecuada que soy de familia importante y directo a la popularidad en dos días, justo para la fiesta del viernes. Por suerte el cerebro muggle funciona igual que el de los magos en ese aspecto y las chicas son iguales tanto en un lado del océano como en otro. Bueno, todas no, Granger no habría picado… pensó Draco con ¿amargura? O tal vez ¿frustración?)

ooooOOOoooo

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron y aunque Hermione intentaba ignorar todo el revuelo que se había formado alrededor de Draco, le resultaba imposible. Cuchicheos, risitas y codazos acompañaron las explicaciones de los profesores lo que la molestaba sobremanera. No era el hecho de todas lo consideraran guapo, a eso estaba acostumbrada. En Hogwarts era algo habitual. Los suspiros de amor hacia su compañero por parte de las Ravenclaw o las Hufflepuff lo acompañaban hasta clase pero no de una manera tan descarada y desde luego desaparecían nada más entrar en el aula. Había algo más y no entendía qué era. Hasta el día anterior Draco había sido en realidad Malfoy, igual al que iba con ella al colegio. Sus camisas blancas y su aspecto ligeramente anticuado sobre moda le recordaban en todo momento al uniforme escolar lo que le convertía en un ser odioso cada vez que lo miraba fruto de sus desprecios durante años. Pero aquel cambio era una sorpresa y la había descolocado, ahora cuando lo miraba o cuando lo llamaba por su nombre de pila era como ver a otra persona y eso la incomodaba de una manera que no podía entender. Intentó dejar pasar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse nuevamente pero la mañana se le hizo eterna y poco productiva.

A la hora del almuerzo la situación no mejoró. Draco, se situó junto a ella para resaltar aún más su belleza natural, le había dicho con desprecio y sorna. Fueron hacia la cafetería y a pesar de los comentarios que escucharon, tanto buenos como malos, él mantuvo la vista al frente, ignorándolos en todo momento. Para mantener su aire misterioso, le había susurrado conspiradoramente. Tomó su bandeja y se sentó en su misma mesa sin pronunciar palabra. Joshua no había dado señales de vida en toda la mañana, así que no le esperaron para comer y entonces ocurrió lo que Hermione menos se había esperado: Trisha se sentó junto a ella y el sus amigas ocuparon el resto de los asientos vacíos.

Aunque Hermione la conocía, puesto que era del mismo grupo de Josh y con ella siempre había sido amable, nunca le había prestado excesiva atención. Una vez que comprobó que ella no era una amenaza para su liderazgo como reina del instituto, se dedicó a ignorarla. Hermione era consciente de que no eran amigas, solo tenían amigos en común, por eso la miró con sorpresa cuando ella y toda su corte repararon en su presencia. Trisha era indudablemente hermosa, su piel de color ébano era perfecta y de ojos verdes, grandes y ligeramente rasgados, lo que le confería un aspecto felino realmente atractivo. Bajo los carnosos labios había una hilera de dientes perfectos que quedaron al descubierto cuando terminó de formular la pregunta que Hermione no llegó a escuchar tan absorta como estaba en mirarla. Por suerte la chica fue consciente de ello, o quizás estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de aquella manera y la repitió nuevamente.

– Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está Joshua?

–Eummm… no – vaciló ella – no lo he visto desde esta mañana. Y no tenemos clases en común hasta después del almuerzo.

–Habíamos quedado para comer juntos – mintió Trisha de manera descarada – así que, como no sabemos dónde está comeremos aquí ¿os importa? – preguntó directamente a Draco.

El chico elevó durante un momento la vista de su plato y negó suavemente. Luego, sonrió a la misma chica que por la mañana y volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

(Así, muy bien, misterioso. Con este segundo movimiento la he dejado descolocada nuevamente. Voy bien. Ya puedo ver la duda plantada sobre por qué no le gusto como a todos.).

–Me gustan tus zapatillas – volvió a la carga Trisha. – Están muy de moda ahora. Bueno, de hecho todo lo que llevas lo está. – Y empezó a darles a todas una clase magistral sobre marcas, complementos y tendencias que todos escucharon con aire aburrido ya que parecía no ser la primera vez que soltaba aquel discurso sobre moda.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. Hermione se esforzaba por ser comunicativa, Trisha se esforzaba por llamar la atención de Draco y él simplemente la ignoraba para sacarla de sus casillas. Y vaya sin funcionaba. Cuando la campana que finalizaba el almuerzo sonó, la chica se despegó de ellos de mala gana y no había llegado a clase cuando ya había trazado un plan para hacer que aquel extraño chico se fijara en ella y cayera rendido a sus pies al igual que el resto.

–Eres lo peor Malfoy ¿por qué tratas así a Trisha? Ha sido muy amable contigo. – Le regañó Hermione.

–Por eso mismo – se rio vanidosamente él mientras acudían a la siguiente clase. – Si le hubiese hecho caso no le interesaría. Ahora sus amigas irán contando como he sido el único que ha pasado de ella o peor aún, que he preferido a una de sus amigas y por cómo se miraban, estoy seguro de que son rivales.

–Pero es cruel. Charlotte pensará que estás interesado en ella.

–¡Y lo estoy! Si una chica es guapa, me interesa. Pero ahora tengo un plan porque te recuerdo que tengo que ganarte en una apuesta que cumple mañana. Debo conseguirlo al precio que sea. – Y añadió con aire soñador – Me encantará tenerte como esclava Granger.

– ¡Nadie habló de ser tu esclava! – protestó ella antes de entrar a clase.

–Tener que planchar todas mis camisas será una labor de esclavos o de elfos domésticos que viene a ser lo mismo. Y si lo haces bien, quizás te deje lavar a mano mi fina ropa interior para que por lo menos hayas visto algún calzoncillo antes de graduarte – cacareó él gritando antes de tomar asiento al fondo de la clase sin pararse a escuchar la réplica de ella y las caras interrogantes de sus compañeros.

Justo antes de que la puerta de clase se cerrará Joshua se escurrió al interior. Traía el pelo mojado y un fuerte olor a sal.

– ¿Vienes de la playa? – Le susurró ella cuando comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios juntos.

–El mar estaba increíble, no pude resistirme. Cuando te llama la playa no puedes resistirte, ya lo verás. En cuanto lleves aquí un par de meses empezarás a escucharla. Y la próxima vez te pediré que me acompañes – concluyó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad, consiguiendo que las mejillas de ella se ruborizaran.

Una bola de papel golpeó la cabeza de Joshua en el momento que hacía un nuevo intento por acercarse a ella. Cuando abrió el papel solo encontró un mensaje escrito de manera apresurada: " _no cuentes con ello Estúpido Joshua_ ". Se giró hacia el fondo de la clase y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Había visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de un tiburón el año pasado cuando iba de pesca en el barco de su padre. Pudo verla un momento antes de que aquella bestia devorara de un solo mordisco el pez que traían enganchado del sedal y del que solo pudieron recuperar la cabeza. Esperaba no tener que ser algún día como aquel abadejo y que su rivalidad finalizara antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ponerse a su alcance. El chico le daba mala espina, estaba seguro de ocultaba muchas cosas y no le apetecía descubrirlas.

ooooOOOooo

Cuando las clases finalizaron Draco se dedicó a remolonear por el campus a la espera de encontrarse de manera " _casual"_ con Trisha que estaba entrenando con las animadoras. Las había estado observando desde las gradas a la espera de que la morena diera por finalizado el último ejercicio. La verdad es que era una chica realmente guapa y tenía una figura bien contorneada fruto de las horas de entrenamiento, por lo que le resultaba altamente satisfactorio el que ella por fin le apreciara. Y qué decir de la pequeña Charlotte, tan pequeña como una niña pero con una delantera tan exuberante como si dos Bludgers hubieran caído dentro de su camiseta por error. Draco casi se relamió al pensar en ambas.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que las chicas habían finalizado y la puerta de salida que utilizarían para volver a casa, corrió a tumbarse en una zona de césped cercano, utilizando su chaqueta a modo de almohada y haciendo como que leía un libro muggle que había sacado de la biblioteca. Aquello había sido toda una aventura, ya que no sabía cuál de ellos podía impresionar a Trisha por lo que finalmente se decidió por un colorido libro de arte. Al fin y al cabo ¿a qué chica no le impresiona un hombre atractivo, inteligente y además sensible?

Cuando Trisha se percató de su presencia, el chico estaba ojeando las coloridas láminas tumbado con aire ausente. En una pose muy estudiada, había dejado caer el flequillo sobre sus ojos y justo cuando ella pasaba, cambio su postura, pasando de estar bocarriba a estar de lado, de manera que tumbó el libro sobre la hierba y él quedó recostado sobre su codo provocando que parte de la camiseta se levantara dejando expuesta una ligera franja de piel blanca que dejaba adivinar un torso prieto y el inicio de una cara ropa interior. Tal y como supuso Trisha no pudo contener el pararse y admirarlo. La tenía totalmente en el bote, era el momento perfecto.

–Hola Trisha – la saludó pillándola desprevenida. – ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

–Bien, bien – tartamudeó ella. Él se levantó con aire indolente, recogió su chaqueta y un par de libros de clase asegurándose de que ella pudiera ver el pesado libro de arte y de paso que tuviera una buena panorámica de su trasero.

–Yo me iba ya, ha sido una tarde productiva ¿vas para casa? – La chica estaba sin palabras. Era cierto que ella llevaba dos semanas sin prestarle atención ya que en un primer momento le había resultado presumido y bastante rarito, pero cuando hizo el esfuerzo él la había ignorado. Y no solo una vez sino que lo del almuerzo había sido vergonzoso. No la había mirado ni una sola vez a pesar de sus intentos de iniciar una conversación y de repente, allí estaba Draco con su encantadora sonrisa, como si fuesen amigos. Aquel cambio de actitud la extrañó pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

Caminaron hacia el aparcamiento sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra, la conversación giraba en torno al entrenamiento y los últimos movimientos que habían estado practicando y lo peor es que Charlotte lo miraba embobada y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos. Estaba segura de que reuniendo fuerzas para hablar con él. Pero esta vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Su coche estaba más cerca. Era un precioso camaro de color rojo con suaves líneas curvas deportivas. Draco se paró un segundo para admirarlo.

–Bonito coche – dijo él para romper el silencio.

–Me lo regalaron para mi fiesta de los Dulces Dieciséis.

–En este aspecto estáis más adelantados vosotros. – Continuó él ignorando ese último comentario pues no tenía ni idea de qué era eso de los Dulces Dieciséis – Nosotros no podemos conducir hasta los dieciocho pero, y corrígeme si me equivoco, vosotros a los dieciséis ya tenéis carnet ¿no es correcto? – Ella asintió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Trisha no era una chica tonta, no había llegado a ser lo que era por casualidad y en un segundo trató de adivinar lo que Draco estaba buscando pero la mirada de él era tan inexpresiva que cejó en su intento. Cuando él se giró para acompañar a Charlotte a su coche lo tuvo claro y en su mente ya tenía el plan diseñado.

–Si quieres te llevo a casa – le dijo con tono neutro. Él se paró en seco y pareció evaluar sus opciones. Su mirada fue de Charlotte a ella pero como siempre, ella ganaba.

–Está bien. – Cedió Draco, con voz de estar haciéndole un favor a ella y no al contrario –Ir en autobús no es nada agradable, sobre todo a estas horas en las que muchos no se han duchado tras los entrenamientos. – Ella rio alegremente y ocupó su sitio al volante. Justo antes de arrancar el motor le dedicó a Charlotte y al resto un gesto de adiós con la mano, para dejarles claro quién era la que mandaba.

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de los Collins Draco se mantuvo en silencio para torturar a la muchacha. Sabía que ella estaría devanándose los sesos para encontrar una conversación y poder romper aquel tenso silencio. Ya estaban cerca de su casa cuando de repente él se giró hacia ella.

– ¿Te apetece comer algo? Me muero de hambre. – Otro cambio de actitud. Una de cal y otra de arena e inmediatamente la sonrisa de ella se iluminó.

–Por supuesto, conozco un sitio genial cerca de aquí – Y tomó la primera salida que encontró sin tan siquiera señalar con el intermitente, lo que ocasionó varios pitidos e insultos por parte de otros conductores.

Cuando llegaron al local estaba bastante lleno de gente de su edad. Pasaron entre los que estaban de pie esperando mesa y que charlaban animadamente. Al fondo, en una mesa con grandes bancos estaban casi todos los amigos de Trisha, incluyendo Hermione, que se sentaba con un refresco junto a otra chica rubia. Lo miró con la boca abierta al verlo pasar.

–Malf… ¡Draco! – Lo llamó – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Voy a cenar con Trisha – dijo señalando a la chica que lucía una amplia sonrisa y que buscaba una mesa libre para estar a solas con él.

–Pero hemos quedado para cenar con los Collins. Yo me iba ya.

–TÚ has quedado con los Collins, YO he avisado de que no iba a cenar. – dijo sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo trasero. – Estos cacharros son bastante útiles. Yo diría que más que los búhos. Ha sido una gran inversión hacerse con uno.

–Pero, la promesa de cenar…

–No – la cortó él. – La promesa era que TÚ no podías irte a cenar si yo me quedaba a solas con ellos, pero no dijimos nada si era al revés. Así que vete ya o empezarán sin ti y sería una verdadera pena que te perdieras el apestoso brócoli.

Trisha lo llamó, por fin había localizado una mesita apartada por lo que él le dio la espalda. Ella mantuvo la vista fija en él que de repente se lo pensó mejor y se volvió hacia ella, pillándola con la vista clavada en él. Por supuesto Draco aprovechó la ocasión y con un gesto elegante se inclinó hasta su oído y le susurró.

–Es la segunda vez que te pesco mirándome hoy. Empiezo a sentirme incómodo de que me mires el culo cada vez que me giro ¿eres acaso una pequeña pervertida Granger? – Ella enrojeció de manera inmediata y se levantó de un salto de su sitio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar unas palabras de despedida hacia sus amigos y abandonó el local apresuradamente.

Cómo le gustaba hacerla rabiar, era tan jodidamente satisfactorio…

La cena con la animadora había sido lenta y pesada. La chica se esforzaba y él estuvo más encantador que nunca. Ella era guapa y medianamente interesante pero Draco no se sentía completamente a gusto. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba a Pansy. Era sencilla, alegre y poco más. Desde luego no podría haberse enamorado de ella ni remotamente. De hecho la hubiera desechado inmediatamente si no hubiera sido porque todavía la necesitaba. Aun así, ella quedó encantada cuando él se ofreció a pagar y más aún cuando le abrió galantemente la puerta del conductor. (Hermione jamás se lo hubiese permitido, ella era tan progresista y feminista que con ella moría cualquier intento de caballerosidad antes siquiera de nacer)

Cuando aparcó el coche junto a la entrada casi ella parecía ansiosa y Draco estaba seguro de que quería que la besara. Era tan fácil leer en su mente que no tenía ni necesidad de usar Legeremancia si hubiese podido usar magia, por lo que simplemente le dio las gracias por una cena tan divertida y se dispuso a salir del coche.

–Ven conmigo a la fiesta de mañana – le espetó ella sin poder evitar que las palabras saliesen de su boca. (Síiiiiiii ahí estaba, era un puto genio, ni doce horas había tardado) – Él la miró fijamente, con expresión extrañada.

–Lo siento pero creo que será mejor que no.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella con un deje triste en la voz.

–Kenneth me odia, te recuerdo que le rompí el hombro, aunque no fue a propósito, y si no me equivoco es su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Trisha no había caído en aquel detalle cuando invitó a Draco por lo que con un gesto rápido sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada, haciéndole esperar con un gesto que no admitía réplica.

– ¿Kenny? Hola, soy Trisha. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – durante un par de minutos ambos intercambiaron una charla trivial hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde ella quería. – Oye tengo que pedirte un favor o más bien _cobrarme_ un favor. ¿Recuerdas que gracias a mí no te pillaron en el control de hace un mes? – ¿control? Draco no entendía ni una sola palabra de aquello pero sabía lo que ella iba a pedirte al pobre Kenny y que tendría que pagar aquel favor quisiera o no – mañana voy a tu fiesta con Draco Malfoy – (joder, ¿hasta se sabía su apellido? Desde luego la chica estaba más que interesada en él) Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban los gritos enfadados del tal Kenny pero ella no se dejaba intimidar. – Me lo debes. – lo cortó ella – así que no se hable más.

Trisha colgó la llamada sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

–Listo, ya está solucionado ¿vendrás conmigo? – Desde luego la chica era toda una sorpresa. Si hubieran estado en Hogwarts ella habría sido la mejor de las Slythering, un gran desperdicio para la casa desde luego.

–Será un auténtico placer. No vemos mañana a las ocho – Y cerró la puerta del camaro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y hasta aquí ha llegado este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo estilo de Draco? Hortera-chic para mi gusto pero bueno, el pobre ya aprenderá o quizás lo siga torturando un poco más, no lo tengo claro._

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo y recordad las review son el pan del escritor._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_


	10. Capítulo X: La fiesta Parte I

_Hola a todos,_

 _Una vez más actualizando ¡que no lo dejo tranquilos! Como siempre dar las gracias a los que me dejáis Review, ya sabéis que es lo que hace que un "escritor" sepa si va bien o no. Esta vez he tardado algo más porque el capítulo es muy muy largo, de hecho es tan largo que he tenido que cortarlo en dos pero ha sido realmente divertido escribirlo._

 _Como siempre dar las gracias a las chicas que siempre están: sonrais77, NinadeMalfoy y las chicas del grupo de Whtsapp y a la nuevas lectoras que me hacéis sonreir con cada review: Luna White 29, Alrak990, Sophie Mene, Ares86, AKAmart, NayraLucero y Bangtaneko._

 _Y os agradezco a todos las felicitaciones de cumpleaños ¡un beso enorme para todos y recordad, lo que hay entre paréntesis es lo que piensa Draco en ese mismo momento!_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo IX: La fiesta. Parte I**

–Soy el puto amo ¿me escuchas Granger? – gritó Draco dando un portazo y encendiendo todas las luces del salón.

Hermione salió de su habitación con un libro bajo el brazo y el pelo revuelto. Cuando escuchó los gritos de alegría de Draco se asomó con precaución y lo vio tirado en el sofá con una sonrisa radiante, los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y un aire de superioridad aún mayor que de costumbre.

– ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó ella mientras con un gesto le obligaba a bajar los pies del sofá para evitar que se manchara con sus zapatillas.

–Que – soy – dios, –Granger– dijo poniendo énfasis en cada palabra por separado – Lo que viene siendo un genio. En menos de doce horas he ganado la apuesta.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gesto de desagrado a la vez que tomaba asiento al otro lado del sofá.

–Trisha me ha invitado a la fiesta, así que mañana allí estaré. Y en cuanto ponga un pie en esa casa, habré ganado.

–Así que Trisha ¿eh? – Se quedó pensativa Hermione. – Está bien, esperemos a mañana a ver qué pasa – dijo con aire ausente. – Todavía tengo tiempo… sí… queda tiempo…

Draco se incorporó de un salto ante sus palabras.

– ¡Hey! No vale hacer trampas, ¡no puedes convencerla para que me desinvite! – Ella se limitó a sonreír de manera inocente. – Venga ya Granger, no estaría bien que lo hicieras. Yo lo he conseguido limpiamente. ¡Para una vez que sigo las reglas!

–Yo no he dicho que…

– ¡Eres una Gryffindor!, vosotros sois los idiotas que hacéis las cosas siempre bien. Tenéis sentido del honor y palabra y blablabla. Así que no puedes intervenir. Pero si ni me ha dado tiempo a pensar en trampas, todo legal.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Entonces, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y un pestañeo que pretendía demostrar que ella era un ser ¿inocente? Y que consiguió que a él se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a que la conversación terminara allí, ella tenía que prometerle que no haría nada malo y menos si cabía la posibilidad de que perdiera la apuesta. Pasar un día con Granger no entraba entre sus planes (y menos si era para probar cosas muggles) pero entonces se fijó en la espalda de la chica y aquello acabó de golpe con su buen humor y la preocupación por la apuesta.

Ella llevaba un pantalón corto lleno de osos pandas cabezones y una camiseta casi tres tallas superior a la suya del equipo de quidditch búlgaro. En su espalda podía leerse el nombre de Krum (¡De ese orangután hormonado sin una gota de inteligencia! ¿Pero cómo se atrevía ella a lucir una camiseta de Krum en su presenta?)

–No sabía que te gustara el quidditch – le soltó de mala forma.

–Y no me gusta ¿por qué lo dices? – Él señaló la camiseta que hacía unos años Víctor le había regalado – ¿Esto? Fue un regalo. Victor Krum me la envió. Fue la camiseta con la que ganó el mundial.

Draco soltó un bufido (¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿A él qué le importaba aquella camiseta o el por qué ella seguía usándola? ¿por qué quería que ella también se enfadara? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de castigarla y hacerla rabiar? A veces ni él mismo se entendía)

–Todavía no me creo que te llevara al baile. ¿Tuviste que rogarle mucho para que aceptara? – Añadió con evidente maldad y con ganas de hacerle daño.

– ¿Qué yo tuve que rogarle? – La furia de Hermione era evidente y se acercó hasta que sus narices quedaron al mismo nivel – Yo NO tuve que rogarle a nadie. De hecho FUE Víctor el que me lo pidió TRES veces hasta que finalmente decidí aceptar.

–No me lo creo – la picó él ahora que había descubierto un hueco donde poder molestarla. – Había chicas realmente guapas de Slytherin y no las miró…

–Y como yo soy fea es imposible que se fijara en mi ¿no es cierto? – Hermione había empezado a golpearle con el dedo en el hombro para enfatizar aún más su enfado.

–Bueno, digamos que o esperaba sacarte información sobre la batalla de los magos… – Los ojos de furia de ella relampaguearon, Draco estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez había tenido esta conversación y por su mirada podía adivinar con quienes. – O bien…

– ¿O bien? – ella entrecerró los ojos cargados de odio pero él no pareció darse cuenta de que pisaba terrero realmente peligroso.

–O bien, le serviste como coartada. – Ella pestañeó intrigada.

– ¿Cómo que le serví de coartada? No sé a qué te refieres.

–Granger, es más que obvio. – dijo Draco con petulancia. –Krum te usó porque es gay y necesitaba una coartada ya que medio colegio lo perseguía y claro, estaba mal visto que no fuera al baile con una chica. Ya sabes, él entrena con un montón de hombres-mono fortachones y luego se duchan juntos y se enjabonan y claro, el te vean desnudo con ojos lascivos por un ser más peludo que tú no es agradabl…

–Y como yo soy lo más parecido a un chico, por eso me eligió a mi ¿no es así? – Lo corto ella. Draco estaba tan concentrado en enfadarla que no detectó su tono furibundo.

– ¡Exacto! – gritó él triunfante. – Eras lo más parecido, espero que con menos pelo, por supuesto. Aunque creo que se decepcionó cuando te vio aparecer con ese vestido lila, seguramente te esperaba con túnica de gala tipo marimacho…

Con un grito como el de una valquiria antes de la batalla, Hermione le saltó encima pegándole con los mullidos cojines del sofá en la cara. Se sentó sobre su pecho, obligándole a caer hacia atrás y al pillarlo por sorpresa, Draco solo tuvo opción a cubrirse parte de la cara mientras ella no paraba de golpearle repetidamente. Primero el de la mano derecha y luego el de la izquierda, como una ametralladora. Un par de minutos después, cuando parecía que los golpes empezaban a disminuir Draco se atrevió a echar un vistazo. Hermione, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, estaba roja por la furia.

– ¿Has acabado ya con la rabieta Granger? – Ella le lanzó un último vistazo y justo cuando parecía que iba a levantarse, tomó uno de los cojines y lo apretó contra la cara de Draco.

–NO, no he terminado. Ahora vas a retirarlo todo. – Le gritó aparentándolo aún más – ¡O morirás asfixiado, lo juro por Merlín! Retíralo Malfoy. Di que Víctor no fue conmigo porque era su cortada.

Draco se retorcía bajo ella pero estaba en una mala posición. Uno de sus brazos había quedado atrapado entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo y el segundo, mantenía el cojín lo suficientemente alejado de su cara como para poder tomar aire. Desde allí abajo solo podía sentir el peso de ella contra sus costillas, el calor de sus muslos y la fuerza de sus rodillas pegadas a su carne. Y entonces pasó: el _Pequeño Malfoy_ decidió hacer presencia una vez más, aunque al principio tímidamente.

(Jodeeeeerrrrrr, joderrrrr, joderrrrrrrr ahora no, ahora no, mierda, ¿cómo me la quito de encima? voy a tener que tocarla. Si la agarro del culo… NO, MALA IDEA. Abajo _Pequeño Malfoy_ , no te motives que no voy a tocarle el culo. Puedo agarrarle una mano y girársela para desestabilizarla pero corro el riesgo si fallo de agarrarle una tet… NO NO NO no pienses eso. Joder, se va a dar cuenta en breve, ¿qué cojones hago?)

–VALE, VALE, tú ganas, lo retiro – farfulló Draco bajo el cojín intentando no parecer desesperado. – Ella aflojó ligeramente la presión.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–Que lo retiro. Krum no es gay y no eras su coartada.

–Y que no se acercó a mí por el torneo de los Tres Magos.

–Vaaaale. Pero muévete ya que me haces daño so foca.

Ella se dio por satisfecha, ignorando el último insulto y se levantó del sofá. Draco rápidamente se colocó de lado, intentando que su inicio de erección no fuera evidente y regulando su respiración.

–Muy bien Malfoy, veo que contigo solo funciona el castigo corporal, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que cruces la línea.

Draco se limitó a bufar (y gemir) enfadado (y excitado aún más). ( ¿Por qué por un momento lo del castigo corporal le había sonado ¿sexy? Nooooo… atrás _Pequeño Malfoy_ , atrás, contrólate. Es una Sangre Sucia no hay nada ahí para ti.)

–Ahora me voy a la cama, espero que hayas aprendido esta lección. – El tono de Hermione era exultantemente alegre.

Nuevo bufido en respuesta.

Cuando la puerta de la chica se cerró Draco saltó del sofá y se metió de cabeza en el baño. Definitivamente llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una chica por lo que estaba decidido a desquitarse en la fiesta. La maldita Granger iba a verle siendo el rey, sería encantador, divertido y todas caerían rendidas a sus pies. Hasta la Sangre Sucia tendría que admitir que no había nadie como él. Se dio una larga ducha de agua fría que le cortó la respiración pero nuevamente se sentía con pleno control, volvía a ser el Draco de siempre. (Aunque seguramente aquella escena tardaría mucho en borrarse de su memoria para su ¿satisfacción? O ¿Desesperación? No lo tenía claro).

ooooOOOoooo

–¡Maldito Malfoy! Ese cretino va a saber lo que es verme enfadada. Mira que decirme que soy fea y que parezco un chico ¡es idiota!

Hermione se paseaba enfadada por la habitación hasta que se fijó en su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen era descorazonadora. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la camiseta gigante y los pantalones caídos no ayudaban mucho. Ella siempre se había considerado del montón. No se maquillaba o arreglaba demasiado pero ¿para qué necesitaba hacerlo cuando se pasaba las horas muertas en la biblioteca? Su madre siempre le decía que debía arreglarse para ella misma no para ningún chico, por lo que siempre había optado por ir aseada y sencilla. Ella se veía bastante bien generalmente (era obvio que Joshua se había fijado en ella vistiendo con normalidad). No era una chica a la moda pero tampoco era un desastre andante ¿o quizás sí lo era pero no lo había notado? Con un suspiro abrió el armario. Allí solo había jeans, un par de vestidos de verano sencillos y algunas camisetas de colores. Lo que no podía negar era que tenía poca ropa.

Con un gesto de derrota cerró el armario y se dirigió a su cómoda. Abrió el primer cajón y tomó el abultado sobre con dinero que su madre le había mandado con una nota: "para tus pequeños caprichos". En un principio había pensado gastarlo en libros, pero no estaba segura de que le cupieran a su vuelta y dejarlos le rompería el corazón. Además los Collins habían demostrado ser grandes lectores y la pila de libros prestados de su mesita de noche lo demostraba. Así pues, tomó una decisión: Iba a mejorar su vestuario con aquel dinero. Hasta ahora había podido hacer nuevos amigos solo con su personalidad, pero tocaba ir un poquito más allá y salir de su zona de confort. Al fin y al cabo hasta Malfoy lo había hecho (con mayor o menor acierto) y ella no quería quedarse atrás. Tomó el teléfono y buscó en la agenda hasta dar con el número correcto. Esperó a que al otro lado la voz somnolienta de una chica contestara.

– ¿Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa?

–Hola Sally ¿recuerdas que el otro día me comentaste que te llamara cuando quisiera ir de compras? – Preguntó con un ligero nerviosismo.

–Claro, cuando quieras – La voz de la chica se había animado al pensar en poder ir de compras sin tener que gastar su propio dinero.

–Pues mañana después de clase necesito tu ayuda. Quiero comprarme algo para la fiesta de Kenneth.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado.

– ¿Sally estás ahí?

–Sí, sí, es que me he emocionado. Por fin dejas de tener cuarenta años y vuelves a los diecisiete. La señora bibliotecaria se nos vuelve adolescente. – Ambas chicas estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Desde que se habían conocido Sally y ella habían congeniado. La muchacha era vivaracha y divertida. En cierto modo le recordaba a Ginny pero en rubio y con la cabeza un poco hueca. Era estupenda y las risas a su lado estaban aseguradas.

–Pues entonces mañana nos vemos ¡ve pensando cómo me vas a vestir!

–Siempre quise tener una Barbie– gimió Sally dramáticamente – pero mi madre decía que eran políticamente incorrectas por su canon de belleza. Ya sabes, feministas. Pero por fin tengo una para mí a tamaño natural.

– ¿Yo una Barbie? ¿Qué te has fumado?

–Sí, sí, una Barbie, de las castañas. Si tienes hasta el pelo igual. – Se rio maliciosamente.

– Las Barbies tiene el pelo liso y perfecto, nada que ver con el mío.

–Tu pelo está como cuando estás varios meses sin cepillar a tu muñeca y se vuelve encrespado y lleno de nudos, el suyo es exactamente igual. – Hermione suspiró. ¿Es que nunca acabarían los chistes sobre su pelo? – Pero el suavizante todo lo cura ¡vas a estar deslumbrante mi Barbie bibliotecaria!

–Lo que tú digas Sally, me pongo en tus manos. Hasta mañana. Y muchas gracias.

–Gracias a ti Hermione, esta noche no voy a poder pegar ojo pensando en qué estilismo vas a llevar ¡va a ser una tarde genial!

Hermione ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, Sally podía ser demasiado intensa.

ooooOOOoooo

El viernes amaneció gris plomizo. El calor pegajoso se mezclaba con la humedad que había en el ambiente y que dificultaba el respirar. El pelo de Hermione estaba electrificado por lo que decidió recogerlo para evitar que alcanzara una altura tal que impidiera a media clase ver la pizarra. Draco se pasó todo el trayecto en el autobús interrumpiendo sus conversaciones con Josh de manera desagradable. Por suerte, el pobre Josh se había limitado a ignorarle con una paciencia imperturbable. Durante la mañana no se despegó de su lado en las primeras clases. Se pasó el día persiguiéndola, hasta se quedó fuera del baño de chicas todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro. Durante el almuerzo no dejó que se acercara a nadie y la obligó a comer con él a solas sentados en el césped para evitar las mesas comunes.

Pero la tolerancia de Hermione tenía su límite y llegó al punto cumbre cuando a comienzos la clase de química vio su cabeza rubia aparecer tras el cristal de la puerta.

– ¿Por qué estás tan pesado Malfoy? – le preguntó malhumorada abriendo la puerta.

–Te vigilo Granger. – Contestó él con un tono conspirador.

–Eso ya lo sé, no has sido nada disimulado pero ¿por qué?

–Por la apuesta, no quiero que hables con Trisha. Impediré que hagas trampas. – Hermione soltó un sonoro suspiro. Colocó su mano en el pecho y para sorpresa de Draco, le empujó fuera de la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Eres un plasta. – Le gritó.

Se dirigió a su sitio nuevamente, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros pero, cuando se iba a enfrascar en un nuevo experimento volvió a ver una cabeza rubia y unos ojos grises que la vigilaban desde la parte inferior del cristal, intentando que el profesor, que acababa de llegar, no lo descubriera. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y pudo leer en sus labios la frase "no seas tramposa". Hermione solo bufó y comenzó a leer sus notas furiosamente. Tras unos minutos, la curiosidad le pudo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta. Draco seguía allí, mirándola con tan intensidad que podría haber fundido el cristal sin necesidad de magia y con un gesto rápido pegó un papel en el que podía leerse: "Sé una Gryffindor, di NO a las trampas".

Hermione no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. Ciertamente Draco se veía ridículo y desesperado, así que, decidió tomarse una pequeña venganza. Con gesto contenido (para evitar que la sonrisa se le escapase) se levantó hasta el sitio de Trisha, colocándose casi de espaldas a él para que le fuera imposible saber de qué hablaban. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas disimuladas por encima del hombro y con sus labios formaba frases del tipo "casi lo tengo" o "te odia" y disfrutaba con la cada vez más roja cara de Draco. Tras unos minutos de charla se volvió a su sitio y con gesto pícaro levantó dos dedos en señal de victoria con la mano izquierda. Podía ver como los ojos de Draco se habían inyectado en sangre por la rabia. Él tomó su cuaderno y empezó a escribir furiosamente una frase llena de insultos y promesas de dolor y muerte pero justo cuando iba a pegarlo al cristal la vio muerta de risa. Lo llamó silenciosamente "pardillo", le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y le enseñó lo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Se había limitado a pedirle un bolígrafo a la animadora y a ayudarla con la fórmula que necesitaban usar. Draco cambió su cara de enfado por otra de confusión, así que ella escribió una nota en su libreta y se la mostró: "Yo no hago trampas, ahora lárgate o te arrepentirás". Segundos después, ya no había ninguna cabeza rubia tras el cristal. La victoria era suya y pudo concentrarse por fin en las explicaciones durante el resto de la clase.

Por supuesto, Hermione en ningún momento se había planteado convencer a la animadora de nada. De hecho estaba contenta de que Draco acudiera a una fiesta muggle, era un gran paso en su formación y en su integración aunque el todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta. Sería una experiencia más para la aceptación aunque camuflada de apuesta. Por ahora todo estaba saliendo bien.

ooooOOOoooo

–Hermione ¿te queda mucho? Creo que es la primera vez que termino de arreglarme antes que tú y eso que me tomo mi tiempo.

Draco se miró una vez más al espejo y se sonrió a sí mismo. Desde luego aquella noche iba a triunfar.

–Listo, vámonos ya, por fin he encontrado mi bol… ¿pero, por qué vuelves a disfrazarte? Creía que habías hecho progresos.

Draco se lanzó una nueva mirada y torció el gesto. Para aquella ocasión había querido ser más rompedor y moderno. Esa tarde había tomado prestadas un montón de revistas de Mila (vale, prestadas o más bien robadas a una niña de ocho años que había estado buscándolas berreando por toda la casa y que él se había limitado a ignorar) cuyas portadas estaban plagadas de jóvenes modernos y admirados. Tras estudiarlas detenidamente (y tras esconderlas prudentemente bajo su colchón para que nadie pudiera encontrarlas hasta que las devolviera) se decantó por lo que llamaban algo así como Urban Chic pero dándole su propio toque, siguiendo las pautas que había visto de un tal Harry Styles ídolo de aquellas preadolescentes y al que nombraban casi como una eminencia en cuanto a moda. El chico, componente de un grupo de música, se atrevía con camisetas bastantes extravagantes, así que, en un alarde de originalidad pensó trasladar lo que había visto en fotos pero a sus pantalones, para que nadie pudiera acusarle de plagiarle el estilo.

Tras mucho pensarlo se decidió por un pantalón pitillo cargo, de esos que quedaban cortos y que le hacían enseñar tobillo (según las dependientas enseñar tobillo era los más IN, aunque no tenía muy clara esa expresión pero había deducido que era algo bueno) con estampado militar en tonos verdes y marrones brillantes que, en un alarde de imaginación, combinó con una camisa blanca y una americana negra. Para no ser muy formal (aunque aquellos pantalones eran el toque sport) se calzó una de sus carísimas zapatillas negras con una suela gigantesca blanca (a juego con la camisa y la chaqueta, por supuesto) y para finalizar el toque maestro del que se sentía especialmente orgulloso: Muchos chicos afroamericanos de las revistas llevaban gruesas cadenas de eslabones, así que ni corto ni perezoso se puso dos en tonos dorados que relucían de lo pulidas que estaban y aunque cuando las compró les parecieron algo exageradas, combinaban perfectamente con su arriesgado look.

–Esto es moda Granger – le contestó él dolido a la vez que se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos – Los de One Direction visten así y son lo más. Tengo estilo, te guste o no.

– ¿One Direction? ¿En serio? ¿Pero tú sabes quiénes son o a qué público van dirigido? – Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Sé que marcan tendencia y aquí estoy yo para recogerla. Además, no puedes acusarme de ir disfrazado teniendo en cuenta cómo vas tú.

– ¿Y de qué se supone que voy yo? – Le preguntó entrecerrando sus delineados ojos.

Él se acercó lentamente y la estudió durante unos segundos. Llevaba un vaporoso y cortísimo vestido de tirantes en color azul Klein. El tejido, de una gasa suave y ligera, se arremolinaba alrededor de sus muslos dando a sus piernas una largura casi infinita y que terminaban en unas sandalias abotinadas tipo lace up del mismo color. Aquellos zapatos la elevaban más de diez centímetros, haciéndola casi tan alta como él y lo que era peor, entre el escote trasero, que le llegaba justo hasta el final de la espalda y aquellos taconazos de vértigo, su respingón trasero se hacía más patente que nunca. Pero aquello no terminaba allí, la altura era perfecta para tener una gran panorámica de su profundo escote en V que le mostraba que Hermione tenía pechos (¡y que pechos! Madre mía con la Sangra Sucia ¿de dónde los había sacado? ¿Sería relleno? Seguro que sí porque si no, sería para matarla por haberlos escondido durante los últimos siete años.) Con fingida indiferencia tomó la parte de debajo de la gasa y torció el gesto al ver que la tela era casi transparente pero para su desgracia llevaba un forro debajo más ajustado que marcaba sus caderas. En todo momento evitó mirarla a la cara para que ella notara su mirada de adolescente baboso. La había visto a través de su reflejo en el espejo y llevaba un maquillaje ligero que realzaba sus grandes ojos marrones y un labial que se debatía entre el rojo y el rosa. Además, por una vez su pelo caía con suaves ondas que enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro. Con un movimiento seco ella le golpeó la mano para que soltara la gasa.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué voy disfrazada? – volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

–Mmmmmmmm ¿de mini prostituta? – La picó él (no podía decirle bajo ningún concepto lo tremenda que estaba con esa ropa y que a partir de ahora sus noches pensando en su sujetador habían quedado atrás a favor de aquel vestido y de lo que escondía)

–Vete a la mierda Malfoy eso no te lo crees ni tú. – Ella se giró con rabia. Habían pasado mucho tiempo Sally y ella eligiendo aquel vestido. Se salía completamente de su zona de confort pero al ser vaporoso había cedido ante los cumplidos de su amiga y de la dependiente. Cuando había terminado de maquillarse se había encontrado bastante guapa, pero con solo aquellas dos palabras "mini-prostituta" toda su confianza se había esfumado. Por un segundo se planteó cambiarse o mejor aún, no asistir a la fiesta. Draco notó su cambio de actitud y cómo su expresión se había tornado preocupada por lo que se decidió a intervenir.

– ¡Esa boca Granger! no me esperaba de ti ese tipo de palabras – Le regañó con tono afectado y cambiando a otro más burlón añadió –Pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte? Al fin y al cabo me dejo asesorar por una niña de ocho años, así que tampoco me hagas mucho caso. Mejor nos vamos a la fiesta.

Hermione se relajó un poco, tomó su bolso y empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa principal. Draco había reculado cuando se había reído de ella y en el fondo él tenía razón ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgarse mutuamente? Él se dejaba guiar por una niña de ocho años que compraba compulsivamente revistas para adolescentes y ella… bueno, ella lo intentaba y poco más.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Le preguntaré al Señor Collins si puede llevarnos a la fiesta.

– ¡Ni de coña Granger! No puede llevarnos el director ¿estás loca? Todo lo que he conseguido se iría a la porra.

Ella le dedicó una larga reflexión. Desde luego tenía razón, que el Director los llevara a una fiesta que posiblemente ni los padres de Kenneth sabían que se celebraba no era la mejor opción.

–Vaaaale ¿Y si se lo pedimos a Joshua? Quizás su padre le deje el coche…

–PAAAAASO. No voy a dejar que me vean con ese perdedor y menos si tengo que pedirle un favor. – Draco frunció el ceño y cerró en banda.

–Pues vamos en autobús, pasa uno a dos manzanas.

–El bus es de pobres Granger. No pienso ir en bus. – Ella le lanzó un bufido de desesperación.

– ¿Y cómo quiere ir su majestad a la fiesta? ¿En escoba? Te recuerdo que no podemos usar magia.

–Le pediré a Mila que llame a un taxi.

–Pero está demasiado lejos, será carísimo y…

–Es perfecto Granger. Desde luego si tuviéramos coche sería todavía mejor, pero a falta de ello pediremos el más grande del que dispongan.

Hermione se vio por un momento yendo en limusina a la fiesta, así que decidió morderse el labio y no seguir replicando. Llegar en taxi sería menos malo y menos vergonzoso sin duda.

–Tú ganas, vamos en taxi yo llamaré.

ooooOOOoooo

Desde luego su llegada no había pasado inadvertida para nadie. Trisha estaba esperando a Draco en la entrada de la casa y cuando lo vio aparecer ella y sus amigas empezaron a gritar lo Trendy y arriesgado que iba para ser una fiesta. Trisha se encargó de dejar claro a todas lo carísimo que era su conjunto y la imaginación que había demostrado al combinar algo tan sport como aquellos horrorosos pantalones con la chaqueta y las dos gigantescas cadenas doradas. Tras diez minutos de explicaciones Hermione tuvo claro que o bien Trisha no tenía ni idea de moda o sí que la tenía pero que debía demostrar a todos que su pareja estaba a su altura para no quedar ella misma en ridículo ante las miradas entre divertidas e incrédulas de la mayoría con los que se cruzaban.

–He ganado la apuesta – le susurró él inclinándose de lado mientras se encendía un cigarrillo con un encendedor dorado que tenía grabado el monograma de la familia Malfoy.

Hermione le miró con desagrado.

– ¿Tú fumas Malfoy? Uggggghhh.

–Desde tercer curso Granger, me han castigado mucho por pillarme fumando en los baños – Draco no pudo dejar de notar que cada vez que ella le regañaba o se enfadaba siempre usaba su apellido. –Llevamos tres semanas viviendo juntos ¿y ahora te enteras? Fumo cada noche tras hacer los deberes, fuera para que la casa no huela a humo. – Y con tono de reproche le soltó – ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

(La verdad es que no había probado un cigarrillo desde que había llegado a Miami, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo y sabía que aquello la martirizaría. ¿Él llevaba tres semanas fumando sin que nadie le hubiese dado la charla motivadora sobre lo malo que era el tabaco? ¡Inaceptable!)

Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, segura de que él se burlaba de ella.

–De todas formas, es una costumbre asquerosa. – Replicó ella con desagrado.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Él era más bien un fumador social. En las fiestas de Slytherin había empezado gracias a los alumnos mayores que les retaban a fumar hasta que se mareaban, lo mismo que con el alcohol y por supuesto, había probado otras sustancias que había decidido por voluntad propia abandonar de manera temprana. Pero con los años el fumar se había vuelto un hábito al que recurría cuando estaba nervioso, como en aquella fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

En un intento de llamar la atención Trisha, con un gesto coqueto, le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y le dio una larga calada, para terminar lanzando el humo de manera tan provocativa que a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago, así que decidió adentrarse en la casa e ignorar a aquellos dos babosos que habían empezado a sonreírse y a cuchichear.

Sally corrió a recibirla con un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza tibia.

–Tíaaaaaaa – gritó su amiga ligeramente ebria – estás impresionante, ya verás cuando Joshua te vea. – Y comenzó a llamarle a voz en grito por cada una de las habitaciones.

Hermione estaba completamente abochornada, todo el mundo las miraba y pudo notar que un par de sus compañeros se daban codazos señalándola a la vez que hacían gestos obscenos.

–Eres la más bonita de toda la fiesta – le dijo una voz suave pegada a su cuello. – Creía que era imposible que estuvieras más guapa y de repente, me dejas sin palabras.

La voz aterciopelada de Joshua hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Se giró hacia la voz y allí estaba él con melena rizada y sus preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. Ella se limitó a sonreír avergonzada y halagada a partes iguales.

– ¿Bailas? – Preguntó a la vez que la tomaba suavemente por la cintura y la acercaba a donde el resto estaba saltando con una de las canciones del momento.

Hermione no era buena bailarina pero Josh tampoco lo era, así que rápidamente se unieron al resto dándolo todo y riendo como locos, dejando atrás la vergüenza. Sally no tardó en unírseles y posteriormente aparecieron el resto de pandilla que ya estaban achispados por la cerveza.

–Creía que aquí no se podía beber hasta los veintiuno. – Comentó Hermione mientras saltaba al ritmo de la música.

–Y no se puede – gritó Josh – pero ¿a quién le importan las reglas? Así es más divertido – Y le pasó uno de aquellos vasos rojos a Hermione que se limitó a sostener sin probarlo.

Ella había bebido muy poco alcohol en su vida. Sus padres le permitían alguna copa de champagne en Navidad o Año Nuevo y por supuesto, había alcohol en las fiestas de Gryffindor, pero no se sentía nada cómoda rompiendo las reglas. En otro momento de su vida habría echado la bronca a Josh (como tantas veces lo había hecho con Harry, Ron o Ginny) pero ahora se limitó a dejarlo pasar, lo que supuso un gran esfuerzo por su parte.

La música se hizo cada vez más animada, incluso reconoció algunas canciones y pudo corearlas a voz en grito junto a Sally que la hacía girar o que la empujaba "sin querer" a los brazos de Joshua que la agarraba por la cintura y le susurraba algunas palabras sueltas de las letras de las canciones, consiguiendo que se estremeciera por el contacto de su aliento cerca de su oído.

Hermione estaba divirtiéndose en una fiesta por primera vez en vida y ahora entendía el por qué a sus compañeros les gustaba tanto. ¡Era todo un descubrimiento!

–Acompáñame al baño – le dijo Sally mientras tiraba de su mano. Con una última mirada, Hermione se despidió de Josha que le guiñó un ojo y siguió bailando y bebiendo con el resto. – Creo que es en la planta superior o eso recuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí.

La casa de Kenneth era bastante grande pero no lo suficiente para la cantidad de personas que allí había. En la planta de abajo había dos salones gigantescos y una salita independiente completamente llenos de alumnos de su instituto y otros que no había visto en su vida. En la cocina, había bowles con patatas fritas, frutos secos y aperitivos de varios tipos que los chicos devoraban con ganas. Tres alumnos rellenaban los vasos con un barril de cerveza al que le habían acoplado un grifo casero que hacía que el líquido saliera con tanta presión que casi todo era espuma, aunque a nadie parecía importarle. Varias chicas bailaban sobre la isla de la cocina de manera sensual y un grupo de lo que parecían universitarios las miraban con deleite. Aunque en aquella planta había un par de baños, Sally la llevó al de arriba porque había menos cola. En la planta superior estaban las habitaciones, seis según le comentó Sally, tres de ellas con baño propio y se deslizó dentro de una, a pesar de que parecía estar ocupada por una pareja a la que le dio igual que entraran.

Hermione se asomó por la preciosa barandilla de caoba y se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros. Desde allí arriba veía parte de la sala. Kenneth, el dueño de la casa, llevaba un aparatoso vendaje para su hombro herido, por lo que no bailaba sino que se limitaba a beber y reír con los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Cuando la vieron, empezaron a gritar su nombre y a brindar por ella invitándola a bajar para enseñarle "lo que era la caballerosidad sureña". Ella se limitó a sonreír y declinar su oferta para decepción de sus pretendientes. En cuando el grupo divisó a otra chica conocida, la olvidaron y se centraron en una nueva presa.

Desde su posición también podía ver a Joshua, que en aquel momento charlaba con un grupo de chicos mayores tan bronceados como él. Seguramente también serían surfistas. Y de repente sus ojos se centraron en una figura que la miraba inquisitivamente. Draco estaba sentado en un sillón orejero de unos de los salones y la miraba directamente. Con un vaso en una mano y un cigarro en la otra se dedicaba a ignorar a Trisha que estaba sentada en el reposabrazos y prácticamente le comía la oreja mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por llamar su atención. Draco no parecía muy contento y al parecer Kenneth tampoco en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que él y los del equipo le señalaron. Los jugadores del equipo de rugbi empezaron a hacer crujir sus nudillos con cara de pocos amigos mientras se dirigían hacia el otro salón mientras Draco parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor, tan centrado como estaba mirándola. Hermione le hizo un gesto desesperado, señalando al grupo que le buscaba. Él lo pilló rápido y sin pensárselo, tomó a Trisha de la mano y se mezcló con la gente que había para desconcierto de los que les buscaban, que parecían tan borrachos que no coordinaban correctamente.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y decidió tomárselo con más calma el resto de la noche, vigilando a Kenneth y al resto, por si acaso.

A eso de las tres de la mañana muchos se habían marchado ya a casa. Por fin se podía caminar por las habitaciones ya que la gente se había ido separando por grupos. Hermione y sus amigos estaban en el pequeño salón, sentados alrededor de un sofá. La música seguía atronando en el resto de habitaciones, por eso habían elegido aquel rincón para descansar después de tanto bailar, les apetecía hablar un poco y contar anécdotas en las que alguno siempre salía ridiculizado, para regocijo del resto. Contando a Hermione, Sally y Josh eran 9 personas, la mayoría sentados en el suelo o sobre los caros cojines de la madre de Kenneth.

–Hermione, te toca. Cuéntanos una anécdota divertida de tu escuela, seguro que un internado da para muchas – la animó Érika, una guapísima pelirroja cuyo top apenas cubría sus gigantescos pechos, que captaban la mirada de todo aquel que caminaba cerca de ella.

–Bueno, en los internados no ocurren cosas muy divertidas la verdad – mintió ella – es todo un poco aburrido ya que no tenemos tiempo libre. – Al fin y al cabo ¿cómo iba a contarle sus aventuras con Harry y Ron sin descubrir a aquellos muggles que era una bruja? ¿cómo podía hablarle de la clase de transformaciones y los intentos de ella y de sus compañeros por transformar un cepillo en un pájaro y lo cómico que había resultado ver como el de Neville salía volando por la venta a medio transformar? Negó con la cabeza. – Es un sitio aburrido.

Todos estaban desencantados hasta que una voz a su espalda los interrumpió.

–Pues yo recuerdo a cierta chica golpeando a un compañero indefenso. – Draco entró en la estancia de la mano de Trisha y se sentó junto al resto en el suelo con cuidado de no derramar su bebida.

– ¿Golpeaste a un chico Hermione? – Gritó Sally eufórica – ¡Cuéntanoslo ahora mismo!

Hermione no despegaba los ojos de Draco que la miraba divertido.

–Está bien… mi colegio está dividido por eumm… facciones. Es decir, hay varios campus y cuando llegas te vas a vivir durante toda la formación con tus compañeros que se convierten en tu familia.

– ¿Como las hermandades cuando vas a la universidad? – Preguntó Érika.

–Sí, exactamente, como las hermandades, pero con niños desde los diez hasta los dieciocho. Cuidamos unos de los otros. Pues bien, yo estaba en la hermandad roja y cierto chico estaba en la hermandad… verde. Este chico, se pasaba el día metiéndose con nosotros, haciéndonos la vida imposible, sobre todo con mis mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, así que un día, cuando estábamos en… tercero creo recordar, tendríamos unos trece o catorce años, estábamos en el jardín de la escuela y comenzó nuevamente con sus insultos. Reconozco que no tenía un buen día, ya estaba enfadada por otra cosa, así que cuando ya no pude más le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cara. – Hermione estaba roja como un tomate. No era una historia de la que se sintiera especialmente orgullosa.

–Y me mandó a la enfermería con la nariz rota. – Concluyó Draco entre risas.

– ¿Eras tú? – Gritó Trisha sorprendida.

–Sí. Me dio tal derechazo que me tiró de espaldas, me rompió la nariz y cuando vi la sangre me mareé tanto que casi me desmayo. Fue realmente bochornoso que me tumbara una chica y encima de un solo golpe– Los ojos de Draco se mostraban divertidos. Seguramente había bebido más de la cuenta.

–Te lo merecías.

–Eso no lo pone nadie en duda pero podrías haberte cortado un poco, estaba delante de mis amigos, se estuvieron riendo de mí el resto del curso. Me llamaban 1-a-0-Malfoy. Tuve que pelearme mucho para limpiar mi buen nombre.

–Para los míos fui una heroína, a pesar del castigo. En mi casa hasta montaron una fiesta en mi honor.

El resto de los chicos estaban todos en silencio, atentos al intercambio de palabras de ambos que se habían adueñado de la conversación sin proponérselo. Por supuesto Trisha no lo permitió, así que con una mueca les gritó a todos:

–¡Juguemos a verdad o atrevimiento!

La mayoría de las chicas secundaron la idea con ilusión. Los chicos se limitaron a dejarse llevar como si se resignaran a participar en aquel juego infantil. Hermione le dio las gracias con un gesto a Draco por permitirle contar aquella historia, supuso que como pago por haberlo advertido horas antes.

–Empiezo yo – dijo Trisha. La chica había notado una mirada que no le había gustado nada entre ambos. Hermione estaba guapa, eso no podía dudarse, lo que ya de por sí era un problema. Cuando era la chica sosa que le gustaba a Josh la había dejado pasar, pero con aquella transformación debía vigilarla de cerca y más si había posibilidades de que le hiciera sombra. – A ver Josh verdad o atrevimiento.

–Verdad. – Respondió él rápidamente.

– ¿Quién te gusta del instituto? – Trisha había ido directo al grano. Ella sabía el tonteo que había entre Hermione y él, que no llegaba a ninguna parte, así que decidió que ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa para que empezaran a salir de una maldita vez y así Draco se centrara en ella.

–Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente – contestó él sin una pizca de vergüenza – Es Hermione. Todos lo sabéis ya, hasta ella ¿no es así?– y la miró con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pintada. Hermione por su parte miraba al suelo roja como un tomate, sin atreverse a decir nada, solo asintió ligeramente.

(Cerdo arrogante, esta me la pagas, no pienso dejarte con Granger a solas NUNCA)

–Aleluya – gritó Mark, uno de los chicos del grupo de surfistas y todos dieron un respingo– por fin dejaremos de escucharle llorando por las esquinas a la espera de una oportunidad para declararse. – La cara de Joshua era un poema y se le había borrado todo rastro de seguridad de su rostro.

Por su parte Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Apagó el cigarrillo que acababa de encender echándolo en su vaso con cerveza. Ese maldito Joshua le había adelantado (ASQUEROSO, ASQUEROSO, ASQUEROSO y Estúpido Joshua, vale a él Granger no me interesaba lo más mínimo pero ¿declararse de esa forma? Será, será…Gryffindor el tío)

Joshua a su vez retó a Érika a beberse dos vasos completos de cerveza de un tirón, lo que la dejó completamente fuera de juego durante un rato. Mark, le sacó a Trisha la verdad sobre lo que había hecho en el armario con un tal James hacía dos años. Cuando lo contaba Trisha no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Draco que parecían prometerle mucho más si él se encerraba en el armario con ella. Y Trisha a su vez consiguió que Sally hiciera un baile sensual para Hermione, que la miraba muerta de risa mientras la chica le ponía morritos e intentaba robarle un beso para deleite de todos ya que estaba bastante bebida y lo que ella consideraba sexy era más bien un torpe intento de lo que parecía un baile tribal con torceduras de tobillo por sus tacones incluidas.

–Vale, me toca. – Sally se dejó caer al lado de su amiga y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Hermione ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

– ¿Atrevimiento? – contestó ella sin mucha convicción mirándola con temor.

–Como me caes bien, te voy a hacer un favor… te reto a que beses a…. ¡Josh! – Todos empezaron a corear sus nombres cuando vieron a Hermione ponerse roja como tomate. Con trabajo se puso de rodillas y se acercó a Joshua, que también estaba sentado en el suelo. Hermione no sabía dónde mirar, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Aún de rodillas, se sentó sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a Joshua que, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le puso una mano en la mejilla y la acercó a él para finalmente besarla.

Draco aplastó el vaso de plástico de manera inconsciente, derramando parte del contenido sobre Trisha que protestó en voz alta y se apartó de él. Draco ni siquiera la miró, solo tensó la mandíbula y dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio a ambos.

(¿Pero cómo se atreve? Y lo más importante ¿es que acaso no tienen que respirar? ¿Pero cuánto va a durar esto? Puajjjj que horror besar a esa Sangre Sucia ¿es que el Estúpido Joshua no tiene dignidad o criterio? Vale que esta noche esté ligeramente bonita pero míralo, si es que a este paso se la traga. ¿Es eso la lengua de él recorriéndole los dientes? ¿Es que le está contando los empastes o revisando las amígdalas? Pobre Hermione, este tío no tiene ni idea de besar. En el fondo hasta ella es la que me da pena. Joder ¿no van a parar nunca o qué? ¿Esto no roza ya el inicio del porno? Todavía les tengo que tirar algo para ver si así se despegan).

Por un momento Draco valoró el tirarle el vaso machacado que continuaba sosteniendo en su mano pero desechó la idea porque sabía que no podría acertarles sin llenar de cerveza al resto. Por suerte fue el resto el que con sus "vale ya", "con qué ganas la has pillado" y sus "de esta la dejas embarazada sin tener que tocarla" los que los hicieron separarse.

Hermione volvió a su sitio tan roja que parecía que le iba a dar una embolia de un momento a otro.

–Muy bien Joshua, te toca – dirigió Trisha con una sonrisa triunfal, segura de que ya se había quitado a una competidora de en medio y dispuesta a que el reto de él fuese exclusivo para ella.

–Me vas a perdonar "querida" Trisha – Interrumpió Kenneth claramente borracho y poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra querida. – Ahora seré yo el que elija al siguiente. –Trisha le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio pero no se atrevió a replicar.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente. Kenneth estaba de pie, por lo que se encontraba en inferioridad de condiciones si decidía pegarle aunque por lo mucho que se tambaleaba dudaba que pudiera encajarle ningún golpe.

–Como sabéis soy tan, tan, buena persona, que a pesar de que alguien me ha roto el hombro – y señaló con la otra mano a Draco que apretó la mandíbula preparado para el golpe – he permitido que Trisha lo trajera de pareja. Ella es taaaaan buena amiga que, a pesar de que es mi cumpleaños y mi casa, me ha obligado a aceptarle, así que es hora de agradecerle este gesto. – Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco que estuvo a punto de girarse para golpearlo en modo preventivo. – Ya que nuestro "amigo" es de los que defienden a las chicas, creo que deberías recibir un premio. – Las caras de todos iban de la preocupación a la confusión por las palabras de Kenneth ¿defender a la chicas?. – Muy bien Malfoy, ahora besa a tu amiguita. – Draco lo miró desde abajo sin comprender.

– ¿Que bese a Trisha? – le preguntó más relajado al ver que no iba a recibir ningún golpe.

–No, estúpido, a tu amiga la inglesa. La que ahora está tan buena.

– ¿Te refieres a Hermione? – Kenneth asintió.

–A por ella machote. – Y le agarró del brazo para obligarle a levantarse.

Draco estaba tan en shock que se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Hermione que lo miraba horrorizada.

ooooOOOoooo

 _¡Hasta aquí podemos leer! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? A mí me hace mucha gracia Draco y sus reacciones "celosas". Por lo menos ya se van tratando algo más como amigos. ¿Y Josh con esa forma de bailar y ese beso? Difícil lo va a tener nuestro rubio favorito a este paso._

 _Espero actualizar pronto ya que casi todo el siguiente capítulo está escrito. Espero vuestro reviews. Gracias_

 _SabrilFG_


	11. Capítulo XI: La fiesta Parte II

_Hola a todos, lo primero es daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios y habéis agregado a favoritos a esta historia ¡habéis sido muchas! Estaba emocionada cada vez que me llegaba alguien nuevo. He sido buena y no he esperado las dos semanas de rigor para actualizar ya que la mayor parte de este capítulo estaba escrito (aunque el final me ha costado mucho. Espero no decepcionaros._

 _En el capítulo anterior se borró un agradecimiento especial a Sandra (Sra Malfoy) del grupo de Whatsapp por los estilismos de Draco y Hermione. Yo no tengo tanta imaginación para vestirles, es un infierno y ella rebosa estilo por ambas. Gracias hermosa._

 _Y como siempre agradecer a: lovedramioneok, GilintheArmor, ivicab93, Sophie Mene, Dulce Amor, AKAmart, Alark990, GonBer, Cpmt, Saramaju2313, a la dulce y maravillosa NinadeMalfoy, a la incondicional Sonrais777, por todos los comentarios. No he podido contestaros a todas pero como lo que pedíais era actualización rápida, aquí lo tenéis._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo XI: La fiesta. Parte II**

En el último capítulo…

– ¿Que bese a Trisha? – le preguntó Draco más relajado al ver que no iba a recibir ningún golpe.

–No, estúpido, a tu amiga la inglesa. La que ahora está tan buena.

– ¿Te refieres a Hermione? – Kenneth asintió.

–A por ella machote. – Y le agarró del brazo para obligarle a levantarse.

Draco estaba tan en shock que se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Hermione que lo miraba horrorizada.

–Se acabó el juego – dijo Trisha con un hilo de voz agudo.

–De eso nada. Tú lo has metido en mi fiesta y ahora te jodes. – Y dirigiéndose a Draco lo instó– Vamos bésala ¿O es que no eres un hombre?

Draco endureció la mirada y levantó a Hermione con brusquedad. Con una mano le agarró la cabeza y le dio un casto beso en los labios, volviéndola a soltar tan rápido que algunos se lo perdieron por haber parpadeado.

–Listo, he cumplido. – Es el turno de otro…

Y entonces notó la sonrisa del _Estúpido Joshua_ cuando Hermione, que había vuelto a su sitio y estaba poniendo cara rara mientras se limpiaba la boca con desagrado.

– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Le espetó malhumorado.

–De ti y de lo patético que eres, _Inglesito_ y de que es muy triste que eso sea lo mejor que puedes hacer y lo peor es el asco que le has dado a ella.

Draco, que seguía en medio del círculo notó todas las miradas sobre él. Aquel tipo estaba intentando ponerle en ridículo y no iba a consentirlo. (Antes muerto que dejarse ganar, él valía mucho más que todos aquellos patéticos muggles en celo)

–Arriba Hermione. Ahora. – Y tiró de ella nuevamente hacia arriba. Era obvio que el tono de Draco no admitía ninguna réplica. Con cuidado se levantó y lo miró con fastidio.

–Y ahora qué…

Para asombro de todos, él la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomó del cuello acercándola más a él, inclinándose hasta que sus bocas se rozaron. Los labios de Hermione estaban ligeramente húmedos y eran suaves, sabían a cereza seguramente por su lápiz labial. Le llegó el olor de su perfume, un poco dulce, con un toque cítrico y un largo rizo le hizo cosquillas cerca del pómulo consiguiendo que algo en su estómago se contrajese. Podía notar como su respiración iba cambiando, al principio era lenta y pesada pero, a medida que el beso ganaba intensidad, se volvió más agitada y superficial. Sus lenguas se rozaron unos instantes y una corriente eléctrica hizo que todos sus sentidos despertasen, sobre todo, cuando se percató que él ya no controlaba el beso, sino que era ella la que imponía el ritmo y se acercaba más. Hasta que de repente ella paró en seco, se apartó bruscamente y lo miró con ojos confundidos.

(¿PERO QUÉ COJONES HA SIDO ESO? Y… ¿por qué ha parado?... Ah sí, que no estamos solos y Trisha está mirando).

Durante unos segundos ambos no dijeron, nada hasta que Kenneth rompió el silencio.

–Y así es como te jodo el polvo Trisha. Hala, a pelearte por él con la extranjera. – Y añadió con sorna – Y te deseo mucha suerte, porque la necesitarás. Brindo por los tortolitos.

Trisha dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio, sobre todo cuando el dueño de la casa levantó su vaso y lo vació de un solo trago. Si hasta el borracho Kenneth había notado esa chispa entre ambos, no dudaba que todos también lo habían hecho. Entre aquellos dos había química, más de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a admitir y eso la fastidiaba sobremanera, se negaba a perder ante aquella chica.

Con un gesto deliberadamente lento Draco se separó de Hermione que seguía de pie mordiéndose el labio sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

– ¿Es mi turno para hacer preguntas no? – Comentó con aire indiferente al resto, que le dieron la razón entre murmullos– Muy bien Granger ¿Quién besa mejor? El _Estúpido Joshua_ o yo.

– ¿Perdona? A qué te refieres – Comentó ella todavía un poco descolocada.

–Pues exactamente a lo que te he preguntado. Ya has hecho el reto al besarle a él – Y señaló a Joshua con desprecio – por lo que solo te quedaba la verdad y mi pregunta es ¿quién besa mejor de los dos?

La mirada de Draco se volvió dura y su gesto cambió al que ella estaba acostumbrado a ver en clase, frío con un deje de desprecio que traslucía hasta en su postura.

–No pienso contestar a eso Malfoy – dijo Hermione contrariada y a la defensiva.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso quieres herir los sentimientos de tu "querido" Joshua? – Las últimas palabras las dijo directamente hacia el aludido, que se levantó de un salto ya que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún insulto más por parte de aquel extranjero prepotente.

(Parece que por fin demuestra tener cojones, ya era hora)

–Basta ya Malfoy, deja de decir estupideces. Yo no…

– ¿Qué pasa? Granger, ¿te da miedo que llore cuando le rompas el corazón? Porque él es taaaan sensible y taaaaan maravilloso que parece una chica. ¿Es que acaso besa también como una chica? – La cortó él sin perder de vista a Joshua que había apretado los puños.

Y entonces comenzó la pelea. Josh se lanzó con el hombro por delante hacia Draco que estaba preparado y lo esquivó con facilidad consiguiendo que se desequilibrara. Casi cayó sobre Érika y un par de chicos más pero rápidamente se enderezó y volvió a la carga. La segunda vez tuvo más suerte que la primera y consiguió agarrar a Draco por la cintura haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Los gritos de las chicas empezaron a resonar por toda a habitación. Hermione no dejaba de pedirles que pararan ya que terminarían haciéndose daño pero ambos estaban enfocados en la lucha y ni la escuchaban.

– ¿Es la primera vez que dos tíos se pelean por ti? – Preguntó divertida Sally intentando que no se le escapara el vaso de la mano.

–No se pelean por mí sino por ellos.

–Siempre es por ellos cariño, ya sabes, a ver quién la tiene más larga. Pero eso lo desencadena una chica, en este caso tú.

–Draco no pelea por mí, es solo por joder. – Ambos chicos forcejeaban en el suelo mientras el resto miraban. Harta de aquel espectáculo, Hermione se lanzó a separarlos a pesar de que estaba segura que se llevaría algún golpe. Aquello rozaba ya lo ridículo.

–Si tú lo dices… – comentó Sally en voz baja mientras daba el último sorbo a su bebida y ponía ojitos tiernos a un universitario que se había acercado atraído por el ruido.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Parad ahora mismo cacho de animales! – empezó a gritar Hermione mientras tiraba de los hombros de Joshua. – Os vais a hacer daño. Parad, vamos.

A pesar de que era Draco el que estaba de espaldas al suelo, no parecía haber encajado ningún golpe de importancia, de hecho parecía limitarse a contener los golpes de su adversario que tenía la nariz ligeramente ensangrentada. No había cambiado su expresión divertida y de vez en cuando lanzaba una sonrisa de medio lado que conseguía enfurecer aún más a Joshua.

De repente se hizo el silencio por parte de los invitados que prestaban atención a un sonido que se acercaba con rapidez. Hermione trató de identificarlo pero con la música tan alta le resultaba bastante difícil.

–La policía – gritó alguien desde otra habitación – Larguémonos.

Hermione soltó a Joshua con un grito ahogado. En menos de un segundo se había imaginado el momento exacto en el que tendría que llamar a los Collins para que fueran a sacarla de la cárcel. Por culpa de aquello la encarcelarían y luego, la deportarían y lo que era aún peor ¡suspendería! Estaba hiperventilando. Casi no podía respirar de imaginar un futuro muy negro y cuyo punto de inflexión era aquella horrible fiesta.

–Draco – chilló desesperada – La policía. – Él no pareció entenderla así que improvisó –Los aurores, venga, vámonos. No pueden detenernos o nos meteremos en problemas.

Draco lo pilló en un segundo. La palabra "auror" era prácticamente un tabú en su familia, por lo que de un empujón se quitó de encima a Joshua, agarró de la mano a Hermione y corrieron junto al resto de invitados que salían en tropel por la puerta principal. Allí les estaban esperando cuatro agentes y dos coches patrulla que les dieron el alto. Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco volvió a entrar en la casa para buscar la puerta de atrás.

(Porque siempre hay una puerta de atrás, tiene que haberla.)

Sortearon a varios chicos que corrían escaleras arriba, cruzaron el vestíbulo y se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaba abandonado el barril del que salía un hilo de cerveza que había empapado gran parte del suelo. Draco, que corría descontroladamente, resbaló con el líquido y casi cayó de bruces. Por suerte Hermione lo sujetó aunque con tan mala suerte que fue de las doradas cadenas que él llevaba al cuello. Con un movimiento firme consiguió que no terminara en el suelo pero su cara se estaba poniendo morada por segundos.

–Granger… – susurró él con voz ahogada – no puedo… no puedo respirar.

Ella lo soltó inmediatamente y le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

–Perdona, ha sido sin querer.

–Casi me dejo los dientes ahí atrás, menos mal que me sujetaste. Aunque, la próxima vez asegúrate de que sea del cinturón. A menos que hayas intentado matarme por ese beso que no querías.

De la garganta de Hermione se escapó una suave risa y estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la cocina. Así que se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

El jardín de los Bell era bastante grande acorde con su casa. Un camino de piedras rojas lisas llevaba hasta la piscina que quedaba a la derecha y más al fondo había una preciosa pagoda semi iluminada pequeñas bombillas. Debajo había mesas, sillas y tumbonas, junto a una barra de bar de la que parecían haber desaparecido una cantidad considerable de botellas y de la que colgaban prendas íntimas que abandonadas recientemente. Revisaron con un rápido vistazo toda la zona, pero al no tener garaje interior no existía motivo para tener una puerta que diera directamente a la calle. Estaban tan atrapados como dentro de la casa.

–Creo que no hay puerta de atrás. – resopló ella intentando recuperar el aliento por la carrera. –De esta no salimos. – Había un tono de tristeza en su voz que casi lo ahogó.

Draco examinó rápidamente la situación. El patio estaba vallado. A la derecha crecían árboles altos, quizás cipreses o pinos, para dar sombra a la piscina y frescor en verano a la casa. Por allí era imposible escalar. A la izquierda estaba el jardín vecino con todas las luces encendidas, seguramente eran los que habían llamado a los "aurores", por lo que quedaba descartado, a menos que quisieran enfrentarse a algún cargo de allanamiento, en vez de uno por beber siendo menores. Al fondo, había una construcción, lo que parecía ser una caseta de herramientas cerca de un parque infantil, seguramente para algún hermano de Kenneth.

Arrastró a Hermione por el césped pero los tacones de ella se clavaban profundamente a cada paso, ralentizándolos a ambos y dándole en su andar cierto parecido a los de un pato al tener que tirar de cada pierna por separado para poder liberarse. Impaciente, Draco la soltó para adelantarse mientras la escuchaba renegar.

(No va a volver a ponerse tacones mientras se acuerde y es una pena, le hacen buen culo)

La caseta estaba muy cerca de verja pero estaba cerrada con llave. Por un momento Draco sopesó el abrirla de una patada pero seguramente allí sería el primer sitio que revisarían. Mejor no agregar a la lista de actos delictivo el destrozar propiedad ajena. Hasta allí llegaron las voces de los policías que se acercaban a comprobar si quedaba alguien más dentro de la casa.

–Su puta madre y yo sin mi varita. ODIO EL VALE AD MAGICA y a la zorra de McGonagall y al imbécil de Snape y a…

–Cállate o nos oirán. A la torre – le apremió ella sin escucharle mientras escalaba con dificultad por la escala de cuerda.

El parque infantil era casi como un pequeño fuerte. Estaba compuesto por una torre en forma de pagoda de madera de dos pisos de altura. Esta torre conectaba a una segunda por un puente colgante en la que había tres columpios que se mecían perezosamente al viento. Por la que Hermione estaba subiendo había un hueco del que salía un tobogán y una barra para deslizarse, pero entre la planta superior e interior quedaba un espacio oscuro donde podían intentar ocultarse. En dos saltos Draco estuvo arriba. Ambos tuvieron que apretarse el uno contra el otro. A él le hacían cosquillas en la nariz el pelo de ella y Hermione no pudo dejar de notar nuevamente lo bien que olía su colonia.

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y ambos dejaron de respirar cuando escucharon que uno de los policías había entrado al patio a revisarlo. Inconscientemente se apretaron aún más cuando escucharon las mullidas pisadas en la hierba muy cerca de ellos y casi se les paró el corazón cuando el policía intentó abrir el cobertizo. Por suerte para ellos, uno de los compañeros le llamó desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, instándole a volver ya que parecía que habían encontrado a varios chicos en circunstancias "embarazosas".

(Merlín bendiga a las hormonas adolescentes y al creador del perfume de Granger ¿cómo puede oler tan bien a pesar de haber estado rodeada de fumadores toda la noche? El que lo creó era un genio)

A pesar de que el policía hacía un rato que se había marchado no se movieron ninguno de los dos, notando sus respiraciones en el cuello de cada uno. Draco prácticamente la abrazaba, envolviéndola intentando que su chaqueta los ocultara el máximo posible en la oscuridad. Finalmente fue ella la que rompió el momento.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Susurró.

–No podemos esperar aquí hasta que se vayan del todo… ¿o sí? – Susurró a su vez al cuello de ella. Una parte de él quería quedarse, estaba incómodo pero era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca durante tanto tiempo y aunque no quería admitirlo, era casi, casi agradable. Ella frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, concentrada.

(Entre el espacio pequeño, el que noto cada una de sus curvas y la manera en la que me habla al oído o salgo de aquí o hago una estupidez. Joder, Draco piensa. ¿Cómo podemos saltar la valla?)

–Deberíamos subir al tejado del fuerte y de ahí saltar al cobertizo. No creo que sea difícil escalar la valla desde allí. – La voz de Hermione le sobresaltó. Sopesó sus palabras durante unos segundos. (¿La cárcel pero esperar allí dentro acurrucado con Granger o escapar y dejar de hacer el ridículo con una Sangre sucia? Difícil elección.)

–Primero salto yo y luego lo haces tú pero sin tacones o te romperás un tobillo y no voy a cargarte hasta casa.

Hermione asintió y procedió a soltarse las sandalias. Eran preciosas pero habían sido un sufrimiento toda la noche ya que las tiras se le habían clavado profundamente en la piel causándole ampollas y el momento pato andando por el césped no había ayudado mucho. No había querido quitárselas antes por miedo a no ser capaz de volver a ponérselas debido al dolor y la hinchazón pero no quedaba más remedio.

Mientras, Draco se subió con agilidad a la parte superior del fuerte. Desde luego no era nada fácil mantener el equilibrio en aquel techo a dos aguas pero por suerte había un asta en la parte superior con la bandera americana ondeando a la que pudo agarrarse. (Bendito patriotismo). Estaban a unos tres metros sobre la parte trasera del cobertizo y bajo la luz casi inexistente de la luna, pues el cielo estaba cada vez más encapotado y apenas llegaba algo de claridad, rezó para que el techo resistiese su peso. Tomo impulso y saltó. Con un ruido sordo cayó sobre el tejado y rodó sobre un costado. Por una vez la suerte les sonrió ya que se trataba de una construcción recia de madera recubierta de tela asfáltica que apenas hizo sonido.

Con agilidad se levantó y tendió la mano hacia Hermione que primero le tiró los zapatos y una vez que tuvo las dos manos libres consiguió trepar sin perder demasiado la dignidad con aquel mini vestido. Era de conocimiento público que las alturas la aterrorizaban por lo que cuando finalmente llegó al tejado se sentó a horcajadas respirando con dificultad. Sabía que si se caía de allí no se mataría, sería unos seis o tal vez siete metros máximo, quizás menos, pero desde allí parecía gigantesco el fuerte y el saber que abajo la esperaba un mullido césped, no contribuía a que estuviera más tranquila. Quizás la muerte no, pero romperse algo, seguro ¿quizás el cuello?

Empezó a temblar mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a deslizarse por el tejado hasta conseguir agarrarse al asta de la bandera que ondeaba con furia. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano se puso de pie, segura de que caería al vacío de un momento a otro. Unas palabras de ánimo llegaron a sus oídos. Parecía la voz de Malfoy pero no estaba segura. Abrió los ojos y le vio de pie con los brazos extendidos, instándola a que saltara pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Y si se apartaba en el último momento y ella aterrizaba de cabeza? Era cierto que él parecía más civilizado desde que habían salido del colegio, incluso habían tenido un par de momentos de camaradería pero ¿había cambiado tanto? ¿Era eso una sonrisa lo que podía adivinar en su cara? Al Draco de hacía menos de un mes le hubiera encantado estar en esta situación y dejarla caer o mejor aún, empujarla para que cayera ¿Debía fiarse?

Draco notó la duda en ella. (Maldita sea ¿es que no podía hacer nada bien? Era solo saltar y confiar en él… vaaaaale, ahí estaba el problema. Él no era de confianza y entendía la reticencia de ella)

–Salta _Hermione,_ yo te sujeto. – Y con un suspiro añadió – Te prometo por Salazar que no te dejaré caer.

El salto no era difícil, a la luz del día estaba seguro de que ella podría haberlo hecho sin ayuda, pero si sumaba el que la policía podía pillarlos en cualquier momento al que no se veía casi nada, entendía su recelo. ¡Si hasta él había sentido miedo al caer!

El vestido se arremolinaba furiosamente entre sus piernas y el pelo le ondeaba como si tuviera vida propia pero necesitaban irse ya.

– _Hermione_ , mírame. Confía en mi por una vez ¿vale? – Y volvió a tenderle los brazos para calmarla – No pienso apartarme.

Cuando ella finalmente saltó, el tiempo se ralentizó inesperadamente. Su cara estaba contraída por el terror pero finalmente había saltado ¡había confiado en él!

La atrapó en el aire y la estrechó contra sí. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y su respiración se agitó cuando el pelo le azotó la cara. Ella se estremeció ligeramente y Draco se dio cuenta de que la sostenía en volandas ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Con una tos disimulada la depositó suavemente sobre el tejado.

(¿Por qué por un segundo había vacilado al dejarla en el suelo? ¿Pero qué cojones había sido aquello?)

–Lo conseguí. Muchas gracias. – Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y se alejó.

– ¿Podrás escalar? Es de malla cruzada en la zona superior y hay ramas para agarrarse por lo que no debería ser difícil. No hay alambre de espinos ni nada parecido, así que hemos tenido suerte.

–No es la primera verja que salto. – Él la miró con gesto interrogante – Bueno, Harry y Ron tienden a meterse en problemas, así que me toca ayudarlos y a veces eso incluye hacer cosas que no están del todo bien.

–Sabía que esos dos se metían en líos pero no tanto como para hacerte romper tus amadas reglas. Eres toda una sorpresa.

Ella lanzó sus zapatos por encima de la valla y comenzó a trepar. Aquella verja estaba construida sobre un muro de tres metros cubierto de seto, tan vertical que no habrían podido escalarlo, pero en la parte superior estaba aquella malla que les separaba de la libertad. Aunque los alambres le hacían daño en los dedos por la presión, alcanzó con facilidad la parte superior. Perdió toda su dignidad cuando tuvo que pasar las piernas para dar la vuelta y su precioso vestido nuevo se enganchó, rompiéndose por culpa de una rama rebelde, dejándolo completamente inservible. Todavía estaba lamentándose por su precioso vestido cuando le llegó el susurro de una voz a su lado.

–Granger, ayúdame, estoy atrapado.

Draco estaba tirando de su chaqueta frenéticamente. Uno de los laterales había quedado enchanchado con una rama sin que se diera cuenta y había seguido descendiendo dejándolo en una posición muy incómoda ya que un brazo había quedado parcialmente atrapado y no tenía ángulo para ascender y soltarse. Con bastante soltura Hermione se desplazó lateralmente, hasta que estuvo a su altura. Pasó una pierna por encima y pegó su cuerpo al de él para intentar alcanzar la rama que lo retenía.

–Qué mal se te da esto Malfoy. Si te dejara aquí no podrías moverte hasta que no dieran la voz de alarma de que un intruso intenta entrar.

–Lo que ocurre es que normalmente yo no suelo tomar este tipo de salidas. Yo tengo clase.

–Y poca agilidad.

–Lo que creo es que ya sé cómo conseguís pagaros los materiales del colegio ¿seguro que no os dedicáis la Comadreja y tú a asaltar casas de muggles durante el verano?

Ella se rio cerca de su oído de manera suave y le susurró sobre su mejilla:

–Asaltar muggles no, pero esta noche cierra la ventana de tu cuarto, no vaya a ser que me cuele para robarte a ti.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a sudar profusamente por lo que decidió mantener la boca cerrada hasta que ella consiguió liberarle.

Finalmente ambos estaban fuera de la propiedad de los Bell.

– ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Draco mientras le acercaba una de las sandalias que Hermione luchaba por volver a calzarse.

Ella lo miró pálida y con ojos aterrorizados al darse cuenta de algo fundamental.

–Mi bolso. Me he dejado mi bolso con el teléfono y ahora ¿cómo volveremos a casa? ¡No vamos a poder llamar a un taxi!

ooooOOOoooo

–¡Todo por tu culpa Granger! – bufó Draco mientras caminaba por la acera. – Tú siempre lo estropeas todo.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y qué he hecho yo si puede saberse? Tú eres el que se estaba peleando.

–Y tú eres la que me retó a venir a esta estúpida fiesta, por lo que todo lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. –Hermione estaba más atrás, apenas podía andar con aquellos zapatos. – ¿Quieres darte prisa? Nos quedan unos quince kilómetros para llegar a casa de los Collins.

–No puedo andar, estos horribles zapatos me han hecho una herida. – Con un gesto desesperado Hermione se sentó al borde de la carretera, se los quitó en un segundo lanzándolos lo más lejos que pudo de ella. – A la mierda con los puñeteros zapatos. Prefiero ir descalza – Gritó con frustración a la vez que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar sobre el frío asfalto hasta sobrepasarlo.

–Granger ¿era tu primera fiesta? ¿Por qué no te trajiste zapatos de repuesto como hacen todas las chicas?– Preguntó él intentando olvidar su mal humor.

–Claro que no es mi primera fiesta, en Hogwarts solíamos hacerlas cada vez que os ganábamos en un partido o te pegaba alguno de nosotros. – Respondió con malicia. – Pero nunca había tenido que andar descalza por las calles de una urbanización snob de Miami vestida con poco más que lencería.

–Pero será una gran anécdota cuando vuelvas a casa: De cómo el guapo Draco Malfoy te salvó de ser encarcelada y humillada públicamente. – Rio él al pensar en las caras de todos cuando volvieran al colegio y lo contara a todos desde su punto de vista.

(Sin el beso por supuesto, eso habría sido demasiado humillante)

–Por Merlín, eres insufrible. No me has salvado. De hecho la idea de trepar al fuerte fue mía. Así que más bien la historia sería sobre como Hermione Granger le salvó el culo al arrogante Draco Malfoy impidiendo que un surfista le diera una paliza y luego lo salvó de la policía. – Él la hizo girar sobre sí misma para encararla y ella trató de mantener la dignidad a pesar de su vestido roto, el pelo revuelto y el maquillaje arruinado.

–No me estaba dando una paliza, solo evitaba que me golpeara. Le prometí a la Señora Collins que no volvería a hacerlo y he cumplido mi palabra.

–Tenía sangre en la nariz, le golpeaste. Además tú nunca cumples tus promesas – lo acusó ella a la vez que cruzaba los brazos por delante de su pecho.

–Se golpeó a sí mismo cuando chocó contra mí. Yo no tuve nada que ver. Mantuve mi promesa ¿O crees que después de haberme peleado con tres tíos y haberlos enviado al hospital tu querido Joshua era rival para mí?

Hermione lo sopesó unos minutos. En eso tenía toda la razón. Había visto antes pelear a Draco, de hecho era bastante normal que estuviera metido en alguna pelea en Hogwarts, aunque rara vez lo pillaban, y tenía que reconocer que se había limitado a no encajar ningún golpe.

–Tú ganas, mantuviste tu palabra. – Cedió ella.

Continuaron andando un buen rato hasta que Hermione tuvo que detenerse porque se había clavado una piedra en la planta del pie. Ahora estaba sangrando tanto por las ampollas de los dedos y del empeine como por la planta.

–Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que amanezca y llamemos a los Collins para que nos recojan.

Draco se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a desatarse las zapatillas de deporte.

–No voy a aceptar tus zapatos. – Trato de detenerlo.

–No iba a dártelos. – la cortó él. – Qué tienes ¿un 37 o tal vez un 38? Yo gasto un 44. No podrías andar con ellos. – Mientras decía esto se quitaba los calcetines tobilleros. – Este es un truco que me enseñó Blaise una vez que salimos de fiesta por Hogsmeade y perdí los zapatos en una apuesta con un duende.

– ¿Perdiste los zapatos? ¿Pero cómo?

–El duende me dijo que no era capaz de beberme tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en menos de cinco minutos y por supuesto, perdí miserablemente, llevaba bebiendo desde medio día, así que estaba tan borracho que no me terminé ni la primera. Y como no tenía dinero para pagarle, se quedó con mis carísimos zapatos de piel de dragón.

Hermione se imaginó la escena en su mente, a los Slytherin con el gnomo y por supuesto a Malfoy teniendo que regresar humillado por aquel camino pedregoso y polvoriento.

–Era el mes de noviembre y el suelo estaba helado, así que fue dar tres pasos y casi me muero por el dolor. Creí que tendría que llamar a Snape para que me trajera otro par y sabía que ni él me libraría del castigo. Estaba tan borracho que detectaría el olor a alcohol a varios metros. Así que Blase, en un alarde de genialidad me hizo unos zapatos improvisados con mis calcetines, un trozo de madera y mi ropa interior.

– ¿Con tus calzoncillos? – Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada. La escena era tan cómica que las lágrimas pronto empezaron a resbalar por su cara. –Debió de ser muy humillante para ti. Cuando lleguemos a casa me los tienes que hacer con los mismos materiales.

–Bueno, sí fue humillante aunque no lo recuerdo bien pero seguro que no más que cuando cierta chica me rompió la nariz. – Hermione enrojeció unos instantes.

–Sobre eso. Lo siento. No fue mi intención. Me pillaste en un mal momento.

–Granger, eso pasó hace más de tres años. No tienes que disculparte, como te dije, me lo merecía. No te lo he puesto muy fácil estos años.

Y levantándose se dirigió hacia la zona de césped donde recogió varias hojas y las puso dentro de los calcetines. Ella se acercó con curiosidad.

–Estas hojas grandes servirán de suela, he puesto varias para que aguanten, son elásticas y cuando se rompan podemos cambiarlas. – con cuidado levantó un trozo de césped – Por suerte el césped de por aquí está superpuesto sobre la tierra como en casa de los Collins. Creo que es cultivado en otra parte y replantado en estos jardines. Es fácil desprender una porción. –Con cuidado arrancó varios trozos y los colocó en el interior. – Y ahora puedes ponerte los zapatos más naturales que jamás tendrás.

Hermione se calzó los calcetines. El tacto de césped era agradable y aunque le costaba trabajo andar, era mejor que hacerlo sobre el asfalto.

–Cuando notes que el césped se ha deshecho avísame y volveremos a cambiarlo.

Hermione se limitó a asentir y en silencio continuaron la marcha.

ooooOOOoooo

Llevaban casi una hora andando en silencio, Draco parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y ella estaba cansada y tenía mucho frío. Aquel vestido sería precioso pero echaba de menos sus jerséis calentitos y feos. Un nuevo escalofrío la sacudió y miró con envidia la chaqueta de él. A la porra el ser bonita y el vestir bien, a partir de ahora no saldría sin su abrigo, aunque estuviesen a cuarenta grados.

Draco por su parte, había pasado la última hora preocupado por lo sucedido los últimos días. Entendía que la falta de sexo podía ser muy perjudicial para un chico de su edad y que eso podía llevarle a ver bonita a la Sangre Sucia pero ese beso… había besado a muchas chicas (tantas que ni recordaba a la mitad de ellas) pero con ninguna había sido tan ¿explosivo? Y eso sí que empezaba a preocuparle ¿estaría perdiendo la cabeza o sería un efecto secundario de la rivalidad con el _Estúpido_ _Joshua_? Necesitaba saberlo, si había sido mutuo o era solo imaginaciones suyas.

–Oye Granger – dijo Draco de manera casual – después del beso no contestaste a la pregunta. ¿Quién besa mejor Joshua o yo?

Hermione se quedó parada y una furia nacida de todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche empezó a crecerle en el pecho ¿pero cómo se atrevía a sacar aquello a colación? ¿Estaba loco o es que le gustaba verla enfadada?

–Venga contéstame. – Insistió él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. – ¿quién tiene la mejor técnica? Seguro que yo y te daba corte decirlo delante de todos.

La ira de Hermione estalló.

–A ver estúpido presumido estábamos teniendo una noche medianamente agradable, habías sido amable, por amor de Merlín, hasta me has construido estos "zapatos" ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? ¿De verdad crees que voy a contestarte a algo así? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sacaría de ello? Si te contesto que Josh es mejor tú, lo negarás y seguirás dándome la tabarra y si digo que fuiste tú, te pasarás lo que queda de estancia recordándomelo. ¿Y qué gano yo con ello? ¡NADA! Solo aumentaros el ego a alguno de los dos. Por eso no respondí.

Draco se limitó a gruñir enfadado y continuó andando arrastrando los pies. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer para disgusto de ambos. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–Ya que estamos aclarando dudas ¿qué fue eso de que te peleaste por defender a una chica? – Hermione temblaba como una hoja. El vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo y los rizos goteaban agua.

–Te lo cuento si tú contestas a la pregunta. – Respondió él con una evasiva.

Hermione sopesó sus opciones. Lo que le había dicho a Draco era cierto, pero se moría de curiosidad, tenía que admitirlo ¿Él siendo amable, luchando por lo que era justo? Lo dudaba mucho, seguro que había otra explicación y necesitaba saberla porque si no la opinión que tenía de él podía mejorar ligeramente muy a su pesar. Como siempre, echo mano a su rapidez mental y trazó un plan. Primero suspiró dando a entender que se estaba rindiendo y posteriormente puso su mejor voz de niña buena y agotada.

–Está bien, pero tú primero, que no me fio de ti. – Draco la evaluó durante un minuto. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, el vestido estaba destrozado y sus ridículos calcetines finalizaban un conjunto que en otras circunstancias le habría resultado lo más cómico del mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón en ella era atractivo. No arrebatadoramente bella como en las novelas sino que, debajo de todo aquello, reconoció a la Granger del colegio y se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho más así, más natural. Bajó la guardia un solo segundo y sus palabras salieron sin control.

–Me peleé con esos tres porque los pillé insultando a una chica. Decían cosas horribles sobre que si era fácil y lo que supuestamente iba a hacerle cierto amigo suyo. Les llamé la atención pero terminamos a puñetazos. – Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos – No te equivoques, no soy ningún caballero ni nada parecido. Fue un momento de debilidad que no sé de dónde salió. Ese no era yo.

(No iba a permitir que nadie la insultara. Tengo la exclusiva, me lo he ganado después de aguantarla siete años. Y hasta yo tengo un límite, hay cosas tan explícitas y asquerosas que ni yo diría)

– ¿Y quién era la chica? – Preguntó ella en voz baja.

–Nadie que conozcas, tranquila. – Draco pudo notar como se le escapaba un ligero suspiro de alivio. – Y ahora es tu turno ¿y bien?

–No pienso contestar a la pregunta – dijo suavemente lo que propició que Draco empezara a protestar por no cumplir su parte del trato. – Peeeero… sí que voy a decirte una cosa Malfoy. Cuando beses a una chica, procura no haberte fumado medio paquete de tabaco antes porque a menos que ella también sea fumadora tienes la de perder en cuanto a besos, sobre todo si tu rival es un adicto a los chicles de menta.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, la maldita Granger le había engañado una vez más. Era cierto que no había respondido a su pregunta, pero con la última afirmación lo había dejado claro. Era obvio que no había querido responder en la fiesta para mantener intacto su orgullo frente a los otros. Era un caso desesperado de asistencia esta Granger así que con un rápido gesto se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros para sorpresa de ella.

–No es un gesto de caballerosidad. – Se apresuró a aclarar– Es que desde que empezó a llover llevas temblando todo el tiempo y tus dientes hacen tanto ruido al castañetear que no me dejas ni pensar. Es incómodo. – Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo pero le miró directamente a los ojos.

–No mientas Malfoy, – contratacó ella – lo que pasa es que el vestido se me ciñe tanto con la lluvia que ya no sabes qué hacer para dejar de mirarme las tetas. – Y rápidamente añadió – Aunque no sean gran cosa.

Y se alejó con gran dignidad a pesar su cómico aspecto.

(Sí, desde luego es un caso especial de estudio esta Hermione) pensó antes de seguirla a paso ligero y con una sonrisa en los labios.

ooooOOOoooo

La chaqueta estaba calentita y olía a Draco. Llevaban más de dos horas andando y no habían visto pasar ningún taxi. Aquella ciudad dormitorio verdaderamente quedaba desierta por las noches. Por suerte, la lluvia había dejado de caer pero los pies de Hermione estaban tan empapados que salía de ellos una mezcla de agua y barro a través de los calcetines. La parte buena es que estaban tan fríos que ni siquiera notaba el dolor de las apoyas.

–No hay ni una maldita cabina telefónica – comentó en voz alta. – Odio los barrios residenciales, no hay de nada.

– ¿Qué es una cabina telefónica? – Preguntó Draco intrigado.

– ¿Nunca has usado la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio? La que está en calle trasera en el Londres no mágico.

– Nosotros usamos la red flu. No sabía ni que existiera otra entrada. Además yo nunca voy al Londres muggle. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Pues es una construcción donde hay un teléfono y desde el que podemos llamar a un taxi.

–Yo tengo un teléfono. – Comentó él de manera casual y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil.

– ¿Qué tú qué? – el labio de Hermione empezó a temblar de manera frenética. – ¿me estás diciendo que hemos estado andando más de dos horas bajo la lluvia, con estos… estos… ridículos calcetines y TÚ TENÍAS TU TELÉFONO todo este tiempo?

Draco dio dos pasos atrás. Nunca lo admitiría pero la Granger enfadada le imponía mucho respeto por lo que la Granger enloquecida le daba pavor.

–No… no sabía que se podía llamar sin conocer el número de teléfono… yo.

–¡JODER Draco! Podrías leerte el manual que te envié. Ahí explicaba lo que es la llamada telefónica a información. Estuve TRES semanas recopilando toda esta información pero claro, para qué ibas a leerla ¿verdad?

–Yo no…

–Tú no… tú no… – lo imitó ella – tú nunca sabes nada ¡PORQUE NO TE ESFUERZAS! Tu vida ha sido fácil y tranquila, pues a partir de ahora no lo va a ser. Yo me encargaré de que tu vida sea tan complicada que cuando vuelvas no querrás irte nunca más de debajo de la falda de tu madre.

Las aletas de la nariz de Hermione estaban dilatadas, las venas de su frente hinchadas y sus ojos casi se salían de su órbita.

–Voy a llamar a un taxi, nos vamos a ir a casa, dormirás ocho horas y mañana, en cuanto te levantes, te pondrás a estudiar el maldito manual ¿lo has entendido Malfoy?

–Pero yo no…

– ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO? – Ella acortó la distancia que les separaba.

–Lo que tú digas, pero cálmate. – Draco no sabía dónde meterse. Dudaba entre correr calle abajo desesperadamente o asaltar la primera casa que encontrara para pedir ayuda a los que vivían allí, ajenos a la ira de una pequeña bruja que había conseguido acojonarle de mala manera.

–Y una cosa más Malfoy. – Le gritó tras llamar al taxi. – De ganar la apuesta nada. Mis palabras fueron que Kenneth tenía que invitarte y no lo hizo. Iba a dejarlo pasar pero ¿sabes qué? No pienso hacerlo. He ganado. No te invitó, permitió que asistieras por Trisha. Así que el próximo fin de semana pasarás el día en un lugar muggle. Sin rechistar y sin caras largas ¿entendido?

–Lo que tú digas Granger, pero por favor deja de gritar o los vecinos llamarán a los aurores otra vez.

Hermione le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio y se dedicó a ignorarle. Debía calmarse, ya que varias luces se habían encendido en la vivienda más cercana. Veinte minutos después ambos estaban por fin en casa.

OoooOOOoooo

Hermione era consciente de su mal genio. La mayoría del tiempo solía controlarlo y en el pasado solo Ron había conseguido sacarla de quicio de la manera en que lo había hecho Draco. Sabía que no había sido justa con él y que su enfado había sido desproporcionado pero hacía frío, estaba mojada y llevaba dos horas caminando sobre unos calcetines llenos de barro. Quizás no era la mejor de las excusas para su trato, pero sería mejor dejar de pensar en ello, por lo menos aquella noche.

Cerró el agua de la ducha con un suspiro, por fin había entrado en calor, tras veinte minutos de que el agua callera sobre ella. No entendía cómo era posible que por las mañanas hiciera un calor sofocante y por las noches refrescara tanto. Era una ciudad de locos hasta en lo referente al clima. Estuvo a punto de ponerse la camiseta de quidditch para dormir pero descartó la idea al recordar la conversación de hacía dos días con Draco y su mal humor volvió. No era capaz de entender cómo era posible que la sacara tanto de quicio. En el colegio lo había conseguido aguantar pero allí le resultaba cada vez más complicado ignorar su existencia. Aunque por lo menos había conseguido que se relacionara con normalidad con muggles. Algo en su estómago se contrajo al pensar en Draco y Trisha. Por una parte estaba su misión pero por otra… ¿acaso Draco había besado a la guapa animadora durante la fiesta? Desde luego ella hubiese estado más que encantada. ¿Seguirían viéndose todo el tiempo que les quedaba de la estancia? Sinceramente, nunca habría creído capaz a Draco de estar con alguien sin magia. De hecho el pensar de que estuviera con una mestiza ya le resultaba raro pero ¿con una muggle? ¿Tanto había cambiado en solo tres semanas? Sinceramente, lo dudaba mucho.

Apartó el vaho que se había acumulado del espejo y se miró. Desde luego, ella era muy poca cosa comparada con la voluptuosa Trisha. Su cara era tan… normal. Nada destacable. Ni labios carnosos ni mirada felina, ni siquiera ojos claros. Con un suspiro se dirigió a su habitación y en el momento en el que iba a abrir su puerta, se abrió la de Draco.

– ¿Has terminado? ¿Puedo usarlo ya?

–Haz lo que quieras – murmuró ella enfadada dando un portazo.

Se sentó a oscuras en su cama, intentando racionalizar todo lo sucedido, pero allí, en la intimidad de su habitación un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de dormirse:

 _¿Y si en vez de preguntarme quién daba el mejor beso me hubiera preguntado cuál de los dos me había gustado más?_

Hermione se estremeció ante la respuesta, porque sabía a ciencia cierta cuál habría sido y desde luego, en esta ocasión Josh no habría salido vencedor.

Era frustrante.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. Siempre intento que no sean largos, pero no hay manera. El beso fue, bueno, en la línea de ellos, torpe, enfadado y pasional. Ya vendrán besos mejores pero me pareció una manera muy divertida de forzarlo y de que Hermione se plantee cosas porque Draco ya empieza a darse cuenta de que hay algo más, otra cosa es que lo acepte, pero ella estaba muy dispersa._

 _Juro que lo de los calcetines-zapatos se puede hacer, de hecho es algo que me pasó hace muuuchos años (y que prefiero no recordar)._

 _Para el próximo capítulo tardaré más ya que no hay ni una sola palabra escrita._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Decepcionados? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si voy bien o si os estoy aburriendo de mala manera._

 _Gracias por estar ahí._

 _SabrilFG_


	12. Capítulo XII: Tarde de pelis y mantas

_Hola a todos,_

 _He vuelto tras un mes sin actualizar pero el trabajo no me lo ha permitido. Cosas de adultos_ _Este capítulo es de transición pero a mi juicio bastante necesario. Quizás tenga menos humor, pero de vez en cuando es necesario un toque más serio para que la trama avance o sino ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se detendrían a pensar en sus sentimientos._

 _Por supuesto daros las gracias a todas las que habéis enviado review, sin vosotras no sabría si está gustando de verdad o no (o si la historia pierde fuelle). Y por supuesto un agradecimiento especial a Saramaju2313 y a SraMalfoy23 que me escribieron para que actualizase porque estaban impacientes. GRACIAS, me habéis hecho sentir especial._

 _No es mi intención dejaros esperando pero por desgracia el trabajo manda (y yo necesito trabajar porque como mucho y me gusta tener una casa donde vivir) y por ahora no parece que vaya a tener casi nada de tiempo pero ¡seguiré con esto!_

 _Ahora a leer y espero no defraudaros._

 _Besos amores míos_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo X: Tarde de pelis y mantas**

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas empeñándose en achicharrar sus córneas. Hermione se removió bajo la sábana intentando encontrar una posición que la ayudara a volver a conciliar el sueño. Sentía la cabeza pesada y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aunque normalmente era muy madrugadora se sentía incapaz de levantarse. Remoloneó un buen rato más, pero finalmente fue su vejiga la que marcó el momento de dejar la cama. Con pasos lentos y pesados se dirigió al baño justo a tiempo de ver una sombra que corría hasta el sofá y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre él. Con curiosidad desvió su trayectoria hacia el salón. En el sofá, semi-recostado estaba Draco, que leía con ceño concentrado.

–Buenos días Malfoy – farfulló ella todavía resentida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

–Estoy leyendo el manual – Se apresuró a señalar él – Ya voy por el capítulo seis. Muy… instructivo todo.

Hermione se limitó a gruñir y volvió a dirigirse al baño. Por su parte, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio convencido de que la bruja no lo había pillado en su carrera desenfrenada. Seguramente estaba a salvo y no volvería a gritarle como la noche anterior. Cada vez temía más sus enfados. Volvió a concentrarse en el dosier que Hermione le había hecho llegar casi dos meses antes. Desde luego era bastante completo aunque nunca lo admitiría ante ella. Si se hubiera molestado en leerlo, su adaptación a la vida muggle hubiese sido más sencilla para todos. Tenía reconocer que de vez en cuando se comportaba como un gilipollas, anteponiendo su orgullo a la practicidad, pero al fin y al cabo ese era él. La mayor parte del tiempo podía ser brillante, pero ese deje de cabezonería solía meterle en muchos aprietos. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no era necesario martirizarse por algo que no tenía remedio y decidió seguir con el capítulo de los entretenimientos muggles. Era fascinante todo lo que se podía hacer en Miami por poco dinero.

El peso de Hermione sentándose en el sofá lo sacó de su lectura. Ella tenía un aspecto realmente malo, estaba pálida y dos profundas ojeras violetas se habían instalado bajo ojos.

–Te ves horrible Granger ¿es que no has dormido nada? – Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la mirada perdida, así que él contratacó para picarla. – O ¿acaso te pasaste toda la noche pensando en nuestro maravilloso beso?

–Más quisieras – murmuró ella sin dejarse provocar.

–Seguro que ha sido eso, pensando en cómo tu vida ha cambiado desde ayer y que no puedes hacer nada para que se repita. Pobre Granger, ahora ya no podrá estar con su novio Joshua sin pensar en su guapo compañero. Tu vida ya no va a tener sentido.

–Lo que tú digas Malfoy.

Draco entrecerró los ojos ¿ella no le devolvía los insultos? Eso no era normal. Vale que había sido algo torpe la noche anterior con el tema del teléfono pero ¿tanto le había desagradado el paseo como para optar por ignorarle? Lo peor de todo aquello era que Hermione tenía la misma actitud que en el colegio, cuando se dedicaba a ignorarle. ¿Acaso no habían superado ya esa fase y se habían instalado en la de enemigos con respuestas ingeniosas? Aquello lo exasperó. Odiaba que la gente le ignoraba, pero le molestaba especialmente cuando era ella la que lo hacía. Por este motivo siempre era el blanco de sus burlas en clase y volver a esos días no le apetecía en absoluto. Ahora le dedicaba pullas pero hacía días que no eran verdaderos insultos destinados a que se diera cuenta de su existencia. Con todo su pesar tuvo que reconocer que prefería a una Granger enfadada a una indiferente y eso era mucho decir, ya que la enfadada le daba auténtico pavor.

–Voy a dormir un rato más – comentó ella con voz gangosa a la vez que hacía el amago de levantarse sin mucho éxito.

–¡Estas enferma! – gritó de repente, consiguiendo que ella diera un respingo. – Por eso no me respondes.

Hermione intentó negarlo pero un enorme estornudo se cruzó en su camino, sin tiempo para taparse la boca, consiguiendo poner perdido de saliva y fluidos varios a Draco que la miró con cara de terror.

–¡Qué ascoooooo! Tengo virus de Granger por todas partes. – Su cara, contraída por una mueca de repulsa, se deformaba a la vez que se la limpiaba con las manos. – ¡Qué ascooooo! ¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué aaaaaaasco! Lo has hecho adrede, me has estornudado encima a cosa hecha. – Y la señaló con un dedo acusador. – Intentas acabar con el linaje de los Malfoy ¡admítelo!

Hermione no estaba segura de si reír, llorar o respirar. Tenía un acceso de tos bastante fuerte que la impedía tomar aire pero, ver su compañero alejarse indignado para lavarse a la vez que la maldecía en varios idiomas, no había tenido desperdicio. Si el precio a pagar por aquel momento era estar unos días resfriada, bienvenido fuesen los virus, mocos y todo lo necesario. Desde luego daba por satisfecha su venganza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Veinte minutos después Draco volvió al salón duchado y cambiado de ropa. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella y no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra.

–Lo siento Draco, ha sido sin querer ¿me perdonas? – Dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

Él se giró dándole la espalda, orgulloso.

–Venga Draco, sabes que ha sido totalmente incontrolado. – Intentó tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención pero él lo esquivó y se alejó aún más.

–Podías haber apuntado a otra dirección. Creo que hasta me ha caído algo… – y se estremeció – algo dentro de la boca. Si me enfermo te tocará cuidarme. Y soy un enfermo horrible.

–Trato hecho. Si te pones enfermo a causa de mi resfriado te cuidaré y podrás ser todo lo mandón que quieras. – Admitió ella divertida y segura de que de todas formas le hubiera tocado aguantar sus quejidos lastimeros lo prometiera o no.

Él agarró la punta de los dedos que ella le tendía para sellar el trato y se limpió rápidamente en su camiseta para evitar el contagio.

Hermione cada vez se encontraba peor, seguramente empezaba a tener fiebre por lo que rebuscó en los estantes de la cocina hasta dar con un bote de aspirinas. Sentía la cabeza muy pesada y a eso se sumaba que los señores Collins no estarían en todo el fin de semana por lo que no podía pedirles alguna poción para recuperarse antes. Y eso contando con que decidieran dársela ya que técnicamente era "magia" por lo que podrías negarse debido al Vale Ad Magica.

–Tengo hambre Granger. Prepara algo de desayunar. ¡Pero no estornudes encima! – Gritó Draco desde el salón mientras encendía la televisión.

–No hay más que cereales y algo de pan, así que levántate y prepárate lo que quieras, no vaya a ser que se me escapen más fluidos indeseados. Yo me voy a la cama.

ooooOOOoooo

Draco finalmente se decidió por los cereales. Eran de esos sanos sin azúcar y que sabían a cartón pero Hermione era los que comía por la fibra y para sus dientes. Maldita _Sangre Sucia_ y su necesidad de ir al baño regularmente, aquello era realmente un asco. Los suyos se le habían acabado hacía dos días y se negaba a ir la tienda cuando los Collins podían ir por él y ahorrarse el trabajo.

Finalmente desechó lo que quedaba de aquel triste desayuno. No había puesto suficiente leche por lo que los cereales se habían convertido en gachas que le resultaron insípidas. Rebuscó por si encontraba alguna chocolatina escondida de las últimas que había comprado, pero estaba seguro de haber acabado también con ellas. Solo quedaba el pan pero nada para untar, así que con un suspiró finalmente volvió al programa muggle que ponían por la televisión, parecía ser algún tipo de concurso de preguntas y respuestas y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que podía contestar a la mayoría. Con ello se entretuvo hasta que su estómago no pudo soportar más el hambre.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó al cuarto de Hermione y con suavidad llamó a la puerta.

–Granger… ¿estás despierta? – Escuchó toses dentro y sonidos apagados. – Tengo hambre y no hay comida ¿qué hacemos?

Draco pegó la oreja a la puerta, intentando escuchar en el interior. La voz de ella le llegó casi de ultratumba grave y gangosa, seguramente debido a la hinchazón de su garganta pero no pudo entender lo que decía.

– Granger, voy a pasar que no entiendo nada – tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar no respirar sus microbios y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba parcialmente enrollada en las mantas, con el pelo alborotado y algunos pañuelos desechables sobre la cama. – ¿Qué decías? – preguntó él con una mueca de desagrado.

–Qué salgas a un restaurante, pidas comida o hagas lo que te dé la gana pero déjame en paz. Estoy enferma, no soy tu madre y quiero descansar.

–Vale, vale. Por Merlín, qué desagradables te pones. Ni que fuera para tanto, solo es un resfri… – Draco esquivó por poco la almohada que se estrelló cerca de su cabeza.

– ¡Lárgate!

Sin una sola palabra cerró la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Salir estaba descartado, para ello tendría que tomar un autobús y eso no estaba hecho para él. Podría llamar a un taxi y que le llevaran a un buen restaurante, pero en realidad nunca había comido solo y le resultaba extrañamente patético empezar ahora. Por un segundo evaluó el llamar a Trisha, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de esquivar a la animadora otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente con la noche anterior. Ella se había insinuado de todas las formas posibles pero el pensar en besarla le atraía aún menos, era realmente pesada y desde luego no pensaba intercambiar saliva con muggles si podía evitarlo. Solo le quedaba lo de llamar para pedir comida pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tras unos minutos pensando recordó que Hermione le había gritado algo de llamar a información la noche anterior y que estaba en el manual, así que retomó la lectura buscando las referencias a teléfonos. Quince minutos después estaba llamando.

–Información, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó una voz maquinalmente al otro lado del teléfono.

–Quiero un restaurante que me traiga la comida a casa.

–Bien, ¿qué tipo de restaurante?

–Mmmm no sé, ¿de comida?

– ¿De qué tipo de comida señor? Necesito que sea más específico – la voz de la teleoperadora sonaba impaciente.

– ¿De qué hay?

–Señor, si esto es una broma…

–No, no, – le interrumpió él – es solo que no sé qué tipo de comida hay cerca.

La chica comenzó a nombrar todos los tipos de comidas que llevaban a domicilio. Desde cubana, china o argentina, hasta francesa o taiwanesa. Draco comenzó a marearse. La mayoría no las había probado y no tenía ni idea de si le gustarían o no.

– ¿Señor? ¿Se ha decidido ya? – Interrumpió la chica con evidente mal humor.

–Quiero… quiero… – y de repente tuvo una idea – quiero alguno donde sirvan sopa, que sepa usted que está bueno y merece la pena.

La chica suavizó el tono, seguramente pensando que Draco tenía algún problema mental ya que sus preguntas eran bastante raras y encima no la tuteaba.

–Bueno, puedo darle algunos teléfonos de restaurantes de distintos tipos ¿le valdría eso?

Draco asintió con entusiasmo y fue a buscar papel y lápiz mientras la chica le dictaba los distintos teléfonos de restaurantes. Cuando finalmente la llamada acabó, Draco estaba sudando, lo había pasado realmente mal, pero lo había conseguido y él solo, sin ayuda de la _Sangre Sucia_ (¡El manual de Hermione no contaba aunque era el que lo explicaba todo!)

Con una mueca miró los seis números de teléfono y decidió llamar a todos y encargar comida, así si algo no le gustaba, podía pasar al siguiente almuerzo.

ooooOOOoooo

Dos horas después Hermione empezaba a encontrarse mejor y se decidió a salir a comer algo. Se encontró con Draco exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que lo dejó antes de acostarse, leyendo su manual tirado en el sofá.

– ¿Sigues viva? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja con su característico aire prepotente. – Y yo que pensaba que gracias a tu trágica pérdida podría volver antes a casa...

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Buscó un bowl y se dispuso a tomar un cuenco de cereales pero él la interrumpió cuando iba a volcar la caja.

–He comprado sopa, está en la nevera. Seguro que te sentará mejor que ese engrudo insípido.

Hermione abrió el frigorífico y descubrió los seis envases de sopas de distintos restaurantes. Con lentitud fue abriéndolos uno a uno y oliendo en su interior pero tenía la nariz taponada y no podía decidirse por ninguna.

–Esta es de pollo. – Comentó él a su lado apartando uno de los botes. – Supuse que te gustaría. Mi madre siempre pedía que me la hicieran cuando enfermaba. Aunque como no estaba seguro de si te gustaría también he pedido de pescado, de cebolla, gulash y estas dos han sido interesantes… una es koreana, la llaman Kimchi y es realmente espantosa y esto es gumbo, parece ser que bastante popular en esta zona del país pero es tremendamente picante.

Ella asintió estupefacta y tomó la sopa de pollo.

– ¿Por qué has pedido solo sopas? ¿Es que no te apetecía comer un filete y otro plato? – preguntó suavemente.

Draco se quedó unos segundos pensativo (sí, ¿por qué había pedido solo sopa si a él ni siquiera le gustaban realmente? Había pensado en que cuando ella se levantara seguramente su estómago lo agradecería. Había comprado distintos sabores solo por si a ella no le terminaban de gustar y se había olvidado de lo que él prefería ¡Por primera vez en su vida!). Finalmente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decidió ignorar la pregunta ya que sabía que ninguna respuesta iba a satisfacerla.

Hermione calentó la sopa y se la llevó al sofá para ver la televisión. Tenía la garganta irritada por lo que daba pequeños sorbos y se deleitaba con el calor que le proporcionaba.

– ¿Vemos una película? – Le preguntó – Los Collins me dijeron que en ese mueble había muchos DVD que no les cabían en casa. Lo mismo encontramos algo interesante.

Draco acercó todas las películas que había, desde luego los Collins eran unos grandes cinéfilos porque tenían más de doscientas solo en aquel mueble y todas eran clásicas.

– ¿Qué genero te apetece más? Tenemos algo de comedia, unas cuantas románticas, algunas de terror clásico y estas de aquí son dramas. Vamos a apartar las de cine fantástico o del espacio, creo que es demasiado para los dos y también las de acción, suelen ser aburridas.

–Elige tú, yo no he visto ninguna. – respondió él con indiferencia.

–Me encanta el cine en blanco y negro ¿te apetece hacer una maratón? No son muy largas, suelen ser de una hora y poco más cada una pero algunas deberías verlas, son muy buenas.

Draco asintió y ambos se dispusieron a compartir una tarde de mantas y películas.

La primera elegida fue _Doce hombres sin piedad_. Era una película árida y dura. Un adolescente era juzgado por haber matado a su padre y doce hombres del jurado debían decidir si era culpable o no. Los debates sobre la inocencia o la culpabilidad estaban sobre la mesa y la duda razonable era el hilo conductor de la trama que los atrapó en un segundo. Draco estaba a favor de encarcelarlo, paraban de vez en cuando el reproductor y debatían sobre si una prueba era circunstancial o no. Hermione, que ya la había visto varias veces, intentaba ser lo más imparcial posible para no destrozarle el final. Cuando la película finalizó Draco se mostró contrariado ya que mantenía su postura a pesar de los intentos de uno de los jurados para convencer al espectador de lo contrario. Para él era mejor castigarlos a todos y si el chico era inocente, mala suerte, era un daño colateral para poder encarcelar a los verdaderos delincuentes. Hermione se mostraba más flexible e introdujo en la ecuación el concepto del bien y el mal y lo relativo que podía llegar a ser, lo que llevó a Draco a parar en seco la conversación.

–Intentas liarme Granger y no voy a dejarte ir por ese camino.

–No sé a qué te refieres – dijo ella mientras se tomaba una aspirina y miraba el fondo de su vaso de agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Que has escogido esta película para mostrarme el concepto de duda razonable y hacerme pensar ¿verdad?

Ella se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. Draco era tan listo como había supuesto, no había podido engañarle, pero esperaba que algo hubiera calado en él.

–Yo no intento nada, pero está bien plantearse cosas y darse cuenta que ni los malos son tan malos ni los buenos son tan buenos ¿no crees?

Draco hizo un ademán despreciativo. Sabía que ella se refería a su familia y a la forma de pensar que habían tenido durante la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro. También a los pensamientos que le habían intentado inculcar desde pequeño y que la bruja se empeñaba días tras día, desde que habían aterrizado, en hacer que se tambalearan.

–Cambiemos de género – bufó él – pongamos algo ligero como una comedia.

La segunda película de la tarde fue _Arsénico por compasión_. Un crítico teatral que acababa de casarse visitaba a sus ancianas y encantadoras tías que practicaban la caridad de un modo bastante macabro, asesinando a los que ellas pensaban que necesitaban morir. La película les sacó más de una carcajada. Las payasadas de Cary Grant eran grandiosas y en un par de ocasiones Hermione lo pescó enjuagándose las lágrimas por la risa. Cuando la película finalizó Draco se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

– ¿No te ha gustado? – Preguntó ella – Es de mis favoritas.

– ¿Has vuelto a hacerlo verdad? Intentabas hacerme pensar.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó para dejar los restos de su comida en el fregadero.

–No sé a qué te refieres, es solo una comedia.

–No es cierto. Quiero decir, sí es una comedia, pero también habla sobre la familia. Las viejas mataban, el protagonista las encubría y nuevamente saltaba el debate sobre lo que está bien o lo que está mal y hasta donde se debe llegar por la familia.

–Era solo una comedia Draco, pero me alegra de que te hagas ese tipo de preguntas. Eso es que estás avanzando.

Él se giró para responderle pero ella ya se había escabullido hasta el baño donde parecía que estaba preparándose para darse una ducha.

–Maldita Granger – murmuró –No pienso dejar que vuelva a elegir nunca más una película. No para de intentar manipularme la muy…

Unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron pero su mal humor aumentó cuando al abrir estaba Joshua esperando.

–Qué quieres tú ahora – Le espetó de malos modos.

–Quiero ver a Hermione. ¿Está en casa? – preguntó el surfista con el mismo mal humor y su mejor tono de tipo dudo.

–No, no está. – Mintió él. – Ha salido con los Collins – dijo señalando la casa principal que estaba a oscuras a la vez que cerraba ligeramente su propia puerta para evitar que escuchara el sonido de la ducha.

Joshua entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que Draco mentía pero no podía apartarlo de un empujón y aunque se esforzaba por mirar dentro de la sala de estar, no la veía. Tampoco parecía haber luz en su ventana, así que decidió batirse en retirada.

–Le he traído su bolso, se lo dejó en la fiesta anoche.

Draco lo tomó con un tirón seco, asintió y le cerró la puerta en las narices sin tan siquiera despedirse.

(¿Por qué aquél tipo lo ponía de tan mal humor? No había podido dejar de pensar en el beso que Hermione le había dado. Era realmente repugnante. No entendía como una mujer de su inteligencia se deba embaucar por alguien o como él. ¿Qué le veía? Tenía buen pelo pero poco más, quizás era algo atractivo pero ¿acaso habían tenido discusiones filosóficas o éticas como con él? Lo dudaba. Seguro que solo había hablado de banalidades y eso no era lo que Hermione buscaba en un hombre ¿o quizás sí?)

Echó el pestillo y apagó la luz del porche, incluso cerró las cortinas para evitar que pudiera espiarlos por la ventana y solo se sintió satisfecho cuando estuvo seguro de que no se acercaría más por allí puesto que se había quedado sin excusas.

Diez minutos después Hermione volvió con un pijama limpio y el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha.

–Me encuentro mejor – comentó con alegría – parece que las medicinas han hecho efecto y ya no tengo fiebre, solo mocos y tos que espero que desaparezcan en unos días. Puede que para el lunes ya está bien y vaya a clase.

–Eres la única persona que se alegra por ir a clase. ¡Qué rara eres Granger! No hay quién te soporte cuando sacas la empollona que hay en ti. – Le reprochó él pagando con ella el mal humor que le había generado Joshua.

Ella se sonrojó unos segundos y bajó la mirada mientras se peinaba los rizos con aire ausente. Draco detectó su ceño fruncido, parecía dolida por sus palabras así que cambió de tema.

–He pedido pizza, ya que parecías mejor. No es algo que me parezca muy elegante, pero aquí a todos les encanta. – Hermione seguía sin mirarle, perdida en sus pensamientos. – Quizás otra peli antes de dormir nos venga bien. Podemos elegir alguna de chicas. – Draco suavizó el tono – Estoy dispuesto para el sacrificio.

Hermione le sonrió levemente y se acercó a revisar las películas en silencio. Él dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado y decidió acercarle el bolso perdido para distraerla.

–El _Estúpido Joshua_ lo ha traído para ti. – y antes de que ella preguntara la cortó – Le dije que no estabas en casa por eso se marchó tan rápido.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – El tono de ella volvía a ser el de siempre, ligeramente enfadado.

–No me cae bien y seguro que habría querido quedarse a cenar contigo. Simplemente no me apetecía. Está siendo una noche tranquila.

–No le habría dejado quedarse a cenar – comentó ella mientras revisaba que no le faltara nada del bolso. – Esta noche era para nosotros, ya sabes, pelis y mantas.

Draco la miró con la cabeza ladeada. Hermione tenía la asombrosa capacidad de sorprenderle y eso era realmente difícil.

–Además sé que no te cae bien por algún motivo y no quiero que te sientas incómodo en tu propia casa. – Continuó ella satisfecha al comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

–No se trata de que no me caiga bien. Que no lo hace. – Se apresuró a puntualizar él – Es que hay algo en él… que no me termina de gustar. Quizás sean paranoias mías pero no creo que sea un tipo normal ¿no sé si me entiendes?

Ella lo miró fijamente intentando descifrar sus palabras ¿es que acaso se preocupaba por ella? o ¿es que se sentía herido porque Joshua le quitaba el protagonismo que Draco tanto ansiaba? Supuso que sería lo segundo a la vista de su comportamiento general y sobre todo en el momento de entrar a la fiesta. Durante unas horas la noche anterior había vuelto a ser el Slythering que tanto había llegado a despreciar. Aún recordaba la mirada fija de él sentado en el sofá. Era la misma que ya había visto en varias ocasiones estando en clase o en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Aquellos ojos grises se clavaban en su nuca y sabía instantáneamente que él estaba allí, por lo que aceleraba el paso para quitarse de su camino o procuraba pasar desapercibida para evitar que él tuviera un motivo para insultarla.

–No, no te entiendo Draco, yo intento conocer a las personas antes de emitir un juicio y por ahora Josh me ha parecido un tipo decente. Quizás me equivoque, pero no me importa, el tiempo lo dirá.

–Conmigo lo tuviste claro desde el primer momento – susurró él aparentemente dolido.

–No es cierto – se defendió ella. – Lo intenté con todas mis ganas, pero… no te dejaste. – Y le dedicó una larga mirada cargada de años de compartir malas experiencias por su culpa.

–Yo no lo recuerdo así…

El timbre los sacó a ambos de ese momento embarazoso. Draco carraspeó y ella se dirigió a la cocina a por platos y vasos. Hermione agarró la primera película que tuvo a mano y ambos, en silencio, comenzaron a cenar.

 _Casablanca_ había sido la elegida por puro azar. Rick el protagonista, estaba despechado por el abandono de Ilsa sin darle ninguna explicación y años después se encontraban en la ciudad marroquí durante la ocupación de la Alemania nazi. Con la guerra como fondo, la historia de amor entre ambos se iba desgranando lentamente, ella estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso, indispensable para la resistencia y para evitar la ocupación nazi. Él era un hombre recto, digno de confianza y Rick era un don-nadie, un hombre que se declaraba neutral en un mundo en guerra. Inconscientemente Draco se estremeció. Se sentía identificado con ese Rick que miraba hacia otro lado cuando veía las injusticias que en el fondo le molestaban pero que no impedía. Ilsa era un poco bobalicona, pero a pesar de estar completamente enamorada de Rick, debía seguir apoyando a su marido en sus intentos de salvar inocentes porque era lo correcto. Draco evitó mirar a Hermione durante toda la película. Salvando las distancias, ella habría actuado igual, siempre haciendo lo correcto. Aunque las otras dos películas anteriores tenían un trasfondo claramente ético y por eso las había elegido ella, era esta, la seleccionada por el azar, la que le había calado más hondo. Se descubrió pensando en la guerra, en qué hubiera hecho él si hubiera continuado y no hubieran conseguido parar al Lord Oscuro. Se imaginaba a sí mismo intentando ser neutral sin éxito y cuando Rick dejó marchar a Ilsa por amor en la escena del avión, un largo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Él nunca la hubiera dejado ir. No, no habría hecho lo correcto, estaba seguro y precisamente por eso ella nunca…

Como un resorte se puso de pie del sofá, acabando con ese hilo de pensamiento inmediatamente.

A su lado Hermione se quejó levemente. Se había quedado dormida acurrucada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, llena de pañuelos de papel usados.

(Ella no es Ilsa, tú no eres Rick. No la amas, no te gusta, ni siquiera te cae bien. Ella es una Sangre… una hija de muggles. Es una sabelotodo, una empollona que no sabe divertirse. Es aburrida, mandona y con un carácter horrible. Deja de pensar estupideces. Mañana saldrás con Trisha. Es muggle, pero puedes divertirte con ella. Deja de pensar cosas que no te hacen bien. Ni a ti, ni a ella.)

Recogió lo que quedaba de cena, apagó la televisión y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Había sido un día largo y pesado. No volvería a hacer una maratón de películas con Hermione a menos que fueran en color y que Mila pudiese verlas con ellos. Si incluía ositos cantarines o leones que bailaban mejor aún, sabía que no correría ningún peligro y evitaría esas sesiones de adoctrinamiento innecesarias. Hermione era realmente insufrible. (¡Granger, Granger! No pienses en su nombre de pila. Ella es, ha sido y será Granger)

Se tumbó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño pero le resulto completamente imposible dormirse por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que finalmente, soltó un insulto y se levantó frustrado. Ella seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado aunque tiritaba un poco por el frío.

La sacudió por los hombros intentando despertarla.

–Granger, vamos, vete a la cama o tu resfriado empeorará.

Ella estaba profundamente dormida y no parecía que fuera a reaccionar.

–Mierda Granger, levántate ya, no pienso cargar contigo, apestosa fuente de virus malignos.

Nada, no había manera.

Con una mueca de asco apartó los pañuelos usados tirándolos al suelo. Mañana ella se encargaría de limpiarlo además, la obligaría a desinfectar a fondo el sofá lleno de mocos. Colocó una mano bajo sus hombros y otra bajo sus rodillas y la alzó con cierta dificultad.

–Si alguien me viera… – murmuró entre dientes mientras la llevaba a su habitación y la dejaba suavemente en la cama. – Eres como un grano en el culo Granger. No conozco a nadie tan problemática como tú. – Le susurró mientras terminaba de arroparla.

Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación. Estaba muy ordenada y había libros por todas partes. Se acercó a una estantería y olisqueó un frasco de perfume. Era el mismo que la noche anterior ella llevaba en la fiesta. Flores con un toque cítrico (Se había convertido en su olor favorito aunque se negara a admitirlo). Tenía varias fotografías enganchadas en el espejo del armario. Un matrimonio de mediana edad, suponía que sus padres (no había duda de que ella había heredado el pelo de él y la nariz de ella) posaban sentados en el sofá de su casa. Había otra del Apestoso y la Comadreja que la abrazaban en una foto en la que ellos dos sonreían a la cámara y ella miraba de reojo al pelirrojo. (Esa foto le resultaba tremendamente desagradable). En otra, distinguió varias cabezas pelirrojas, suponía que eran los Weasley todos sentados a la mesa en lo que parecía el día de Navidad y finalmente varias chicas Griffindor junto con Lunánica le hacían muecas a la cámara en lo que parecía una competición para ganar el premio a la expresión más horrible. (Patil las ganaba a todas). Eran fotografías muggles, seguramente las había hecho ella misma y recopilaban momentos felices con amigos y familias. Ninguna se movía pero aun así transmitían que todos estaban contentos en el momento en el que las tomaron. Él solo había traído una de su madre y estaba guardada para evitar que alguien pudiera verla moverse por accidente. Ni aunque hubiera querido habría podido traer fotografías de sus compañeros de casa porque sencillamente ellos se veían en clase y poco más. Su relación de amistad no iba más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y lo socialmente aceptable. Nunca había tenido un "mejor amigo" pero tampoco lo había echado de menos. Dejó vagar la mirada hasta posarse nuevamente en la foto de ella mirando a la Comadreja y sintió el impulso de romper la fotografía en mil pedazos. Por suerte mantuvo la cabeza fría y con pasos lentos se alejó del armario. Cerró la persiana para que pudiera descansar hasta tarde durante el domingo y salió de la habitación.

Draco se recostó en la puerta, ella era ordenada, casi maniática, insufrible, abrumadora en muchas ocasiones, pero también era querida por sus amigos y aunque fastidiosa, tenía que reconocer que hacía su vida más interesante de lo que había sido años atrás en el colegio. Con un amago de sonrisa que intentaba escaparse de sus labios recordó la última frase de Casablanca cuando Rick y su archienemigo caminaban juntos por el viejo aeropuerto entre la niebla:

" _Creo que este es el principio de una hermosa amistad"_

Quizás… se dijo para sí en un último pensamiento antes de retirarse a su habitación.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y con esto acaba el capítulo XII Creo que el momento de intimidad era necesario entre ambos y el cine clásico es importante para mí, creo que hay películas maravillosas que muchos deberían ver ¿habéis visto alguna de ellas? Elegí las dos primeras por su trasfondo moral y la tercera por ese amor imposible que pudo haber pasado entre ambos. Hermione es muy Ilsa, ella haría lo correcto y seguiría a Harry y a Ron por el bien mayor pero Draco a última hora recapacitó, como Rick e intentó ayudar con lo poco que tenía a su alcance._

 _Y vosotras ¿qué película os gustaría ver con Draco? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión._

 _Un saludo y nos vemos pronto ya que Draco tiene que pagar la "apuesta" ¿qué le obligará a hacer Hermione?_


	13. Capítulo XIII: La tortura de pagar una a

_Holas a todas:_

 _Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, esta vez con más humor (o por lo menos lo he intentado) y algo más de Dramione (que ya va siendo hora). En este capítulo, como siempre me ha ayudado Sandra (SraMalfoy por estos lares) con la ropa de los protagonistas. Creo es una de las cosas que más me gusta cuando preparo un nuevo capítulo, el momento risas revisando fotos e intentando ser crueles vistiendo a Draco. Espero haber conseguido transmitir todo lo que hablamos._

 _Y por supuesto daros las gracias a todos y todas (¿hay algún chico por ahí?) que seguís el fic, más de 70 reviews y 100 seguidores. Comparado con otros no es nada, pero para mí es un mundo y por eso GRACIAS, de verdad. Me leo cada mensaje con ilusión y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. A las incondicionales y a las nuevas. SOIS UN AMOR._

 _Ahora dejo de hablar y os dejo con el siguiente capítulo y como siempre recordaros que lo que está entre paréntesis es lo que Draco piensa en ese mismo momento._

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo XIII: La tortura de pagar una apuesta.**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta despertaron a Draco de su siesta. Aún tenía el sabor del sueño en la boca cuando abrió la puerta y las encontró allí a las dos, sonrientes y con un plan. Hermione y Mila lo arrastraron fuera hablando a la vez entre risas. Su cerebro aún no se había despertado del todo, seguía en ese maravilloso sueño en el que ganaba el partido final del mundial de Quidditch y cientos de chicas le pedían fotos y besos. Estaba siendo un gran sueño y aquellas dos lo habían sacado a la fuerza para traerle a aquel apestoso lugar. El humor de Draco no era el mejor en aquellos momentos. Cuando finalmente consiguió despejarse medianamente se encontró delante de un aparato que le era vagamente familiar.

–¡Es una bicicleta! – gritó Mila con voz aguda y excitada.

–Sé lo que es una bicicleta. – Farfulló él vislumbrando su oscuro futuro – ¿Y bien?

–Mañana iremos a pasear así que quería asegurarme de que supieras montar – comentó Hermione a la vez que se acercaba a la bicicleta y lo animaba con una mano a probar el sillín – ¿sabes hacerlo?

–No tengo la menor idea de montar, así que plan cancelado – contestó él secamente y se giró para volverse a la casa. Con suerte podría retomar el sueño de las chicas.

Mila se le colgó del brazo y empezó a tirar nuevamente hacia la bicicleta.

–Inténtalo, si es muy fácil. Te enseñaremos. Venga, no seas aburrido.

–Además, prometiste que harías todo lo que te dijera sin protestar. – Comentó Hermione mientras acercaba la bicicleta a donde se encontraban los dos. – Y esto forma parte de esa apuesta.

Con un suspiro de resignación Draco tomó los manillares de la bicicleta, pasó una pierna sobre el cuadro y se sentó sobre el sillín. Había visto en el colegio a chicos que llegaban con ellas a clase, incluso había magos que las usaban para desplazarse y aprovechar para hacer algo de ejercicio (el por qué lo desconocía, no entendía las ganas de algunos de practicar este tipo de "deportes" sin tener necesidad de ello. El uso de la bicicleta y el correr eran cosas que se escapaban totalmente a su comprensión ¿por qué torturarse de manera gratuita?) pero él nunca había tenido una ni las había probado.

Respiró hondo, colocó los pies en los pedales, se impulsó y cayó dolorosamente de lado sobre el cemento de la entrada.

–Dios mío, ¿estás bien? – gritó Hermione horrorizada.

Él se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo, intentando mantener su dignidad intacta pero profundamente avergonzado. No había conseguido aguantar ni cinco segundos sobre aquel maldito chisme.

–Estoy bien. No os preocupéis, solo estaba… eummm… calibrando el equilibrio necesario… – Levantó la barbilla con un gesto orgulloso, enderezó la bicicleta caída y volvió a montar. – Es solo cuestión de maña, es fácil una vez que… aaaaahhhhhh

Para su desgracia, no había puesto los pies en los pedales cuando ya estaba nuevamente en el suelo.

Hermione y Mila no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra tras la mirada de advertencia que les lanzó y durante la siguiente media hora le vieron levantarse y caer sin parar. El máximo de tiempo que Draco había recorrido subido en la bicicleta habían sido unos dos metros. Finalmente frustrado tiró la bicicleta al suelo al grito de:

– ¡Este cacharro está roto! Es imposible montar en esta cosa. Granger – gritó con desesperación – dame otra que esta no sirve.

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Intentó explicarle que la bicicleta estaba bien, que era cuestión de equilibrio y experiencia, pero finalmente accedió a cambiarla ante la insistencia del chico. Le llevó una segunda bicicleta más pequeña, la que normalmente usaba la Señora Collins, y que tenía una bonita cesta con margaritas blancas delante de los manillares.

El espectáculo de Draco continuó unos minutos más. Era bastante divertido verle intentar montar en aquella bicicleta de paseo con su preciosa cestita que se tambaleaba hasta finalmente caer con estrépito al suelo.

–Si quieres podemos ayudarte – sugirió Mila que aunque al principio había intentado animar a Draco hacía rato que había cambiado su expresión a una de preocupación. – Es que a este paso mañana no vas a poder levantarte por los golpes.

El chico se limpió con un manotazo el codo que se había raspado y se apartó el pelo sudado de la frente. En cuarenta y cinco minutos no había conseguido mejorar absolutamente nada, eso era obvio hasta para él y por supuesto, como había sospechado, no tenía nada que ver con que aquel cacharro estuviese roto pero se negaba a darse por vencido.

–No necesito vuestra ayuda. Voy mejorando poco a poco. A mi ritmo. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo– Y mientras decía esto notó como una gota de sangre le chorreaba rodilla abajo por la herida que se había hecho minutos antes. Ambas chicas se miraron con horror. El sudor empezó a entrar en los rasguños y a escocerle, sabía que al día siguiente tendría el culo lleno de moretones y a este paso los vecinos terminarían por acercarse a ver quién hacía tanto ruido.

– Bueno, quizás sí necesite un poco de guía, pero no de ayuda. Yo no pido ayuda a nadie Granger y no será esta la primera vez que lo haga. – Ella hizo rodar los ojos con desesperación. – ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

–Tienes que subirte en la bicicleta y cuando vayas a pedalear te ayudaremos a que mantengas el equilibrio. Cuando tengas suficiente velocidad verás que puedes hacerlo solo.

–Es decir, me ayudarás a equilibrarme y cuando más seguro me sienta, cuando esté confiado y convencido de que puedo hacerlo, por lo que habré subido la velocidad, me soltarás sin ningún miramiento. – Ella asintió con una sonrisa – Y me lo dices así, a la cara. ¿Queréis matarme verdad? Las dos os habéis compinchado para que acabe en el hospital.

–Así es como se enseña a los niños. – Intentó argumentar Hermione sin éxito.

–Me niego. Sois unas asesinas de Malfoys.

–Pero Draco…

–Hay otra opción si la prefieres – interrumpió Mila – aunque creo que te va a gustar menos aún. – Corrió al cobertizo y trajo una vieja bicicleta rosa con ruedines a ambos lados. – Es mi vieja bici. Con ella aprendí a montar. Primero con dos ruedines, luego con uno y ahora ya no los uso.

–Es rosa. – dijo Draco con desagrado.

–Así es. – respondió Mila sin perder la sonrisa.

–Y tiene tiras de colores que cuelgan de los manillares.

– ¿A que son bonitas? Era la envidia del barrio pero ya soy mayor y no las necesito.

–Pero es que MUY rosa – volvió a decir Draco sin poder disimular su mueca de asco.

–Y tiene ruedines para que puedas aprender – lo cortó Hermione – Es eso o confiar en mí, tú eliges. – A Hermione era obvio que se le acababa la paciencia. – ¿En serio prefieres hacer el ridículo montando una bici de niña pequeña antes que permitir que te enseñe? No me lo puedo creer.

–Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. – Accedió él de mala gana tras sopesar con qué haría menos el ridículo. (Ganó Hermione pero por muy poco)

Recordaba cuando había aprendido a montar en escoba ¡había sido tan sencillo! ¿Por qué aquel absurdo aparato muggle se le resistía de aquella manera? Él era un Malfoy, ni siquiera necesitó clases de vuelo privadas. Su padre le regaló la escoba y un segundo después él ya estaba sobrevolando la mansión como si hubiera nacido subido encima de una. Aquello maltrataba su ego de tal manera que una vez que se marcharan de Miami se obligaría a olvidar aquel incidente.

Hermione recogió la bicicleta del señor Collins que un rato antes había apartado.

–Esta te irá mejor, ya que es de tu tamaño y mira, ¡no es rosa! – Su intento de chiste cayó en saco roto, él le devolvió una mirada fría que cortó cualquier intento de bromear – Ahora colócate. – Draco hizo lo que le indicaba a regañadientes. – Pon los pies en los pedales, empieza a pedalear con fuerza y yo te ayudaré a mantener el equilibrio. – ¿Ves? Vas muy bien.

Tras un gran esfuerzo Draco había conseguido mantenerse por primera vez sobre la bicicleta y había recorrido varios metros antes de tambalearse. Por suerte Hermione lo agarraba y evitó la caída.

–Otra vez – la instó Draco que se sentía más seguro.

Durante un buen rato Draco pedaleaba y Hermione corría tras él para ayudarle. Estaba empapada por el esfuerzo pero la sonrisa de Draco se iba ensanchando a medida que aguantaba cada vez más sobre la bicicleta hasta que finalmente, cuando más concentrado estaba, Hermione lo soltó para que pudiera manejarla por sí solo. Al principio Draco no notó que ella ya no estaba, pero a medida que ganaba velocidad empezaba a preocuparse y de repente miró por encima del hombro y no la vio junto a él sino a lo lejos. Las manos le temblaban y el manillar comentó a hacer eses. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que podía escucharlo en sus oídos y la boca se le secó de repente ¿A qué velocidad iría? ¿80 km/h? ¿100? Seguro que podía matarse o peor aún, hacerse alguna herida que le dejara cicatriz en su preciosa cara. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando giró involuntariamente y se las encontró de frente a ambas sonriéndole y gritándole palabras de ánimo.

– ¡Eres el mejor, lo has conseguido! – gritaba Camila

–Lo haces genial Malfoy, sigue, vamos, sigue un poco más.

Draco intentó calmarse. Descubrió que no era tan diferente a montar en escoba. Si dejaba caer ligeramente su peso sobre el lado al que quería girar y lo acompañaba con el manillar aquel artefacto del demonio le respondía. Era capaz de subir o bajar el ritmo del pedaleo, pero le resultaba más sencillo manejarla cuanto más rápido lo hacía debido a la inercia. Tras un buen rato dando vueltas por el patio estaba seguro de que podría repetirlo en un futuro. Quizás solo necesitaría un empujón inicial, pero también eso podía aprenderlo. Poco a poco fue relajándose y se dejó llevar. Echaba de menos montar en escoba y, salvando las distancias, aquello era parecido. Podía sentir la brisa en su pelo y por unos segundos se dejó llevar tanto que cerró los ojos al imaginarse flotando entre las nubes.

–Paraaaaa, Dracoooo, paaaaraaaaa. – Una voz desesperada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y al abrir los ojos se encontró casi de frente con ambas chicas que chillaban desesperadas. Iba directo hacia ellas.

– ¡No sé cómo se paraaaaaaa! – Gritó él con desesperación – Olvidaste explicármelo Hermioneeeeee.

Ahora los tres lucían aterrorizados.

– ¡Tira del freno!

– ¿Qué es un frenooooo? – pero la voz de Draco se perdió cuando giró el manillar para evitar arrollarlas y la bicicleta, totalmente fura de control, cruzó el jardín atravesando uno de los maravillosos setos de la señora Collins.

– PAGARÁS POR ESTO GRANGERRRRRRRR.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de Draco antes de caer, bicicleta incluida, dentro de la piscina.

ooooOOOoooo

Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Draco sin animarse a llamar. El día anterior él se había negado a seguir con la bicicleta, ni siquiera había consentido a que le limpiara los cortes y se había disculpado con los Collins para no cenar con ellos. Era obvio que estaba furioso con ella. Se maldijo una vez más por su ocurrencia, había querido hacer algo divertido pero diferente y había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

La puerta se abrió y tras la sorpresa inicial se encontraron los dos frente a frente.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó tímidamente ella.

–Bien ¿por?

–Como anoche no quisiste cenar… pensé.

–Estoy bien Granger, simplemente no tenía hambre. Ahora ¿te apartas para que pueda ir a mear? – Ella obedeció sin protestar – Gracias.

Estaba realmente cabreado, por lo que decidió olvidarse de la apuesta, aunque la entristecía, todo lo que había planeado estaba segura de que a él terminaría gustándole. Otra vez sería.

Con resignación empezó a recoger los restos de su desayuno cuando Draco la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos.

– ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Estaba buscando algo al fondo de la nevera, que cerró de un portazo frustrado al no encontrar nada bueno que llevarse a la boca.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Pensé que estabas enfadado.

– ¿Yo? ¿Enfadado? Si solo intentaste acabar con mi vida por… mmm… ¿tercera vez desde que estamos aquí?

–Cuarta – Lo corrigió ella – Según gritabas ayer antes de encerrarte en tu habitación.

Él se encogió de hombros quitando importancia al asunto.

–Pero he sobrevivido, así que, toca pagar la apuesta. A ver ¿qué tienes pensado?

–Pues el día iba a comenzar con un viaje desde aquí hasta paseo marítimo en bicicleta – la mirada de él se entrecerró peligrosamente por lo que ella añadió apresuradamente – que obviamente se ha cancelado. Después te iba a enseñar toda la costa y Mila se iba a unir a nosotros para visitar algunos locales y la pequeña feria permanente que hay instalada. Allí almorzaríamos. Y por la noche, cuando los Collins recogieran a Mila, íbamos a ir a un concierto en la playa.

–No parece muy peligroso.

–Era un plan muy tranquilo. Sin intentos de asesinatos hacia ningún Malfoy. Lo prometo. – Bromeó ella llevándose la mano al corazón y haciendo la señal de los scout.

–Está bien. Dame treinta minutos y nos vemos en la puerta de entrada. En vez de las bicicletas iremos en… – suspiró – autobús.

ooooOOOooo

Más de cuarenta y cinco minutos después Hermione y Mila seguían esperando a Draco, era peor que cualquier chica, siempre las hacía esperar cuando se arreglaba. La niña se había puesto una falda de alegres colores a juego con una camiseta lila y un bolsito bandolera que le cruzaba el pecho. Llevaba el largo pelo negro recogido hacia atrás, atado en una gruesa trenza con la que jugueteaba impaciente.

–Estás muy guapa – le comentó sonriente Hermione.

–Gracias, tú también. Es la primera vez que te veo así, ya sabes, fresquita.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se había decidido tras dar muchas vueltas por un peto vaquero negro corto acompañado de lo que había sido su mayor apuesta hasta la fecha, un top crop blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo, estratégicamente tapado por la solapa del peto por supuesto, pero aun así se sentía bastante más desnuda de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Había untado sus rizos con varias cremas distintas hasta conseguir dominarlos y poder atarlos en una cola alta de la que escapaban algunos mechones y, previendo que seguramente andarían bastante, se había decidido por unas zapatillas Vans negras que había comprado el día anterior ya que la suyas estaban bastante destrozadas. Se sentía guapa y cómoda al mismo tiempo y el top corto la hacía sentir ligeramente sexy, aunque se negara a admitirlo en voz alta. Si sus compañeros de clase la vieran… de repente un recuerdo cruzó su mente ¡Ron! Dios mío, había casi borrado de su mente a Ron ¿no se suponía que estaba bastante colgada de él hacía poco menos de un mes? Ni siquiera había escrito a Harry para saber algo de su aventura, había estado tan entretenida con Draco… tendría que remediarlo en cuanto volviesen.

–Hey, ¿nos vamos o no? – la voz de Draco interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione y Mila se miraron unos segundos y ambas empezaron a andar hacia la parada del autobús, dejando el suficiente espacio entre Draco y ellas para que no las escuchara cuchichear en voz baja.

–Pero ¿por qué viste así? – Susurró Mila – Habíamos ido de compras, hicimos bonitos conjuntos ¿por qué improvisa?

–Déjale, si él es feliz ¿quién somos nosotras para romper sus ilusiones?

–Pero es una camisa de piñas. Nunca le dije que comprara una camisa llena de piñas. ¿Y esos calcetines? ¿Por qué le llegan casi hasta la rodilla? ¿Y por qué son blancos? No lo entiendo.

–No es culpa tuya, él es así, hay que aceptarlo como es y saber que siempre te avergonzará con sus intentos de modelitos fashions pero le queremos igual ¿o no?

Mila asintió con resignación, desde luego no conseguirían nada si criticaban su ropa justo antes de salir de casa. Se esperaría a que ya estuviera en el paseo, cuando no supiera volver solo.

Desde luego aquella mañana Draco había hecho realmente gala de lo que era capaz cuando se lo proponía. Había decidido ir completamente informal al ser un día de paseo por lo que se decidió por uno de aquellos horribles pantalones vaqueros cortos estilo ripped, (¿bermudas las había llamado la dependienta? ¿No era eso unas islas del Caribe?) llenos de agujeros, enganches y que parecían usados por un indigente antes de haberlos comprado él por una millonada. Por desgracia la tienda estaba a rebosar de prendas así y en el instituto era raro el que no las llevaba. Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su determinación para gastar dinero en algo que su madre no usaría ni para que los elfos limpiaran el suelo. Se puso una camiseta negra de manga de tiranta y se miró al espejo. Su piel blanca relucía. Por un segundo la imagen de un Joshua bronceado y esculpido cual adonis se le vino a la mente y decidió colocarse una camisa por encima. Así estaba mejor, no había necesidad de enseñar sus delgados brazos y le ayudaría a protegerse del sol. La camisa era azul marino con un estampado de piñas blancas. Le parecía realmente divertida y aquello era Miami, por lo que cualquier cosa estaba permitida ¿no era eso lo que se empeñaban en decir una y otra vez por la televisión? Aquello del sueño americano y bla bla bla.

Como la experiencia con las gafas de sol no había salido bien la primera vez, no se atrevió a repetir hasta estar seguro de que las siguientes sí que eran apropiadas y entonces recordó la pieza que más le gustaba de su guardarropa. Buscó entre su maleta hasta dar con él. Era un precioso sombrero borsalino negro. Lo había usado bastante en sus paseos por la Provenza del brazo de su madre cuando en verano hacían viajes para visitar a amigos o familia. Era una pieza preciosa y además le protegería de los malignos rayos de sol que amenazaban con quemarle los ojos claros.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Bermudas de pobre, camiseta de tirantes negra y sobre ella su maravillosa camisa de piñas abierta, las zapatillas vans negras que tan cómodas le resultaban, los calcetines blancos bien ajustados hasta media pantorrilla y su borsalino para protegerlo del sol. Esta vez había acertado de pleno. Iba conjuntado (¿el azul y el negro eran complementarios? Estaba casi seguro de que sí) y las calcetas blancas y las piñas blancas daban el toque justo de color.

Las chicas no podían contener la sonrisa, pero le dejaron hacer hasta que llegó el autobús y en un gesto galante Draco las dejó pasar antes que él. Entonces las vio.

– ¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto Granger? – gritó asustando tanto a las chicas como al conductor del autobús.

Hermione se miró asustada y revisó su ropa y su mochila, por si había algo fuera de lugar pero no consiguió entender a qué se refería él.

–Tus zapatillas ¡son iguales a las mías! Voy a cambiarme. Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡llevo las mismas zapatillas que la _Sangre Sucia_!

–Hemos llevado durante siete años el mismo uniforme ¿qué hay de malo en esto?

–Aquello era el colegio, ESTO es la vida real. No puedo llevar algo que tú también llevarías.

Hermione se armó de paciencia y le agarró del brazo para evitar que se bajara del autobús.

–Deja de decir tonterías y sube. Este señor tiene que hacer una ruta y estás molestando a todo el mundo.

El conductor estaba perplejo escuchando la conversación y mirando a aquel chico raro con el sombrero y los calcetines. El hombre estaba curado de espantos ya que, aunque aquella ruta era básicamente de zonas residenciales cuando en ocasiones le asignaban la que llegaba hasta el centro se veían cosas peores. Al menos, aquel chico no llevaba piercings o el pelo de colores. Todavía era aceptable.

A regañadientes Draco se sentó lo más alejado de las dos chicas refunfuñando, ¿qué iba a pensar la gente cuando les vieran usando prendas a juego? Obviamente que lo que llevaba puesto no era lo suficientemente caro o exclusivo si cualquiera podía comprarlas. A la mierda su imagen por culpa de ella. Definitivamente no la quería cerca por eso había elegido aquel asiento y NO, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que desde allí podía admirar sus largas piernas sin temor a ser descubierto. No, definitivamente nada de aquello tenía que ver con sus piernas y menos aún con esa parte de piel que su corta camiseta dejaba a la vista, era solo por salvaguardar su imagen si alguien del instituto los reconocía.

ooooOOOoooo

El olor a sal les llegó de repente. Un mar azul turquesa se abría paso por toda la costa. Hermione corría de la mano de Mila cruzando el paseo para estar lo más cerca posible de la arena y de los escasos bañistas que parecían divertirse tostándose al sol. No hacía aquel día mucho calor por lo que la playa estaba casi vacía. De vez en cuando corría una brisa fresca que eliminaba el bochorno estival. Caminaron alegremente por la avenida llena de palmeras, las chicas intentaron convencerle de mojarse los pies en el mar pero él las miró horrorizado (¿cómo podían pretender que se arriesgara a llenarse de arena? Eran unas irresponsables.) Intentaban sutilmente que Draco se quitara los calcetines para después sugerirle como por casualidad que era mejor mantenerlos en sus tobillos y no subirlos hasta las pantorrilas, pero él se negó en redondo a acercarse al mar. Mila iba a decírselo claramente cuando Draco consiguió distraer su atención comprándoles un helado que disfrutaron hasta llegar a la zona del puerto. Los calcetines quedaron olvidados durante el tiempo que Mila degustaba su enorme cono de chocolate.

En el paseo admiraron las grandes mansiones que estaban tan cerca de la playa que sus dueños podrían caer directamente desde el balcón al agua y también las más lejanas a las que apenas se las veía cubiertas de jardines y plantas tropicales. Draco les habló con orgullo de Malfoy Manor y de cómo dejaba a la altura de casuchas a aquellas por lo grande que era. Cien personas podrían vivir allí cómodamente. Según afirmaba, estaba rodeado por jardines tan hermosos que los de Versalles se marchitarían de vergüenza a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban cuando describía las habitaciones que su madre había decorado de una manera tan exquisita que era la envidia de las familias más importantes.

– ¿Nos llevarás algún día a conocerla? – preguntó con entusiasmo Mila.

Un gesto apenas perceptible cruzó la cara de Draco. Mila era una squib y Hermione… bueno, ellas nunca podrían visitarle allí. Su padre no lo permitiría. Pero ¿cómo romper las ilusiones de la pequeña? El muchacho se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio sin saber qué contestar.

–Claro que nos llevará Mila, cuando vengas a visitarme a Londres avisaremos a Draco y nos llevará volando en escoba a su mansión ¿sabías que es uno de los mejores volando?

La niña gritó por la emoción, tanto por la perspectiva de una visita futura como por el hecho de poder volar con su amigo por primera vez. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. A veces, aquellas dos chicas le hacían olvidarse de todo lo que le habían enseñado pero cuando la realidad volvía, golpeaba con tanta fuerza que lo dejaba sin respiración.

Mila se adelantó unos metros para ver la actuación de varios artistas callejeros que poblaban el paseo del puerto. Música, colores y risas se mezclaban entre los viandantes.

–Gracias – comentó él parándose en seco a mirarla. – A veces, es complicado con ella.

–No te preocupes, es normal. Pero, aunque no podamos ir a tu mansión cuando venga a visitarme quizás puedas pasarte a vernos. Seguramente sus padres dejen que venga en un par de veranos, sería divertido reencontrarnos después de tanto tiempo y nos pondremos al día de todo lo que haya cambiado en nuestras vidas.

Draco se sorprendió ¿acaso ella daba por sentado que cuando volvieran a casa no volverían a verse más? Era cierto que acababan el colegio y que sus círculos sociales eran diferentes pero ¿acaso no coincidirían en el Ministerio o quizás en alguna tienda? ¿Tan segura estaba de desecharlo de su vida? Un nudo se le cerró en el pecho.

–Claro, acuérdate de mándame una lechuza cuando llegue, quizás pueda visitaros. – Le contestó con tristeza que para la chica pasó desapercibida.

La mañana pasó casi en un suspiro. La animación de aquel sábado parecía no tener fin. Escucharon a un hombre cantar con tal maestría que todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que no lo hubiera fichado ya algún representante musical. También vieron a un grupo de chicos y chicas hacer un baile coreografiado al que corearon todos con palmas para animarlo. Tuvieron que sentarse a esperar a que Mila terminara de ver un espectáculo de marionetas que tenía a la mitad de los niños del paseo encandilados y para cuando se dieron cuenta, el estómago de los tres rugía de hambre.

– ¿Qué os gustaría hacer ahora? – preguntó Draco mientras intentaba comerse un perrito caliente sin mancharse.

–Había pensado ir a jugar a los bolos ¿os apetece?

Draco tenía una ligera idea de lo que era por las películas de la televisión pero nunca había probado a jugar, así que le pareció buena idea. Otra experiencia que sumar a aquella extraña aventura. Total, estaba de paseo con una Squib que era más inteligente que cualquier Slythering de su curso y con una Sangre Sucia que hacía que el corazón se le acelerase cada vez que se giraba y podía ver parte de su silueta expuesta. Se estaba volviendo loco, así que ¿qué más daba?

Cuando llegaron a la bolera estaba casi vacía. Había quince pistas utilizables pero solo tres tenían ocupantes. Un olor entre desinfectante y sudor les llenaron las fosas nasales, para desagrado de Draco. Los tres se acercaron a la caja, donde un chico con aire aburrido leía una vieja revista.

–Una pista y zapatos para tres – pidió Hermione amablemente – Uno de niña, ¿un 35 quizás? Un 38 para mí ¿y un 44 Draco?

Draco asintió intentando descifrar las palabras de Hermione de "tres pares de zapatos" ¿para qué querían zapatos si ellos ya llevaban los suyos?

Hermione pagó y juntos se dirigieron a la pista cinco. Las luces de neón abundaban por todas partes. Grandes letreros con publicidad de Coca-cola, la Ruta 66 o de varios tipos de cerveza llenaban las paredes. La música estaba alta pero no lo suficiente para impedir mantener una conversación y al fondo había una barra de bar donde vendían todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Todavía asombrado por lo que veía y saturado entre luces y música Draco no notó que las chicas se habían cambiado de calzado hasta que no las vio acercase a las bolas. Señaló sus horrorosos zapatos de punta redondeada y a dos colores.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Son zapatos especiales para el parquet, así no lo rayamos y además es más difícil caerse cuando lanzas la bola.

–Pero están usados.

–Así es – contestó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Mila a elegir una bola pequeña de un verde eléctrico que parecía encajar en sus finos dedos.

–Pero los ha tenido otra persona antes.

Ella decidió no contestar sabiendo cómo iba a terminar aquella conversación y siguió buscando una bola que no le resultara tan pesada.

–Hey, Granger. Te estoy diciendo que son zapatos usados. No voy a ponerme zapatos usados. Están húmedos y huelen raro. Mis pies no van a meterse en eso.

Hermione eligió una bola de 5 kg que le resultaba menos incómoda de agarrar ya que tenía los agujeros más estrechos y no se le resbalaba con tanta facilidad y sin mediar una palabra se sentó en su puesto comenzando a garabatear el nombre de los tres en la mesa con un rotulador. Dio comienzo la partida.

Con cara de infinito asco Draco se resignó. Había pillado al encargado mirándole fijamente para asegurarse de que no entraba a la pista con zapatos de calle y las chicas habían hecho piña para ignorarle hasta que no se los pusiera. Casi vomitó al sentir cómo sus pies se deslizaban dentro. Estaba completamente húmedo, seguramente por el desodorante que le habían echado minutos antes. Ni siquiera se atrevía a atarse los cordones por miedo a contagiarse algo. Y lo peor es que no había traído sus toallitas desinfectantes pensando que no las necesitaba ¡qué necio había sido! Obviamente había subestimado el poder de tortura de Granger. Con esfuerzo reprimió una arcada y se dirigió hacia los sillones de los jugadores. Tenía ganas de llorar, era el peor momento que podía recordar desde que había llegado a Miami.

Mila lanzó la primera y consiguió derribar dos bolos. Con su segunda tirada tiró tres más. No había sido perfecto pero estaba bastante bien.

Hermione lanzó con ganas y la bola rebotó un par de veces en el parquet antes de perderse sin fuerza en uno de los rieles laterales. No pudo tirar ningún bolo.

Draco había estado mirando al resto de jugadores y captó rápidamente la dinámica de juego. Con el primer lanzamiento cayeron tres y con el segundo cinco. Sonrió con satisfacción ante las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas.

Las siguientes tres rondas fueron exactamente igual. Mila tiraba una media de cinco o seis bolos, Draco unos ocho o nueve y Hermione ni siquiera se acercaba lo suficiente para darles.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – se quejó frustrada.

La niña intentó ayudarla con el siguiente tiro, pero, a pesar de que esta vez no terminó en el canal, tampoco consiguió rozar ninguno. Draco hizo su primer strike tirando los diez bolos de una sola vez.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? Enséñame, por favor. – Suplicó ella.

–Es todo cuestión de cadera. – Contestó él con suficiencia. – Gírala ligeramente cuando vayas a soltar la bola.

Hermione intentó lo que Draco le había dicho, con tan mala suerte que su bola salió disparada y cruzó a la pista de al lado, cayendo al canalón. Por suerte, estaba vacía. Las risas de Draco la pusieron de mal humor, varios jugadores se habían parado a mirarla. Era frustrante.

Cuando volvió a ser su turno agarró a Draco de la mano y lo obligó a levantarse.

–Vamos, enséñame. Quiero tirar aunque sea solo un bolo. No quiero ser la única en la historia de esta bolera que se fue con un cero en el marcador.

Draco se posicionó a su lado e intentó mostrarle cómo hacerlo pero la chica estaba tan tensa que no hacía los movimientos con naturalidad. Frustrado por la poca gracia de Hermione se colocó por detrás de ella y la agarró por la cintura para intentar que se soltara un poco. La obligó a hacer varias rotaciones de caderas hasta que pareció relajarse y sostuvo la mano con la que sujetaba la bola en el ángulo adecuado para conseguir que rodase sin saltar. Y entonces su nariz, de forma involuntaria se hundió en la espesa mata de cabello de ella llenándole de aquel perfume maravilloso. Y la mano que tenía en su cadera se deslizó ligeramente hacia arriba hasta que uno de sus dedos rozó parte de la piel expuesta de aquella camiseta corta que, desde aquel momento, era la favorita de Draco. No pudo evitar que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Llevó el brazo de Hermione adelante y atrás para enseñarle el momento exacto de soltar la bola.

Hermione se preparó, hizo un par intentos hasta que finalmente la lanzó. Los tres la miraban rodar hasta que se estrelló contra el bolo exterior que tiró a su vez otros dos más.

–Síiiii lo conseguí – saltaba Hermione encantada – no me he quedado a cero.

Mila la agarró de las manos y juntas bailaron entusiasmadas ante la mirada divertida de Draco. De improviso Hermione se tiró en sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó sin palabras. Cuando Hermione fue consciente de lo que había hecho se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, lo soltó y siguió celebrándolo con la niña.

– ¿Todo este alboroto por tan poco Granger? – la picó él con aire divertido.

–No es "poco", lo he conseguido.

–Gracias a mí.

–Por eso te ganaste ese beso. – Puntualizó ella sin ningún asomo de coquetería. – Eres un gran profesor. Ahora, ¡a conseguir un strike!

–Confórmate con derribar otro bolo Granger – y Mila y él rieron ante la cara de determinación de la chica.

Jugaron durante una hora más y aunque Hermione no consiguió su strike, su juego mejoró notablemente. Doloridos por el esfuerzo decidieron dejar el juego, devolvieron los zapatos y Draco tiró sus calcetines. Se negaba a que cualquier hongo, virus o lo que fuese pudiera transmitirse a sus bonitas zapatillas. Así que gracias a su hipocondría, Mila pudo respirar tranquila al ver que iba haciendo menos el ridículo por la calle.

A la salida se encaminaron juntos a los puestos de la feria que había al final del paseo a la espera de encontrarse con la señora Collins.

Las casetas de colores ocupaban gran parte del espacio para poder andar. Había puestos a izquierda y derecha. Comida, bolsos, ropas y joyería hacían las delicias de las chicas. También había otros puestos donde los feriantes prometían grandes regalos a cambio de hacer pequeñas pruebas de destreza.

Mila quiso probar suerte en uno de ellos. Había varias botellas de metal apiladas y el juego consistía en derribarlas usando tres pelotas. Ni siquiera consiguió rozarlas. Draco probó suerte y solo pudo tirar tres. Hermione ni se molestó, no era muy buena en ese tipo de juegos.

El siguiente puesto en el que probaron suerte fue en el de pesca. Les entregaron una caña a cada uno y debían intentar pescar el mayor número de patitos que pasaban frente a ellos a toda velocidad en un tiempo determinado. Dependiendo del número de patitos de goma que consiguieran así sería el regalo. Draco consiguió tres, Hermione, uno y Mila ninguno pero su cara se iluminó cuando el chico le ofreció el pequeño llavero de conejitos que había conseguido ganar.

–Es la primera vez que gano algo en una feria – aseguró Draco gravemente mientras agarraba la mano de la niña que caminaba junto a él– debería ser todo un honor para ti guardar mi premio.

–Lo guardaré toda la vida – y aprisionó el pequeño juguete contra su pecho.

–Estoy muy celosa Mila – comentó Hermione a la vez que guiñaba a Draco de manera cómplice. – Eres la favorita, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero el próximo premio que gane, me lo pido, que yo también quiero uno.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron curioseando por el resto de puestos y aunque participaron en varios juegos más, no volvieron a ganar nada para frustración de Draco.

–Estúpidos juegos muggle ¡están todos amañados! – criticó en voz tan alta con lo que se ganó la mirada hostil de los feriantes cercanos a él. Las chicas lo arrastraron fuera del paseo para evitar males mayores.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse la señora Collins fue a recoger a Mila que ya mostraba claros síntomas de cansancio.

–Mira mami, Draco me consiguió esto – y le enseñó el pequeño llavero – es muy especial y me lo dio a mí.

–Me alegro mucho cariño, espero que te hayas portado bien.

–Es un encanto señora Collins, ha sido genial estar con ella ¿verdad Draco? – el chico asintió.

–Os agradezco que os llevarais a Mila aunque no sé si ha sido adecuado traer a una niña a vuestra primera cita. – la mujer tomó entre sus brazos a Mila que se frotaba los ojos cansada. – Por lo menos espero que el resto de la noche tengáis un poco más de intimidad. Buenas noches y no lleguéis muy tarde por favor.

Hermione y Draco estaban con la boca abierta ¿cita? Aquello no era ninguna cita ¿de dónde había sacado esa conclusión? Los chicos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

(¡ÉL SONROJADO! Notaba el calor subiendo a sus mejillas ¿desde cuándo ese tipo de cosas lo hacían sonrojar? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso tenía diez años? Se estaba ablandando desde que había llegado)

Pasearon juntos durante un rato entre el bullicio de la gente hasta que cansados de empujones se encaminaron hacia una zona más tranquila.

–El concierto es en aquella zona de la playa – habló por primera vez Hermione. – Empezará en una hora o así ¿quieres que caminemos hasta aquellas rocas para hacer tiempo? Seguramente haya pescadores ahora que los bañistas se han retirado.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos durante todo el camino sin que ninguno de los supiera el por qué. Normalmente Hermione solía iniciar las conversaciones pero aquella noche parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Draco por su parte se estrujaba intentando buscar algún tema, pero alcanzaron el espigón sin que lo hubiera encontrado.

Varios pescadores se entretenían lanzando el sedal y recogiéndolo de manera mecánica.

–Están pescando calamares – comentó ella. Es bastante difícil ya que deben recoger el hilo a cierta velocidad o no funcionará y el calamar no se interesará por el cebo.

Otros hombres pescaban con un corcho que se hundía cuando algún pez despistado mordía el anzuelo y ellos los sacaban con un movimiento rápido.

–Eso es pesca de roca, buscan pequeños peces y personalmente me resultan la más divertida porque tienes que estar atento al momento en el que el corcho se hunde para dar el tirón adecuado.

Siguieron andando hasta el final del espigón. Las estrellas habían empezado a aparecer y hasta allí se escuchaban las primeras notas de afinación y las voces alegres de la gente que el viento traía.

–Estos del final están pescando a carrete. Lanzan el sedal lo más lejos posible y sostienen la caña hasta que notan la vibración del pez cuando se traga el cebo. Creo que es la más aburrida de todas – le susurró ella al oído para que los pescadores no la escucharan y consiguiendo que él se estremeciera.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó él mientras intentaba mirar el contenido de uno de los cubos que tenía varios ejemplares de pececillos.

–Mi padre adora pescar y como no tuvo el niño que siempre quiso, me llevaba con él. También he hecho pesca de río y en barco. Nunca me gustó demasiado, pero a él lo hacía tan feliz que merecía la pena.

Draco no respondió. La verdad es que el mundo muggle era extraño. No, el mundo muggle no, cualquier mundo diferente al que él había conocido en realidad porque en el mundo mágico la pesca también era un deporte que despertaba pasiones entre algunos. Era una pena que su padre solo se interesara por la política y las reuniones sociales.

– ¿Tu padre nunca te ha llevado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no se considera elegante en mi mundo. Nosotros aprendemos a bailar, modales y un montón de cosas aburridas.

Hermione asintió en silencio, entendiendo a lo que él se refería. En el mundo de Draco todo era apariencias por lo que este tipo de diversiones no estaban socialmente bien aceptadas.

Cuando les llegaron los primeros acordes de una canción, se dirigieron juntos al concierto cada uno abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

ooooOOOoooo

Había gente por todas partes bailando en la arena con grandes vasos rojos llenos de alcohol. El sonido era ensordecedor y por un momento Draco se sintió mareado y abrumado a partes iguales. Durante un segundo perdió a Hermione de vista y temió haberla extraviado pero ella apareció entre el gentío y lo agarró de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

–No te separes de mi o no volveremos a encontrarnos – gritó ella mientras andaba con decisión arrastrándole hasta la zona delantera del concierto.

El corazón de Draco saltó de alegría, vale era solo para no perderse pero ¿no era maravilloso que ella quisiera "no perderle"? Las hormonas de Draco estaban bailando una conga feliz y eso que SOLO le agarraba una mano…

Una sonrisa estúpida se le instaló en la cara y Hermione la captó al vuelo.

– ¿También te gusta este grupo? – le dijo al oído intentando que su voz le llegara a pesar del ruido. Él se limitó a asentir, divertido ante la candidez de ella. Cualquier otra mujer habría notado enseguida que él la miraba mientras bailaba dando pequeños saltos oero ella tenía una ausencia total de vanidad. – Venga, anímate ¡pierde por una vez los papeles Malfoy! – gritó ella mientras giraba y movía las caderas divertida.

–No se bailar esto – comento él moviendo de manera patosa los pies– a mí me sacas del baile de salón, de las viejas que me pellizcan el trasero con una mano mientras con la otra beben té y me pierdo.

Ella rio con el chiste, hacía rato que su pelo se había soltado y los rizos bailaban junto con ella haciéndole cosquillas cuando rozaban su brazo. Hermione lo agarró de la mano, marcándole el ritmo mientras coreaba la canción con su voz aguda y totalmente desafinada. Con un gesto rápido le robó su querido sombrero borsalino y se lo colocó mientras giraba sobre sí misma. Draco intentó con todas sus ganas seguirla, quería encajar para prolongar aquel momento, pero se sentía ridículo y eso le superaba. Con un gesto nervioso se apartó el pelo de la cara y dando por concluida su sesión de baile, completamente seguro de que todos a su alrededor se reían de él, decidió alejarse discretamente. Hermione advirtió su retirada en el último minuto y lo agarró consiguiendo que se girase. Para cuando Draco fue consciente ella lo había atrapado por la cintura, había pasado el brazo de él por encima de sus hombros y se había colocado a su lado. Él la miró con sorpresa pero ella simplemente le guiñó un ojo y empezó a saltar al ritmo de la música. Eran una pareja realmente desastrosa. Hermione no poseía demasiado sentido musical y Draco era casi como un palo de escoba que siempre iba unos segundos por detrás de los saltos de ella. Pero ambos reían con ganas e intentaban corear a los cantantes sin mucho éxito.

(Pero qué cojones te pasa, has perdido la poca dignidad que te quedaba Malfoy. Te duele todo por las caídas con la bicicleta de ayer y aun así continúas dando saltitos como un estúpido abrazado a la _Sangre Sucia_ como si te fuera la vida en ello. Y lo peor de todo: no cambiarías este momento por nada. Eres imbécil Malfoy un completo e integral gilipollas que se deja llevar por las hormonas)

Draco notaba el cuerpo de ella pegado al de él. Era consciente de cada curva y en un alarde de valor bajó la mano de sus hombros a su cintura, afianzando su agarre y acariciando su piel desnuda. Por un momento pensó que ella comentaría algo pero Hermione siguió sonriéndole, agarrándose el sombrero para evitar que cayera con los saltos y ajena a que uno de los tirantes de su peto se había desabrochado, dejando expuesta buena parte de la piel de su estómago. Ahora ella lo golpeaba con su cadera desestabilizándolo (dolor con cada golpe sobre sus moratones recientes) y su risa se entremezclaba con los jadeos por el esfuerzo y la letra de la canción que apenas era capaz de seguir.

–Bonito espectáculo – gritó una voz a su espalda. Ambos se giraron a la vez y se encontraron con Joshua cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione deshizo inmediatamente su agarre y se acercó al chico sonriente, sin ningún rastro de culpabilidad o de vergüenza en sus ojos.

–Josh – gritó con alegría – ¡ven a bailar! – e intentó agarrarle como minutos antes había hecho con Draco pero el chico la esquivó y dio dos pasos atrás. La muchacha compuso el gesto de sorpresa por su actitud – ¿qué pasa Josh? ¿Algo está mal?

– ¿De verdad me preguntas si algo está mal? Te he pillado abrazada a este idiota, semidesnuda – señaló su peto y la zona de piel que se dejaba ver – y me preguntas ¿qué está mal? ¿En serio?

–Solo estaba bailando con Draco – replicó ella perpleja, abrochándose la tiranta– no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

– ¿Solo bailando con él? Vives con él, estás todo el día pegada a él, no quieres o puedes cenar conmigo porque tienes que hacerlo con él… – se pasó una mano por el pelo rizado con aire de frustración. – ¿Es que no te enteraste en la fiesta? Te dije que me gustabas.

–Y tú a mí. – Le gritó ella abrazándolo – Mira Josh, Draco es mi amigo, ya te lo he explicado antes, no sé a qué viene esta escena de celos. Confía en mí, él es simplemente… – se giró buscando a su compañero pero Draco se había marchado. – ¿Dónde se ha metido?

ooooOOOoooo

Aquello había dolido más de lo esperado. Josh los había pillado en lo que cualquier persona habría pensado que sería una situación comprometida y ella había reaccionado sonriendo. Como si en vez de estar abrazando a otro hombre hubiera estado con una amiga. Sin maldad, sin ningún tipo de doble sentido. Ella solo bailaba ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Por un momento pensó que estaba coqueteando con él pero qué equivocado estaba ¿es que acaso Granger era incapaz de verlo como algo más? ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo que ni siquiera lo tenía en cuanta como hombre? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿es que acaso lo veía como una de sus amigas? Con sus palabras lo había mandado directo a la Friendzone de una patada en el culo.

"Y tú a mí también" había respondido ella ante la declaración pública amorosa del _Estúpido Joshua,_ es decir que tras la fiesta se habían visto pero ¿cuándo? Creía haberla tenido bien controlada. Tres días enferma, el jueves recuperó todos los deberes atrasados y el viernes fue lo de la bicicleta ¿habrían hablado por teléfono? Una furia como nunca había sentido le creció desde el estómago hasta la garganta ¿Y qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Cedérsela a él?

Y una mierda.

Se giró bruscamente y empujó a los que le cortaban el paso. Volvió sobre sus pasos y buscó a Hermione entre la multitud pero no tuvo suerte. Se maldijo por haberse separado de ella, iba a ser casi imposible encontrarla entre tanta gente. Durante casi quince minutos vagó entre distintos grupos de chicos que bailaban y gritaban a coro. Tuvo que usar sus codos para apartar a los que se negaban a dejarle pasar. Empezó a sudar profusamente ¡puñeteros muggles! Nunca había estado rodeado de tantos. Se abalanzaban sobre él, le escupían cuando cantaban y lo empapaban con el contenido de sus vasos. (Nunca más vendré a un concierto, se juró. Esto es de bárbaros. Los conciertos se ven en los teatros, no en las playas, no con gente borracha que vomitaba a su lado y seguían como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aquello no era de gente civilizada.) Finalmente se dio por vencido. Era imposible encontrarla entre tanta gente, incluso la había llamado por teléfono pero ella no lo habría escuchado porque no lo descolgó (¿o quizás no había querido hablar con él? Pensó con angustia) Caminó despacio por la arena entre los grupos de personas que estaban sentados charlando y riendo de manera más tranquila, esperando que el _Estúpido Joshua_ por lo menos la llevara a casa sana y salva y deseando encontrar un taxi pronto para volver y encerrarse en su habitación el mes que le quedaba para volver a casa.

Una mano le agarró por la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo frenó en seco. Al girarse allí estaba sin aliento y roja por el esfuerzo. Todavía llevaba su sombrero puesto.

–Llevo llamándote un rato pero no parecías escucharme. – Su respiración era entrecortada y tardó un momento en serenarse. – Menos mal que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, temía que tendría que volver sola a casa.

Él la miró en silencio sin atreverse a preguntar por "el otro", comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada del autobús más cercana que estaba completamente atestada de gente.

–Con qué rapidez te marchaste del concierto. En un momento desapareciste y no podía encontrarte entre tanta gente.

– ¿Y Joshua? – preguntó de manera casual.

–Con el resto. Querían que me quedara con ellos pero no podía dejarte solo. Llegamos juntos y nos iremos juntos. A veces es como un crío y no entiende que tenga más amigos. En ocasiones me recuerda a Ron, tiene celos de cosas que no existen.

(Cosas que no existen, pensó con amargura. Más bien cosas de las que no te das cuenta)

Esperaron en silencio hasta la llegada del autobús donde tuvieron que permanecer de pie aplastados el uno contra el otro por la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en el interior. A Draco ni siquiera le importó que el tipo que se agarraba a la barra junto a él tuviera su axila cerca de su cara. Solo intentaba no mirar directamente a Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño concentrado en todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Hermione no se atrevía a cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos. No había protestado ni una sola vez y eso que hasta para ella era desagradable aquella situación rodeada de tanto muggle que parecían no haberse lavado en semanas y que apestaban a alcohol. Su expresión estaba tensa y no la había mirado, por lo que dedujo que estaba enfadado ¿sería por haberse encontrado con Josh? Quizás pensaba que lo había invitado a pesar de que sabía que no le caía bien. Sí, seguramente era por eso y debía aclararlo lo antes posible.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa Hermione estaba decidida. No quería que él malinterpretara las cosas y dieran un paso atrás nuevamente con todo lo que habían conseguido en esas semanas.

–Yo no invité a Joshua al concierto, apareció por casualidad – gritó ella justo cuando él iba a darle las buenas noches y a meterse en su habitación.

–Lo sé – contestó él de manera lacónica.

–Si lo sabes ¿por qué estas entonces enfadado? – Él se giró y la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían separado en el concierto.

–No estoy enfadado Granger, solo estoy pensando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con gesto interrogante a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza y se lo tenía al chico a la espera de una explicación por su parte.

–Quédatelo, te sienta mejor que a mí, aunque me moleste reconocerlo. – Ella sonrió agradecida, seguramente Draco volvería a ser él mismo por la mañana.

–Buenas noches Malfoy, lo he pasado realmente bien, de verdad – su mirada era completamente sincera y entontes Draco lo supo.

– Hermione – La llamó.

Ella se giró sorprendida al escuchar su nombre de pila. Al mismo tiempo notó como la mano de él la agarraba de la cintura atrayéndola hasta estar completamente pegados y la otra la deslizaba suavemente por su mejilla acercándose hasta atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. No fue realmente consciente en un primer momento, la había pillado con la guardia baja y cuando escuchó caer el sombrero al piso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy, su archienemigo, el tipo más irritante, snob, ridículo y remilgado que había conocido nunca, estaba besándola con una pasión que hasta el momento le era desconocida. Se sorprendió agarrando su camisa y atrayéndolo más, consiguiendo que el beso fuera aún más profundo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni a qué se debía pero no quería que aquello acabase. Finalmente fue él el que lentamente se separó, dejándolos a ambos ruborizados y sin aliento. Lentamente soltó su agarre. Ella se había puesto de puntillas y ni siquiera había sido de manera consciente. Él se agachó, recogió el sombrero y lo sacudió para quitarle la suciedad del suelo. Con un gesto galante se lo volvió a colocar a ella en la cabeza.

–La primera vez que te besé me dijiste que sabía a cenicero. – ella sonrió al recordarlo – y por eso me ganó el _Estúpido_. He dejado de fumar, he comido chicle para mantener el aliento fresco, espero haberlo compensado esta vez y haberle ganado en el segundo round.

Hermione estaba perpleja ¿había sido solo eso? ¿Su ego dolido que nuevamente hacía acto de presencia? ¿Su vanidad había resultado tan maltrecha el día de la fiesta que intentaba que ella admitiera algo que había intentado negarse durante días? Era el segundo beso que le robaba sin ella pedirlo ¿es que acaso no conocía los límites?

Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo antes de cerrarla la miró directamente a los ojos y pronunció la frase que conseguiría que ella no pegara ojo en toda la noche.

– Ya sé que estás comenzando algo con Joshua pero sinceramente me da igual, porque a mí también me gustas y no pienso perder ante ese estúpido nunca más.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Hola a todas,_

 _Como decimos en mi tierra: turroneooo turroneooooo (vamos momento tierno entre dos chicos). Para las que demandabais que pasara ya algo ¡pues aquí esta! Draco ha decidido ir de frente para bien o para mal, se ve que el cambio de aires le está sentando bien al chico y se ha dado cuenta que Joshua le estaba ganando terreno y como no se espabilara no podría recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Por otro lado la pobre Herimione, que lo trataba como a un amigo ahora está en shock ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? A ella le gusta Josh y no se permitía pensar en Draco ¿cambiará eso en algo? Y como dice una buena amiga mía ¿es que nadie ha pensado en la pobre Trisha?_

 _En fin, que espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos review para saber si voy bien o no._

 _Besos para todas_

 _SabilFG_


	14. Capítulo XIV: La noche sénior

_Otro capítulo más por fin ¿qué habrá pasado con nuestros dos compañeros? ¿Lo habrá asimilado Hermione? Ya os voy adelantando que Draco no lo va a tener fácil y para las que me preguntabais por Trisha… aquí tenéis mucho de ella jijijiji._

 _Daros las gracias por todos los review que he recibido y las palabras de cariño ¡GRACIAS! Sois maravillosas todas._

 _Este capítulo ha sido beteado por mi queridísima Sandra (te ailoviu baby) ya que estaba corta de inspiración y ella es muy sincera con lo que le gusta y con lo que no. Así que he seguido sus consejos y esto es lo que ha quedado (para bien o para mal)_

 _Gracias por vuestro tiempo a la hora de leer otro capítulo infinito._

 _Besos_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo XIV: La noche sénior**

–Qué mala cara tienes Granger – comentó Draco mientras tomaba el último sorbo de café. – ¿Es que acaso no has podido dormir? ¿Algo te preocupaba? –no pudo evitar ocultar una leve sonrisa con la taza.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada ¿cómo era capaz de estar tan tranquilo ahí sentado después de lo de la noche anterior? Sin mediar palabra se sirvió lo que quedaba del café y se sentó en el sofá dándole la espalda. Seguro que se había estado riendo a su costa mientras ella recordaba la noche pasada una y otra vez. Maldito Malfoy. Con solo cinco palabras había conseguido trastocarla.

" _A mí también me gustas"_

Mentira

" _A mí también me gustas"_

Imposible

" _A mí también me gustas"_

Que noooooo. Lo que quería era torturarla, seguro.

–Grangeeerrrrr – la voz de él la sobresaltó. – ¿Estás sorda o sigues dormida? Te decía que me voy, he quedado y no volveré hasta la noche. Cenad sin mí.

– ¿Con Trisha? – se le escapó a ella.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Con los de biología, me toca hacer un estúpido trabajo en grupo. Ya te lo comenté. No he podido escaquearme.

–Cierto, el trabajo, me lo dijiste – miraba su taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, segura de que él había notado el punto de ¿ansiedad? en su voz al nombrar a la animadora.

–Pero si tienes pensado que hagamos algo juntos, les llamo diciendo que estoy enfermo – le susurró al oído.

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un respingo por la sorpresa y parte del café hirviendo cayó sobre sus piernas. Con un grito de dolor se levantó, intentando separar la prenda caliente de su piel.

–No es necesario Malfoy – intentó aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía en aquellos momentos. – Ve a hacer tu trabajo yo también tengo cosas pendientes.

Y con estas palabras se marchó a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y a comprobar si la quemadura había sido más grave de lo que pensaba.

Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era tan sencillo ponerla nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones, siempre intentaba desviarla hacia otros. El único momento en el que Hermione Granger se permitía brillar era en clase, el resto del tiempo se mantenía al margen. Hasta con sus amigos lo hacía, solo lejos de ellos había empezado a brillar con luz propia.

Definitivamente se estaba ablandando. Tantos años creándose una fachada y con aquella maldita frase se había ido todo por el retrete.

¿Y lo peor? es que él tampoco había podido dormir. No había planeado declararse (¿Podía llamarse a eso declaración?) Técnicamente no le había pedido una relación, solo le había dicho que le gustaba, que estaba interesado, que no le importaba pasar tiempo con ella ¿podía malinterpretarse sus palabras? Definitivamente sí, se podían malinterpretar. Había gastado su primera declaración en ELLA. Por lo general cuando alguna chica le interesaba, solía acercase a ella, charlar un rato, tontear, besarla y poco más, pero con ella las palabras habían escapado solas. Estaba furioso por la interrupción del Estúpido Joshua durante el concierto, justo cuando mejor lo estaba pasando y lo peor de todo es que se hubiera conformado con eso. Con la camaradería, las risas y el recordarlo con "cariño" cuando volvieran. Su rabia era tal que sintió ganas de aporrear su perfecta cara morena llena de dientes blancos y al que nunca permitiría que ganase. Así que allí estaba, sintiéndose vulnerable porque Ella lo sabía. Sabía que se había encaprichado o lo que sea que fuese aquello (puñetera bocaza) y no se lo había tomado demasiado bien. Pero lo tenía claro, quería ver a dónde le llevaba todo aquello. Ya encontraría una oportunidad, en cuanto "El Otro" bajara la guardia él se escabulliría como una serpiente y atacaría. Era solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Tomó un par de libros y unos folios, odiaba tener que confraternizar con muggles, pero no tenía mucha elección, era eso o suspender y no le apetecía escucharla durante horas gritarle por no ser capaz de redactar un tratado sobre microbiología y enfermedades poco comunes, así que arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia salida, renegando una vez más del Vale Ad Magica y la imaginación de los del Ministerio a la hora de aplicar lo que consideraba un castigo encubierto.

ooooOOOoooo

Hermione releyó el mail de Harry. Llevaban más de un mes sin hablar y echaba mucho de menos sus charlas en la sala común o en casa de los Weasley junto al fuego.

"… _la verdad es que está siendo divertido, aquí nadie me conoce y es muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Cuando vivía en el mundo muggle estaba a la sombra de Dudley y en el mundo mágico lo estaba a la sombra de Voldemort. Aquí soy yo, solo Harry y es una sensación maravillosa. El único problema es que echo de menos la magia, hasta sueño con ella ¿te pasa igual?_

 _¿Y qué tal con Malfoy? ¿Se está comportando como es debido? Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. Si el maldito hurón se pasa un pelo avísanos, nos da igual suspender, iremos a darle una paliza…"_

Draco. Últimamente todo giraba en torno a él. ¿Cómo había cobrado tanto protagonismo en su vida? Parecía que llevaban viviendo juntos años. Había descubierto más partes de su personalidad en un mes que en los siete años que habían convivido juntos en Hogwarts. Él había sido el culpable de todo, no le había dado ni un respiro, pero ella sabía que también tenía su parte y que en ocasiones podía resultar prepotente y cargante. De cualquier manera esa no era excusa para que Malfoy la maltratase en el pasado. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido que le despreciaba? Más de las que podía contar, sobre todo cuando la hacía rabiar tanto que terminaba llorando a escondidas. Y ahora vivían juntos, pasaban casi todo el tiempo y lo que era peor, habían bajado las armas y firmado una tregua tensa a la espera de ser rota en el momento en el que pisaran el avión de vuelta.

Porque Herione lo tenía claro, cuando volviesen Draco Malfoy y ella no tendrían ningún tipo de relación más allá de un saludo indiferente si se cruzaban por el callejón Diagón. Triste pero real.

"… _A veces creo que debería renunciar al mundo mágico, pero luego, acaricio mi varita, siento el cosquilleo de la magia y se me pasa. Lo que sí tengo claro es que quiero traer a Ginny y quizás tú y Ron podáis acompañarnos ¿te has enterado de su ruptura con Lavender? Es la tercera vez, pero afirma que es definitivo, que no la soporta. Seguramente ha conocido a alguna chica, ya le conoces. Eso es bueno para ti ¿no? Quizás en un mes podáis intentarlo, cuando volvamos. Él estaba deseando ir contigo en el Vale Ad Magica, pero tuvo mala suerte. Quizás a la vuelta… o quizás soy yo que nos imagino a los cuatro en una cita doble. Es lo que más me gustaría, que fuésemos familia de verdad._

 _En cualquier caso aprovecha el tiempo que te queda y disfruta. Conoce a alguien y pásalo bien. Te echo de menos. "_

–Y yo a ti Harry. Te echo de menos más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. – Las palabras, dichas en voz alta de manera involuntaria sonaron realmente tristes.

Hermione se dispuso a escribir. Iba realmente lento con aquel teclado por lo que decidió no extenderse mucho. Normalmente solía llenar varios pliegos de pergamino cuando escribía a Harry pero no se sentía ni con ánimo ni con fuerzas.

" _Mi querido Harry,_

 _Como dices en tu mail todo esto es diferente. Estaba aterrada por llegar a un instituto nuevo, ya sabes lo mal que se me da hacer amigos, vosotros sois los únicos que tengo pero he conocido a alguien que ha hecho que todo sea más sencillo. Se llama Joshua y es, bueno, es el prototipo de hombre que nunca me gustaría en un principio: alto, musculoso, encantador, inteligente. Ya sabes, todo lo contrario a Ron o a Viktor, o quizás, es una mezcla de ambos y por eso me fijé en él. De cualquier modo aquí estamos, iniciando algo que ni yo misma sé qué es porque me voy en unas semanas y no me apetece ponerle nombre. Hemos estado hablando y quizás pueda venir en unos meses a Londres, quería tomarse un tiempo y recorrer parte de Europa antes de ir a la Universidad. Me ha pedido que vaya con él y quizás lo haga, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada planeado a corto plazo y en el Ministerio no me esperan para comenzar el curso introductorio hasta enero. Eso me deja casi seis meses libres. ¿Crees que estoy loca?_

 _Entiendo lo que me dices de Ron y yo también lo habría deseado hace unos años pero ahora no lo sé. Lo echo de menos, no voy a negarlo, pero de la misma forma que a Ginny o a ti. Supongo que salir de nuestro círculo me ha hecho ver las cosas con perspectiva. Ron tuvo su oportunidad y eligió a Lavender, por ahora yo elijo a Josh, así que espero que sea muy feliz con la persona que ha conocido._

 _Con Malfoy la cosa va bien. Hemos empezado a ser más cordiales, así que no será necesario que le deis ninguna paliza, ya se la daré yo misma si se lo merece._

 _Os echo de menos. Dale recuerdos a todos con los que hables."_

Hermione fue consciente de la manera en la que había evitado hablar de Draco. No se sentía cómoda explicando lo sucedido. Le había gustado la camaradería del concierto, la diversión de la feria o los bolos, hasta había sido excitante la huida de la fiesta, pero lo otro… Se negaba a pensar más en aquello. Él había encontrado una nueva manera de torturarla y de reírse de ella cuando volvieran a casa, podía escucharlo riéndose con sus amigos de Slytherin: " _Le hice creer a la Sangre Sucia que estaba enamorado de ella ¿os lo imagináis? Hasta conseguí que dejara a su novio muggle. Si es que mi encanto es irresistible"._

Y lo peor de todo es que solo el pensarlo dolía. No, definitivamente no podía confiar en él.

ooooOOOoooo

Cómo odiaba la comida muggle o mejor dicho, cómo odiaba la comida muggle del instituto. Todo alimento de aquel comedor parecía tener la consistencia del puré de patatas pero con aspecto gris y viscoso, acorde a su sabor. Echaba de menos la deliciosa comida de los elfos de Hogwarts o la de casa donde siempre le preparaban su plato favorito. Normalmente solía traer su propio sándwich pero aquella mañana se le había hecho tarde y Hermione no parecía muy por la labor de ayudarle, de hecho, hacía días que lo evitaba, incluso en el almuerzo, por lo que había tenido pocas oportunidades para poder molestarla un poco.

–Por fin te encuentro – Una voz aguda lo hizo encogerse. – Llevo días buscándote ¿por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? – La voz de Trisha sonaba realmente enfadada.

Draco se encogió sobre sí mismo y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, intentando escabullirse entre los estudiantes de primero pero, teniendo en cuenta que les sacaba más de una cabeza de alto y que su pelo rubio brillaba por sí mismo, fue el peor intento de fuga registrado jamás.

–Draco Malfoy ¿estás intentando ignorarme? – Su tono era tan estridente y agudo que todo el comedor quedó inmediatamente en silencio. Los alumnos dejaron de comer o de charlar, atentos a aquella conversación.

Tragó saliva; si ignoraba a Trisha su vida social se iba a la mierda, si le hacía caso tendría que aguantarla. Finalmente ganó su parte racional y se giró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Trisha, preciosa. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas detrás de mí. ¿Comemos juntos? – Intentó darle a su voz el tono más inocente y sorprendido que pudo.

La chica suavizó su rostro. No era estúpida y sabía perfectamente a lo que Draco estaba jugando ¡quería ponerla a prueba! Sabía que debía mantener su interés para que ella no se aburriera y pasara a otro. Este chico sí que sabía tratarla, una de cal y otra de arena, para mantenerla concentrada en lo importante. Por eso precisamente le gustaba. Por eso y por su dinero. Durante la fiesta ella se había insinuado y él se había comportado como un caballero. La escuchó, le llevó bebida, la acompañó con sus amigos. Ella era la reina, la envidia de todas por tener un novio inglés con aquellos exquisitos modales. Y Trisha solo aspiraba a ser el centro de atención y ser envidiada, así que Draco seguiría a su lado hasta final de curso. Eso era un hecho. Lo quisiera él o no.

Juntos se dirigieron a su mesa habitual. El resto de las animadoras estaban ya sentadas jugando con sus comidas con caras de aburridas. Un par de chicos, jugadores de fútbol comentaban emocionados el último partido, seguros de que llegarían a la final aunque su jugador estrella estuviese lesionado. Miradas de odio profundo se clavaron en la nuca de Draco por haber lesionado a Kenneth semanas atrás. Él mientras se concentraba en engullir lo antes posible lo que tenía delante y buscar una excusa para largarse de allí.

–…Y me recoges en casa y venimos juntos ¿te parece?– Toda la mesa lo miraba expectante esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? – su tenedor quedó a medio camino de su boca y el pedazo de pudin cayó nuevamente al plato salpicándolo todo.

–Draaacooooo – protestó haciendo un puchero– la noche sénior. Que si me recoges en casa o si nos vemos directamente aquí.

–No sé qué es la noche sénior pero seguramente no pueda, sobre todo si es en fin de semana. Tengo cosas que hacer.

(No quiero saberlo ni asistir porque eso implica tener que pasar tiempo con vosotros y antes me hago socio de la bolera para usar cada día esos apestosos zapatos de segunda mano)

Trisha entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a tamborilear las uñas con impaciencia. Era su gesto habitual cuando estaba realmente molesta por algo. A su alrededor todas se tensaron y empezaron a moverse nerviosas en sus asientos, conocedoras de la furia que podía desatar aquella chica cuando se enfadada. Era increíble como Draco todavía no se enteraba de qué iba aquello. Si ella decidía que la acompañaría, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Nadie la rechazaba ni la dejaba en ridículo. Era hora de sacar su armamento pesado.

–Hermione y Josh van juntos.

Él se atragantó al oír la afirmación. (¿Tan evidente era para todos que se sentía "con curiosidad" hacia la _Sangre Suci_ a? ¡Pero si había sido muy discreto!)

–Bien por ellos – atinó a contestar mientras se levantaba y depositaba la bandeja en la zona de limpieza. – Si al final puedo ir, te lo haré saber. – Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la cafetería y en cuanto cruzó las puertas echó a correr. ¿Dónde se habría metido Granger? Debía averiguar qué era eso de la noche sénior.

A su espalda las animadoras se dispersaron, intentado escapar de Trisha que buscaba un blanco con el que desahogarse.

ooooOOOoooo

No pudo encontrarla por ninguna parte, por lo que optó por lo que todo hombre haría en una situación así: Esperarla junto al lavabo de las chicas hasta que apareciera. Era una ley conocida por todos que cualquier chica, joven o adulta, guapa o fea, iba una media de dos o tres veces al baño en horas de clase ¿para qué? Nadie lo sabía, pero esta había sido su forma de cazar a muchas que intentaban darle esquinazo y Granger no sería diferente. Hacia la última hora la vio aparecer riendo con su amiga… ¿Faby? ¿Molly? ¿Ally? Draco rara vez se molestaba en aprenderse los nombres nadie.

–Granger – la saludó cuando entró al baño.

–Malfoy – correspondió ella mirándolo con suspicacia.

Seis minutos después (Draco los había contado segundo a segundo) Hermione salió hablando animadamente con Sally.

–Granger…– ella dio un respingo al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

– ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Dio un paso atrás por si se le ocurría volver a tocarla.

– Hablar contigo – Y mirando a Sally puntualizó – En privado.

– ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos en casa? Llegaré tarde a clase. – Buscó una posible salida a su alrededor. A la derecha taquillas llena de chicos. A la izquierda clases pero si llegaba hasta el final del pasillo podría correr hasta los vestuarios.

–No, no puedo esperar – y la agarró del brazo arrastrándola consigo. Hermione solo pudo tenderle una mano a Sally para que la salvara, pero su amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se marchó de allí directa a clase.

– ¡Traidora! Mala amiga. Dejas que me secuestre – le gritó al verla desaparecer.

–No soy tu niñera Hermione pero te reservaré un sitio en primera fila, como a ti te gusta. – Y le lanzó un beso con la mano a la vez que se marchaba tarareando.

Draco tiró de ella hasta llevarla a un pasillo poco transitado, lejos del bullicio de los que se dirigían a clase.

– ¿Y bien? – el tono de ella era impaciente, había cruzado los brazos con decisión en un gesto claramente defensivo y se negaba a mirarlo a la cara. Se la notaba realmente incómoda.

–Me estás evitando. – La acusó con tono dolido.

–No es cierto.

(Muy poco convincente Granger, no sabes mentir)

–No has desayunado ni una vez en casa en lo que llevamos de semana y no has hecho tus ejercicios raros.

–Es Yoga – Lo corrigió– No me apetecía – dijo ella acompañando las palabras por un gesto para quitar importancia al asunto.

–Haces los deberes con Mila y cuando acabas de cenar huyes a tu habitación.

–Soy un ser sociable que busca repartir su conocimiento con niños más pequeños y eso me agota tanto que necesito dormir mucho.

(Pequeña sabelotodo de respuestas ingeniosas y preparadas. Ya sabías que te pediría explicaciones ¿eh?)

Él cerró un puño frustrado, iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía así que fue al grano.

– ¿Qué es la noche sénior? – empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Por lo que me han contado es una fiesta que hacen los de último curso previa al baile. – Ella empezó a relajarse, sus hombros estaban menos tensos ahora que no iban a hablar de sentimientos.

– ¿Tú irás?

–Sí claro, como todos.

– ¿Sola?

Ella lo miró fijamente ¿a qué venía todo aquello? ¿A dónde quería llegar con todas esas preguntas?

–Con Sally.

–Así que Sally…– Una sonrisa de medio lado empezó a aflorar en Draco y cobró confianza. Se iba a adelantar al _Estúpido_ pidiéndoselo antes él.

–Entonces, ¿irás conmi…?

–Josh me lo pidió pero no tengo intención de acostarme con él solos en el campo, quiero estar con todos. – Lo interrumpió ajena a la petición que acababa de esquivar sin darse cuenta.

Draco quedó petrificado… ¿acostarse juntos? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sexo? ¿Acaso habían planeado quedar todos juntos para tener una súper orgía? o ¿simplemente llegar a mayores con la persona con la que acudían? Y su negativa a ir con él, ¿Significaba que había decidido ignorar al _Estúpido_ y dejarlo a dos velas? Y lo más importante ¿por qué en Hogwarts no trasladaban estas fantásticas veladas en vez de los aburridos bailes formales?

–Me apunto. – no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello pero no se quedaría atrás, si _Joshua_ estaba allí, él también y más si se esperaba que pasara "algo más". Debía impedirlo o puestos a elegir, que pasara con él.

–Claro, pero tendrás que traer tu propia ropa de cama ¿seguro que te apetece?

¿Ropa de cama? ¿En serio? Pero ¿qué tipo de quedadas estudiantiles hacían los muggles en los colegios? ¿No se suponía que era una fiesta? Y lo más importante ¿A qué demonios llamaban ellos "fiesta"? porque desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el significado que tenía en Gran Bretaña.

–No hay problema, cuenta conmigo.

(Así, tú pon cara de póker, que no se dé cuenta de que no tienes ni puñetera idea de nada)

Hermione se marchó a clase contenta, todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo con Draco estaba tenido sus frutos, por fin tenía iniciativa propia para mezclarse con muggles, la profesora Macgonagall estaría orgullosa de ella. A este paso conseguiría su misión antes de lo esperado.

Draco por su parte se sentía aún más confuso que antes de hablar con Hermione. No había entendido nada y solo sabía que, aunque no le apetecía, tendría que buscar a Trisha e indicarle que irían a la noche sénior todos juntos. Esperaba que fuese suficiente para la animadora. Reconocía a alguien peligroso cuando lo veía y esa chica, definitivamente lo era.

ooooOOOoooo

Sally no paró de aporrear la puerta hasta que Hermione la abrió con cara de asustada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y entró cargada con una enorme mochila a la espalda.

–Quería asegurarme de que ibas convenientemente vestida, _Barbie Bibliotecaria_. – Con paso seguro se dirigió hasta la habitación de Hermione y se encontró con Draco que se estaba colocando una chaqueta de pana sobre una camisa gris.

–Hola Draco ¿al final no vienes? Qué pena habría sido más divertido.

– ¿Perdona? Sí que voy, ahora cojo las sábanas.

–Pero ¿vas a ir así vestido? – la mirada de Draco se empequeñeció.

(¿Pero qué le pasaba a aquellos muggles con su ropa? Siempre era igual, " _Draco esa camisa es demasiado ostentosa para ir a clase_ ", " _Draco, esos pantalones verde lima son excesivos_ ", " _Draco, deberías dejar de usar chaleco para el instituto_ ". Era un fashionista incomprendido.)

– ¿Qué hay de malo esta vez con mi ropa? He sido discreto, nada de pantalones con estampados, una camisa neutra y chaqueta por si hace frío ¿qué he hecho mal esta vez?

Ella lo miró divertida, dejó caer su pesada mochila al suelo e intentó contener una carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse de su garganta.

–Pero ¿a qué clase de fiesta crees que vamos?

–No sé, a una… (¿Sexual? ¿Pervertida? ¿Divertidísima? ¡Con chicas dispuesta a hacer de todo!)  
A una fiesta con los de fin de curso. – dijo lentamente evaluando la reacción de la chica.

–Exacto ¿y…?

–Y que hay que llevar ropa de cama.

–Y nos llevamos una almohada y sábanas porque… – lo animó ella a terminar.

–Habrá que acostarse todos juntos " _al final"_ – puntualizó él.

–Muy bien pero ¿Por qué vamos a acostarnos todos juntos al final?

Llegados a ese punto Draco empezó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso ¿cómo podía aquella descarada hablar con tanta naturalidad de todo aquello? Hasta a él le costaba y eso que no era precisamente un santo, ¡pero tenía clase! Y de esas cosas no se hablaba en público.

–Porque… porque… – las palabras no le salían.

–Porque es una fiesta pijama. – Finalizó ella triunfante.

Draco se quedó petrificado.

– ¿Una… fiesta… pijama? – De repente todo cuadró. Se sentía estúpido. Ella había dicho " _Josh me lo pidió pero no tengo intención de acostarme con él a solas en el campo, quiero estar con todo_ s _"_. Acostarse a dormir en el puñetero campo de fútbol. Maldita Granger y sus imprecisiones. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar cualquier otra cosa?

(¿Acaso porque soy un adolescente que se pasa el día en celo y que ve una Granger-teta y no sabe controlarse? Pues sí, precisamente por eso.)

– ¿Y por qué no llevas puesto el pijama? – Sally lo miró como si hubiese comprendido que estaba bastante perdido en lo referente a la fiesta. Disfrutaba con su tortura.

(Amiga-Granger-de-la-que-no-se-tu-nombre acabas de ser apuntada como enemiga muggle número tres en mi lista de agravios, esta me la pagarás.)

–Porque – (piensa, Draco, piensa) – porque iba… a… cambiarme allí.

(Buenos reflejos, no se ha notado nada)

Hermione se unió a ellos y se quedó mirando a Draco vestido elegantemente.

– ¿Al final no vienes? – Su voz sonó ligeramente triste que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga.

–Dice que se va a cambiar en el instituto. ¿No le explicaste que parte de la fiesta es salir desde casa en pijama y que tenemos que ir en transporte público? Es la tradición.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que lo había evitado tanto que pensó que él conocería todos los detalles cuando tenían aún menos idea que ella. Ambas chicas acordaron encontrarse con Draco en diez minutos en la entrada y debía llevar su pijama, la almohada y una manta, ya que dormirían a la intemperie.

Sally apenas pudo contener la risa cuando cerraron la puerta. Había disfrutado tanto con las caras contraídas de terror y vergüenza de Draco que solo con aquello había merecido la pena ir hasta allí ¿en qué estaría pensando el chico cuando le dijo lo de la fiesta pijama? Habría sido divertido dejarle ir vestido de calle y que le abuchearan y sacaran a rastras del instituto pero más divertido sería presenciar el momento en el que Hermione tuviera que elegir dónde dormir y al lado de quién. ¡Quería un billete en primera fila para ver aquello!

–Déjame ver tu pijama – Sally se sentó en la cama a la espera de ver qué le enseñaba su amiga.

Hermione sacó su pijama de ositos bailarines que le quedaba bastante ancho y que había perdido el color por los lavados.

– ¡No puedes ir con esa monstruosidad!– gritó ella horrorizada – sabía que tendría que ayudarte con esto pero ¿de verdad ibas a permitir que Josh te viera así? Acabarías con su libido en un segundo.

–No tengo otra cosa, quiero decir, que es el único pijama que tengo. Los demás son camisetas o ropa de yoga y me dijiste que debía ser un pijama que no podía usar otras prendas. Y me da igual la libido de Josh porque no va a pasar nada.

– ¿Y no pensaste en ir a comprar otro?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Era su pijama favorito, calentito, cómodo y además, Draco ya la había visto con él puesto, no iba a sorprenderse. Cuando fue consciente del hilo de sus pensamientos se enfadó consigo misma. Draco no tenía nada que opinar allí. Era Josh el importante.

Sally sacó de su mochila dos pijamas, se desvistió en un momento y se colocó unos pantalones cortos azules con una camiseta gris de manga corta con detalles a juego con la parte inferior. Se calzó unas zapatillas y para evitar pasar frío se ató una bata rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

–No pienso ponerme esto Sally, ¡es como ir desnuda! – Hermione llevaba un pantalón de algodón bastante corto en rosa pastel, que se ataba a la cintura con una lazada. La camiseta, en vez de adaptarse al cuerpo como la de Sally, era ligeramente ancha, de mangas de tirantes y como ella era unos centímetros más alta que su amiga, por la parte delantera se le veía el ombligo si no tenía cuidado.

–Estás guapísima además, no voy a dejar que vayas por ahí solo con eso. – Le tendió una especie de chaqueta a juego con el pijama. Era mullida, de pelito suave y se ataba a la cintura con un lazo. Le ayudó a ponérsela y cuando Hermione se estaba mirando al espejo, le colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza – Y mira, tiene orejitas de gato ¿a qué es adorable?

El conjunto final era mejor de lo esperado. Hermione tenía un aspecto inocente y Sally estaba segura de que los dejaría a todos con la boca abierta. A veces bastaba con tapar lo suficiente para que los chicos dejaran volar su imaginación. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Draco por su parte dobló meticulosamente su ropa. Desde que vivía como un muggle sin espacio había aprendido que o era extremadamente ordenado o no podía andar por su habitación. Una vez que retiró el abrigo de piel y lo guardó en su maleta había quedado el suficiente espacio en el armario. Atrás quedaron los días en los que tiraba una prenda al suelo y mágicamente aparecía limpia, plancha y colgada. Ahora si quería llevar algo limpio debía lavarlo él mismo. Su tortura no tenía fin.

Tomó el pijama que guardaba debajo de la almohada, por fin podía ponerse algo con lo que fuera realmente él. Era de seda negra, con botones de nácar y una preciosa "M" bordada en hilo de oro justo en el filo del bolsillo del pecho. Ese pijama derrochaba glamour y elegancia por todas partes. Se ajustó sus carísimas zapatillas a juego y cuando se observó en el espejo se emocionó. Después de un mes por fin se reconocía.

–Te van a admirar Malfoy. Estás fabuloso – se dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de satisfacción.

Cuando los tres se encontraron en el salón las chicas tuvieron que reprimir su grito de sorpresa. Draco parecía sacado de una película de gánster de los ochenta. Se veía justo como cuando los mafiosos se iban a dormir y amanecían con cabezas de caballo cortadas en sus camas.

–Muy elegante. ¿Raso? – preguntó Sally con un tono burlón que pasó desapercibido para el chico.

–Seda salvaje de primera calidad. – Contestó dándose aires Draco.

–Madre mía, la de tortas que le van a caer a este cuando llegue al instituto – le susurró Sally a Hermione justo cuando cerraban la puerta de la casa, cargados con las almohadas y mantas.

Hermione prefirió ignorar el comentario esperando que solo fueran exageraciones de Sally.

ooooOOOoooo

El trayecto hasta el instituto se le hizo tremendamente largo a Hermione. Draco se comportaba como en sus mejores años y decir que llevaba la nariz tan alta que casi rozaba el techo del autobús se quedaba corto. La gente los miraba y mucho. No era frecuente ver a tres chicos en pijama por las calle y, aunque entendían que era para alguna actividad del instituto, las pintas de Draco eran tan excesivas que tenían que volverse a mirarle dos veces. Era como ver al dueño del Playboy con cuarenta años menos y rubio. Totalmente anacrónico y desfasado.

Cuando llegaron al campus había un buen número de chicos y chicas charlando animadamente. Como el último curso estaba compuesto por ocho clases, eran unos doscientos cincuenta alumnos aproximadamente los que se graduaban aquel año. Las chicas, para alegría de Hermione, iban vestidas casi todas como Sally había dicho, con pijamas cortos de algodón de muchos colores y batas calentitas. Ya no se sentía tan desnuda.

Josh apareció con varios amigos y se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa enorme.

–Herms, estás guapísima – le dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla – perdona que no haya podido ir a recogerte pero estábamos con los últimos preparativos. Al final podremos ver las pelis de terror, hemos conseguido que el equipo de audio funcione. – Ella se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

Joshua estaba realmente guapo. Tenía el pelo largo y desordenado. Sus rizos, caían sobre los ojos y los apartaba con gracia y naturalidad. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de pico que se ajustaba a su torneado cuerpo y que destacaba su moreno playero y unos pantalones cortos tipo bóxer a cuadros negros y grises. Podría haberse ido así de fiesta a una discoteca y nadie le habría podido reprochar absolutamente nada.

– ¿No se suponía que debíamos venir en pijama? – le preguntó Draco a Sally con desagrado cuando la pareja se alejó de la mano.

–Eso es un pijama.

–Eso es ropa deportiva. Esto – y se señaló de arriba a abajo – es una pijama. Elegante y cómodo.

–Eso es un atentado contra el buen gusto. Ni mi abuelo usa ya algo así. – La chica se marchó en busca de una amiga, cortando toda posible réplica de Draco.

–Estás cañón baby. – Le susurró una voz al oído que consiguió que se le pusieran los vellos de a nuca de punta. Trisha había hecho su aparición y desde luego, llamaba la atención tal y como a ella le gustaba. – Ellos no entienden el gusto por las prendas caras.

Trisha estaba absolutamente despampanante. Había elegido un camisón de raso en color rojo vibrante que destacaba aún más con su piel morena (¿o quizás era un salto de cama? Draco no sabía tanto de lencería femenina como para distinguir la diferencia). Era realmente corto, apenas cubría el inicio de sus muslos y el bajo tenía una tira ancha de encaje transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus pechos parecían a punto de explotar atrapados por el escote en pico y los tirantes, que cruzándose sensualmente en su espalda parecían estar a punto de romperse por el peso que debían resistir.

(Son unos héroes. Pensó Draco, notando como se clavaban en la sedosa piel de la chica)

–Muy sugerente – fue lo único que se atrevió decirle a la vez que luchaba por dejar de mirarle los pechos, sin mucho éxito.

–Y lo que llevo debajo va a juego – Ella le guiñó un ojo traviesa y él tragó saliva provocándole un acceso involuntario de tos. Lo mismo no se había equivocado tanto con lo de la fiesta sexual porque Trisha parecía tener las intenciones claras. – Y tú vas como un señor, me encanta tu pijama, destacas entre tanto crío. – Le acarició el pecho de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en el botón superior que desabotonó de un solo gesto.

Draco quiso que la tierra se lo tragase en aquel momento. No sabía qué era peor: que le tocara una asquerosa muggle, una mujer tan excesiva como Trisha o la mirada de desaprobación que había captado por parte de Hermione.

–Vayamos dentro, no quiero que te resfríes – le dijo Draco y la arrastró al interior del edificio intentando dejar de ser el blanco de las miradas de todos los alumnos.

ooooOOOoooo

–Eso no es un pijama, eso es lencería – bufó Hermione al oído de Sally que no podía dejar de reírse con el enfado de su amiga. – ¿Pero de qué va vistiéndose así? Si casi le saca un ojo con sus pezones.

–Pues yo no le he visto quejarse, más bien parecía hipnotizando mirándoselos. – La picó la rubia ante la mirada gélida de Hermione.

–Ojalá se pesque un buen resfriado. Se lo tendría bien merecido por ir así vestida.

Sally intentaba reprimir la risa tanto por su comentario, como por los intentos infructuosos de Hermione en colocar su manta sobre la hierba del campo de fútbol junto a la del resto de sus amigos, que de tan enfadada que estaba se le doblaba continuamente.

La velada comenzó tranquila, se habían repartido en grupos por todo el campo mientras algunos chicos preparaban el proyector y la pantalla para la maratón de cine de terror. El instituto les proporcionaba perritos calientes y hamburguesas y se había instalado también un puesto de palomitas y dulces para cuando empezaran las películas.

Hermione se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con sus amigos, Josh era un gran conversador y sus salidas inteligentes e ingeniosas la hacían reír. Él de vez en cuando le agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba a los labios en un gesto galante que la hacía enrojecer. No había visto a Draco desde que habían llegado por lo que, decidida a pasarlo bien, desechó cualquier pensamiento referente al rubio o a lo que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos. No era asunto de ella, ella estaba con Josh. Se recordaba cada cierto tiempo.

–Tengo que hacer una última revisión del sonido – le dijo él al oído – vuelvo en un rato ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo dejó ir con una sonrisa y aprovechó para ir al baño antes de que comenzara la película. Los baños del campo estaban completamente colapsados. Parecía que todas habían tenido la misma idea y había más de veinte chicas esperando para entrar. Por suerte Sally la fue a buscar, ya que había un segundo baño en el gimnasio y la mayoría parecía no saber que se dejaba abierto por si llovía y tenían que refugiarse.

Hermione no era miedosa. Había pasado mucho durante la guerra. La oscuridad y la soledad la habían acompañado en innumerables noches, pero entonces tenía su varita. Ahora se sentía desnuda sin ella, totalmente desprotegida. Apuró el paso hasta divisar la tenue luz del fondo que marcaba los vestuarios. Entró en el de chicas y justo cuando estaba acabando escuchó una voz amortiguada vagamente familiar proveniente del otro lado de la pared.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Es el de hombres.

– ¿Te _eshcondíashh_ de mí? – voz femenina que arrastraba mucho las letras.

No pudo entender bien lo que decían a continuación por lo que en silencio se dirigió hasta la puerta del vestuario masculino.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estate quieta, no es ni el momento ni el lugar. – Voz ahogada de una chica que reía. – Ya te dije que no… –Nuevos murmullos femeninos inteligibles y risas.

–Deja en paz mis botones, ya he tenido que cerrarlos cuatro veces. Estás demasiado borracha.

–NO – gritó ella claramente y Hermione reconoció al instante esa voz aguda y autoritaria – No _eshtoy borrasha_ , solo cachonda. Ahora te toca a ti _sholushionarlo_. – Un hipido acompañó aquellas palabras junto a un golpe seco, como de una caída– _No puedeshhh… no puedeshhh…_

Y la puerta se abrió de repente. Hermione se encontró a Draco de frente, que intentaba salir del vestuario, mientras una Trisha, con el camisón subido y un pecho fuera de su escote lo frenaba desde el suelo agarrada a una de sus piernas.

–No es lo que parece – dijeron ambos a la vez con ojos espantados mientras Trisha se limitaba a gemir en el suelo reprimiendo una arcada.

–Solo salía del baño. No os estaba espiando. – se justificó azorada Hermione mientras se echaba hacia atrás el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

–Ayúdame Hermione. Que me viola. – Draco la agarró por los hombros mirándola aterrorizado.

Trisha se retorcía en el suelo sin soltarlo. Parecía decir algo sobre que la tomara allí mismo pero no eran capaces de entenderla bien.

–Se ha bebido ella sola más de media botella de vodka y no ha probado bocado. Creo que o se muere o me hace padre. Y ninguna de las dos cosas me apetece demasiado.

La chica intentó ponerse de pie, quizás en un intento de evitar que su presa se marchara, pero el único punto de apoyo que encontró fue el pantalón de Draco que comenzó a deslizarse sin control hacia abajo.

– ¡Joder! – Gritó él mientras intentaba subírselos con una mano a la vez que la ayudaba a incorporarse. – Odio a los borrachos y más a los babosos.

Hermione estaba completamente petrificada. Por una vez su curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada. Encontrarse allí a los dos, en actitud tan íntima la tenía perturbada porque entendía que Draco no había querido aprovecharse de la chica pero era obvio que habían llegado hasta allí por algo. Además, ver parte del trasero de Draco que forcejeaba para no quedar desnudo allí mismo la tenía hipnotizada. La piel de su culo era también blanca y parecía suave.

–Ayúdame a llevarla hasta sus amigos Granger, no quiero que me acusen de algo que no he disfrutado. Y por Dios guárdale "eso". – Y le señaló el escote y lo que asomaba de él.

Hermione reaccionó de repente, desviando la vista de la zona crítica que la había embobado pero cuando se dio cuenta del cuadro que presentaban ambos: él con el pelo completamente despeinado, tres de los botones superiores desabrochados y parte del pantalón y la ropa interior que iba más allá de medio muslo y ella con aquel pecho fuera, el camisón subido hacia la cintura y el maquillaje de los ojos emborronado, no pudo evitarlo y estalló. Empezó a reír como hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Las carcajadas se atragantaban en su garganta por la urgencia de salir. Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas y casi muere asfixiada por no poder tomar suficiente aire. Tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes, agarrándose la barriga para mantener el equilibrio.

–No puedo… no puedo… cuando se lo cuente a Harry. Malfoy intentando huir de una chica. Y lo peor es que ella va ganando. – balbuceaba enjuagándose las lágrimas. – ¿Por qué no tengo una cámara cuando la necesito? – gritó teatralmente.

–¡Granger! Deja de descojonarte y ayúdame de una vez.

Trisha había conseguido ponerse de rodillas y Draco con una mano en el pantalón y otra sobre su cabeza, intentaba mantener las distancias entre ambos a la vez que se daba tirones intentando que su trasero dejara de estar al aire.

–Esto es acoso y tú eres cómplice Granger, por no sacármela de encima.

–Hashhhme tuya Draco… Cómprame coshas, quiero coshas bonitash…

Hermione solo podía seguir riéndose, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, de hecho las piernas le fallaron y se dejó caer en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

–Por favor, Hermione…– La voz de Draco sonaba realmente desesperado. Trisha había conseguido arrinconarle contra unas bancas sobre las que había caído en mala posición. La chica tiraba juguetonamente de las perneras de su pantalón hacia abajo y él desesperadamente hacia arriba.

–Puñetera seda, se me resbala, que me deja en pelotas ¡HERMIONEEEEE!

Hermione consiguió serenarse lo suficiente como para acudir a su ayuda y apartar a Trisha que hacía pucheros e intentaba decirles algo sin mucho éxito. Con gesto rápido le bajó el camisón y recolocó su escote. Por último le colocó su propia bata, a pesar de las protestas de la chica, para evitar que enseñara más de lo necesario.

Draco por su parte intentaba no llorar. Había sido la peor experiencia que recordaba.  
Algunos botones habían saltado con el forcejeo dejándole parte del abdomen también al aire, se subió el pantalón tan alto que Hermione temió que le llegara hasta las axilas y con un gesto que pretendió ser digno, se colocó el pelo.

–Me siento sucio. – Dijo con teatralidad. – Voy a tener que bañarme durante horas para olvidar esto.

–Lo siento, es que no podía reaccionar, ha sido tan cómico.

–Lo que tú digas Granger, cógela y dejémosla con sus amigos.

Con dificultad la llevaron fuera del gimnasio y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en mirar hacia el frente, ya que con su altura y lo holgada que era la camiseta de Hermione, tenía una gran vista del inicio de sus senos. No era el momento de su disfrute personal, era el momento de ser un caballero, tal y como le habían enseñado sus padres ante estas situaciones.

–Después de esto tendré que tirar mi pijama favorito. – Se quejó con tono ofendido.

–Por lo menos sacaremos algo positivo de esta experiencia, a la basura el pijama de proxeneta rico.

Draco ignoró su comentario y le explicó que las animadoras habían estado bebiendo con algunos chicos. Él había accedido a acompañarla hasta el baño para ver si echándose un poco de agua se despejaba y el resto ella misma lo había presenciado.

Aprovechando que estaban lejos de oídos ajenos, Draco detuvo a Hermione para aclarar algunos asuntos que le rondaban desde hacía un rato por la cabeza.

– Me crees ¿verdad? No había pasado nada ni iba a pasar. No me aprovecharía de ella – El chico la miraba intensamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

–Sí, te creo. – Y era cierto. Estaba completamente segura de que él se habría limitado a huir de la chica debido al estado en que se encontraba. Pero ¿y si hubiese estado sobria? El fugaz pensamiento cruzó de repente por su cabeza sin poderlo controla y la imagen de los dos solos en aquel vestuario la estremeció.

–Tengo otra duda – Por primera vez en su vida la voz de Draco Malfoy se volvió tímida e insegura y sus mejillas se tiñeron de ligero tono rosado – ¿Cómo hacen los muggles para… para…?

– ¿Para qué?

–Ya sabes… para… – La cara de Draco estaba teñida de un rojo vivo – para… Es que no venía en el manual y me ha entrado curiosidad.

(JODER, JODER, JODER ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso a Granger en estos momentos?)

–Si no me hablas claro no te entiendo. – Hermione no seguía la conversación. Draco había empezado a juguetear nerviosamente con uno de los botones de su pijama con una mano mientras sostenía con la otra a Trisha que cabeceaba de sueño.

–Para… bueno, ya sabes, para _eso_.

–No te entiendo, de verdad. ¿Qué es _eso_? – Su voz sonaba genuinamente confusa.

–Es que no puedo preguntárselo a mis compañeros. Tengo diecisiete años se supone que debería saberlo como muggle pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacen para… – tomó aire y lo soltó – Para tener sexo sin dejar a la chica embarazada. Juro que es solo curiosidad – se apresuró a explicar – es que no entiendo algunas bromas sobre "gomas" o sobre una pastilla.

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron como platos ¿en serio estaba preguntándole aquello? ¿Justo cuando acaba de impedir que echaran un polvo? ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿Es que acaso sí que se lo había planteado con Trisha para un futuro? Su ceño empezó a fruncirse marcando el inicio de su enfado.

–Mira, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de hace un rato. –Continuó él – Llevo queriendo preguntártelo desde hace varios días pero no hemos coincidido. Es solo que durante el trabajo de microbiología los muggles no paraban de hablar sobre ETS y no sé qué cosas más y creo que pensaron que o era virgen o de algún tipo de culto raro, porque no entendía la mitad de sus bromas y quedé como un idiota. Y en tu guía no decía nada. – La acusó dolido. – Creía que era completa y exhaustiva.

–Cierto. Me olvidé del capítulo sobre sexualidad responsable, lo siento muuuucho. – su tono había sido mucho más duro del que se había propuesto, con un ligero deje de enfado. – Pero suponía que eso lo sabrías tú solito. ¿No te jactabas en el colegio de ser todo un Cassanova? ¿No se suponía que tú no te acostabas con Sangres Sucias o con Muggles? – Mierda, eso había sonado casi como una acusación o como un reproche.

–En casa utilizamos pociones y aquí no tenía intención de intimar con ninguna chica, así que ¿para qué interesarme? – Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia– No voy a tocar a una muggle ni con un palo, así que menos aún metería nada mío ahí.

–Entonces ¿para qué quieres saberlo? – Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar durante unos segundos.

–Ya te lo he dicho, hay muchas bromas sexuales que no entiendo y créeme, entre chicos es bastante común. Es frustrante reírse cuando todos lo hacen sin llegar a entenderlos.

–En el mundo muggle utilizamo… utilizan preservativos.

La cara de confusión del chico fue la prueba real de que Draco Malfoy no se estaba riendo de ella y que verdaderamente quería saberlo. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, totalmente avergonzada.

–Son las gomas de las que tus compañeros hacían referencias. Se utilizan para que no salga, ya sabes, nada… de lo que… de lo que… – Hermione parecía a punto de sufrir un ictus de tan roja que estaba. – Vamos a ver. Cuando tienes un orgasmo, viene acompañado de fluidos ¿no?

Draco asintió gravemente, sin pizca de humor, de verdad necesitaba saberlo.

–Pues esto evita que ese fluido, que es el deja embarazada a las chicas, llegue a tocarlas.

–Hasta ahora te sigo. Es decir, se utiliza como barrera ¿correcto?

–Correcto. Y cuando retiras el preservativo, si no hay fugas, no hay embarazo.

Draco asintió serio.

–Vale, eso lo pillo pero tengo una duda – ella lo miró tragando saliva – ¿Cómo se pone ese preservativo?

–Más bien es _dónde_ se pone – Hermione no podía mirarle a los ojos de tan azorada que estaba.

–Y ¿dónde es?

Involuntariamente a ella se le fueron los ojos a una parte clave de su anatomía que a Draco no le pasó desapercibida.

– ¿Qué se pone en la…? – gritó con terror mientras los que les rodeaban se giraban asustados e intrigados a partes iguales.

Y esos fueron los quince minutos más largos de Hermione que no sabía si reír o llorar ante las miradas espantadas de Draco cuando, roja hasta la raíz del pelo, tuvo que explicarle el uso del resto de los métodos anticonceptivos no mágicos mientras ayudaban a que Trisha se acostara vencida por el alcohol.

ooooOOOoooo

La primera película que vieron revolvió el estómago a Hermione hasta límites insospechados. Le gustaba el terror controlado, es decir, espíritus, demonios y cosas así pero para nada le gustaba el gore. Para la ocasión habían elegido una de la saga Saw. Las vísceras y la sangre corrían por doquier acompañadas de gritos agónicos de los protagonistas. Hermione se pasó la mayor parte de la película enterrando la cara entre las rodillas y tapándose los oídos. Draco en cambio, aunque de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba, le parecía realmente divertido todo aquello. Era tan exagerado que se le antojaba irreal y lejano por lo que, cuando en una de las ocasiones Hermione giró la cara asqueada ante un nuevo desmembramiento, pescó a Draco recostado sobre uno de sus hombros con la vista fija en la pantalla y masticando con deleite un trozo de regaliz rojo.

–No entiendo cómo puedes comer, yo creo que voy a vomitar. Y encima eso que comes parecen vísceras. Puajjj

El chico la miró y le acercó el regaliz hasta rozarle la piel del brazo. Ella dio un respingo y alejó su mano con un golpe seco y una mirada de asco. La escena se repitió varias veces más. Cuando más concentrada estaba Hermione, él le pasaba el regaliz suavemente por la pierna o por el cuello y ella gritaba e intentaba pegarle para que la dejara tranquila.

–Menos mal que Josh no ha vuelto, si te ve tonteando así con éste se enfadaría muchísimo – Le dijo Sally cuando terminó la película.

–No estoy tonteando, es solo que le gusta hacerme enfadar, es una vieja manía que tiene desde el colegio. – Y dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio al rubio que se reía a mandíbula batiente tumbado boca arriba.

–Ya, "viejas manías" lo llaman ahora.

–En el colegio me odiaba y de vez en cuando le sale la vena.

–Pues si eso es odiar, que venga y me odie todo lo que quiera, que yo me dejaría con gusto.

Hermione le dedicó un gesto interrogante, sin entenderla.

–Hija mía, que a este le ha faltado tirársete encima para que te des cuenta de que está llamando tu atención. No te enteras de nada. En fin, la culpa es de Josh por no estar pendiente de ti. Como siga así…

Hermione prefirió no continuar la conversación. Se levantó para estirar las piernas y buscar a su ¿novio? Habían tenido problemas con el sonido en dos ocasiones durante la proyección por lo que suponía que no había podido alejarse demasiado de la zona de control.

Ni rastro de Josh por ninguna parte. Decidió darse un paseo por el campo a ver si lo veía pero nada de nada. Durante los cuarenta minutos que duró la proyección no pudo encontrarlo, así que volvió con sus amigos preocupada. Al llegar se encontró con que Trisha parecía haber despertado de su letargo alcohólico y parecía enfadada con Draco. Hermione decidió mantenerse a una distancia prudencial, para evitar que la chica se fijara en ella. Era experta en reconocer el peligro, había conseguido sobrevivir en el colegio esquivando hábilmente a Draco cuando se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a él.

La escena era bastante extraña. Ella estaba frente al chico y con un ademán torpe se quitó la bata con que la había cubierto Hermione un par de horas antes. La tiró al suelo con frustración y empezó a patearla para dar énfasis a sus palabras, como si fuera una niña pequeña malcriada. Draco la miraba inmóvil. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y el pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras la miraba completamente serio. Hasta allí se transmitía su aura de frialdad e indiferencia. Hermione se estremeció. Por unos minutos había vuelto a su época del colegio y a las miradas cargadas de desprecio de él. Sabía que había estado conteniéndose todo estos días pero aquella chica estaba a punto de ver lo peor de Draco Malfoy, o mejor dicho, al verdadero Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos para intentar calmar los ánimos. Reconocía la respiración lenta de él y la tensión de sus músculos. Sabía que esa barbilla apretada era el preludio de que estaba a punto de estallar.

–Y me ha disho Diane que estabas con esha cerda… en mi cara… tonteando– mascullaba la chica todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol. – No she qué vesh… – y señaló a Hermione – eshh, una estrecha, esh una eshtirada y ademásh aburrida y… y…

Toda posible réplica de Draco quedó en el olvido ya que en ese mismo momento Trisha comenzó a vomitar haciendo que el rubio saltara alejándose de ella. Fue una vomitona antológica, de esas que todos en el instituto recordarían por años. Una chica semidesnuda perdiendo el glamour. Por suerte para Trisha ya quedaban pocas semanas de clase o su popularidad habría caído en picado. Tras un par de hipidos llamó a sus amigas a gritos que as corrieron a buscarla y se la llevaron de allí entre sollozos.

–Esh fea y tiene el culo plano, todosh lo dicen. – Y dirigiéndose a su amiga– ¿Por qué no quisho hacerlo conmigo Diane? Yo eshtoy muy buena – sollozaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente.

Draco tomó aire un par de veces para calmarse. Nunca había pegado a una mujer, pero había estado tan cerca de hacerlo en ese momento que tuvo que cruzar los brazos para aguantar las ganas de abofetear a Trisha.

– ¿Puedes apartarte por favor? – preguntó suavemente Hermione que se había acercado hasta ellos y ahora estaba de rodillas delante de él. Por desgracia la súper vomitona no había sido sobre la hierba sino sobre las mantas de Draco, que ahora eran completamente inservibles. Ella las recogía para evitar que alguien se manchara. Él se sintió incapaz de ayudarla y no debido a que era tremendamente escrupuloso, sino a su mirada triste.

–No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a los insultos. Cosas peores me han llamado – dijo ella.

–Y la mayoría te las he llamado yo. – La frase se escapó de sus labios sin control.

–Eso me ha hecho más fuerte. Además, ahora tenemos una tregua. – Y cambiando de tema añadió – Fíjate, al final sí que eres todo un conquistador, las vuelves locas Malfoy. Vamos a tener que ampliar esas clases de sexualidad para evitar la posible fuga de tus pequeños soldaditos del amor.

Él sonrió, agradeciendo su intento de chiste para calmarle los nervios.

ooooOOOoooo

–Me voy a casa. – Anunció a la vez que recogía con repulsión el hatillo de sábanas y manta sucias.

–Va a empezar una nueva película y Trisha ya se ha ido, no va a molestarte más. – Por un momento Draco dudó.

–No tengo dónde dormir. – Y señaló el apestoso bulto que intentaba mantener lo más lejos posible de sí.

–Aquí hay sitio de sobra para los dos – De repente Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas, consciente de cómo había sonado aquello. – Digo, que estamos todos juntos, podemos apretarnos y no pasar ninguno frío.

(A la mierda, es ahora o nunca)

Dos minutos después Draco y Hermione compartían manta y almohada, rodeados del resto de sus amigos pero más conscientes que nunca de su mutua proximidad.

– ¿Palomitas? – ofreció Hermione.

Draco se pasó los primeros minutos de la película interceptando la mano de Hermione cada vez que se adentraba en el paquete, como por casualidad, solo para rozarle los dedos de manera suave. Le producía cierto placer sentir como a ella se le erizaban los vellos del brazo ante su contacto. Finalmente Hermione abandonó el juego indicándole que no quería comer más.

El siguiente momento lo tuvieron bajo las sábanas. En un par de ocasiones sus piernas se habían rozado y ella había dado un respingo involuntario que hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa, eso era un gran síntoma.

Draco sonreía para sí. Estaba deseando que _el Estúpido_ los viera juntos, pero aquel tipo parecía haberse esfumado por completo. Maldita sea. Esperaba una escena de celos que le proporcionara cierta ventaja, pero no tuvo suerte.

Finalmente decidió concentrarse en la película. Estaban viendo lo que intuía era una especie de posesión infernal o algo así. Bastante inquietante. Hermione parecía embelesada mirándola pero a él se le antojaba un tanto incómoda y desagradable. En Malfoy Manor, también había fantasmas y de pequeño había tenido varios encuentros que prefería no recordar. Se revolvió incómodo bajo las mantas, llamando la atención de Hermione.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la película?

–No es eso. Es solo que los muggles tienen mucha imaginación sobre el tema ocultista. – Ella lo miró interrogante – Lo que ellos creen que es una posesión infernal es en realidad una posesión espiritual pero lo muestran de manera realmente acertada y bastante desagradable, debo añadir.

Hermione nunca se había planteado este tipo de cuestiones. Los fantasmas que había conocido eran los del colegio, amigables en su mayoría o simplemente molestos como Peeves. El Barón Sanguinario era un poco rudo, pero no pasaba de ahí, ya que Dumbledore lo mantenía a raya. Solo sintió miedo cuando los vio en primer año, pero lo mismo le pasó con los hechizos, los cuadros parlantes o las pociones. Lo asimiló como una parte natural del mundo mágico y no lo analizó más allá.

Draco se estremeció cuando en la pantalla una niñita pequeña estaba siendo atacada por algo invisible que la agarraba por la pierna y tiraba de ella hasta hacerla caer de la cama. No pudo evitar gruñir y cerrar los ojos. Un ligero sudor cubría su frente.

– ¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas? – Le preguntó extrañada.

–Cuando convives con ellos sabes que pueden ser realmente desagradables si se descontrolan. – Bufó intentando controlar su respiración.

–Ron también vive con un fantasma – recordó Hermione – en su ático. Dice que hace mucho ruido y su madre lo llama "espíritu malvado", de hecho a veces lo ha usado cuando se ha enfadado con algún vecino, para que los asuste. A Ginny le da miedo subir por lo que le toca a él dormir en la habitación más cercana. ¿Tenéis fantasmas en la mansión?

–Toda casa de alta alcurnia debe tener buenos fantasmas, para demostrar lo antigua que es. – Gruñó y con un gesto involuntario se encogió sobre sí mismo, tapándose con la sábana hasta la nariz.

En la película ahora una pareja intentaba encontrar al demonio utilizando todo tipo de artilugios muggles inútiles, una sombra se cernía sobre ellos, pasos, movimientos de objetos que demostraban que había algo más allí con ellos pero no podían verlo. Ataques por sorpresa, cámaras que se caían y susurros guturales que ponían los pelos de punta a las chicas (y a Draco) que habían acudido a la noche sénior y cuyos novios o pretendientes aprovechaban para que se arrebujaban junto a ellos.

–Eso no sirve para nada, al final solo puedes deshacerte de ellos cuando llega un auror especialista. – Un grito en la pantalla por parte de la protagonista femenina hizo que Draco se tapara los ojos e inconscientemente se pegara a Hermione. – Y a veces ni ellos lo consiguen.

Desde luego pertenecían a mundos distintos. Ella era incapaz de soportar la sangre en la ficción pero le resultaban divertidas las películas sobre espíritus. Él podía comer como si nada mientras en la pantalla esparcían los intestinos del protagonista de turno sin tan siquiera pestañear y allí estaba, temblando como un cervatillo por algo como aquello.

–No te preocupes Draco, es solo ficción, nada de esto es real.

– ¡Ya lo sé!, pero no entiendo la gracia de ver este tipo de películas tan desagradables. Míralos, el espíritu está esperando para atacarles desde el techo ¡y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta! ¡Se va a llevar a la niña!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y con un gesto que ni ella misma comprendía, se acercó más al chico y, sin mirarle en ningún momento, deslizó su mano por encima del puño cerrado que agarraba las sábanas en un gesto de crispación, para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Era un toque familiar, como de una amiga. No había nada romántico en aquello, solo un afecto sincero que lo conmovió, pero aun así el miedo de Draco se esfumó en ese mismo instante y estaba seguro de que no podría pegar ojo aquella noche.

ooooOOOoooo

 _OOhhhh qué bonita Hermione consolando a Draco… y qué momento el de los condones, lo estaba escribiendo y lo pasaba mal por Hermione ¡qué horror tener que explicar algo así a alguien sin confianza!_

 _No sé vosotras pero yo siempre me he imaginado Malfoy Manor como un lugar lleno de espíritus bastante malvados (por el linaje familiar). De hecho estoy preparando otro fic basado justo en eso ¿o quizás ya haya alguno con esa temática y no lo conozco? El pobre Draco tuvo que pasarlo fatal de pequeño en esa gran casa y para las pelis de miedo o estás preparado o so un gran impacto._

 _Por último deciros, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Josh porque ¿dónde ha estado todo el tiempo? ¿Alguna idea para el próximo?_

 _Espero que os haya hecho regir un poco, con eso me conformo._

 _Un beso gigante a todas._

 _SabrilFG_


	15. Capítulo XV:Un final de noche inesperado

_Hola a todos,_

 _Lo primero es dar las gracias a Sandra (te ailoviu) por leerse el capítulo y darme ánimos diciendo que le había gustado. Se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil ya que no quiero defraudar a las que me leéis y no me siento muy segura._

 _Estoy dándole una vuelta a la historia, ya lo veréis al final, no va a cambiar el tono, pero quiero darle alguna trama interesante más porque ir de fiesta en fiesta va a cansar a todo el mundo._

 _También daros las gracias a todas las que me dejáis review pero en especial a dos que me dejaron con la boca abierta porque me parecieron maravillosos: AKAmart (impresionante, me encantó) y NinadeMalfoy que me da tantos ánimos que se me pasan las ganas de abandonar el fic._

 _Disculpad si no contesto a los review pero es eso o escribir, ya sabéis viva la vida de adulta donde el trabajo consume mi tiempo._

 _Espero que os guste, gracias a todas por estar ahí._

 _Un saludo_

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo XV: Un final de noche inesperado**

(Me meo mucho, me meo, me meo, me meooooo, ya no puedo aguantarlo más)

Draco intentaba moverse lo mínimo, disfrutaba estando bajo las mantas con Hermione. Podía sentir la tibieza que desprendía su cuerpo pero su vejiga se estaba rebelando. Había podido calmarla un buen rato, pero o iba al baño o se lo haría encima y eso, seguramente, acabaría con sus nulas posibilidades de seducir a Granger.

Con fastidio se salió de debajo de las mantas, cruzó el campo y se dirigió hasta el baño más cercano que se encontraba tras las gradas principales. Unas risas llamaron su atención y allí los encontró a todos. Los jugadores, algunos de clase y por supuesto el _Estúpido Joshua_. Unos estaban bebiendo directamente de la botella, otros se pasaban un cigarro, que por el olor dulce que desprendía, Draco supo que no se trataba de simple tabaco y para acabar aquel patético cuadro, el _Estúpido_ tenia sentada sobre sus rodillas a una chica a la que le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba al oído entre risitas traviesas.

Uno de los chicos se percató de que les miraba y con un gesto invitó a Draco a acercase mientras le tendía el cigarrillo con una risa bobalicona y los ojos rojos.

–Ella estaba esperándote – fue lo único que atinó Draco a decir.

–Lo sé, pero como no quiso venir conmigo sino con "todos" – hizo un gesto con los dedos de entrecomillado – que se joda.

Draco simplemente se giró. No le apetecía seguir en aquella conversación ¿a dónde iba a llevarle si continuaba hablando? A partirle cara, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Ya había sucedido una vez con sus amigos y ni siquiera era cuando Hermione le caía bien, ahora estaba seguro de que los destrozaría como dijeran algo inapropiado.

– _Inglesito_ – le gritó a la vez que con un ademán hacía que la chica se levantara – Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer con ella ¿verdad?

Draco continuó su camino.

–Ella te odia, me lo dijo. Todo lo que hacías en el colegio, cómo la humillabas y te reías de ella y el asco que te tenía. Y la pena que le das ahora, porque eres un bicho raro del que tiene que cuidar como si fuera una niñera. Así que haznos un favor a ambos y deja de rondarla. Fóllate de una vez a Trisha y aléjate de una vez.

Draco se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

–Es cierto que he cometido muchos errores y que la he tratado como a una mierda, mucho más de lo que jamás podrás imaginar o de lo que ella te haya podido contar. La he torturado y he disfrutado cada segundo que la hacía llorar o rabiar pero eso se acabó. Ella, y ni siquiera sé el por qué, parece que me ha perdonado, así que no pienso irme a ninguna parte. La apuesta sigue en pie y veremos quién la consigue al final.

–Pero en menos de dos semanas volvéis a casa ¿no es así? – Joshua se había levantado y daba un largo trago a la botella. – Luego no volveréis a tener trato ninguno. ¿Y sabes qué pasará entonces?

–Ilústrame. –Draco puso un gesto interrogante animándolo a continuar con lo que él consideraba su gran discurso.

–Yo te contaré lo que pasará – Josh tomó el cigarro de la mano de uno de sus amigos y dio una larga calada – Lo que pasará es que tú seguirás con tu mierda de vida de niño rico, trabajarás con tu padre o harás lo que quieras que hagas con tu dinero y ¿sabes mientras que lo que yo estaré haciendo con tu maravillosa Hermione?

Draco lo miraba fijamente, tenía tantas, tantas, tantas ganas de romperle la cara que tuvo que apretar los nudillos para no lanzarse sobre él.

–Pues en un par de meses iré a buscarla y viajaremos por toooooda Europa. Sus padres tienen pasta, son dentistas, lo que significa que podré viajar gratis, la familia Granger paga. Ella se vendrá conmigo ya que no piensa volver a estudiar lo que queda del año. – Esta afirmación sí que pilló a Draco por sorpresa ¿Hermione dejar de estudiar? ¿Y por un tío? Algo definitivamente no cuadraba – Así que con suerte, tres meses como mucho estaré tirándome a tu preciosa amiguita mientras tú te pudres. Porque asúmelo, no te queda tiempo para nada, no podrías estar con ella ni aunque sucediera un milagro

–Ya veo que lo tienes todo planeado. Pero se te escapa un pequeño detalle Joshua. – El chico levantó una ceja interrogante, el tono de Draco se hizo más grave y frío – Que con la que tratas es con Hermione Granger. Ella tiene buen corazón y es demasiado confiada pero eso no significa que sea tonta y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de tu pequeño juego y entonces, ni todo el océano será suficiente para huir. Y te encontrará, ya lo creo que lo hará y solo espero que si pierdo ante ti, me dé la oportunidad de estar allí, observándoos, porque será tan temible que se te quitarán las ganas de engañar a ninguna otra mujer. Así que piénsatelo bien y no juegues con ella.

–No me asustan tus amenazas. – Pero la voz de Joshua desprendía cierto tono de duda.

–No soy yo quién debe darte miedo sino ella. Si vas a intentar algo serio hazlo, pero déjate de hacer el gilipollas. – Y señaló a la chica que unos momentos antes él tenía sentada encima – La próxima vez que te vea con otra no me contendré. Avisado quedas.

Josh fue consciente de la amenaza velada de las palabras de Draco y no le gustó en absoluto. Todavía recordaba el amago de pelea en la fiesta y en la facilidad con que se había desecho de él.

–Ahorra correrás a contárselo ¿no es así? – Le gritó furioso.

–Por supuesto. – Y Draco continuó su camino – Ella es la noble yo sigo siendo un cabrón sin honor y si eso te hace perder puntos, que así sea.

Lo último que vio Draco antes de entrar al baño fue a Joshua corriendo para reunirse con Hermione, para adelantarse a cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirle.

–Por lo menos se lo pensará dos veces antes de estar con otra. En fin, definitivamente soy gilipollas. – Le dijo a la nada.

ooooOOOoooo

–Granger quita tu enorme culo de encima. Tienes que ponerte a dieta urgentemente. Me aplastas.

– ¿Y dónde se supone que debo ponerlo? No hay sitio, aguántate hasta que lleguemos, ya queda poco.

En aquel pequeño coche se habían metido siete personas y lo peor de todo era que precisamente ella estuviese encima ¡y con aquellos mini pantaloncitos! que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y que con cada salto o bache que tomaba el coche, solo conseguía que ella se frotara con él.

– ¿No puedes echarte más hacia delante? Voy a morir asfixiado, no puedo respirar. – Y en parte era cierto, ella estaba justo sobre su diafragma, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. ¿De dónde podía agarrarla para acomodarla mejor? ¿De la cintura? ¿De las nalgas? Un escalofrío conocido se apoderó de su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar profusamente. (Ahora no Pequeño Malfoy, debes controlarte, estás en público, no puedes decidir despertarte precisamente ahora. Todo el mundo lo notaría)

Aquello era el infierno en vida. O quizás el paraíso, porque cuando volviera tendría mucho material con que "inspirarse". Nuevo salto y otra vez Granger frota que te frota.

¿Por qué se había dejado engañar?

Cuando Draco había vuelto del baño todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y Hermione le contó que iban todos al cementerio, para acabar la noche allí, como colofón final a las películas de terror que habían visto. Ella estaba preocupada, era algo ilegal y además le parecía incorrecto, pero al parecer era habitual que los jóvenes se colaran y cuando los pillaba el encargado los dejaba ir tras una reprimenda, así que finalmente, la convencieron para acompañarles y Draco no iba a ser menos.

Qué gran error. Sin tan siquiera preguntarle, le habían subido en la parte trasera de un coche extremadamente diminuto con dos chicos más y tenían sobre ellos a Hermione y a Sally, que reía entusiasmada con cada salto que daba el sobrecargado coche.

–No tengo espacio suficiente, apenas me caben las piernas – ella se retorcía intentando no molestar al conductor que estaba justo delante de ella. – Espera, junta las piernas así – Draco las cerró y clavó profundamente las rodillas en la espalda al conductor que protestó para que dejaran de moverse. – Ahora paso yo la pierna hacia este lado – Hermione ya no estaba sentada de espaldas a él sino sentada de lado para aliviar algo de su peso apoyándose contra la puerta del coche – Yo creo que mejor ¿no?

Un nuevo bache hizo estremecerse al cochecito que por unos segundos voló por el aire al tomar un resalto especialmente alto. La cabeza de Hermione golpeó el techo con fuerza y su cuerpo se deslizó hasta que quedó tumbada sobre el pecho de Draco.

–Estate quieta de una vez Granger, aunque no lo creas no soy de goma.

La acomodó sobre su regazo intentando no parecer ansioso, obligándose respirar con tranquilidad para calmar su pulso y a no olerle el pelo (parecería un maníaco). Se mantuvieron en silencio. Ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través del pijama y observaba de reojo la suave sombra de barba rubia del mentón, la nuez de adán que subía y bajaba cada vez que tragaba y la curva de su cuello. Draco olía tan bien que por unos minutos cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre su hombro intentando moverse lo mínimo posible. Tenía la habilidad de trastocarla, aunque él no fuese consciente. Un minuto lo odiaba recordando todo lo vivido años atrás, otro la enfurecía con sus contestaciones mordaces, sarcásticas e incluso crueles y al instante siguiente se descubría pensando en los dos besos que habían compartido. Por suerte, en breve acabaría toda su confusión, en cuanto volvieran a casa.

Él por su parte la agarraba de la cintura para afianzarla, rodeándola con su brazo e intentando mirar al frente en todo momento. Se concentraba en su respiración, inspiraba, contaba hasta diez mentalmente y expiraba. Sus latidos iban ralentizándose y se sentía con mayor control. Cuando ella se recostó contra su hombro tuvo que tragar varias veces y recordarse quién era él, quién era ella y quién era Sally, que los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita en los labios. Maldita muggle cotilla que no paraba de juzgarle. Dos semanas y todo volvería a la normalidad. Solo dos semanas para volver a ser casi desconocidos.

–Puta mierda – se le escapó de entre los labios al darse cuenta que no quería volver.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada, que ya estamos llegando pero hay cola para aparcar y ya no siento las piernas. Creo que van a tener que amputármelas después de esto Culo-gordo-Granger.

Diez minutos después Draco intentaba recuperar la circulación, sentía como millones de agujas se introducían dentro de sus piernas. Daba saltitos para que la sangre llegara a todas partes pero todavía las notaba temblorosas.

–Vamos Draco, hay que saltar la valla – lo animó Hermione – en eso ya eres casi un experto.

–He saltado UNA valla en toda mi vida Granger y no terminó bien. No entiendo por qué tenemos que entrar ahí. – Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su rechazo total ante la idea, tanto por el esfuerzo de trepar como por el estar en un lugar como aquel. Era desagradable y para qué negarlo, le infundía respeto.

–Deja de quejarte y ayúdame. Necesito un empujón para alcanzar la parte alta de muro.

Draco se acercó arrastrando los pies, colocó sus manos en forma de cuña y ella se aupó intentando alcanzar la parte alta del muro.

–Súbeme un poco más, ya casi lo tengo. – Hermione estiraba su mano intentando alcanzar el borde superior sin mucho éxito.

–Por Merlín Granger, pon la otra pierna en mi hombro y toma impulso – Ella hizo lo que le indicaba, colocó su pie izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Draco consiguiendo salvar la distancia que quedaba.

–Ya la ayudo yo, aparta – Joshua hizo su aparición. Había tenido que quedarse a recoger el proyector y los altavoces junto a los del club de Audiovisuales pero debía haberlo hecho en tiempo récord para haber llegado tan pronto.

Hermione pataleaba con medio cuerpo en el aire y el otro haciendo equilibrismos sobre el muro, intentando levantar una pierna para cruzar al otro lado a la vez que se agarraba desesperada para no caer de cabeza dentro del cementerio. La oían resoplar y maldecir en voz baja, parecía estar en apuros.

Josh se apartó un poco para tomar velocidad y con un salto felino se encaramó al borde superior, ayudándola a ella a recuperar el equilibrio.

Draco se limpió con cara de asco la huella del pie de su pijama, definitivamente tendría que tirarlo. Menuda noche estaba pasando, para olvidar. Con un suspiro se giró hacia el muro, tenía casi dos metros y medio, pero si saltaba con suficiente fuerza podría llegar con facilidad hasta lo alto. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era conseguir izarse. ¿Podría con su propio peso o quedaría colgando cual jamón de manera vergonzosa?

Tomó bastante más impulso que su predecesor, él no era un atleta ni tenía aquellos musculosos brazos, pero se juró que lo conseguiría. Comenzó a correr, intentó a apoyarse en la pared y resbaló. Ni siquiera había rozado la parte alta.

Respiró pesadamente y se dispuso a volver a intentarlo. Hermione le daba ánimos desde arriba y Josh se reía de él sin ningún pudor. Volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, puso el pie en el ángulo apropiado y consiguió llegar. Estaba suspendido solo con la fuerza de sus delgados brazos a una distancia de dos metros y medio. Dolía mucho. Los músculos le temblaban, contrajo los labios en una mueca y haciendo gala de una fuerza que dudaba mucho de poseer, consiguió pasar una pierna por el otro lado del muro. Se arrastró por la superficie rozándose sus partes más nobles y maldiciendo el pijama de seda que no ayudaba en nada a sus movimientos al no ser elástico. Prácticamente se dejó caer al otro lado con poca gracia, de manera pesada y no le dio tiempo a ayudar a Hermione. Josh ya se había encargado de bajarla con aire de galán de telenovelas que hizo que le odiara aún más. ¿Es que aquél tío era bueno en todo?

La zona a la que habían saltado era la más nueva, había tres gigantescas construcciones llenas de nichos, algunas tenían flores y en las lápidas había viejas fotografías de los que estaban allí enterrados. Varios alumnos habían encendido velas para iluminar el camino y otros, más previsores, habían traído linternas. Ellos simplemente se dejaron guiar por el extraño cortejo que les conducía hacia la parte más antigua y alejada. La noche era clara y había una luna llena enorme que les permitía ver con bastante comodidad pero cuya luz distorsionaba las tumbas y hacía ver sombras donde no las había.

La zona más antigua estaba situada sobre una ligera pendiente, entre árboles centenarios que custodiaban las roídas piedras. En la parte más baja estaban las tumbas menos profundas, en la zona media las tumbas más pequeñas rodeadas por cadenas y cruces oxidadas. En algunas se veían peluches destrozados por las inclemencias del tiempo, era la zona infantil. Draco aceleró el paso de manera instintiva. Subieron hasta la zona de los mausoleos. Cientos de grandes construcciones como casas se abrían paso a derecha e izquierda. La mayoría visiblemente abandonadas, otras todavía en uso ya que estaban cuajadas de flores.

El sendero desembocaba en una especie de plazoleta con una fuente en medio que hacía años que no tenía agua. La maleza se colaba entre las piedras y el olor a flores muertas se colaba hasta aquella zona. Lentamente la plaza se llenó de chicos jóvenes que soltaban risas nerviosas aquí y allá. Unos se sentaban en los escalones de la fuente. Algunos formaron pequeños corros en el suelo e incluso hubo algún valiente que se atrevió a tomar asiento cerca de los panteones principales. Hermione tiritaba de frío o de nervios, no estaba segura. Draco hacía tiempo que había dejado casi de respirar. Aquello le resultaba realmente desagradable, pero aguantaba el tipo.

Para los muggles los fantasmas eran algo con lo que soñar. No estaban seguros de su existencia, solo se permitían fantasear con ello, como con la magia. Para Draco y Hermione era algo muy real. De hecho ella había asistido en su segundo año a una fiesta de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado junto con sus amigos. Había sido tan desagradable que había evitado hablar con los fantasmas del casillo casi un mes. Era cierto que los espíritus intentaban no molestar a los muggles y en general eran amistosos, pero también eran impredecibles.

–Te juro que si aparece ahora mismo el Barón Sanguinario me muero de la impresión – le susurró Draco con voz estrangulada.

–Yo creo que me lo haría encima – rio Hermione intentando quitar hierro al asunto. – ¿Te imaginas hacer algo así en Hogwarts? Sería impensable.

– ¿Y que Peeves apareciese de repente para matarnos del susto? No gracias. No entiendo qué le ven a esto de divertido, la verdad.

A Josh no le gustó los susurros ahogados de ambos por lo que se levantó sobresaltando a todos. Se hizo el silencio. Su voz sonó firme y burlona, a pesar de que había estado bebido y fumado casi toda la noche.

–Bienvenidos al último tramo de esta estupenda noche. Hace dos años el tema fue la feria y unos cuantos se colaron en la del paseo marítimo. El año pasado el tema fue el mar y todos terminaron en la playa, algo mucho más agradable. – La audiencia rio – Pero nosotros somos valientes y hemos elegido el terror. Así que es hora de seguir pasando miedo. Toca contar historias de miedo, pero tienen que ser de verídicas. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros esperando a que alguien se decidiese a hablar.

Un muchacho de aspecto desgarbado y con muchas espinillas levantó la mano.

–Soy Jarvis y esto le pasó a mi padre cuando era joven. – Un silencio sepulcral se instaló y decenas de ojos se volvieron a mirarlo. – Cuando tenía nuestra edad él tenía una moto muy vieja que siempre le dejaba tirado. Aquel día iba cruzando junto a una migo el Pequeño Haití lo más rápido que podía pero la moto comenzó a fallar hasta que finalmente se paró. – Un murmullo se elevó, el Pequeño Haití era una de las zonas más peligrosas de Miami – Aterrorizados la abandonaron y comenzaron a andar lo más rápido posible. Unos matones empezaron a perseguirlos. Ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían. Mi padre escuchaba a su amigo darle instrucciones, que girara a la derecha, a la izquierda o que saltara una valla. Escucharon disparos, insultos y mucha gente que los perseguía. Corrieron durante muchísimo tiempo hasta que vieron el final. De repente mi padre dejó de sentir a su amigo tras de sí y cuando se giró lo vio parado en mitad de la calle, en el cruce que separa el Pequeño Haití de Toll Road. Hizo el amago de ir a buscarlo pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y le dijo: "ya no te perseguirán más, continúa sin mí, ya estás a salvo" cuando mi padre lo instó a seguirle su amigo solo le dijo "hace cuatro calles que una bala me alcanzó en la espalda, yo ya estoy muerto y atrapado. Vete". Y diciendo esto se giró y despareció en la niebla.

Las chicas se apretaban y los chicos intentaban mostrarse fuertes pero entre el ambiente y la mirada aterrorizada de Jarvis que se creía punto por punto la historia de su padre, era complicado.

Josh volvió a hacerse notar y esta vez dirigió la atención de todos hasta uno de sus amigos.

–Todos conocéis a Tony. – El chico, de piel morena y pelo rizado dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre – Sabéis que era un gran surfista pero desde el año pasado ya no saca su tabla. Cuéntanos lo que te pasó Tony, porque es realmente sorprendente.

El chico intentó negarse y esquivar el tema, pero ante la insistencia de sus compañeros comenzó su historia.

–Esto pasó el pasado enero, a principios creo recordar. Estaba en la playa de Bill Brags, que en invierno tiene unas olas geniales justo cuando amanece. Era un día de viento y el mar estaba tremendamente agitado. Tenía toda la playa para mí solo, así que no paré de coger olas durante muchísimo tiempo pero de repente el viento amainó. El sol ya despuntaba pero todavía no era de día completamente. El mar se quedó tan quieto que parecía que no se movía nada. De hecho, el agua, que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba agitada y removida empezó a volverse cristalina. Sentado en mi tabla podía ver el fondo a muchos metros debajo de mí y entonces lo vi. – El muchacho estaba claramente afectado, la voz empezaba a fallarle – Era yo… pero no lo era. Era yo… pero estaba en el fondo, hinchado, con los ojos casi salidos de mis órbitas, con una expresión de terror. Unas algas me tenían enganchados por los brazos y las piernas, impidiendo que saliera a flote. Empecé a nadar hacia la orilla. Estaba aterrorizado y cuando llegué temblaba tanto que tuve que sentarme. Tardé unos minutos en poder calmarme pero cuando lo hice había un viejo a mi lado que miraba el mar. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado junto a mí. El viejo tenía la voz áspera y solo me dijo una cosa: "has tenido suerte chaval, a mi consiguió ahogarme" y cuando se giró a mirarme tenía la cara cubierta de restos de sal, lapas y corales. En ese momento me desmayé y nunca más me he acercado al mar.

Una nueva oleada de terror creció en el pecho de los jóvenes que volvieron a agitarse nerviosos. Algunos empezaban a levantarse y a abandonar el lugar.

– ¿Fantasmas? Y un cuerno, eso seguro que fue obra de un Merfolk. – Le susurró Draco –Estaría hambriento y se escapó por los pelos.

–No sé qué es un Merfolk –contestó ella con curiosidad. Conocía a muchas de las criaturas del mundo mágico pero sabía que se le escapaban otras tantas, sobre todo si eran razas menores.

– Es una especie de hombre pez. Son como los Grindylow pero mucho más agresivos. No suelen acercarse tanto a las costas, pero en invierno, cuando escasea la comida, a veces atacan a algunos bañistas. Los conservan bajo el agua hasta que se reblandecen y luego se los comen. – Draco hizo un sonido se succión, como si él mismo se hubiese comido el cadáver.

–Eres muy desagradable. – Y Draco se echó a reír, llamando la atención de Joshua.

–Ya vemos que eres muy valiente _Inglesito_ ¿acaso tienes tú alguna historia que compartir? – Era tan obvio el enfado de Josh hacia su persona que Draco decidió torturarlo aún más. Pensó unos instantes y finalmente se levantó, dispuesto a contar su historia.

–Como todos sabéis yo soy de Inglaterra, más concretamente en el condado de Wiltshire, lo que supone que vivimos al sur, cerca de Stonehenge, famosa por ser un centro de poder druídico. Esto significa – y guiñó a una chica que le miraba embobada – que es una zona donde hay mucho movimiento espiritual. Mi casa está a pocos kilómetros de esta construcción, vivo en una gran mansión con más de 500 años de antigüedad. –Hermione resopló, Draco no perdía oportunidad de presumir de su dinero siempre que podía. – Diez generaciones de Malfoys han nacido, vivido y muerto entre esos altos muros. Es tan grande que hay zonas a las que no podemos acceder porque están completamente destruidas, los jardines son inmensos y en algunas partes se esconden lápidas de cementerios olvidados. Puede ser una casa muy fría y solitaria, sobre todo en invierno, ya que el aire y la humedad se cuelan por sus viejos muros lo que nos obliga a encender las enormes chimeneas. Es en las noches de primavera, cuando las nieves ya se han retirado, es el momento favorito para que lo que vive en el ala oeste se despierte. – Murmullos nerviosos acompañaron sus palabras – No hablamos de ello, nunca entramos a esa zona pero podemos sentir su poder y su oscuridad que se arrastra por debajo de la gran puerta y serpentea por los pasillos. Notamos como nos llama en nuestros sueños, vemos unos ojos rojos, llenos de ira que quiere acabar con nosotros. ¿Sabéis ese momento entre la vigilia y el sueño donde la realidad y la ficción se confunden? – La misma chica que estaba hipnotizada con las palabras y las inflexiones de voz de Draco asintió – Esos son sus dominios porque es cuando eres más vulnerable y puede intentar atraerte. Porque cuando lo que vive en el ala oeste se despierta, nada puede pararlo y es justo en ese momento cuando los niños que hay en la mansión empiezan a llorar desconsolados. Se sienten tristes, solos y notan como la oscuridad se hace más pesada y el viento se queja cada vez en voz más alta hasta ser casi alaridos tristes. Nadie puede consolarles y se pasan días y días sollozando. Ni sus madres son capaces de hacerles dormir nuevamente. Y todo porque lo que vive en el ala oeste se acerca, lenta e inexorablemente.

–Y… y… ¿cómo es que no os ha cogido eso que tenéis en casa? – preguntó con voz vacilante una chica que se abrazaba a su amiga que temblaba visiblemente.

–Solo hay una persona en toda la mansión que puede combatirlo. Nadie más que ella puede con esa cosa. Mi madre. Ella es una señora preciosa, elegante y fuerte. Cuando esa cosa se despierta ella sabe cuál es su misión como señora de la casa, como hicieron las anteriores señoras Malfoy. Recorre la mansión con los niños, cantando con ellos una canción muy alegre, sobre unos pastores que aguardan a su verdadero amor y los niños juegan… y saltan… y bailan. Ella tiene una voz cristalina y sus palabras resuenan entre aquellos viejos muros consiguiendo que los niños rían muy muy alto. Haciendo que la cosa se retire a dormir ya que no lo soporta, la alegría la repele. Y cuando los niños están agotados y felices los acompaña afuera, al jardín trasero, donde recoge flores, las más bonitas y fragantes y, con una última canción de cuna, deja en cada una de las pequeñas tumbas de los niños Malfoy una flor, para que puedan volver a dormir en sus pequeñas mortajas blancas.

Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. La voz grave y clara de Draco había calado en cada en ella. Casi podía imaginarse a Narcisa, con un vestido largo hablando con los espíritus-

– ¿Es verdad lo que cuentas? – Le susurró una vez que el chico había vuelto a sentarse junto a ella.

–Claro que no Granger, es solo una historia para asustar a los que nos visitan, no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído. – Y comenzó a reírse. – Deberías haberte visto la cara de terror.

Hermione se giró con fastidio. A veces podía ser muy crédula, pero es que la voz de Draco la había llegado a hechizar, desde luego era un gran orador.

ooooOOOoooo

Durante una hora más estuvieron contando historias de miedo. Algunos comenzaron a beber y poco a poco la conversación fue derivando a temas menos sobrenaturales. Sally había traído algunas mantas del coche y a pesar de que el lugar no era el más cómodo, empezaron a amodorrarse. Hermione había dejado caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Josh y este a su vez se había apoyado contra la fuente y roncaba suavemente. El alcohol por fin había hecho efecto. Draco se levantó para estirar las piernas. Las tenía entumecidas entre el frío y la dureza del suelo y entonces fue cuando la vio. Al principio creyó que era una sombra pero al fijarse bien supo que se equivocaba, era una persona y más concretamente, esa persona llevaba una túnica mecida por el viento. El corazón se le contrajo por unos minutos. Fuera lo que fuese aquello no era muggle, de eso estaba completamente seguro, allí nadie vestía así.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Draco, entrecerró los ojos para fijar mejor la imagen y también se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el cementerio. Con cuidado se alejó de Joshua que ni siquiera se movió.

– ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

–Sí, es una túnica de mago, estoy completamente seguro.

–Deberíamos ver qué está pasando – Susurró ella para evitar que los que estaban cerca pudieran oírla.

– ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Acaso llevas tu varita encima? ¿Para qué quieres saber qué hace un mago por aquí?

Hermione comenzó a caminar decidida. Dudaba que fuese nadie peligroso, además no había conocido a magos americanos y podía ser una buena forma de compartir conocimientos. Draco la siguió maldiciendo en voz baja. Caminaron entre dos panteones que desembocaban en un pequeño sendero que a su vez, se abría a otros más antiguos. La persona a la que seguían parecía tener la complexión de un hombre delgado y bajo, pero no estaban del todo seguros. Giraron a la derecha y se adentraron aún más en el cementerio. Allí la mayoría de construcciones estaban parcialmente derruidas y visiblemente abandonadas. Aceleraron el paso hasta que la figura se paró delante del panteón más grande que habían visto hasta ese momento. Era de planta rectangular, con techo a dos aguas pero con dos plantas. Una imponente figura de unos tres metros de alto estaba sentada custodiando la entrada. Para llegar a la puerta principal había que cruzar una reja de hierro forjado que daba acceso a tres escalones de mármol oscurecido por el paso del tiempo. La figura los subió con agilidad y, sacando una llave, abrió la gigantesca puerta de metal que daba acceso al interior. Draco intentó impedir que Hermione la siguiera, pero la chica fue mucho más rápida y se escabulló de entre sus dedos escondiéndose entre unas lápidas.

–Eres insufrible Granger, volvamos con el resto, aquí no se nos ha perdido nada. –Siseó Draco agarrándola del brazo cuando consiguió alcanzarla.

–Vuelve tú. Yo quiero saber qué hace un mago a estas horas en un cementerio. No tiene mucho sentido y quiero averiguarlo. – Con un gesto brusco se soltó y se aproximó intentando ocultarse entre las sombras.

– ¿Eso es lo que pasaba en el colegio? ¿Tú o tus amigos veíais algo raro y os lanzabais a investigarlo sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

–Exactamente así conseguimos descubrir qué tramabas cada una de las veces que te pillamos. Somos unos curiosos incorregibles.

Draco masculló entre dientes algo así como que la caída del Lord Oscuro había sido por culpa de tres mocosos cotillas, pero la siguió a regañadientes.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal y con mucho cuidado se asomaron. El interior estaba a oscuras por lo que caminaron despacio, intentando que sus pisadas no resonaran en el frío suelo de mármol. Había unas escaleras que bajaban en caracol y una segunda estancia donde acababa de encenderse una luz muy tenue. Draco intentó con gestos desesperados que se marcharan de una vez pero Hermione se acercó de puntillas hasta el dintel. La habitación era espaciosa, con sepulcros que ocupaban desde el suelo al techo toda la estancia. Hermione contó unos diez recipientes de barro con polvos de distintos colores junto a algunos símbolos pintados en el suelo. Había velas rojas, blancas y negras consumidas o a medio acabar por la mayoría de los rincones de manera desordenada. Un pequeño altar cubierto por una sábana blanca manchada se alzaba en el extremo más alejado. Flores secas, botellas de colores y varios legajos de papeles bailaban por la brisa que colaba entre las grietas. La figura parecía estar consultando algo que llevaba anotado, contó los sepulcros y tras varios intentos consiguió deslizar la pesada lápida que se descorrió con un chirrido. El mago introdujo un brazo en su interior, estaba prácticamente de puntillas hasta que finalmente sacó una calavera y varios huesos largos que colocó en medio de la estancia.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada, se sentía estúpida por haber acudido hasta allí completamente desarmada. Empezó a retroceder en silencio, buscando a Draco para marcharse de allí inmediatamente pero cuando lo encontró estaba tan pálido que por un momento temió que se desmayaría. Con una mano temblorosa él le señaló la gran placa que presidía el centro de la habitación principal, en ella podía leerse:

"PANTHÉON FAMILIER DE LA FAMILLE MALFOY"

–Panteón familiar de la familia Malfoy. – Leyó Hermione casi sin voz.

¿Estaban haciendo algún tipo de ritual a los huesos de un antepasado de Draco?

ooooOOOoooo

 _Chan chan chaaaaaaaannnnnnn…._

 _Había pensado hacer un Buffy Cazavampiros, donde la rubia sea Draco ¿mola eh? Me refiero a trama de instituto + cosicas sobrenaturales. Era el giro que quería darle a la historia una vez afianzados los personajes ¿por qué? Porque les queda poco para marcharse y sinceramente si yo fuera Draco no tendría muchas esperanzas así que necesitan algo para que suba la adrenalina y les haga latir el corazón._

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? No suelo pedir Review pero esta vez os suplico que me digáis si os parece bien meter más trama a parte de la amorosa porque estoy que me subo por las paredes._

 _Gracias a todas por seguir hasta aquí, cada vez son más seguidores (y eso me motiva muchíiiiisimo)_

 _Besos_

 _Sabril_


	16. Capítulo XVI: La huida

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lo primero es daros a todos las gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que estaba muy indecisa pero me habéis animado a seguir sois unos soletes y espero no defraudaros con este capítulo (un poco más corto de lo normal pero intenso). Me habéis dado el empuje que necesitaba. No he actualizado antes por falta de tiempo (publicista + Black Friday es mala combinación) pero ya estoy volviendo a la normalidad así que intentaré seguir el ritmo._

 _Como siempre dar las gracias a mi querida Sandra, cuyos consejos son siempre de lo más acertado._

 _Ahora os dejo con el capítulo._

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo XVI: La huída

En el capítulo anterior:

Hermione estaba aterrorizada, se sentía estúpida por haber acudido hasta allí completamente desarmada. Empezó a retroceder en silencio buscando a Draco para marcharse pero cuando lo encontró estaba tan pálido que por un momento temió que se desmayaría. Con una mano temblorosa él le señaló la gran placa que presidía el centro de la habitación principal, en ella podía leerse:

"PANTHÉON FAMILIER DE LA FAMILLE MALFOY"

–Panteón familiar de la familia Malfoy. – Leyó Hermione casi sin voz.

¿Estaban haciendo algún tipo de ritual a los huesos de un antepasado de Draco?

ooooOOOoooo

Hermione retrocedió aún más. Escuchaba la letanía de la persona que estaba dentro, creía que era una mujer pero había ciertas inflexiones graves y bastante eco que dificultaban el reconocimiento. De lo que estaba segura era que las palabras que utilizaba eran algún tipo de dialecto francés y que, fuese lo que fuese aquello, desde luego no presagiaba nada bueno ya que podía notaba la magia bullir, moverse de una manera viva y sentía cómo se enroscaba por sus piernas e iba envolviéndola. Oía su crepitar, que estallaba en pequeñas cargas de energía que brillaban durante un segundo, su pelo se erizaba y cada poro de su cuerpo le gritaba que canalizase aquella magia salvaje y descontrolada que le embotaba los sentidos.

–Larguémonos de aquí – le susurró aterrorizada.

Él la ignoró, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, apretaba los dientes de tal manera que parecía que se los partiría con la presión y la quijada se le marcaba de tal manera que Hermione temió que la mandíbula se le desencajaría en cualquier momento.

– Vamos –volvió a instarle – Tenemos que irnos.

Intentó agarrarle por el pijama pero un fuerte chispazo le quemó los dedos. Las volutas azules y rojas se condensaban cerca de él y cada vez parecían adquirir mayor fuerza y rapidez, bailando alrededor del cuerpo de Draco e hipnotizándolo con sus colores. Hermione respiró hondo e, ignorando las dolorosas micro-explosiones que la atacaban sin piedad, lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró con ella hasta la entrada del panteón. Las pisadas sordas y desacompasadas de Draco resonaron en la oscuridad y se propagaron por toda la estancia, pero una vez que el chico dejó de escuchar la letanía y se alejó de la acumulación de magia, pareció volver en sí. Parpadeó varias veces de manera lenta, bastante confuso y ligeramente mareado, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para recuperarse ya que, sin perder tiempo, Hermione lo arrastraba hacia los escalones.

– ¿Qué cojones acaba de ocurrir? – Preguntó Draco sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la seguía.

–Alguna especie de ritual creo, pero nunca había sentido una magia así, era algo salvaje. Estabas como en trance.

Con paso acelerado bajaron los tres escalones de un salto hacia la verja metálica que chirrió en la oscuridad de manera aguda y desagradable. A sus espaldas empezaron a escuchar pasos rápidos y estuvieron seguros de que con todo el escándalo habían interrumpido lo que estuviera haciendo aquella mujer. Y seguramente estaría realmente enfadada.

Corrieron con dificultad por el camino que descendía desde el panteón, el cual estaba empedrado de manera tan irregular que Hermione no pudo evitar dar un grito cuando se golpeó el pie contra la afilada arista de una piedra, que se clavó en su carne cuando le traspasó la zapatilla. El dolor le subió hasta la rodilla y tras un segundo tropezón trastabilló durante un par de metros hasta que Draco la agarró por la cintura, levantándola lo suficiente para que recuperara el equilibrio. Ni siquiera se miraron, su instinto de supervivencia los instaba a continuar con aquella desenfrenada carrera, seguros de que estaban en peligro y que debían poner mayor distancia posible entre aquella mujer y ellos.

Mientras, una figura con la larga túnica al viento y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos los observaba desde la entrada de la tumba, evaluándolos en la distancia y sin mostrar ansiedad o prisa, convencida de que podría alcanzarlos en cualquier momento. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de hacia dónde se dirigían, comenzó a descender por el camino para alejarse de aquella fuente de poder incontrolado que emanaban los huesos de los difuntos Malfoy y que la impedía usar sus habilidades con normalidad. Era mejor evitar posibles accidentes. Pero los atraparía, por supuesto que sí. Conocía el cementerio como la palma de su mano.

Draco y Hermione apenas podían respirar por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo, el zumbido de sus corazones desbocados les martilleaba en los oídos, jadeaban intentando que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Se detuvieron unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, desorientados en aquel cementerio desconocido y convencidos de que había caminado en círculos por la zona de los nichos. Draco inspiraba hondo intentando controlar el dolor del flato que se había instalado en sus costillas y entonces fue cuando la vio. La figura desaparecía unos instantes y volvía a aparecer unos metros más allá, revisando minuciosamente los escondites que podrían haber utilizado. Había visto antes esa forma de rastreo cuando los Carroñeros perseguían a una presa y muy rara vez volvían con las manos vacías, la mujer era lenta pero minuciosa, no dudaba en desaparecerse en público, sin tomar medidas anti muggles, por lo que o estaba segura de que no había nadie por los alrededores o le importaba realmente poco que la vieran. Ninguna de las dos opciones consoló a Draco que, por primera vez, fue consciente de lo vulnerables que eran, así como de las pocas posibilidades que tenían de salir con vida de aquello.

Draco dejó de respirar cuando estuvo seguro de que la mujer los había localizado. Una blanca sonrisa se dibujó bajo su máscara y con un movimiento elegante, casi mecánico, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa una varita, dirigiéndola directamente hacia ellos.

–Es una bruja– le gritó a Hermione – ¡al suelo!

Se lanzaron de cabeza sin pensarlo y un rayo de color rojizo rebotó en una lápida cercana, sacando virutas de piedra en el lugar del impacto, aunque ellos no se quedaron a comprobar los daños causados, ya que apenas habían caído al suelo, comenzaron a andar a cuatro patas, ignorando los pinchazos de la pequeñas rocas que se hundían en sus rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Estaban focalizados en aumentar la distancia que los separaba y en buscar cobertura suficiente para que los rayos no les alcanzasen.

–Creo que no dispara a dar – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie cuando las lápidas se acabaron –Quiere ver si nos batiremos en duelo con ella. Quizás busque rehenes o algo así… ¡Agáchate Draco!

Un segundo rayo, esta vez mucho más preciso casi rozó al muchacho, que en el último segundo había zigzagueado mientras huía, consiguiendo esquivarlo por centímetros.

–Pues menos mal que no tira a dar – murmuró Draco horrorizado ante el profundo agujero negro que había quedado donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza.

–Vamos hacia la derecha, donde las tumbas más... – La recomendación de Hermione quedó en el aire, la figura se había aparecido delante de ella y la agarró con una mano enguantada por la garganta.

Ahora sí que tenía claro que era una mujer ya que bajo la máscara negra y blanca que le tapaba medio rostro podía ver parte de su tez olivácea y sus ojos almendrados, oscuros y fríos. Y en ese momento Hermione Granger se apagó. Literalmente pudo notar como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar, a pesar de tener todos sentidos alertas, de ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba, cualquier razonamiento quedó a un lado y no fue capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Solo aquella mano que la sostenía por la garganta y le cortaba la respiración la mantenía de pie. Sabía que podía morir asfixiada pero ni siquiera se molestó en intentar apartarse al igual que estaba segura de que en cuanto la soltase caería a plomo sobre el suelo, ignorando los instintos primarios que todo ser humano tiene desde que nace. Su voluntad se había esfumado en el momento en que miró aquellos ojos que eran como espejos, que la atraían y repelía a partes iguales. ¿Acaso podría ver reflejado en ellos su propia muerte? Tampoco sonaba tan mal, así podría descansar.

Fue entonces cuando Draco reaccionó. En un alarde de valor, que ni él sabía que tenía, sacó el hombro y cargó contra el cuerpo de la mujer, haciéndole un placaje que hubiese despertado la admiración del quarterback estrella del instituto. La figura cayó pesadamente de espaldas a la vez que expulsaba de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones por el peso del muchacho sobre ella. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de su boca. Forcejearon tirados en el suelo, Draco intentaba quitarle la varita, pero la mujer se retorcía manteniéndola lo más alejada posible de sus manos. El chico sudaba por el esfuerzo, ciego por la rabia y ajeno a los arañazos que la mujer le dejaba con sus uñas en la piel de la cara y cuello, ajeno a los intentos de la figura por sostener la varita inclinada sobre él, preparando el ataque a traición.

Hermione, que se había recuperado del embrujo y volvía a ser dueña de sí misma reconoció las palabras del hechizo.

– ¡Suéltala! está a punto de lanzarte un maleficio. – Gritó Hermione tirando de él e incorporándolo – Corre Malfoy, vámonos.

Nada más escaparse esas palabras de su boca supo que había cometido un error imperdonable y la confirmación la tuvo cuando la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando notaron como su aura de corrupción contaminaba el aire y el poder la mujer se hizo aún más patente a pesar de estar tirada en el suelo. Una risa ronca y cruel le nació desde el fondo de la garganta y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en el Lord Oscuro y en los últimos momentos en el que lo vio con vida. Quizás fue aquello lo que consiguió darle el valor necesario para asestarle una última patada en el estómago, justo antes de echar a correr y descargando así toda la rabia de aquellos momentos.

Hermione apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones que parecían estar en ardiendo dentro de su pecho. El terror se apoderó de ella, sobre todo cuando su mente no dejaba de pensar en Bellatrix. Ella no tenía pesadillas con Voldemort sino con la loca bruja que estaba empañada en acabar con su vida de manera personal. Ella era la protagonista de sus peores sueños y su reflejo se hizo tan presente en esos momentos que el amago de unas traicioneras lágrimas empezaron a desdibujar el camino, retrasándola unos metros de su compañero.

En un acto instintivo Draco agarró a Hermione de la mano. Ella miró aquella mano blanca que enterraba la suya más morena y delicada, pero que hasta hacía unos meses la había despreciado por su sangre. Él que la había atormentado, su familia que la había torturado, sus creencias por las que la había despreciado durante años y ahora se comportaba de manera protectora. Era una contradicción tan grande que algo en su interior pareció estallar.

–Deja de agarrarme, sé correr sola. No necesito tu ayuda. – Le gritó Hermione con la vista cada vez más turbia y la voz quebrada.

–No pienso soltarte – Respondió Draco apretando aún más su agarre y sin mirarla.

– Te he dicho que me sueltes. No soy una niña pequeña. – Comenzó a retorcerse pero un nuevo empujón por parte del muchacho la obligó a acelerar el paso a pesar de que apenas veía entre las lágrimas y la oscuridad que les rodeaba. – No quiero… tu… ayuda… Malf…

El rayo pasó rozándoles las orejas, haciendo estallar un macetero lleno de flores secas y marchitas que los hizo virar de manera abrupta, hasta casi derrapar sobre la hojarasca seca. O llegaban pronto a los panteones pequeños o no tendrían muchas más oportunidades para salir con vida de aquello.

–Quédate quieto joven Malfoy, solo quiero conocerte – gritó una voz aguda a sus espaldas. – Tenemos muuuucho de lo que hablar tú y yo mi querido amigo.

Una lluvia de piedras se estrelló cerca de la cabeza de Hermione que intentaba recomponerse y mantener el ritmo impuesto por Draco, por lo que solo pudo encogerse ante la sorpresa inicial y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando perdió una de las zapatillas. La luz de la luna apenas les servía para orientarse, estaba parcialmente cubierta por grandes nubes, por lo que cualquier sombra se convertía en un posible enemigo. Era cuestión de tiempo que o bien les atrapara, o que llegaran a uno de los laterales donde estaba el muro de piedra y no iban a poder saltarlo en aquellas condiciones, quizás por eso la mujer se tomaba su tiempo.

Draco estaba tenso, con los labios apretados y un corte en la ceja que sangraba profusamente pero se había negado a soltarla ya que había deducido lo que Hermione intentaría hacer si lo hacía. Los obligaría a separarse y se expondría ante la bruja para darle una oportunidad en su huida ya que estaba seguro de que se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado expuesto. No iba a dejar que cometiera aquella estupidez, no ahora que empezaba a conocerla, ella continuaría a su lado lo quisiera o no.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y aunque intentaban controlar sus jadeos, a Hermione se le antojaba que eran tan ruidosos que todo el cementerio podía escucharles agazapados tras aquella tumba partida. No podían perder a la mujer, ella siempre volvía a aparecer y cada vez más cerca, los estaba dirigiendo hacia una zona en concreto.

–No hay manera de darle esquinazo, parece que nos huele. – Siseó Draco entre dientes – Necesitamos un buen escondite.

Hermione buscó a su alrededor desesperada y entonces tuvo una idea que sabía que sería o su salvación o su perdición.

–Ayúdame a mover la losa – lo instó señalando la tumba– Creo que cabemos los dos dentro. Mira, está vacía, hace tiempo que lo que había aquí se descompuso. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

Con trabajo movieron la piedra lo suficiente para poder mirar en el interior. Era de mármol y con los años se había hundido en la tierra blanda, quedando parcialmente enterrada. Desde luego era la que pasaba más desapercibida. Dentro descansaban un par de huesos largos y los restos de unos de cráneos que Hermione apartó sin contemplaciones. Una vez dentro, colocaron nuevamente la lápida dejando solo un pequeño resquicio para poder salir en cuanto amaneciera.

El espacio era pequeño pero suficiente para dos. Seguramente había sido una tumba familiar, quizás de dos esposos que habían decidido que sus restos reposaran allí para toda la eternidad. Desde luego, era una manera irónica de morir si los descubrían, pensó Hermione: en una tumba dedicada al amor con Draco Malfoy. Era completamente absurdo.

ooooOOOoooo

Ella estaba temblando por los nervios y el frío a partes iguales, notaba su piel helada y cubierta por una película de sudor debido al esfuerzo físico. Draco tenía el corazón desbocado tanto por el exceso de adrenalina como por la presencia de la chica a la que escuchaba tragar saliva ruidosamente intentando calmarse. Se acomodó en el frío mármol y apartó con asco un par más de huesos que se le clavaban en los lumbares. ¿Los muertos de más de cien años podían transmitir enfermedades?

Iba a tener que lavarse con lejía para acabar con aquel olor a putrefacción de su piel. Además, sentía la espalda entumecida por la postura y prefería no pensar en lo que le estaba trepando por la pernera del pantalón, rezando para que no fuese una cucaracha. Las odiaba desde pequeño. Estuvo ignorando esas pequeñas patitas trepadoras todo lo que pudo, hasta que se aventuraron a llegar al muslo. El asco pudo con él y se dedicó a golpear la pierna contra el mármol hasta que dejó de sentirlo. Creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento cuando algo viscoso le resbaló por la pernera del pantalón. ¿Se reiría mucho Granger si lo pillaba lloriqueando por un insecto en vez de por haber estado a punto de morir hacía unos minutos? Era ridículo. Desde luego, estaba siendo una noche de mierda en todo lo amplio de su definición.

–Haces demasiado ruido, nos va a descubrir – el aliento de Hermione le rozó el cuello y su corazón volvió a acelerarse sin control.

–Perdona. Necesito moverme – le susurró al oído – ¿Puedes incorporarte un poco?

Hermione obedeció en silencio y no protestó cuando Draco le pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y la acercó hasta colocarse casi debajo, para que ella no estuviera en contacto con las paredes o el suelo, haciendo de pantalla entre el frío que se colaba y su fino pijama. Notó la respiración pesada de Draco cerca de la oreja y como su cuerpo iba entrando poco a poco en calor gracias a la cercanía de él.

–Vas a hacer que nos descubran con tu castañeteo de dientes. –En su voz había cierto tono de burla en un intento de aligerar el ambiente que fracasó antes de comenzar, ella parecía estar tensa y alerta, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba más allá de la luz que se filtraba por la rendija que los separaba de una muerte segura, o así le pareció a Draco que decidió abandonar cualquier intento por hacerla reaccionar.

Estuvieron largos minutos intentando escuchar cualquier indicio de que la mujer los había descubierto, pero el silencio era absoluto y tras lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, se hizo patente de que habían conseguido despistarla.

La voz ahogada de Hermione rompió la calma de la noche en un susurro apenas audible contra su pecho.

–Siento lo de antes. Metí la pata llamándote por el apellido, fue involuntario, por la costumbre. –Su voz se rompió ligeramente con las últimas sílabas.

–Lo sé. Y también sabía que harías alguna estupidez para que pudiera huir. Ni se te ocurra pensar que soy tan rastrero como para dejarte atrás. Puedo ser un gilipollas en ocasiones, pero no mala persona. Recuérdalo.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, relajándose, dejándose envolver por la tibieza del cuerpo de Draco, se limitó a disfrutar de la suave caricia del chico que le mesaba los rebeldes cabellos en un intento por calmarla y no retiró la mano cuando sintió que él entrelazaba sus largos y fríos dedos con los suyos.

Hermione Granger había sido perseguida por una loca que quería matarlos, estaba escondida en un cementerio, dentro de una vieja tumba con su archienemigo Draco Malfoy y aun así se sintió más viva que nunca y más a salvo que en cualquier otro lugar.

ooooOOOoooo

Cerró el grifo del agua caliente con pesar. La ducha de casi una hora no había servido para nada, todavía le dolían absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo. Estaba lleno de moretones por las caídas en el cementerio y cuando limpió el espejo del baño lleno de vaho se sorprendió por el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo. Los arañazos le cruzaban desde la mandíbula izquierda hasta el cuello, por suerte no eran profundos, así que no dejarían marca. Tenía el pelo rubio ligeramente más largo de lo que lo había llevado en los últimos dos años. El flequillo se le pegaba en la frente hasta casi taparle los ojos, era más casual y desenfadado de lo que estaba acostumbrado, dándole un aire más juvenil. En casa lo llevaba engominado hacia atrás para aparentar más edad de la que tenía pero en América no había encontrado motivo para hacerlo, por primera vez se había relajado tanto en su aspecto como en sus formas. En un gesto instintivo se miró la mano una vez más, tratando de recordar la sensación de tener la mano entrelazada con la de Hermione, su calor, el contraste entre sus tonos de piel y lo pequeñas que se veían en comparación con las de él. Desde luego se estaba relajando demasiado ¿es que acaso se estaba replanteando de verdad todo lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño y a empezaba a sentir algo más que atracción física por la impulsiva chica?

Era obvio hasta para él que la sangre y los apellidos perdían fuerza en el mundo muggle pero ¿y en el mágico? Él no podía elegir a sus amistades pero estaba seguro de que Hermione tampoco ¿acaso el mundo mágico la perdonaría por trabar amistad con traidores? Ya podía leer los titulares del Profeta: El guapo heredero del imperio de los Malfoy visto con la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger. Sonaba tan ridículo que decidió apartar ese hilo de pensamientos de su mente.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una despeinada melena rizada en el salón. Hermione había apartado la mesilla de café, se había sentado sobre la alfombra y tenía ante así cinco gigantescos libros abiertos por diferentes páginas. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y sobre su regazo leía atentamente uno de los volúmenes.

Draco carraspeó para que ella notara su presencia.

– ¿No duermes? – le preguntó con voz indiferente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió enfrascada en su lectura.

Con curiosidad Draco se acuclilló detrás de ella y leyó por encima de su hombro.

–"Qué es la magia salvaje. Usos y dificultades para su canalización". – Draco entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo lo que la muchacha estaba haciendo – ¿Por qué lees eso?

–Investigo, es lo mío, ya sabes.

– ¿Lo del cementerio? – ella asintió muy levemente. – ¿Para qué? Ya ha pasado, olvídalo.

Hermione se giró para encararse con él, aunque no contaba con que estuviera tan cerca y no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo.

– ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Casi nos matan anoche. Alguien estaba haciendo un ritual con huesos de tus antepasados ¿y a ti te da igual? ¿Es que acaso no tienes ni un poco de curiosidad?

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. La verdad es que había decidido ignorar todo aquello. Se lo comentaría a sus padres en una carta para que ellos se hicieran cargo justo antes de marcharse de aquella pestilente ciudad. Era lo máximo que estaba dispuesto a exponerse. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser herido para no conseguir nada a cambio?

–Pero son tus antepasados.

–Lo dudo – contestó él tomando asiento en el sofá – No hay Malfoys en Estados Unidos o al menos no hay Malfoys magos. Admito que no es un apellido común pero dudo que seamos familia. Conozco todo el linaje desde que nos marchamos de Francia, así que esos huesos serán los hermanos, primos o tíos de otras personas, pero no míos.

–Puede que sea cierto – terció ella – pero son familiares de alguien y no deberían romper el descanso de los muertos y menos para rituales extraños.

–Lo que hagan los demás no es asunto mío. – Draco se frotó el pelo con la toalla que llevaba a los hombros para dar por zanjada la conversación.

–Claro que es asunto tuyo, sabe tu nombre, estaba buscándote anoche.

–No tiene forma de localizarme, así que asunto resuelto.

–Sí que puede localizarte – gritó Hermione exasperada –en unos días todos sabrán que los de último curso del instituto estaban haciendo una fiesta de pijamas allí. Vio cómo íbamos vestidos, seguro que pronto deducirá dónde encontrarnos. Dónde encontrarte. – matizó en voz baja. – Estás en peligro. Deberíamos avisar al señor Collins y explicarle lo sucedido.

–Hey, hey, hey. Nada de meter a los Collins en esto. En primer lugar nos preguntarán que por qué seguimos a una mujer en medio de la noche por un cementerio separándonos voluntariamente del grupo, luego harán preguntas sobre ella y mi apellido saldrá a la luz. Esto puede filtrarse a la prensa, tenemos negocios vinculados a empresas mágicas americanas. Podría ocasionar hasta un incidente internacional ¿Sabes lo que mi madre montaría si se enterase de que han intentado matarme? Mi padre cargaría con los Collins por no vigilarme lo suficiente, contigo por ponerme en peligro y hasta con el Ministerio Americano si con eso obtuviera alguna concesión sobre impuestos que le ahorrara dinero.

–Y el Ministerio Inglés está todavía recuperándose de Voldemort. Sí creo que tienes razón. Es mejor que investiguemos nosotros por nuestra cuenta primero.

– ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Se enfadó Draco – Sino que lo dejes estar. No me interesa lo que haya pasado. No es asunto nuestro y no tienes por qué ser una heroína continuamente.

– ¿Heroína? Esto no es de ser una heroína, es de ser una persona con principios. Ves que algo está mal y simplemente intentas arreglarlo. – El entrecejo de Hermione delataba su creciente enfado. – Se llama tener integridad.

–Se llama ser una cotilla. – Draco esquivó la mirada de la chica, incómodo. – ¿Era eso lo que hacíais en el colegio? ¿Veíais algo que no os gustaba y metíais las narices en todo? ¿Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo que vivimos durante la guerra?

La chica se removió incómoda. No le gustaba pensar en aquellos días, pero debía hacerle entender que cuando algo malo sucedía no se debía mirar hacia otro lado, sino que era necesario intervenir y solucionarlo.

–Gracias a que investigamos pudimos pararla. – Dijo en un susurro – Las horas de estudio, la documentación, las conjeturas, hasta los momentos peligrosos tuvieron sus frutos. Todo es duro al principio pero mereció la pena. Si hubiésemos ignorado las señales Voldemort seguiría con vida y…

– ¿Quieres dejar de decir su nombre? – las manos de él temblaban por la rabia. – Por… favor… – añadió con un hilo de voz.

–Solo es un nombre, Draco. Y ya no está, ni estará nunca más.

–Quizás para ti y los tuyos. – Sus palabras sonaron amargas a oídos de Hermione – Para los de mi bando el Lord Oscuro siempre nos acompaña. Su presencia, sus enseñanzas y el estigma que nos dejó. Nos señalan por la calle, susurran a nuestras espaldas y muchos se niegan a hacer negocios con nosotros o a atendernos. Para ti la guerra terminó, para nosotros continúa cada día y sufrimos las consecuencias de nuestras malas decisiones.

Hermione no supo qué contestar a eso. Draco estaba en lo cierto. Su inferno acabó con la caída de Voldemort, el suyo empezó en ese mismo instante, de manera merecida o no.

–Pero está en nuestra mano ayudar, no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque la investigación no nos lleve a ninguna parte, yo no puedo seguir con mi vida sin más.

–Supongo que esa es nuestra mayor diferencia. Yo siempre doy un paso atrás cuando algo no me gusta o creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Tú tienes un alma noble al fin y al cabo.

–Es una forma amable de llamarme estúpida. – Hermione imprimió a su voz un tono divertido que alejó sus palabras de lo que parecía un reproche velado.

–Está bien Granger, tú ganas. – Cedió él tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio. – Investigaremos un poco pero si la cosa se pone fea lo dejamos. ¿Me lo prometes?

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

–A lo mejor muy en el fondo también tienes un espíritu de héroe que desea salir– Lo picó.

–Ni de coña. Yo siempre soy el malo ¿recuerdas? Soy el que te insultaba y te trataba mal solo por tu nacimiento. Soy el cabrón, el hurón ¿qué más me llamabais? Ah sí, el cobarde. – Draco se había recostado hacia atrás en el sofá, incapaz de enfrentarse a ella y a todo lo que había pasado. – No soy ni seré un héroe Granger, solo tío que se bloquea cuando algo le causa terror. Así que no lo olvides, al menor inicio de que haya peligro, lo dejamos.

–Yo creo que en estos meses has cambiado. A Mila le has cogido mucho cariño, has hecho muchas cosas sin magia, como lavar la ropa, puedes estar rodeados de muggles sin quejarte en exceso y a mí, bueno, creo que has aprendido a tolerarme bastante bien. Esta noche me salvaste…

Una risa suave se le escapó de la garganta a Draco, que miraba el techo como si el secreto de todo el universo se encontrara entre las molduras.

– ¿Tolerarte? ¿Crees que después de lo que hemos vivido tú y yo en estos dos meses nuestra convivencia se reduce a que simplemente te tolero? Porque si es así, sabes menos de hombres de lo que suponía en un principio y sinceramente, tenemos tan poco tiempo que o pones un poco de tu parte o dudo que pueda conseguirlo.

Hermione se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente, agradeciendo que él no estuviera mirándola ya que podía notar como el calor le subía por las mejillas, no quería seguir con aquella conversación, todo era incómodo, extraño ¿halagador? ¿Peligroso? ¿Una trampa? ¿Una petición de ayuda? ¿Una nueva declaración de intenciones?

Por suerte, Draco no continuó con la charla sino que se limitó a marcharse a su habitación, dejándola allí a solas con sus libros, sin poder concentrarse en leer una sola palabra.

ooooOOOoooo

Dos días después Hermione esperaba la llegada del señor Collins a casa. Hacía los deberes con Mila, pero su vista se iba una y otra vez a la puerta de la entrada, impaciente y deseando poder hablar con el hombre a solas. Había investigado mucho pero le faltaban tantas piezas, sobre todo la situación de la sociedad mágica, que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. En cuanto el hombre se puso cómodo y bajó la guardia, lo abordó sin piedad dispuesta a interrogarlo sutilmente.

–Señor Collins – comentó con voz casual. – ¿Hay muchos magos en Estados Unidos?

–Sí, – repuso él recostándose en el sofá jugando con el pequeño Will. – Somos bastantes aunque supongo que ocurre como en Europa, están agrupados en su mayoría cerca de grandes ciudades, como Nueva York o Los Ángeles. ¿Por?

–Me he dado cuenta de que voy a estar dos meses y ni siquiera he podido ver el Ministerio americano y teniendo en cuenta que me gustaría trabajar en Relaciones Internacionales… pues eso, que es imperdonable no saber mucho más de primera mano, ya sabe, conocer sus leyes a fondo o los métodos de su trabajo.

Collins meditó unos instantes sus palabras antes de responder.

–Hay una bruja en la capital, Hilda Goldstein, que es la delegada de la zona. Podría hablar una tarde contigo y contarte un poco más. El Ministerio queda demasiado lejos y a menos que tus padres te permitan ir en avión tendrás que dejar la visita para cuando vuelvas a vernos en el futuro, pero puedo arreglar una cita para el jueves ¿te parece bien?

Hermione aceptó en seguida, segura de que la charla con Hilda Goldstein sería más que fructífera.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Pues hasta aquí podemos leer en este capítulo. ¿Qué tal la persecución? ¿Quién será la horrible bruja que casi los mata? ¿Serán de verdad antepasados de Draco o es solo una casualidad? En el próximo episodio prometo daros bastante más información al respecto, la trama irá avanzando pero no me olvido del humor, lo iré alternando._

 _Por cierto que no se si he acertado con la actitud de Draco, pero yo me lo imagino reticente, creo que no se tiraría de cabeza a solucionar nada a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y para él esto no lo es. Seguro que pensó que las dos semanas que le quedan las pasaría escondido en casa y se olvidaría del asunto. Pobrecito, con todo lo que queda por vivir todavía._

 _Os he dado un poco de más Dramione para las que lo pedíais y aunque una tumba no es el lugar más romántico del mundo, creo que sí es el más original para un acercamiento._

 _Y por último ¿Alguna teoría al respecto de lo que está sucediendo?_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme._

 _Un beso enoooooorme_

 _SabrilFG (que intentará daros una actualización como regalo de Navidad si la vida real lo permite)_


	17. Capítulo XVII: Una tarde tranquila

_Hola a todos,_

 _Lo primero es daros a todos las gracias por leerme como siempre. Ahora sois muchos más los que seguís la historia porque ha sido nominada por alguien a los Amortentia Awards. No se quiénes habéis sido pero GRACIAS por pensar que merecía ese premio ya con eso me siento ganadora y gracias como siempre a todos los que os molestáis en dejar un review, ya sabéis que no tenéis obligación, pero me hacen muy muy feliz._

 _Este capitulo va dedicado en exclusiva a NinadeMalfoy porque es su cumple (creo que no viste mi mensaje privado preguntándote el día exacto, ya que quería publicarlo en esa fecha) pero bueno, todo para ti, con escena final con un poco más de Dramione y salseo._

 _Como en cada capítulo, muchas gracias a mi querida Sandra (SraMalfoy) por leerlo y darme su opinión, con amigas así, da gusto escribir._

 _Ahora a por el nuevo capítulo._

 _SabrilFG_

 **Capítulo XVII: Un tarde tranquila**

Cuando Hermione se despidió de Hilda Goldstein, su cabeza bullía de excitación. La amable bruja había estado encantada de conocerla y no dudó en responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que le había formulado. Desde luego había sido una tarde muy productiva. Con paso ágil se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús y aprovechó durante la espera y el trayecto a casa para anotar todo lo que habían hablado en su cuaderno. Estaba deseando poder contarle a Draco lo que había descubierto, seguro que conseguía picarle la curiosidad lo suficiente para que la ayudara más activamente.

Con lo que no contaba era con lo que se encontró al llegar a casa. Los sofás estaban apartados, los cojines en el suelo y la mesilla de café volcada. Una cuerda cruzaba el salón de lado a lado y varias mantas, incluidas las de su cama estaban tendidas sobre ella creando una especie de cueva que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Envoltorios de caramelos y varios trozos de chocolate se derretían sobre el parqué, un sándwich a medio comer estaba tirado junto a un plato roto. La televisión estaba encendida pero sin imagen, solo con ruido blanco. Un vaso de leche derramada goteaba desde la chimenea muy cerca de unos pies pertenecientes un cuerpo interte tumbado boca arriba en el suelo.

Hermione se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Temiéndose lo peor, segura de que la bruja los había localizado, apartó las mantas bajo las que se escondía el cuerpo.

– ¡Draco! – Gritó Hermione al levantar uno de los laterales y encontrar al chico blanco como la pared, despeinado y con la camiseta manchada de algo rojo y espeso. – ¿Estás bien? Dime algo Draco ¡responde!

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad y muy lentamente se llevó lo un dedo a los labios.

–Ssssshhhh o despertarás a la bestia. – dijo señalando un bulto que se removió de entre dos cojines cuando quedó deslumbrado por la la luz de la tarde.

Un hipido dio paso a un gruñido que finalmente estalló en un fuerte grito de rabia.

–Demasiado tarde – susurró Draco con terror. – Estamos perdidos…

ooooOOOoooo

Unas horas antes:

Daco se bajó a toda prisa del coche de Trisha. Había accedido a quedar un rato después de clase solo por no tener que escucharla más a ella y a sus disculpas sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta. Draco no podía entender cómo después del ridículo que había hecho la chica tenía ánimos para seguir intentando que salieran, sobre todo cuando era más que obvio que no le interesaba. Si hubiera sido Pansy de seguro que a estas alturas todos pensarían que o era gay y andaba más interesado por lo que Crabe guardaba en su pantalón que en tocar bajo su falda o habría elaborado una mentira tan compleja que ella terminaría despreciándolo de tal manera que lo convertiría el resto del curso en un ser repudiado por sus compañeras. Era una mujer con talento sin igual para girarlo todo a su favor. Pero Trisha se comportaba tan patéticamente que a Draco hasta le dio cierto sentimiento de vergüenza ajena.

– ¿Te parece bien si este fin de semana vamos al cine juntos? – La escuchó gritarle cuando cruzaba el jardín.

–Ya veremos – respondió él sin tan siquiera girarse e ignoró una segunda proposición sobre una fiesta. Era realmente molesta.

Fue caminando hacia el lateral para llegar a la casa de la piscina pero se sorprendió cuando encontró a Alicia Collins que caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro del porche. En cuanto lo divisó, corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico con un aire de preocupación.

– ¿Y Hermione? ¿No viene contigo? – Le apremió.

–No, tenía una cita con la señora del Ministerio, su marido la recogió al terminar las clases y la llevó hasta la ciudad.

Alicia Collins reprimió un sollozo. Por un segundo Draco se planteó pasar de largo discretamente y encerrarse en su habitación pero la mujer se había portado bien con él en el pasado así que a pesar de que todo su ser le gritaba que no lo hiciera, se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Está bien?

Alicia Collins parpadeó varias veces, sopesando las palabras del chico. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de indecisión pero finalmente se dio por vencida, segura de que no había una solución mejor.

–Verás, me han llamado del hospital hace un momento, mi tía abuela Ada ha sufrido un accidente. No me han especificado de qué se trata pero soy la única familia directa que le queda. Es mayor y estoy muy preocupada ya que puede ser que… – un sollozo le quebró la voz – Y Forrest no contesta al teléfono y yo tengo que ir al hospital.

–Pues váyase ya. – Draco respiró más tranquilo, sería una tarea sencilla – Le voy pidiendo un taxi y en cuanto llegue el señor Collins le avisaré de dónde está para que se reúna con usted.

–Ese no es el problema. El problema es Will.

– ¿Will? ¿Qué Will? – Draco no entendía ni una sola palabra.

–Will, mi hijo.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra, NO VAS A HACER DE NIÑERO DRACO MALFOY. Cierra la maldita boca y márchate de ahí ahora mismo)

– ¿Qué pasa con Will? – Se le escapó sin pensar.

(Cierra el pico ahora mismo, discúlpate, di que tienes deberes y lárgate)

–Estaba esperado a que llegara Hermione para que se quedara con él. He llamado a las vecinas pero no están disponibles. Nuestra canguro habitual está fuera de la ciudad con una excursión escolar y ya no sé a quién acudir. Estoy desesperada.

(Vale, hagamos un esfuerzo ya que la situación lo requiere. Llama a Trisha ahora mismo, ve al cine con ella y fóllatela, aunque te de asco. Eso es mejor que hacer de canguro. NUNCA has hecho de canguro. Ni siquiera has tratado a ningún niño menor de 10 años en toda tu vida)

Draco miraba horrorizado a la mujer. Ambos esperaban alguna reacción por parte del otro hasta que finalmente fue Alicia la que rompió el incómodo silencio.

–Draco ¿podrías…?

–De verdad que no – la cortó – Nunca he hecho de niñera. Soy hijo único y no tengo ni primos ni amigos con hermanos pequeños.

–Pero eres mi única esperanza de poder ir al hospital. – Alicia Collins lo miraba con sus enormes ojos negros empañados por las lágrimas. – Mi pobre tía tiene casi ochenta años, estará sola y aterrorizada. Por favor Draco, ayúdame.

(Deja de mirarla a los ojos, quiere engatusarte. Es mala, quiere aprovecharse de que sabe que te cae bien. Agacha la cabeza, esquívala y corre a esconderte bajo la cama, haz un Malfoy. Huir es lo que se nos da bien, somos especialistas en eso.)

–Pero yo… – Alicia le agarró de la mano, apretándosela para transmitir su desesperación – Yo no… – Nueva mirada lastimera y nuevo apretón – Vale, está bien. Pero no me responsabilizo si le pasa algo al niño. Y no cambio pañales. – Le advirtió con severidad.

–Gracias, gracias, gracias – Alicia abrazó a Draco que intentó desesperadamente separarse. Odiaba estas muestras de cariño en público. No eran educadas. – Mila llegará en una hora como máximo y Will está durmiendo. No creo que tengas problemas, no suele levantarse. Solo tendrás que darles de merendar fruta y un poco de pan. No suelo permitírselo, pero si quiere, Mila puede comer cereales. Forrest debería llegar pronto. Eres un sol, muchísimas gracias.

Alicia Collins corrió dentro de la casa a buscar su bolso, le dio un par de instrucciones más, un rápido beso en la mejilla que le pilló desprevenido y se marchó en cuanto llegó el taxi. Draco se encaminó hacia la casa principal arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del planeta.

ooooOOOoooo

Los primeros cuarenta minutos fueron tranquilos. Will descansaba por lo que Draco decidió relajarse en el sofá y leer, así como por casualidad, una de las revistas de moda que había en la sala. Estaba enfrascado decidiendo si cambiar o no de champú para dar más cuerpo a su pelo cuando un sonoro llanto llegó hasta él.

La habitación de Will era de alegres tonos azules y tenía un papel pintado cuajado de ositos que iban en globo. Una mecedora descansaba con ropa limpia en una de las esquinas y la pequeña cuna blanca estaba situada bajo la ventana. Will se había puesto de pie y lloraba a moco tendido llamando a su madre.

–Enano, vuelve a dormir, es pronto para levantarse. – Con una mano lo empujó para que se sentara y con la otra lo tapó hasta la cabeza. Sin ningún tipo de miramientos, lo que descolocó al bebé que durante su corta vida solo había conocido cariño y amabilidad – Hala, buenas noches.

El niño comenzó a berrear aún más alto por lo que Draco se dirigió a la ventana y cerró la persiana para dejar la habitación a oscuras.

– ¿Ves? Es de noche, no tienes excusa para estar despierto, cierra los ojos y déjame en paz. – Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Esperó a ver si el niño se calmaba, pero al parecer la oscuridad lo había aterrorizado y más que lloros lo que el pequeño emitía eran casi aullidos lastimeros.

Con resignación Draco entró a la habitación y cogió al niño en brazos, a una distancia prudencial de él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Yo creo que mejor te pongo en el suelo y te dedicas a hacer cosas de bebés. Pero sin hacerte daño ni caerte o cortarte. ¿Trato hecho?

En cuando el niño sintió que lo bajaban empezó a gritar aún más fuerte, dando pequeñas patadas y elevando los brazos para que lo cogiese en brazos.

Fue un duelo de miradas entre ambos que nuevamente Draco perdió. Volvió a sostenerlo y en un momento de inspiración lo colocó contra su hombro. El pequeño Will olía bien, como a colonia fresca y estaba calentito. El pequeño pareció tranquilizarse ya que su nivel de llanto bajó lo suficiente como para convertirse en un leve hipido, se metió el dedo en la boca y se arrebujó para dar una nueva cabezada.

Con él a cuestas Draco hizo amago de sentarse en la mecedora pero nada más hacerlo, el niño levantó la cabeza y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó asustado – ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Volvió a levantarse paseó por la habitación. El niño volvió a tranquilizarse y a buscar consuelo contra su hombro.

–Pequeño dictador – le dijo entre dientes.

Treinta minutos después Draco había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos, que le dolían a rabiar y la espalda lo estaba matando. En dos ocasiones había intentado dejar al niño en su cuna, sin resultado y allí estaba, con el hombro lleno de babas, mocos y deseando que alguien llegara para salvarle.

Cuando Mila anunció su llegada a bombo y platillo Draco estaba al borde de la desesperación.

–Me tiene prisionero – le dijo con voz tétrica – Soy el esclavo de un niño de dos años. Ayúdame.

Mila no paró de reír durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la situación hasta que la mirada asesina del chico consiguió que se controlara. A continuación, los dirigió hasta el salón, buscó el mando de la tele y lo conectó una cadena de dibujos infantiles. Diez segundos después Will pedía a gritos que lo bajaran y se sentaba delante en completo silencio.

– ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió hipnotizarle con la televisión? – Mila se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué hay para merendar? – le preguntó sacando sus libros para hacer los deberes.

–Cereales para ti y fruta para Will.

Mila aplaudió la merienda, ni siquiera había tenido que engañarle para que le dejara tomar los de chocolate, el chico se los había ofrecido sin resistencia pero Will, al ver el plato de su hermana se empeñó en que también quería probarlos, desechando el trozo de manzana que Draco le había preparado.

–Tú no puedes comer de esto – le gritó Mila apartando a su hermano de un empujón.

Los cereales de Mila salieron volando por todo el salón, dejando a su paso un reguero de leche que manchó parte de la alfombra y del sofá, momento que Will aprovechó para zamparse todos los que había a su alrededor aunque estuvieran cubiertos de pelusas, lo que casi le provocó un infarto a Draco cuando el pequeño comenzó a toser y carraspear cual anciano de ochenta años adicto a fumar en pipa.

El segundo round no fue mucho mejor. Will seguía con hambre y Draco tuvo que esforzarse para que Mila pudiera terminarse su merienda sin que ninguna manita terminara dentro de su tazón. El problema era que el niño se negaba a comer fruta. No habían conseguido convencerle con manzanas, plátanos o naranjas, el pequeño se había mostrado inflexible y más cabezota que su canguro.

–A veces mi madre le da un poco de pan – Sugirió la niña.

Draco comenzó a hacerle un sándwich al pequeño, que lo recibió con ganas. El chico le acercaba el pan a la boca, le daba un gran mordisco y continuaba viendo la televisión mientras acompañaba las canciones con palmadas por lo que la merienda acabó con relativa tranquilidad.

El sonido martilleante de las canciones infantiles empezaron a darle jaqueca a Draco. ¿Cuántas canciones sobre granjas existían? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? Ya habían cantado sobre pollitos, gallinas, perros y gatos ¿qué más quedaba? Estaba seguro de que no había más animales a los que dedicarles una canción. Estaba absorto en sus divagaciones sobre si los ornitorrinco podrían considerarse domésticos y merecían o no una rima que solo notó cuándo había finalizado el programa porque Will había comenzado nuevamente a llorar para hacerse notar.

–Quiere jugar – le dijo Mila sin levantar la cabeza de sus libros. –Entretenle.

– ¿Cómo?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

–A veces mamá le canta.

–Yo no tengo ni idea de cantar. – Nuevo grito de Will demandando atención – Vale, vale. Déjame que piense. – Las primeras notas de Across the Universe de los Beatles salieron de la garganta de Draco de manera desacompasadas y temblorosas. No recordaba la última vez que había cantado. ¡Si hasta había desobedecido a su madre y había renunciado al coro de Hogwats a pesar de que a ella le hubiera encantado tener un niño cantor en la familia!

 _Words are flowing out like endless_

 _rain into a paper cup,_

 _They slither while they pass,_

 _they slip away across the universe_

 _Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_

 _are drifting through my open mind,_

 _Possessing and caressing me._

 _(Las palabras fluyen como lluvia_

 _dentro de una taza de papel_

 _se deslizan al pasar_

 _se desvanecen a través del universo._

 _charcos de tristeza,_

 _olas de felicidad pasan por mi mente_

 _dominándome y acariciándome.)_

Un nuevo grito de protesta, acompañado de un crujir de vidrios rotos hizo notar a Draco que a Will no le gustaba la canción. Se había acercado al mueble de la televisión y había dejado caer, en señal de protesta, una de las figuritas del mueble.

–Mierda – gritó Draco alejando al niño para evitar posibles cortes y recogiéndolo todo. Will, que había olido el miedo de su canguro se afianzó aún más en su posición de poder y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a mano.

–Vale, vale, esta no te ha gustado pero a ver esta otra.

Empezó a tararear el estribillo del Yellow Submarine:

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine

Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Nuevo grito del pequeño que fue acompañado por un barrido en la librería que hizo que varios libros impactaran contra el suelo.

–Pero cántale algo moderno.

– ¿Algo moderno? ¿Pero tú me has visto a mí? La música muggle no me interesa en absoluto. Y menos la americana. ¡Will, deja ese cenicero de cristal donde lo has cogido… no…! ¡JODER!

Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Mila gritando que había dicho un taco y que en casa estaban prohibidos antes de tirarse de cabeza e impedir que el carísimo cenicero corriera la misma suerte que el resto de adornos de la señora Collins.

–Hagamos un trato. – Le dijo al pequeño muy serio. – Tú te tranquilizas y te canto la mejor canción del mundo. Pero debe ser un secreto que la conozco. ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño comenzó a tocar las palmas y ambos se dirigieron hacia el piano donde con un suspiro Draco comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de Don´t stop me now de Queen.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive

And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah!

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now

Don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car passing by, like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go, go, go

There's no stopping me

(Esta noche voy a pasármelo muy bien

me siento vivo, y el mundo se está poniendo del revés,

y me siento flotando en éxtasis,

así que no me pares ahora, no me pares,

porque estoy pasándolo muy bien, pasándolo muy bien.

Soy una estrella fugaz brincando a través del cielo (leap),

como un tigre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad,

soy un coche de carreras pasando como Lady Godiva (desnudo)

voy a ir, a ir, a ir,

no hay nada que me detenga.)

En cuanto empezó a cantar con voz grave las primeras palabras de la canción ambos niños empezaron a bailar y a hacerle los coros mientras Draco lo daba todo cantando el pegadizo estribillo:

Ooh, I'm burning through the sky, yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm travelling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

(Estoy ardiendo a través del cielo,  
doscientos grados,  
es por eso por lo que me llaman _Mister Fahrenheit_ ,  
estoy viajando a la velocidad de la luz,  
quiero hacer de ti un hombre supersónico.)

Finalizaron gritando las últimas notas de manera desafinada y por un segundo Draco tuvo que admitir que había sido el momento más divertido que había tenido tocando el piano. Su madre se habría horrorizado pero ni siquiera le preocupaba el ridículo. Se había soltado y había cantado una canción muggle dejando a un lado la vergüenza y los modales. Durante tres minutos había sido libre. Pero libre de verdad. Estaba sin aliento, ni siquiera le molestaba que los niños le hubiesen visto tocar el piano y qué demonios, hasta se había puesto de pie en algún momento mientras tocaba a menear el trasero al ritmo de la música. Desde luego no se reconocía y lo que era más extraño, había abrazado al pequeño Will por voluntad propia cuando le había tendido las manos para que lo aupara.

Y no había pensado en gérmenes o enfermedades. Se estaba ablandando.

Dos horas después Alicia Collins llamó para saber cómo estaban y excusarse por tardar tanto en volver, al parecer a su tía le estaban haciendo pruebas y tendría que pasar la noche allí, lo que significaba que tendría que cuidar unas cuantas horas más de los niños, hasta la llegada de alguien más capacitado que él.

Will volvió a calmarse durante un rato, entreteniéndose con sus bloques de construcción, momento que aprovecharon para hacer limpieza. El problema surgió cuando el pequeño decidió que ya era suficiente juego y sus gritos volvieron a escucharse por toda la zona residencial hasta que Draco, en un alarde de inspiración, recordó que cuando era más pequeño adoraba los fuertes, así que decidieron montar uno en la casa de la piscina.

Entre los tres tendieron una cuerda que cruzaba todo el salón. Tomaron las mantas de ambas camas (por suerte Hermione había dejado de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave cuando no estaba en casa) y se pusieron manos a la obra para montar el refugio. Cuando terminaron de colocar la última sábana se zambulleron para poder acurrucarse mientras Draco les leía un cuento.

La diversión duró para Will exactamente cinco minutos hasta que encontró una nueva forma de entretenimiento, saltar desde el sofá hasta los cojines que habían colocado en el suelo. Las tres primeras veces acertó, pero en la cuarta, decidió cambiar de objetivo y sin pensárselo se dejó caer sobre Draco con tan mala suerte que uno de sus pies aterrizó sobre sus partes nobles.

–Hijo de p… – se mordió la lengua mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas en un gesto de dolor.

– ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto primero blanco y luego rojo. Parece que se te van a salir los ojos. – le dijo Mila con voz preocupada.

–Creo… creo… que el pequeño Malfoy ha muerto – balbuceó rodando por el suelo encogido por el dolor.

– ¿Quién es el pequeño Malfoy? – La niña estaba preocupada, ahora la cara de su amigo estaba casi morada por la falta de respiración.

–Na… nadie… ve a por un vaso de agua, por favor.

La niña corrió a traérselo mientras el pequeño Will observaba la escena seguro de que había hecho algo malo. Draco se arrastró hacia él y con una voz casi de ultratumba le susurró:

–Como vuelvas a hacer eso se juro que te convierto en sapo. Te pondré los ojos saltones y solo podrás croar además te regalaré al idiota de Longbotton para que se siente sobre ti en unos de sus despistes y luego te comeremos.

El niño hizo un amago de hacer un puchero pero Draco lo interrumpió con un gesto tajante.

–Se acabaron los juegos enano, ahora vas a quedarte ahí tranquilo, te pondré una estúpida película y la verás sin rechistar.

Will supo que había perdido aquel round pero desde luego la guerra no había hecho más que comenzar.

ooooOOOoooo

Cuando Forrest Collins llegó a casa la encontró limpia aunque con un par de figuras menos. Will estaba tan cansado que cabeceaba sentado en el sofá y Mila coloreaba concentrada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Los niños habían cenado por lo que Hermione les deseó buenas noches y se fue a la casita de la piscina.

Draco había teminado de ducharse, en algún momento el sándwich de mermelada de fresa se había pegado no solo a su camiseta, sino también a su pelo y parte de su antebrazo. Se sentía desgraciado y agotado. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca tendría hijos y menos aún volvería a cuidar de los de otros. A partir de ese momento siempre llevaría consigo una poción anticonceptiva a todas partes y compraría condones, cientos de condones, solo por si acaso.

Hermione había recogido la mayor parte de los estropicios que habían causado en la estrecha dalita y se disponía a desmontar el fuerte.

– ¡No espera! – Gritó Draco y se zambulló entre las mantas – No he podido disfrutarlo de verdad y es de lejos mi mejor construcción. Pasa y lo verás.

Hermione, divertida, se agachó y cuzó entre una sábana bajera y lo que creyó que era un mantel de cocina extra grande. Aquello era como estar de acampada. Dentro había varias linternas encendidas que daban una luz cálida y relajante.

–Bienvenida a mi refugio señorita Granger. – Estaban uno frente al otro, Draco recostado en unos almohadones y Hermione apoyada entre el sofá y un viejo puff rescatado de alguna parte de la casa. – Como ve tenemos casi de todo aquí dentro.

– ¿Casi? – Ironizó ella con gesto divertido.

–Bueno, baño no tenemos a menos que te animes a hacerlo en una botella vacía. – Y señaló una de refresco a medio beber.

Hermione rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Como decía, bienvenida al Refugio Malfoy. Aquí tiene la zona de lectura – Y señaló una pila de cuentos infantiles de vivos colores – Tenemos también una exclusiva selección de viandas – y señaló dos paquetes de M&M´S abiertos, uno de pan de molde y mantequilla de cacahuete – Y por supuesto tenemos bebidas exóticas como zumo de uva o agua del grifo. ¿Qué prefiere la señorita?

–Agua por favor – le siguió la broma Hermione que tomó el vaso que le tendía el chico con total solemnidad.

Bebieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la calidez del lugar que proyectaba sombras danzarinas.

– ¿Ha sido muy duro cuidar de los niños toda la tarde? – rompió el hielo Hermione, ligeramente nerviosa por la situación.

–Digamoslo de esta manera. No me había sentido tan mal ni cuando el Lord Oscuro ocupó mi casa. – Ella se atragantó con su bebida ante tal afirmación – Will da más miedo porque no le entiendo cuando habla, no sé qué quiere o necesita y es igual de tirano.

– ¿A Voldermort también le cantabas canciones de Queen? – dejó caer Hermione de manera casual.

Esta vez fue el turno para atragantarse de Draco que comenzó a toser hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

–Maldina niña chivata. – Rezongó enfadado – Y tú tienes completamente prohibido hablar sobre el tema. Nadie puede enterarse en el colegio.

–No se yo… creo que a Harry y a Ron les encantría imaginarte tocando el piano, bailando y soltándote la melena. Me convertiría en la heroína de mi casa. Lástima no tener una foto.

Draco fue tan rápido que ni lo vio venir, la agarró por una pierna tiró de ella haciéndola caer suavemente hacia atrás. En un segundo estaba encima y la mantenía inmovilizada.

–Jura que no lo contarás nunca. – Aunque sus palabras parecían serias tenía media sonrisa asomando de su pálido rostro.

– ¡Nunca! – gritó ella con una risa. – Quiero ser recordada como la que descubrió el más oscuro de los secretos de Draco Malfoy.

Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que consiguió que ella riera aún más fuerte y se retorciera como una lagartija.

– ¡Juralo Granger o conseguiré que te hagas pis encima!

– ¡Me niego! Por fin podré hacerle sombra Al-niño-que-vivió. Mi hazaña es mejor que haber salvado el mundo. – La risa entrecortaba sus palabras.

Una nueva oleada de cosquillas la dejó sin aliento.

–Puedo seguir así toda la noche y te veo cada vez más roja. – Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de Hermione que finalmente levantó una mano para pedir una tregua.

–Lo juro, lo juro – Claudicó ella. – Prometo no contar a nadie cómo Draco Malfoy movía su respingón culo con una canción muggle.

Draco la soltó y ella se incorporó como pudo a la vez que se colocaba la camiseta con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

–Así que te fijas en mi culo. Interesante… – La miró congesto divertido, simulando que meditaba sobre la gran revelación.

–Al igual que tú te fijas en el mío cuando practico yoga. – Contratacó ella con mordacidad.

–Lo admito, soy culpable. – Afirmó con fingida sorpresa –. Tu horrendo pijama de ositos es taaaaan sensual que por la noche solo pienso en cómo no deja ver ni una de tus curvas. – Ella le pegó con uno de los cojines en el pecho. – Pero reconozco que esas poses sí son sugerentes, junto a un buen desayuno lo mejor de madrugar. Otro punto para el mundo muggle y sus extrañas costumbres relajantes.

Hermione rodó los ojos como gesto de derrota. Hasta ella se daba cuenta de que había cruzado la línea y estaba tonteando con Draco de manera tan descarada que le sobrevino una oleada de vergüenza. Así que hizo el amago de levantarse para alejarse de la situación.

–Espera – Draco la agarró por la muñeca, intentando pensar algo rápido para mantenerla allí – ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta tarde?

(Estás inspirado chaval, buen punto, así conseguirás que salga su vena sabelotodo y se quede).

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos.

– ¡Fue estupendo! Hilda es una bruja muy charlatana por lo que fue fácil sacarle toda la información. Al parecer actualmente hay pocos magos en la zona. De hecho solo tres, contando a su marido y al Señor Collins pero hasta hace aproximadamente cuarenta años había cuatro grandes familias: Los Jenkins, que se marcharon a Boston por negocios, los Goldstein de los que solo queda Hilda y su marido Mark, los Bonnaire que en realidad solo tienen propiedades y rara vez vienen tan al sur y los Malfoy. – Draco alzó una ceja interrogativa. – Y lo más interesante es que sí que provienen de Francia. – Hermione fue a buscar su bolso y corrió a sentarse junto a Draco tendiéndole un papel. – Mira, en los archivos estaba este papel expedido por el Ministro francés, fechado hace menos de doscientos años y da como referencia y aval los nombres de Augustus Malfoy (padre) y Brutus Malfoy (hijo).

Draco revisó la copia que Hermione le tendía. El papel que se mostraba estaba ajado pero podía leerse con total claridad los nombres de sus antepasados y sus firmas junto al sello familiar.

–Pero eso no es posible. El primer Malfoy que pisó Inglaterra fue Armand por el año 1080 aproximadamente y se llevó a toda la familia con él cuando consiguió nuestras tierras de Wiltshere. No quedó nadie allí. ¿Por qué mi tatarabuelo legitimizaría a un Malfoy que está fuera del árbol familiar?

Hermione no supo qué contestar a eso.

– ¿Quizás sea un familiar incómodo? Todos tenemos alguno de esos, puede que se casara con una muggle o tuvieran una pelea familiar.

Desde luego por lo de casarse con muggles no habría sido, reflexionó Draco, en aquellos años la pureza de sangre no era importante. Lo de la pelea tenía más sentido. Se imaginó a Armand Malfoy obligando a su mujer e hijos a marcharse a un nuevo país… un momento ¿sus hijos? Trató de hacer memoria. Su padre siempre había insistido en que debía aprender toda la historia familiar y le obligaba a recitarla de memoria.

–Creo recordar que Armand tuvo cuatro hijos. Los dos mayores eran chicos y se convirtieron en jefes militares y caudillos de guerra. La tercera fue una hija y se casó en segundas nupcias con la mano derecha de Guillermo II pero el pequeño no llegó a ir. Supuestamente murió joven.

–Quizás no muriera sino que lo repudiaran. – Añadió ella emocionada.

–Podría ser. Eso explicaría el por qué está borrado del árbol familiar. Quizás él creó una segunda línea que hace doscientos años decidió abandonar Francia y se instaló en esta zona que durante años fue colonia francesa, aquí tenían la ventaja del idioma. – Draco la miró de reojo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa – Buen trabajo Granger. Creía imposible que me interesara lo más mínimo, pero has conseguido que me pique la curiosidad.

–Había pensado continuar la investigación por el registro. Podemos consultar los antiguos títulos de las propiedades y hablar con sus vecinos, seguro que alguien recuerda algo interesante, quizás alguna anciana o alguien así. También podemos ir a la biblioteca pública, si era una familia tan antigua habrá noticias archivadas sobre ellos y en los registros mágicos seguro que existe un fichero con más información, quizás Hilda…

–No hay tiempo para eso. Se acaba el Vale ad Magica ¿recuerdas? –La cortó Draco negando con la cabeza – A menos…

(Eso es, ¡aprovéchate de su curiosidad y ataca!)

– ¿A menos?

–A menos que quieras quedarte otro mes por aquí, aunque eso supondría tener que sacrificar tu verano con el _Estúpido Joshua_.

Draco no la miraba, estaba concentrado en el papel de registro como si le fuera la vida en ello pero allí estaba la duda implantada en la pequeña ratona de biblioteca adicta a los buenos misterios.

Hermione sopesó sus opciones.

¿Quedarse con Malfoy otro mes y resolver lo que estaba ocurriendo o volverse a casa, esperar a que Joshua acabara sus clases y marcharse juntos de vacaciones por Europa?

Difícil decisión.

–Espera ¿cómo sabes tú lo de mi viaje con Josh? – lo interrogó ella con aire de sospecha.

–Nos encontramos hace unos días y me lo contó – respondió él con tono evasivo. – Dijo que te tomabas un tiempo descanso de tus estudios, lo cual fue toda una sorpresa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero entrar en el Ministerio pero hasta diciembre no es la convocatoria para las nuevas plazas de ayudante. Tengo seis meses libres y no se si gastarlos en viajar o bien hacer algún curso de leyes. Quiero compatibilizar la ayudantía con Estudios de Leyes Mágicas y va a ser realmente duro así que pensé tomarme un tiempo para mí.

– ¿Y lo vas a malgastar con ese… ese… gilipollas? – El tono de Draco era de auténtica indignación pero Hermione no se lo tomó a mal.

–No es gilipollas. Es un chico encantador y queremos conocer otras culturas, nada más.

– ¡Se ve con otras! – Las palabras se le escaparon sin control. Días atrás había decidido guardar esta información para el momento más apropiado pero ahora lo había dejado escapar y había perdido su ventaja. ¡Maldición!

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los dos.

–Gracias por avisarme – dijo ella suavemente. – Pero él puede hacer lo que quiera, no somos pareja. Puede acostarse o salir con otras. No hay nada formal.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco que se giró abruptamente a mirarla.

– ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a jurarle amor eterno a alguien con el que en principio solo estaré dos meses? – Ella rió suavemente – Yo soy ante todo racional e intento que mis sentimientos no nublen mi juicio. – Hermione mentía descaradamente pero no iba a darle a él la satisfacción de saberlo.

Draco estaba sin palabras. Ni en sus más extraños pensamientos habría esperado esa reacción. Se la imaginaba suspirando en su dormitorio por _el Estúpido_ o riendo sus chistes malos con aire de enamorada y le jodía más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Pero de repente se encontraba con que la ratoncita de biblioteca era capaz de se no tomarse algo a la tremenda, como solía hacer. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo de ella y era fascinante. En siete años de colegio solo había conocido a la Hermione fastidiosa, mandona, empollona y sabelotodo (había que admitir que aún era todas y cada uno de esos adjetivos) pero, en aquellos dos meses, había descubierto que también era divertida, brillante, curiosa, terca, cariñosa, valiente, comprensiva y pasional. Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta había dejado de ver a Hermione como a la niña que conoció el tren de Hogwarts para dar paso a la mujer que tenía delante.

La miró con intensidad, intentando grabar en su mente cada uno de sus rasgos: Su piel tostada por los días de playa, los enormes ojos almendrados y el rizado cabello desordenado. Era hermosa. Había conocido a muchas mujeres más guapas que ella pero ninguna tenía esa personalidad arrebatadora que te invitaba a ser mejor persona solo para intentar estar a su altura. Alejó de su mente con todas sus fuerzas la palabra "amor". Lo que sentía era solo… era solo…

Draco tragó saliva, intentando que ella no notara su corazón desbocado.

–Joshua es divertido. – Continuó Hermione casi para sí misma – Es fácil hablar con él y ha sido el primer chico que me ha tratado con normaldiad. No era la amiga de Harry Potter o una Griffindor. Con él soy yo y eso me gusta.

La mirada de Draco se oscureció.

–En realidad, claro me molesta que vea a otras chicas, es un golpe al ego pero no puedo culparle de nada, al fin y al cabo yo he hecho lo mismo. – Su mirada se posó en Draco. – No quería conocerte mejor, no me interesabas lo más mínimo, fuiste malvado en el pasado y… bueno y muchas cosas que prefiero olvidar. – Draco se alejó de ella como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico – Pero has resultado ser interesante cuando se te saca de tu entorno. Así que sí, me quedaré un mes más contigo a ver si aprendemos a trabajar juntos y… y lo que vaya surgiendo.

Draco dejó escapar todo el aire que inconscientemente había retenido ¿acaso ella acababa de darle un poco de esperanzas?

ooooOOOoooo

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Vamos descubriendo más misterios sobre la línea familiar de los Malfoy (que me he empllado a fondo y creo no haber cometido errores cronológicos)._

 _En el próximo capítulo profundizaremos más sobre esta trama ¿impacientes? ¿Alguna teoría?_

 _Por otro lado, creo que ya era hora de que Hermione diera un paso adelante, el pobre Draco ya no sabía cómo hacerla entender pero creo que es una actitud prudente la de "vale, me molas pero despacio, que has sido muy cabroncete conmigo en el pasado" y sinceramente a Hermione o le pones un buen misterio delante o no se deja llevar y creo que este sí que va a dar para mucho._

 _En fin, que gracias por leer hasta aquí, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y review que siempre animan. Intentaré actualizar un poco antes ya que estoy más tranquila en el trabajo._

 _Un beso enooooooooorrme para todos y todas._

 _SabrilFG_


	18. Capítulo XVIII: La playa (parte I)

_Este capítulo lo escribí casi de un tirón, era de los que ya tenía totalmente estructurados y por eso no he tardado nada en actualizar. El próximo está a medias pero quiero meterle caña al fic y terminarlo pronto._

 _Como siempre, gracias a los que me leéis (que sois muchísimos pero en la sombra) a los que os tomáis la molestia en dejar un review (son más que bienvenidos, me hacen muy feliz) y gracia a Sandra por el estilismo de Draco y Hermione y por ser la tester que me incita a seguir un poquito más._

 _Muchos besos a todos y todas y gracias por seguir ahí._

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo XVIII: La playa (parte I)

Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar un grito cuando una pequeña lechuza se golpeó contra el cristal de su dormitorio y aterrizó contra los arbustos del jardín. Corrió a socorrerla pero Pigwidgeon ya se había recuperado y saltaba alegremente sobre el alféizar intentando que la abriesen. La lechuza, pequeñita y marrón, le tendió rápidamente la patita para que desatase la nota que traía.

" _No soy capaz de utilizar un ordenador, es demasiado difícil, así que prefiero arriesgarme y que me expulsen a que hagas una locura ¿Te vas a quedar otro mes más con Malfoy? ¿Te está obligando? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no puedes contarnos? Estoy realmente preocupado. Por favor, envíame una respuesta rápida, necesito saber que estás bien._

 _Ron"_

¿Cómo era posible que ya se hubiesen enterado todos? Porque debía haber corrido el rumor como la pólvora para que Ron se molestara en escribir. Pig graznó exigiendo chucherías como premio a su largo viaje. Por desgracia Hermione no había traído ninguna consigo, así que se limitó a garabatear una respuesta rápida y la obligó a marcharse antes de que pudieran descubrirla:

"Hola, estoy bien, me quedo por voluntad propia. Malfoy tiene que aprender más del mundo muggle para aprobar. Me juego mucho en ese examen. Volveré pronto.

H."

Justo cuando la lechuza se perdía en el horizonte Draco se asomó a su habitación.

– ¿Correo? – Le preguntó con tono risueño. – Si te pillan nos expulsarán a los dos ¿lo sabes verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. El día anterior había recibido dos email de Harry y uno de Percy preguntándole exactamente lo mismo. Ella seguía firme con su versión, se quedaba por estudios. Con esta respuesta neutra esperaba acallar los posibles chismes que circularan por el colegio.

–A mí me ha llamado por teléfono mi madre. Creí que nunca viviría para ver a Narcisa Malfoy usar un aparato muggle. – Draco se atrevió a entrar y se sentó en la cama. – Debe estar muy impactada. Pansy la ayudó y estuvieron gritándome entre ambas un buen rato.

– ¿Y qué les has contado? – A Hermione lo que Draco había hablado con su madre le daba exactamente igual, de hecho podía imaginarlo pero Pansy… eso era otro cantar. Desde cuarto habían sido algo así como una pareja y ahora se descubría sintiendo una ligera pelusilla celosa que la incomodaba.

–Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú, que si me presentaba al examen suspendería seguro porque no me he adaptado bien. Era lo único que podía funcionar, al fin y al cabo a los Malfoy no nos gustan los muggles. Era lo que todos esperaban.

Hermione no quiso seguir la conversación porque estaba segura que terminaría preguntando algo inapropiado y no estaba dispuesta a darle aquella satisfacción así que tomó ropa limpia y se marchó a darse un baño para despejar las ideas.

ooooOOOoooo

–No me gusta la playa. Hace sol y calor. –Volvió a quejarse Draco – ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

–También decías eso de la feria y terminó gustándote. – Le rebatió Hermione a gritos desde el baño.

–Admito que me equivoqué con eso pero ¿para qué ir a la playa? No entiendo la diversión. Gente tumbada tostándose y poco más. – Draco lanzó con fastidio una manzana a la bolsa que llevaría con él.

–Puedes aprender a hacer surf… – Intentó animarlo ella.

–Ya, tu amiguito Josh me agarrará por la cintura y me enseñará a mantenerme sobre una tabla. Todo muy romántico y varonil. – La risa de Hermione le llegó a través del pasillo.

–Tienes razón, el surf no es lo mejor en este caso. Quizás puedas jugar a Voleyplaya con los chicos.

–O simplemente puedo tumbarme bajo la sombrilla y ver chicas en bikini. – La interrumpió él con tono pícaro–Lo que me recuerda que no puedo olvidar las gafas de sol. – Y corrió a buscar las nuevas gafas tipo aviador con cristales de espejos que le servían tanto para no ser descubierto como para asegurarse de que su pelo estaba perfecto.

Draco siempre había sido presumido pero últimamente era casi una obsesión. El mirar revistas de moda era su secreto placer culpable e intentaba ser un fashionista a toda costa, lo era en el mundo mágico, (un referente de gallardería como su madre siempre comentaba a toda amiga que la visitaba) y no iba a ser menos en el mundo muggle. Se ajustó nuevamente la camiseta negra sin mangas, si la dejaba caer por fuera tenía un aspecto desaliñado que no le convencía por lo que optó por meterla dentro de su bañador. Hubiera preferido uno más llamativo (cuánto echaba de menos sus grandes abrigos o sus túnicas de colores brillantes) pero se decidió por aquel bañador tipo runner de estampado militar porque no se atrevía con los de slip, eran tan diminutos y apretados que cuando se los probó en la tienda sintió cómo la vergüenza le subía hasta encender sus mejillas. El resto, que eran grandes y anchos, le hacía parecer aún más delgado y pálido y tampoco podía permitírselo dado el físico del _Estúpido_ que tenía músculos que ni siquiera Draco sabía cómo se llamabn. Desde luego no era su atuendo más elegante, no terminaba de verse con el conjunto pero tampoco podía volver a cambiarse puesto que llegaban tarde así que, se ajustó al gemelo los calcetines blancos de doble raya (los iba a poner de moda quisieran aquellos pueblerinos o no) y se marchó con paso decidido.

–Las chicas me esperan Granger, si tenemos que ir, larguémonos ya.

Hermione solo suspiró. A veces Draco la descolocaba. No es que esperara de él nada, pero hablaba de otras chicas con tal ligereza que la envolvían las dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones y la espiral de nervios, alegría, tristeza y miedo era más de lo que podía soportar antes de desayunar.

–Recuerda coger ropa de abrigo – Le gritó. – Nos quedaremos toda la noche, seguro que al final refresca.

–Sí mamá, lo que tú digas. – Le espetó él con voz infantil y repipi, lo que la molestó sobremanera.

Hermione terminó de preparar su bolsa, metió una toalla extra por si acaso y cerró el bolso tras una última comprobación. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi arrancó la cremallera de un golpe seco. Draco conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con una simple frase.

Tomó las gafas oversize que le cubrían gran parte de su delgado rostro y se colocó correctamente el precioso vestido playero de chifón negro con aberturas laterales. La tarde antes había ido con Sally a renovar su armario puesto que esta le había prohibido que volviera a utilizar su bañador de natación y, con gran pesar por el gasto extra de dinero que suponía, se compró un bikini nuevo y aquel maravilloso vestido que dejaba poquísimo a la imaginación con la parte superior tejida a crochet. Se sentía bastante desnuda, pero tras pensarlo mejor desechó la idea de su cabeza al fin y al cabo en unas horas estaría paseándose por la playa solo con el bikini y no le importaría lo más mínimo que la mirasen.

Era el momento de dejar las inseguridades atrás.

oooOOOOooo

Fue más fácil pensarlo en casa que cuando estuvo en la playa. El lugar era preciso, una cala escondida entre altos acantilados. Cuando llegaron Hermione temió quitarse el vestido al ver las bellezas que caminaban con seguridad dispuestas a bañarse.

–Ánimo Granger, fuera la ropa que todos queremos verte. – Le dijo Draco a la vez que se ajustaba las gafas y la examinaba de arriba abajo.

Ella no respondió pero se sintió avergonzada. Con desgana de deshizo lentamente del vestido, lo dobló primorosamente y lo colocó en la cesta con el resto de sus cosas.

–Ni una sola palabra Malfoy o te juro que te parto la cara – Le espetó antes de marcharse junto a sus amigas a la zona de las duchas.

Draco no hubiera podido hablar ni aunque hubiera querido. En el coche había intentado adivinar qué tipo de prenda usaría. Su primera opción había sido un bañador de natación pero cambió de idea cuando las chicas hablaron del día de compras que habían tenido. Apostó, o más bien soñó, a que sería de triángulos, como los que Pansy usaba y que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero no creía tener tanta suerte. Quizás uno de esos que parecían un sujetador de vivos colores con lacitos en la parte de abajo tan sexis o uno de esos que se sujetaban por arte de magia y que eran apenas una tira de ropa ¿acaso no eran esos los mejores por la facilidad con la que se soltaban y dejaban los atributos de las chicas libres? Todas las opciones eran interesantes, muy interesante pero una vez más Hermione tenía que fastidiarlo. Sus ilusiones se habían ido a la porra de un plumazo. La chica lucía un bikini con un discreto estampado étnico en tonos negros y flúor que hacía brillar a su bronceada piel. La parte superior era cómoda y funcional, un top halter con dos tiras que se ajustaban a la espalda, perfecto para el surf, correr o lo que quisiera porque aquello era como una cárcel, nada se movería de su sitio ¡y la braguita ni siquiera tenía lacitos! solo dos tiras que se ajustaban a sus caderas y las hacían parecer más voluptuosas. Desde luego la prenda le favorecía pero ¿a qué costa? Aquella cosa no dejaba espacio a imaginar que una ola traviesa se pudiera llevar nada.

Mal empezaba el día.

oooOOOOooo

Draco se negó a tumbarse en la arena ¿es que acaso era pobre? Alquiló una tumbona para estar reamente cómodo y no mancharse con la arena sucia en la que miles de culos habían estado antes que el suyo.  
En realidad alquiló la suya y las cinco que le rodeaban para tener un poco de paz. El sol pegaba fuerte y no iba a permitir que su sensible piel se quemara por lo que optó por esconderse bajo la sombrilla leyendo un libro. De vez en cuando echaba algún vistazo hacia la orilla solo por ver chicas guapas ligeras de ropa. (Bendito sea el creador del tanga, un monumento debería hacerle a ese muggle con ideas tan magníficas) Por supuesto, en ningún caso era para ver los progresos de Hermione con el surf aunque los ojos terminaban desviándose sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Llevaba toda la mañana con la tabla de skimboarding de un lado para otro. Esperaba a que una ola rompiese en la orilla, lanzaba la tabla con fuerza y corría para subirse encima y deslizarse durante varios metros. La risa de Hermione era contagiosa y tenía a media playa pendiente de ella (aunque muchos miraban anatomías concretas de su cuerpo). De vez en cuando se agarraba a Sally o a alguna de las chicas cuando perdía el equilibrio y ambas caían al mar entre gritos histéricos por lo fría que estaba el agua.

A medio día Hermione se acercó hasta él. Se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara y lo recogió en una gruesa cola. Draco la ignoró deliberadamente. Lo había obligado a ir hasta allí pero llevaba horas sin dirigirle la palabra, solo se había concentrado en _el Estúpido_ , dejándole a un lado, si ahora venía a suplicar por su compañía tendría que ganársela.

–El agua está estupenda, ven a bañarte. – Le sugirió ella.

–Paso. Déjame dormir. – Y se giró como muestra de desprecio.

Aquella experiencia no estaba siendo nada divertida para el chico, no terminaba de integrarse y casi parecía desgraciado por estar allí, era toca de obligarle a integrarse.

–Vamos, quítate la camiseta y únete a nosotros. Es divertido. – Se inclinó sobre él y le tiró hacia arriba de la prenda para hacerle reaccionar, con tan mala suerte que su pelo lo roció con una multitud de heladas gotitas de agua salada.

Draco dio un respingo por el cambio de temperatura. Llevaba horas al sol y estaba muy sofocado por lo que se le erizó todo el bello del cuerpo a la vez que se estremecía.

– ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! – Le gritó – Y esta me la pagas Granger ¡prepárate a sufrir mi ira!

(No es que estuviera buscando una excusa para tocarla, se dijo a sí mismo, es que lo había provocado)

Los gritos de la chica resonaron por toda la cala pero Joshua, que había observado con interés la escena, solo tuvo tiempo para dar un par de pasos hacia ellos. De repente, una cabeza rubia corría hacia el mar cargando a hombros a Hermione cual saco de patatas y juntos se lanzaron al mar.

–¡Venganza! – fue lo último que se escuchó cuando ambas figuras se zambulleron a la vez.

Draco fue el primero en salir a la superficie, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Hermione tardó un poco más y apenas había tomado un par de bocanadas de aire cuando la izaron por la cintura y volvieron a lanzarla. Cuando emergió la segunda vez apenas sabía dónde estaba. El pelo se le había soltado y su gruesa mata de cabello le impedía ver.

– ¡Malfoy vas a matarme! ¡Esto es la guerra! – le amenazó entre toses en vez de pedir una tregua como él esperaba.

Durante un rato ambos intentaron perseguirse. Ella era pequeña y rápida pero él la alcanzaba en un par de brazadas y volvía hundirle la cabeza entre risas hasta que ambos estuvieron realmente cansados y volvieron a la orilla entre empujones. Draco se sacó la camiseta y la dejó caer. Acto seguido se tumbó sobre la tibia arena y se dejó calentar por los rayos del sol. Empezaba a encontrarse realmente a gusto, seguramente porque había conseguido la atención Hermione.

–Si sigues ahí tumbado terminarás quemándote. – La voz de la chica le llegó entre brumas. Sin sus gafas de sol apenas podía abrir los ojos grises con tanta claridad. Draco se limitó a gruñir. Sitió como ella se marchaba de su lado, rebuscaba algo en su bolso y le dejaba caer un bote sobre el estómago. – Ponte crema o mañana no habrá quien te aguante.

Draco se incorporó sobre sus codos, abrió la botellita y acercó la nariz al tapón. Olía a chica, ni de coña se pondría aquello, así que se la devolvió a Hermione.

– ¿Es que no has oído hablar del cáncer de piel Malfoy? Es peligroso no ponerse protección solar y eres tan… blanco, casi brillas a la luz del sol.

Draco tenía pocas inseguridades ya que había crecido en un mundo donde todo el mundo le decía lo maravilloso, guapo e inteligente que era pero desde que había llegado a aquella maldita ciudad empezaba a encontrarse ligeramente incómodo con su tono de piel. Todos parecían gozar de un moreno eterno o como mínimo de un color saludable en cambio, él tenía un gran parecido a un muerto en vida. Se le transparentabas las venas azules y moradas y su cuerpo generaba tan poca melanina que lo máximo que había conseguido durante sus paseos era un poco atractivo tono rojizo en las zonas donde no cubría su cuerpo con ropa, muy similar al tono de los cangrejos cocidos.

Con un gesto de desprecio le arrancó a Hermione el protector de las manos y se marchó de vuelta a las hamacas, para refugiarse bajo la sombrilla de palma.

Frotó con aquél mejunje blanco sus brazos, piernas, pecho y abdomen intentando que se absorbiera lo antes posible para no estar pringoso. Empezó a retorcerse para untárselo en los hombros y la espalda, pero había zonas a las que le era imposible llegar. Dejó caer el frasco con fastidio y se tumbó boca abajo intentando calmarse.

–No entiendo por qué te enfadas por cosas como estas. Un momento estamos bien y al siguiente te marchas hecho un basilisco. Me descolocas.

Draco la ignoró y cerró con fuerza los ojos, quería marcharse de aquella playa pero para su desgracia no tenía ni idea de cómo, no había cobertura móvil y desconocía si pasaba algún autobús cerca. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando notó un líquido frío corriéndole por la espalda y unas manos que lo repartía de manera uniforme entre sus omoplatos.

(¿Cómo un gesto tan inocente puede resultar tan jodidamente erótico? Estoy enfermo, madre mía.)

Hermione acabó su tarea con la espalda y revisó que el cuello y las piernas estuvieran debidamente protegidas, finalmente obligó a Draco a incorporarse, entre gritos e insultos, y le puso un poco en las mejillas mientras él cerraba los ojos y arrugaba la nariz como muestra de desagrado.

Hermione volvió a maravillarse por la perfección de su piel. Conocía a chicas que hubieran matado por tenerla como él. Contorneó con sus dedos la línea de su mentón, que estaba rasurado y suave. De repente él abrió los ojos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista. Ella descubrió que su iris no era tan gris como había creído, había chispas azules cerca de su pupila, que estaba muy contraída por la claridad y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos siguieron explorando cada uno de sus rasgos. La frente alta de la que apartó unos mechones rebeldes, la nariz larga, los pómulos marcados, hasta llegar a los labios, finos pero bien delineados. No pudo evitar rozarlos con su pulgar de manera suave. Un aroma a flores y vainilla penetró en Draco que en un gesto instintivo le agarró la mano cuando ella hizo amago de retirarla.

Los gritos de Sally llamándolos rompieron la magia y ambos se incorporaron azorados por el extraño momento que habían compartido.

Cuando se unieron al grupo, Joshua, que no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido, le echó un brazo por encima a Hermione con gesto posesivo. La atrajo hasta él y le dio un beso en la sien mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Draco.

– ¿Jugamos a vóley? – Preguntó uno de los chicos que había sacado una pelota y señalaba el campo que había montado por detrás de la zona de los bañistas.

–Yo soy muy mala en deportes, así que os animaré desde aquí – le dijo Hermione a Josh mientras se encaminaban hacia la pista.

–Y tu amiguito ¿se animaría a que le humillásemos?

Draco contuvo la cara de fastidio pero no le dio la satisfacción de acobardarse.

–No he jugado en toda mi vida – Le respondió – Pero si el que te gane un novato te hace feliz, por mi está bien. Haré el esfuerzo.

Hermione hizo el amago de parar a Draco, decirle que no era necesario que jugara y que se dejara de competiciones pero este le lanzó una mirada tan fría que la dejó petrificada en el sitio. Estaba realmente enfadado.

Draco se unió al equipo con camiseta (gracias a dios, no podía competir con aquellos abdominales de dios griego esculpido, su ego ya había sufrido con lo del moreno, no quería tener que preocuparse por nada más). Los contrarios se la quitaron y comenzaron a calentar.

En unos minutos Draco había captado la dinámica del juego y le pareció bastante sencilla. Quizás en el colegio no había pasado a la historia como el mejor buscador de Quidditch pero tenía los reflejos bien entrenados y era rápido, mucho más que el resto.

Corrió por la pista impidiendo que la pelota tocara el suelo y sus compañeros colocaban los golpes con facilidad por lo que en pocos minutos ya tenían la delantera en el marcador.

Mientras, Hermione que estaba sentada en el borde los observaba en silencio. Ambos chicos estaban concentrados, parecía que se jugasen algo más serio que una tonta victoria en la playa. El juego había dado lugar a una especie de duelo y tenía la desagradable sensación de que ella iba a ser el premio y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

– ¿A quién vas a animar? – La voz de Sally la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Perdona?

–Que a quién vas a animar. Josh es tu novio pero Draco es tan…

–Josh no es mi novio – La cortó Hermione con fastidio. – Si lo fuera no estaría con otras chicas. – El tono sonó más dolido de lo que pretendía.

Sally la miró con sorpresa, bebió un sorbo de agua y le tendió la botella a su amiga.

–Y aun así sigues con él. Me sorprende que lo sepas y que te dé igual.

–No es que me de igual pero lo nuestro no es nada serio. Me iré en unas semanas ¿Para qué molestarme si no lo veré más? Mejor disfrutar del momento ¿no es eso lo que me dices siempre?

Sally asintió con la boca abierta. Se quitó las gafas de sol para poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

–Mira, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero es obvio que estás bastante confusa. Te gusta Josh, se nota cuando estáis juntos y a él le gustas mucho también. De hecho hace días que no queda con ninguna y viniendo de él es poco menos que un milagro. Me dijo que os ibais de viaje juntos pero lo has cancelado para poder quedarte un poco más, cosa que me parecería genial si no fuera porque sospecho que no es por estar con nosotros, sino porque te da miedo volver a Londres ¿me equivoco?

Hermione recogió las rodillas y las abrazó, enterró los pies en la cálida arena y dejó que la suave brisa acariciara sus rizos.

–No. No te equivocas. Me gusta Josh es divertido, inteligente y juntos estamos genial. Pero…

– ¿Pero? – le insistió Sally, animándola a continuar.

–Pero sé que esto tiene poco futuro. Podemos ir juntos de viaje durante dos o tres meses ¿y luego qué? Él volverá a la universidad y yo no puedo renunciar a lo que he conseguido en Londres. Estudié mucho para ser la mejor de la clase y poder optar al trabajo que me gusta. Creo que tengo posibilidades y talento para estudiar leyes, no quiero renunciar a ello.

–Lo de los ideales está bien y suenas casi como si te lo creyeras, pero yo creo que hay mucho más que eso y tiene que ver con ese rubio. – Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Draco que sudaba profusamente y se limpiaba las manos manchadas de arena por haberse tirado de cabeza a buscar el balón.

Hermione suspiró.

–Eso tiene aún menos futuro que lo de Josh. – Sentenció. – Venimos de mundos distintos. Sus padres me odian literalmente, y nuestro pasado es tan duro que es imposible olvidarlo. – Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. – Estoy descubriendo una parte de Draco Malfoy que desconocía, puede ser sorprendente y divertido pero en el momento que nos montemos en el avión de vuelta él volverá a su vida de lujos y elitismo y yo, bueno, soy hija de dentistas, ya sabes, vida normal y corriente.

Sally reflexionó unos segundos, pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga y le dijo:

– Si lo de Draco es tan imposible quizás sí que deberías olvidarte de él y decidirte por Josh ¿Has considerado el que a él le apetezca trasladarse a Londres? Quiero decir, va a estudiar biología marina o algo así. Creo que hay un buen programa de intercambio para que podáis probar a estar juntos. No digo que sea tu verdadero amor pero ¿tú le has visto? Está para comérselo, podría ser el buenorro de tu vida. – Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada. – Es cuestión de perspectivas, disfruta ahora, fóllatelo antes de irte y piensa en el futuro el día que cojas el avión. Después las cosas se resolverán solas. A menos…

–A menos…

–A menos que me estés mintiendo y que en realidad lo que te pasa es que estás colada por el Señor Malfoy, que dicho sea de paso, bebe los vientos por ti. – Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada ante aquella afirmación. – ¡Dios mío! –Gritó Sally – es eso. Lo que te frena para estar con Josh es que estás loca por el rubio por eso te da exactamente igual con quién esté Josh, porque te importa bien poco.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear intentando dar una excusa creíble sin demasiado éxito. Por lo que Sally continuó con su discurso sin prestarle atención.

–Pues chica, a la mierda su familia y vuestras circunstancias, ve a por él que tampoco está nada mal. No es mi tipo, pero hay que reconocer que tiene un algo interesante. Josh se recuperará pronto, siempre tiene a alguna rondándole y se consolará con la primera que aparezca. – La mirada de Sally evaluaba cada palmo de la anatomía de Draco que en esos momentos marcaba el punto de victoria para su equipo.

–No es tan fácil – suspiró nuevamente Hermione.

Los gritos de los chicos la sorprendieron. Draco y sus cinco compañeros se felicitaban unos a otros. Corrieron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas que aplaudían a rabiar. Nuevamente Hermione se encontraba en medio: consolar a Josh, que miraba hacia ella con fastidio o felicitar a Draco que se acercaba con una sonrisa radiante deseando que lo felicitara por su triunfo. Su cuerpo eligió por ella y arrastrando los pies pasó de largo de su compañero dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el surfista, que la abrazó con una sonrisa triunfal y de la mano se marcharon a por unas bebidas.

Hermione no pudo evitar el girar la cabeza por encima del hombro buscando a Draco, que la miraba con gesto dolido.

oooOOOOooo

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Draco había vuelto a su tumbona y Hermione no se había atrevido a molestarle, segura de su enfado. A ratos se sentía miserable por no haberse acercado a él y en otras ocasiones se convencía de que era lo mejor para que no se hicieran daño el uno al otro.

Cuando la tarde cayó, los chicos fueron a recoger ramas y prendieron una hoguera. Hacía frío por lo que todos terminaron rodeándola a pesar de que habían traído ropa de abrigo. Draco tuvo que abandonar su trinchera y se acercó buscando calor y comida. Varios habían ensartado salchichas en ramas y las asaban mientras charlaban alegremente. Uno de los chicos del equipo de Voley de Draco se acercó a hablar con él y le tendió una cerveza. Brindaron y comenzaron a debatir sobre el partido. Dos más se acercaron y en un momento estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre uno de los puntos que había resultado bastante polémico. Draco y su compañero mantenían que había sido fuera, los otros dos que el balón había botado rozando la línea. La charla se fue animando y con ello el humor de Draco mejoró. Empezaba a sentirse cómodo, quizás por el alcohol. Se dedicó a ignorar abiertamente a Hermione y prefirió ayudar a preparar perritos (a pesar de lo antihigiénico que le resultaba lo de la rama) y a picar hielo con tal de no cruzársela. Tenía el ego herido y le costaría perdonarla.

La tercera vez que Draco le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia al pasar a su lado fue demasiado para ella y terminó agarrándole por el brazo y parándole en seco.

– ¿Qué quieres Granger? – preguntó él en tono glacial.

–Quiero que hablemos de lo de esta tarde. – Y añadió – ¿Por favor?

Draco se soltó de su agarre, dejó caer el hielo que había picado sobre las latas que se enfriaban y la acompañó hasta cerca de la orilla.

–Lo siento ¿vale? – Le espetó ella a bocajarro.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho mal para tener que pedirme disculpas Granger?

– Esta tarde no te felicité por haber ganado, te dejé de lado para consolar a Joshua, no fue de buenos amigos.

–Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas. – Contestó él con voz neutra y se giró para volver con el grupo.

–Espera, no he terminado –Draco se cruzó de brazos mirándola impaciente pero Hermione no supo cómo continuar. Sentía que lo había traicionado, pero no estaba segura de por qué se sentía así y era frustrante.

–Fuiste a consolar a tu novio, es lo normal, yo solo soy un ¿conocido? – El tono helado de él la hirió.

–Él no es… –Draco la interrumpió.

–Sí es tu novio, todos lo piensan – Y abrí los brazos para señalar a todos los de la playa – él lo piensa, hasta tú lo piensas muy en el fondo a pesar de que es un sinvergüenza y de que haya follado a unas cuantas estando contigo. Vas de liberal, de que es solo un tonteo de verano pero es mentira. Te encanta que esté pendiente de ti y de que te trate como si fueses idiota y que se ponga celoso sin motivo y te monte una escena. Te hace sentir mejor contigo misma. Ni siquiera te reconozco cuando estás con él. – Y añadió con amargura – Por lo menos te llevarás el ego inflado de aquí. Allá tú, sinceramente me importa una mierda todo esto. Y ahora Granger me voy ¿o tienes algo más que decir? Me están esperando y tengo cosas que hacer. – Y volvió a la fiesta sin girarse ni una sola vez.

Hermione por su parte tenía un gesto tan triste a su vuelta, que Sally no tardó en darse cuenta y corrió a consolarla. Draco había sido tan brutalmente sincero y había dado tanto en el clavo que casi no podía respirar.

–Nena, es obvio que esta no es tu noche con los tíos, así que pasa de ellos. Ahora lo que necesitas es una buena juerga – sentenció Sally a la vez que le tendía una cerveza. – De un trago, hermana.

Hermione dudó unos instantes. Todo el alcohol que había tomado se resumía en un sorbo de champage en Año Nuevo con su familia y un par de cervezas cuando se fue de viaje con su primo y sus amigos. Con gesto decidido abrió la lata y tomó un largo trago. La cabeza le dio vueltas durante unos instantes pero las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

–Bien hecho y ahora, olvidémonos de hombres, tú y yo nos emborracharemos hasta perder el sentido.

Sellaron aquellas palabras con un abrazo y juntas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban la mayoría riendo despreocupadamente.

La música llenó el ambiente y algunos empezaron a bailar animados por el alcohol. Sally y Hermione, agarradas por la cintura, reían mientras intentaban mantener el ritmo. A pesar de sus intentos por no mirarla a Draco se le iban los ojos. Tenía la melena suelta y encrespada que le caía más allá de los hombros y que se mecía con la brisa nocturna, su cuerpo delgado se recortaba contra el cielo cuajado de estrellas en un intento de seguir a su amiga y su voz, destemplada y con cierta tendencia a arrastrar las sílabas lo pusieron en sobre aviso sobre la cantidad de alcohol que seguramente había ingerido. Joshua estaba pegajoso y sobón, le apartaba el pelo e intentaba besarla en el cuello pero la chica se escabullía de entre sus manos y continuaba unos pasos más allá con su danza torpe y frenética.

Fue entonces cuando alguien propuso uno de aquellos juegos tontos que hasta los magos conocían: "Yo nunca…"

Se colocaron todos en círculo, eran unos quince y la mayoría se conocía de toda la vida por lo que era el momento ideal para mostrar los trapos sucios de tus mejores amigos de manera sutil.

–El juego es sencillo. – Explicó el organizador– Todos tenéis vuestros vasos de chupito con tequila. Yo empezaré con una frase del tipo "Yo nunca" si alguien ha hecho eso deberá beber, si ninguno lo habéis hecho, yo bebo ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron nerviosos.

–Empecemos con algo suave: Yo nunca me he liado con un profesor. – Se hizo el silencio y todos se miraron los unos a los otros – ¿nadie? ¿Nadie se ha follado a un profesor?

Draco y Hermione se miraron unos instantes y se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, a pesar del enfado entre ambos, lo que llamó la atención del organizador.

–Draco ¿es que no teníais profesoras guapas en tu internado?

–Ooooh sí, teníamos una señora arrugada con cara de oler mierda a todas horas que era la jefa de su casa –y señaló a Hermione a asintió – un tipo que no se lavaba el pelo en meses que era el jefe de la mía, la loca que decía ver el futuro y se vestía como una payasa y lo mejor de todo, el director que debía tener unos doscientos años mínimo. No Derek, no hemos tenido ni la oportunidad y menos aún las ganas de confraternizar con el personal docente de la escuela.

Todos rieron la gracia de Draco y obligaron a Derek a beber.

Empezaron por turnos a decir tonterías que sacaban las sonrisas al resto de los compañeros a los que tenían más inquina y los obligaban a beber. Llegó el turno de Sally que con voz serena declaró:

–Yo nunca he sentido celos de tipo amoroso a causa de un compañero de colegio. – Y lanzó una larga mirada a Hermione que bebió sin rechistar. Para su desgracia y después de aquel verano, Draco tuvo que imitarla y a Josh casi le hicieron beber doble.

Joshua había continuado su labor de arrimarse a Hermione para demostrar a todos a quién pertenecía y esto agrió aún más el humor de Draco ya que ella le dejaba hacer.

–Yo nunca… –continuó una de las chicas – He copiado en un examen y me han pillado.

Todos empezaron beber excepto Hermione que no la habían pillado porque jamás se le hubiese ocurrido copiar.

–Yo nunca he robado el coche de mi padre para irme a una fiesta.

–Yo nunca he mentido a mis padres para escaparme con mi novio – Hermione empezaba a desesperarse.

–Yo nunca he robado en una tienda. – Nada, a este paso no probaría ni un sorbo ¿tan sosa había sido su vida que no tenía nada para contar?

– ¿Es que tú nunca haces nada malo? – Comentó con sorna Josh que empezaba a estar más que achispado tal y como le olía el aliento. Ella se limitó a sonreír de manera forzada e incómoda, apartándose ligeramente de él. Le gustaba Josh, pero siempre terminaba bebido o fumado.

–Yo nunca he tomado drogas – añadió otro y la mayoría bebió, incluyendo a Draco.

Josh le acercó un cigarro a los labios y le susurró.

–Vamos, dale una calada, así la próxima vez podrás al menos beber por algo podrás presumir de haber probado la maría. – Hermione declinó la oferta abochornada. Por lo que él añadió en voz alta – Pero tonta si lo hago por ti, así será más interesante en este juego y no te aburrirás.

Hermione volvió a apartarse, empezaba a estar agobiada de verdad. Josh no paraba de intentar meterle mano delante de todos hasta lo pescó sobándole el culo sin permiso. A este paso tendría que darle la razón al rubio ¿dónde había quedado su carácter?

Llegó el turno de Draco cuya rabia le velaba la visión. Odiaba a Josh con toda su alma, cómo la tocaba y sobre todo, odiaba la versión tonta en la que convertía a Hermione cuando estaba junto a él que se limitaba a apartarse en vez de golpearlo. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella pasión que destilaba cuando algo no le parecía correcto? Levantó el vaso y lanzó la afirmación directamente a la cara de Hermione, quizás para que espabilase de una vez o quizás por el simple hecho de intentar hacerle daño.

–Yo nunca… he sido un empollón aburrido que prefería la biblioteca a hacer vida social, que necesita cruzar todo un océano para empezar a vivir y ni aun así lo consigue.

Hermione se sintió herida y traicionada, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio pero bebió su vaso, segura de que era una pulla directa hacia ella.

–Mi turno – gritó arrancándole la botella a Josh de la mano para rellenarlo, aunque el pulso de temblaba por la ira y tiraba más de lo que llenaba. Estaba realmente cabreada. – Yo nunca… he sido una niña de papá al que acudía siempre para que me lo solucionara TODO.

Draco gruñó y vació su vaso. Eso había sido un golpe bajo que despertó las risas de sus compañeros. Ahora se iba a enterar la maldita _Sangre Sucia_.

(Usar este apelativo hacia ella le resultó raro, hacía tanto que ni siquiera la llamaba así en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió de lo mal que sonaba en realidad)

–Yo nunca… he sido un "pelota" de los profesores. – Contratacó él sin dar tiempo a que nadie más interviniera.

Hermione bebió a regañadientes, el juego empezaba a calentarse.

–Pues yo nunca… he comprado mi puesto como buscador ya que por méritos propios no tenía cojones de ganármelo. – Le espetó y añadió – Y no puedes negarlo así que bebe – Draco dio un trago directamente de la botella con fastidio. Su mirada se oscureció.

–Yo nunca… he dado lecciones morales sobre normas inquebrantables, pero luego me he escapado con mis compañeros a escondidas del castillo. – Hermione bufó de rabia, se puso de rodillas y le arrancó la botella de las manos para dar un largo sorbo. La cabeza le dio vueltas durante unos instantes, pero continuó.

–Yo nunca… he utilizado a mis dos amigos, los gorilas descerebrados, para aterrorizar a los de primer curso. – Otro trago de Draco, que empezaba a ver ligeramente borroso.

El resto se mantenían en silencio, expectantes ante el espectáculo que estaban dando los dos que estaban de rodillas, encarados y que se pasaban la botella el uno al otro sin miramientos.

–Yo… Yo… nunca – Draco tenía la garganta abrasada con tanto tequila. – Nunca he llorado por las esquinas porque La Comadreja pelirroja se estaba follando a Lavender Brown.

–Eres un… eres un…

– ¡Bebe Granger! ¡Ahora! –La amenazó tendiéndole la botella que ella apenas pudo aguantar por el temblor de sus manos.

Una voz interrumpió aquella pelea verbal sin miramientos. Derek, intentaba disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

–Muy bien, creo que vosotros dos necesitáis un respiro. Mejor vamos con otro. A ver… ¿Melanie? Tu turno.

Draco y Hermione respiraban con dificultad, estaban ambos de rodillas, encarados, con las mejillas arreboladas y cada músculo en tensión.

– ¿Yo? – Preguntó la aludida con aire despistado – Vale, a ver, a ver… yo nunca… ¡me he acostado con un chico en la playa! – Y se echó a reír como una tonta a la espera de descubrir a aquellos que sí que lo habían practicado.

Tres o cuatro bebieron.

Hermione miró la botella y de un solo sorbo la vació para sorpresa de todos, la dejó caer entre Draco y ella, que la miraba con la boca abierta. Acto seguido se levantó con trabajo y se marchó de la reunión enfadada y avergonzada.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ni sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera Ginny o Luna sabían aquello. Quería morirse.

ooooOOOoooo

 _¿Y bien? ¿Están de acuerdo con Draco sobre el comportamiento de Hermione con Josh? ¿Os ha sorprendido lo de que Hermione no sea virgen?_

 _Espero vuestros comentarios porque creo que este capítulo tiene mucho para comentar_


	19. Capítulo XIX: La playa (parte II)

_Hola a todos,_

 _Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito, a partir de aquí vuelvo a mi rutina de escribir mucho más lento pero era una parte que debía finalizar y no quería dejaros esperando más. Como siempre GRACIAS GRACIAS por los reviews, a los nuevos como Marazula (me encantó tu entusiasmo), Brenda Nott Hugo, Alrak990, Pelusa778, Priky, ivicab93, Sol y AgiiV, espero que os llegaran todos mis mensajes privados (a veces fallan). Y por supuesto gracias a las habituales como sonrais777 y NinadeMalfoy (sois un amor siempre)._

 _Gracias a Sandra (SraMalfoy) por ser una beta tan entusiasta y que siempre me fustiga para seguir escribiendo._

 _Solo deciros que este capítulo se ha llevado 16 horas de mi vida (literalmente), no es el más largo pero sí el más difícil de escribir para mí y espero que lo disfrutéis porque yo estoy nerviosísima._

 _Besotes_

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo XIX: La playa (parte II)

Hermione se alejó azorada del fuego. Las mejillas le ardían y quería morirse ¿por qué había tenido que soltar aquello? Nadie podía delatarla, nadie lo sabía, todos hubieran seguido pensando que era una sosa tal y como la había descrito Malfoy ¿y ahora qué? ¿Habría cambiado en algo la visión que tenían de ella? ¿Y Josh? Estaba segura de que el chico se había contenido pensando que ella seguía siendo virgen pero ¿podría pararle las manos a partir de ahora? Ya estaba siendo bastante pesado ¿Iría a más?

Hermione se alejó hacia la orilla, esperando que la cabeza se le despejase un poco. Los tres últimos chupitos le habían revuelto el estómago y embotado la cabeza.

–Hey Herms – La llamó Josh que se acercaba trastabillando – ¿Era en serio eso que has dicho?

Hermione lo miró con aburrimiento. Ni tres minutos había tardado en ir a buscar cacho, desde luego era demasiado previsible.

–Oye Josh, necesito estar sola un rato ¿te importa? – Obvió contestar a su pregunta para no dar pie a nada más pero él no hizo caso de la indirecta y se acercó a ella.

–Venga, vámonos a dar un paseo cerca de las rocas los dos solos. – Incluso en la penumbra Hermione pudo notar lo cargado de sus ojos y la mirada de lascivia que la recorría de arriba abajo – Aunque llevas demasiada ropa.

Josh se rio de su propio chiste y la agarró del brazo.

–Basta – se retorció ella. – Te he dicho que quiero estar sola. – No consiguió soltarse de su agarre, al fin y al cabo era unos quince centímetros más alto y pesaba 20 kilos más.

Josh volvió a soltar una carcajada, afianzó su agarre y la obligó a dar unos pasos hacia el espigón.

La paciencia de Hermione llegaba a su límite, le propinó patadas a la vez que le gritaba que la soltara. Comenzó a dale puñetazos hasta que consiguió encajarle uno en el pómulo que hizo que la soltara. Aprovechando el desconcierto del chico lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y teniendo en cuenta su nivel de alcohol en sangre y el terreno irregular que ofrecía la arena, cayó hacia atrás directamente a la orilla del mar. Una ola de agua helada se encargó de quitarle la borrachera de golpe. Decir que Hermione estaba furiosa era quedarse tan corto como lanzar una piedra al Atlántico y esperar que se viera en Portugal. Estaba al borde del histerismo y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era por aquella especie de macho alfa con aires de gigoló. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, por haberse obligado a cambiar, por no haber sido fiel a sus ideales y para qué negarlo, por no haberse obligado a poner espacio entre ella y Malfoy.

Notaba la punta de los dedos cargados de electricidad. El pelo comenzó a mecerse descontroladamente y unas ligeras ondas empezaron a sacudir tanto la arena como el mar. Sentía la magia bullir en su cuerpo, la había mantenido demasiado tiempo dormida y ahora quería despertar a cualquier precio. Era una sensación conocida, como la que tenía de niña cuando intentaban meterse con ella y hacía reventar las bombillas de los baños o cuando conseguía que los inodoros expulsaran agua a chorros. Estaba a punto de perder el control y le daba exactamente igual.

Ni quiera lo vio acercarse, solo sitió cómo la abrazaba por detrás y la pegaba a su pecho. Sintió su olor y las cosquillas que su pelo le hizo en la mejilla. Notaba su aliento contra el cuello, agitado y nervioso acorde a los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

–Hermione, cálmate. – Le susurró con una voz tranquila desmentida por las sensaciones que le transmitía con ese abrazo. – Estás a punto de usar magia. Cálmate. – Y la estrechó aún más contra sí.

La neblina roja que cubría los ojos de Hermione se fue disipando. Su respiración se hizo más pesada. Cerró los ojos y soltó la tensión de su cuerpo. Notó cómo la magia la abandonaba, dejándole un vacío muy grande. Ni quiera había sido consciente de lo mucho que echaba de menos aquella sensación.

Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que se había calmado completamente la soltó y sin mediar palabra la agarró de la mano y se alejaron caminando por la arena dejando a un Josh mojado y perplejo.

oooOOOOooo

Caminaron por la playa hasta que Hermione tuvo que parar ya que las lágrimas no la dejaban ver. Draco, visiblemente incómodo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Podía consolarla pero ¿después de una experiencia así querría que la tocaran? ¿Pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de ella? Con gesto torpe le dio un par de golpecitos con la palma de la mano en la cabeza. No sabía qué más hacer.

–No soy un perro – hipó Hermione – deja de acariciarme como si lo fuera.

–No sé qué hacer cuando las chicas lloran, es muy incómodo. – Se defendió él mientras bajaba la mano hasta su hombro y le daba un par de golpes que casi la tiran al suelo.

–Eres un bruto Malfoy – sentenció ella a la vez que se agarraba la zona dolorida.

–Pero ha funcionado, has dejado de llorar.

Hermione se limpió la cara y se sorbió la nariz con tan poco glamour que Draco no había podido evitar el gesto de asco. Había tenido un momento de histeria que por suerte ya había pasado.

–Gracias – murmuró. – Estaba totalmente descontrolada, podría haber hecho algo peligroso.

–A todos nos ha pasado. Echo tanto de menos la magia que sueño hasta con los conjuros. Es algo que forma parte de mí y el tener que reprimirla se me hace antinatural. – Comentó Draco evitando mirarla y soltándole la mano que aún agarraba.

–Me pasa igual. A veces saco la varita solo para pulirla y no olvidarme del tacto que tiene, es parte de mí y me cuesta dejarla en casa cuando salimos.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos, sentados en la húmeda arena y mirando las olas romper. Solo se decidieron a volver cuando Hermione no dejaba de tiritar por el frío. Anduvieron de vuelta al fuego, a paso tranquilo, como si lo ocurrido diez minutos atrás no hubiera existido. Ni la pelea de la tarde, ni las acusaciones durante el juego. Volvían a ser amigos o algo así, para desesperación de Draco que se descubría con una capacidad para perdonarla como nunca antes había experimentado. Cuando llegaron, Hermione buscó con la mirada a Josh ya que quería tener una charla con él pero había desaparecido junto con un par de amigos.

La escucharon gritando su nombre por la playa y soltando lindezas del tipo:

–Sal de una vez maldito cerdo, que quiero tener una charla contigo. – Era más que obvio que el alcohol había hecho por fin efecto y Draco se negaba a pasar la noche teniendo que agarrarla para que no fuera a buscarle para partirle la cara.

–Sally ¿cómo podemos irnos a casa? – Preguntó Draco mientras Hermione se quedaba a un lado con el resto de las chicas contándoles lo ocurrido.

Ella lo pensó unos instantes.

– ¿Sabes conducir coches o motos? – Draco negó con la cabeza, ni se planteaba intentarlo. – Pues los taxis no llegan hasta aquí, tendrías que ir al próximo pueblo que está a unos 20 kilómetros. Solo se me ocurre… espera un momento.

Se fue a hablar con uno de las chicas que estaban sentados cerca del fuego y volvió con una sonrisa.

–Solucionado, podéis usar la bicicleta de Frankie – dijo señalando a una chica vestida de muchos colores que los saludó levantando la mano.

–Ni de coña. Solo he montado una vez y salió fatal. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

–Pues es eso o andar. Si vas en bici será como unos 50 minutos, andando se multiplicará por tres. También podéis quedaros a pasar la noche. Creo que Josh se ha largado después del espectáculo que ha dado y no creo que vuelva. El resto hemos bebido y nadie va a coger el coche hasta mañana.

Draco sopesó sus posibilidades. No era que le apeteciera montar en bici pero andar le parecía aún peor.

–Vale, lo intentaremos con la bici. – Cedió derrotado.

Sally les dio instrucciones muy precisas, el pueblo no era difícil de encontrar, solo debían seguir la carretera hasta el primer desvío, girar a la derecha y continuar hasta la segunda casa del valle. Allí podían dejar la bicicleta y llamar a un taxi.

Draco respiró hondo y se enfrentó a su enemiga mortal: la bicicleta. Montar él sólo ya era malo pero hacerlo cargando con Hermione se le antojaba una tarea titánica. Con torpeza se subió a ella e intentó ponerla en marcha un par de veces sin mucho éxito. A la tercera lo consiguió. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas asegurándose de que mantenía el equilibrio y sobre todo que sabía frenar. Parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Mientras tanto Hermione protestaba a gritos porque ella quería ser quien la condujera ya que no se fiaba del rubio su borrachera iba en aumento a cada minuto.

–A este paso, tendremos que acostarla – dijo Melanie preocupada – No sé si será capaz de agarrarse a tu espalda sin caerse hacia atrás. O te la llevas ya o tendrás un problema. – Hermione bailaba agarrada a una de las chicas a la vez que de vez en cuando soltaba algún insulto hacia Josh – Posiblemente tendrás que parar un rato a que se despeje, pero es mejor que se marche por si vuelve ese impresentable.

Hermione había pasado de la ira homicida al llanto y ahora era el momento del abrazo en grupo con sus amigas del alma, a las que juraba querer para siempre e ir de vacaciones todas juntas. Draco odiaba a los borrachos con toda su alma, básicamente porque si notaba que estaban borrachos era porque él no había bebido lo suficiente y eso no era divertido.

–Arriba Granger, nos vamos a casa. – Ella protestó, intentó huir porque no quería irse pero finalmente se sentó de lado en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de paseo y se agarró a la cintura de Draco entre insultos. Se puso su enorme bolso colgado al hombro y empezó a lanzar besos a las chicas y a decirles adiós con la mano con gesto abatido, como si un padre se llevara a su hija en el mejor momento de diversión.

Con trabajo Draco consiguió la suficiente inercia para poder pedalear recto por la carretera. Lo único que temía era que se iluminaban con una lucecita de dinamo que le permitía ver apenas metro y medio por delante de él. Iban a morir arrollados por un coche casi con total seguridad. Desde luego la ser una noche se le estaba haciendo eterna.

ooooOOOoooo

La pendiente era realmente escarpada. Draco sudaba profusamente y lo poco que avanzaban era haciendo eses por culpa de Hermione, que no dejaba de moverse y lo desestabilizaba a cada momento.

–Granger, vas a conseguir que nos matemos a este paso – Gritó él de malos modos por encima de su hombro.

– ¡Para que voy a vomitar por culpa de lo mal que conduces! – Hermione ni siquiera esperó a que Draco parara la bicicleta del todo, saltó en marcha y se alejó hacia el arcén a trompicones. Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguir no echar hasta la primera papilla. Respiró con dificultad pero consiguió que la bilis ácida que pugnaba por salir de su estómago se quedara en su sitio. El tequila era horrible cuando entraba, pero peor cuando intentaba salir. Estaba las náuseas. Era una vista preciosa de aquella parte de la bahía. Las carreteras, iluminadas por farolas, serpenteaban por la costa hasta desembocar en macizos de luces de las pequeñas poblaciones cercanas. El aire olía a salobre y a humedad, seguramente llovería en unos días. Todo estaba calmado y tranquilo, como si el mundo entero durmiera. Miró entonces a sus pies y al fondo, algo captó su atención, un brillo en el mar ¿sería de un barco? Hermione se metió entre la maleza más alta para buscar un lugar donde poder acercarse a verlo mejor.

ooooOOOoooo

Draco la vigilaba con aire de preocupación, la había visto con muy mala cara, seguramente mañana tendría una resaca brutal y rezaba para que la chica aguantara todo el viaje. Escuchó un ruido cerca que lo sobresaltó pero sólo era un murciélago que le pasó rozando, seguramente en plena caza. Cuando volvió a mirar a dónde Hermione estaba de pie unos segundos antes había desaparecido. Corrió a buscarla gritando su nombre y casi se cae de cabeza al descubrir un pequeño talud por donde ella había resbalado y aterrizado en un trozo de playa. Draco se apresuró a bajar. En el fondo estaba Hermione tumbada en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y mirando al cielo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Draco cuando llegó a su lado arrastrando tras de sí una cascada de piedras sueltas, pero ella se limitó a señalar varios grupos de estrellas y a repetir su nombre y a qué constelación pertenecían.

–La Osa Mayor, la Menor, el Boyero, el Cisne, la Lira, el Lince, Tauro, Orión y el Canis Mayor. La constelación del Dragón no se ve desde aquí porque pertenece a las estrellas polares, son de más al norte, pero su estrella Thuban fue durante muchos años considerada la Estrella Polar – Desvió la mirada hasta él –Es lo único que aprendí en adivinación – afirmó con tristeza – Desperdicié mi tiempo.

–Como todos. Teníamos esa asignatura solo porque era fácil de aprobar. Pocos creían en lo Trelawney tenía que enseñarnos.

–Yo la dejé en tercero. Ha sido la única asignatura en la que he fracasado. – Hermione sentía lástima por sí misma, en esos momentos se consideraba una peor de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

–Tampoco te iba a servir de mucho en tu vida diaria así que no te martirices tanto.

Hermione se levantó perezosamente y se sacudió la arena del pelo. El momento euforia del alcohol había caído y volvía a la tristeza. Caminó por el trozo de playa que estaba llena de restos de algas y de pequeñas conchas que brillaban. Las examinó con cuidado, recogiendo las más bonitas para llevárselas a Mila y hacer juntas collares y tocados.

–Seguramente sea una playa que solo aparece con la marea baja, por eso la arena está tan húmeda. Hay restos de una tormenta reciente y esas ramas de ahí están muy gastadas por la erosión continua. Fíjate en estas marcas de sal, aquí es donde las olas deben romper. – Le explicó.

Draco se limitó a sonreír, incluso borracha era una sabelotodo insufrible con necesidad de compartir su conocimiento, pero le gustaba escucharla aunque él también hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

Hermione se arremangó el chándal que se había puesto horas antes para el frío y se quitó las zapatillas. Había varios charcos y cerca de las rocas, que ahora estaban expuestas, se encontró con cangrejos y ermitaños que corrían ante su presencia. Hermione intentaba cazarlos sin éxito ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Persiguió a una estrella de mar hasta que se ocultó bajo unas piedras y observó las lapas con sus extrañas formas y colores. Era como ver a una niña descubriendo cada detalle del fondo marino fascinada y Draco no podía dejar de observarla. Estuvo correteando un buen rato hasta que finalmente se dejó caer su lado.

–Tenías razón – le soltó sin mirarle – Sobre mí y sobre Joshua. He sido una idiota. Me merecía todo lo que me dijiste en el juego. Ni yo me reconozco estos días.

–Ya, pero tú también me describiste perfectamente. Supongo que sabemos cómo hacernos daño. Este viaje nos ha cambiado a los dos. Ahora soy una nenaza que no puede ni llamarte _Sangre Sucia_ sin sentirse mal.

Hermione sonrió. Draco había cambiado para bien, según su opinión. Se había relajado, era capaz de hablar con normalidad con todos, todavía tenía momentos snobs, pero era más por su educación que una cuestión de discriminación real. Ella en cambio había ido en declive. Ya no pasaba las horas muertas estudiando, prefería salir con las amigas, el ir a comprar ropa se había vuelto algo divertido, ¡hasta tenía vida amorosa! Aunque solo le había traído disgustos. Hermione era consciente de que se había equivocado ya que cambiar no era ir de un extremo a otro, sino limar lo que no te gusta sin perder tu esencia. Y ahora se daba cuenta, un poco tarde. Si Harry o Ron la vieran en aquellos momentos no la reconocerían y con Joshua… decir que había sido idiota era quedarse corta. Se había dejado mangonear y había aceptado un inicio de relación con el que no se sentía cómoda pero aun así había continuado para demostrarse que ella también podía ser desenfadada. Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, era consciente que de alguna manera insana para ella el relajarse no existía realmente y lo había malinterpretado completamente haciendo cosas y comportándose de manera frívola e irracional. Esa no era ella definitivamente pero tampoco quería ser como antes de llegar a Miami. Estaba muy confusa.

– ¿De verdad te acostaste con alguien en la playa? – preguntó él de manera descarada cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos y encogiéndose ante el inminente golpe que recibiría por parte de ella ante tal pregunta. El puñetazo voló hasta su brazo con fuerza pero Hermione se echó a reír.

–Es un secreto así que no puedes contárselo a nadie. Fue el año pasado de viaje con mi primo.

– ¿Te tiraste a tu primo? – La cara de Draco se contrajo en una mueca.

–Pero qué dices, eres un bruto. Me fui de viaje con mi primo y sus amigos. Su padre no le dejaba ir si no iba yo porque… soy la sosa de la familia y sabían que lo controlaría. Nos fuimos a Niza diez días, ellos son un poco mayores pero fue divertido. – Draco la miró levantando una ceja interrogante, quería detalles interesantes. – Con nosotros venía Owen. ¿Sabes el típico tío que conoces desde pequeña y que siempre te ha gustado pero que nunca pasa nada? Pues en Niza pasó.

– ¿Te desvirgó un tío con el que ni siquiera salías? – gritó Draco. Y negando con la cabeza añadió – Eres lo que en Slytherin llamamos una libertina – ella lo miró sorprendida – ya sabes, una libidinosa, una impúdica o lo que viene siendo en lenguaje soez, que al parecer es el que mejor manejas, una guarrilla y esas son de todo menos sosas. – le guiñó el ojo con descaro.

Hermione se echó a reír y volvió a golpearle.

–Idiota. En fin, mi primera y única vez y fue espantoso. El chico tenía casi la misma experiencia que yo, así que resultó… "accidentado", pero nos reímos mucho. Eso sí, estuve sacándome arena del culo una semana, en la playa nunca más. – No podía creer que estuviera hablando de este tipo de cosas con Malfoy con tanta naturalidad. Ese había sido su primer intento de "cambiar", debería haber aprendido de aquello, pero no, esta vez casi se va de viaje con un tipo al que no conocía solo para demostrarse algo.

Draco estaba con la boca abierta, otra cosa que descubría de Hermione ¡tenía vida más allá del colegio! Nunca se lo había planteado, pensaba que durante el verano estaría con sus padres o leyendo en la biblioteca pero ¿ir de viaje? ¿Tener sexo? Era simplemente imposible.

–No fue planeado, solo sucedió. Él había bebido un poco…

– ¡Te aprovechaste de un pobre chico borracho! Qué bajo caíste.

– ¿Quieres parar imbécil? – y le dio una patada sin fuerza que levantó arena. – Nunca imaginé que sería así, pero no me arrepiento. Fue con alguien especial para mí. Supongo que no todas las primeras veces son románticas y dulces.

Hermione estaba roja y evitaba mirarle por lo que buscó su bolso y sacó de él una botella que había robado de la fiesta. Draco se la quitó inmediatamente de las manos a pesar de las protestas de ella.

–Estas lo suficientemente borracha como para contarme obscenidades, así que nada de beber. Ahora yo la necesito más que tú. – Y dio un largo sorbo a la botella.

Estaba acalorado, sorprendido y cachondo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Sus hormonas habían tomado el control con la revelación de la chica por lo que o las ahogaba o terminaría besándola; Y se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a perseguirla más, por lo menos hasta recuperar su ego herido tras una tarde de desplantes continuos.

–Cuéntame tu primera vez, si es que la has tenido. – Lo picó ella.

Draco le lanzó una mirada cargada de maldad.

–Fue con Pansy el año pasado. Estábamos en la sala común, nos dio el calentón y nos fuimos a un aula vacía.

Hermione se quedó callada. La mención a Pansy le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

– ¿Es tu novia? – La curiosidad la traicionó y las palabras se le escaparon sin control.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

–Solo es Pansy, alguien cercano pero poco más. – El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco de alegría pero se cuidó de que no se le notara.

– ¿Solo has estado con ella? – Otra vez su boca soltaba frases sin pensar.

Draco volvió a dar un largo trago a la botella.

–Intentas sonsacarme un gran secreto Granger. Tengo fama de Don Juan y ¿quieres que te desvele con cuántas he estado? Eso tiene un precio.

Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, evaluando al chico y entonces se dio cuenta.

–¡Solo has estado con ella! – Gritó de repente – Lo tuyo es fachada, admítelo. – Draco casi se atragantó. Maldita Granger y su perspicacia.

–Vale, solo he estado con Pansy en cuanto al sexo pero me he liado con muchas chicas, pero en el colegio es difícil echar un polvo. Tienes que hacerlo siempre con ropa, con prisas y con el miedo a que te pillen. Se le quitan a uno las ganas. – Hermione se desternillaba de risa ante las teatrales afirmaciones del chico, que tenía cara de perro apaleado. – Pero es un secreto, tengo una reputación que mantener.

–Con Trisha tuviste la oportunidad y no quisiste.

–Ella intentó abusar de mí. Jamás he pasado tanto miedo con una mujer como con ella. Quería mi semilla a toda costa.

– ¿Tu semilla? – A veces Draco era tan arcaico y repipi hablando…

–Sí Granger, mi semilla, hacer pequeños Malfoys juntos. No estaba por la labor pero hay que reconocer que hubieran sido realmente guapos.

– ¿Es la chica más rara con la que has estado? – La conversación se tornaba divertida.

Draco lo pensó unos instantes.

–No, estuve con una de Hufflepuff, Rohana no-se-qué-más. Una chica morena y pequeñita, no sé si la conoces.

Hermione recodaba al menos a diez chicas así del colegio.

–Rohana es muy bonita pero está completamente chiflada, se pasaba el tiempo que estábamos juntos queriendo tocarme el pelo, era como una obsesión y fue muy incómodo.

–Es que tu pelo es casi tan famoso como tú, lo llevabas con tanta gomina que temíamos que si te acercabas a una vela echarías a arder. Mucho hemos fantaseado con esa imagen.

–Muy graciosa Granger ¿y tú? ¿Alguien más a parte de los conocidos?

–Del colegio solo con Cormac McLaggen. – Comentó ella haciendo memoria. – Pero solo un beso y fue tan baboso que hui.

– ¿Y con la Comadreja? ¿O con San Potter?– El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con fuerza, debía saber si ella lo había olvidado o no, porque era obvio para todos que la chica estaba colgadísima del pelirrojo.

–No le llames Comadreja – Le regañó ella. – Pero no, con ninguno de los dos y dudo que pase nada, somos demasiado amigos para estropearlo. – Un suspiro silencioso de alivio se escapó de los labios de Draco.

– ¿Nadie más? – Estaba seguro de que le faltaba un nombre.

–También está Viktor, aunque técnicamente no era del colegio.

– ¿Eso fue en tercero o cuarto? – Era el momento de sonsacarle todo lo posible a Hermione sobre su relación con el gorila y no dudaría en aprovecharlo.

–Salí con Viktor en cuarto. –Y añadió con aire pensativo – Y casi doy el paso de acostarme con él, por suerte fue un caballero. No dudó en dejar claro que no era eso lo que buscaba de mí. – Afirmó ella con sinceridad.

– ¡Lo que no quería era ir a la cárcel! Joder, que tenías ¿quince años? ¡Te sacaba 3 o 4! Dumbledore lo hubiera mandado de una patada en el culo a Azkaban. ¿Y tuvo que pararte los pies? Pero ¿qué te pasa con los tíos? Ves uno y hala, te lanzas sin pensarlo. – Draco estaba completamente indignado.

(Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba a Krum con toda su alma, maldito neandertal asqueroso y lo peor ¿con "eso" se planteaba tener sexo pero no con él? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco y él no se había dado cuenta?)

– ¡No me lanzo sin pensarlo! Viktor estuvo meses conmigo. Estudiábamos juntos, nos lo pasábamos bien, me llevó a la fiesta de Navidad y fue muy amable por su parte no aprovecharse de la situación. – Añadió ella molesta.

–Ya, pero luego te lanzas para que te desvirgue un tipo cualquiera. Revisa tus prioridades Granger. – Dijo él con maldad y una pizca de resentimiento.

–No tienes derecho a juzgarme, te lo he contado como amiga. – Hermione se levantó dispuesta a marcharse enfadada. Estaba cansada de los juicios morales de todos: si era sosa, malo. Si era despreocupada, peor. Si era una mojigata se reían de ella y si le contaba a Draco algo tan íntimo y personal, el muy idiota se limitaba a llamarla puta. Pues no iba a permitirlo. A la mierda con todo, a la mierda con Draco, con Josh, con los hombres en general.

–Lo siento. –Draco la agarraba para evitar que se marchase y la frenó en seco. – Ha estado fuera de lugar. Te pido disculpas, no volverá a pasar.

(Mierda, casi la jodes por un arrebato de celos de un tipo que la conoció hace años, lo tuyo es grave Malfoy. Grave y preocupante)

Hermione volvió a sentarse, con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor. Él dio un par de tragos y apartó la botella, demasiado alcohol por esa noche. Se notaba achispado y más ligero, con la lengua suelta y extrañamente cómodo con aquella charla llena de secretos inconfesables aunque a veces metiera la pata. Por suerte ella parecía estar acostumbrada a su bocaza y lo perdonaba con facilidad.

–Creo que le gusto a Goyle – soltó de sopetón. – Y no es que me importe, pero me jode que no me haya dicho que es gay, creía que éramos amigos.

– ¿Goyle? ¿Gregory Goyle? ¿El que te acompaña a todas partes? ¿En serio? – Hermione visualizó al chico y recodó la manera en que miraba a Draco con total veneración. – Estoy de acuerdo, hay amor en sus ojos cuando te mira.

–Por Merlín Granger, es mi colega y haces que suene como si fuera una chica. Los tíos no miramos con amor en todo caso con vicio o lujuria.

–Vale, vale, cambio la frase: Tienes razón, en los ojos de Goyle hay unas ganas tremendas de echarte un polvo.

Hermione no puedo evitar imaginarse a ambos chicos agarrados de la mano paseando por el colegio. Goyle fornido, redondo y aire ausente y Draco, estirado, delgado y cara de pocos amigos pero mirándose con cariño y lujuria. Se le escapó una risa floja que intentó sofocar.

–Deja de imaginarlo inmediatamente – Le gritó. – Tienes la mente y la boca muy sucia jovencita.

–Admite que sería un shock para todo el colegio el veros hacer manitas.

Draco intentó imaginarlo pero le fue completamente imposible. Goyle era su amigo, más que eso, como un primo tonto con el que creces, que te saca de quicio en ocasiones, pero es familia y le quieres.

–Si fuera gay, QUE NO LO SOY, no sería mi tipo, así que lo nuestro es imposible lo mires como lo mires.

– ¿Y cuál sería tu tipo? – Draco le lanzó una mirada larga y oscura.

–Pues… Cedric Diggory estaría bien. – Se atrevió a decir tras pensarlo detenidamente. – Seríamos la sensación del colegio.

–Eres un superficial, pobre Goyle, no te importaría romperle el corazón.

–Oye, que estamos hablando hipotéticamente. – Se defendió – En todo caso me sigue fastidiando que no lo me cuente, yo no lo dejaría de lado por eso.

–Tú solo tratas mal a los nacidos de muggle. Esos son el enemigo.

–Eso es lo que me enseñaron: me importa poco tu orientación sexual siempre y cuando tu sangre sea limpia – Draco se encogió de hombros – Pero tú estás cambiando eso, así que quién sabe, lo mismo hasta me reformo.

La mirada de Hermione fue de incredulidad absoluta.

–Oye, a Goyle, dale tiempo. – Le aconsejó ella. – Quizás sea gay o quizás no pero es suya la decisión de cuándo y dónde contártelo, no debes presionarlo.

La noche transcurría plácidamente, estuvieron charlando un buen rato de conocidos del colegio y de profesores, debía estar cerca el amanecer puesto que el cielo perdía su oscuridad y el frío se estaba retirando. Las olas empezaban a agitarse, indicando que la marea comenzaba a subir, en un par de horas no quedaría nada de aquella playa, el mar se la habría tragado.

Hermione se acercó a Draco inconscientemente buscando calor. Estaba cansada pero había sido una noche de grandes descubrimientos para ambos, se sentían más cerca el uno del otro, aunque estaban realmente agotados.

–Nunca me he bañado desnuda en la playa– soltó Hermione de repente, tras un rato de observar el mar.

–Eso es porque en las playas haces cosas más interesantes que nadar– dijo él picándola.

–Pues esta noche he decidido tomar el control de mi vida así que toca hacer algo que nunca he hecho – Se levantó de un salto y corrió con todas sus ganas hasta la orilla. Sin pensárselo un segundo se quitó el chándal ante la cara de asombro de su compañero que de repente se había espabilado. – Vamos Malfoy, hoy es el inicio del resto de mi vida, así que hay que purificarse.

Y de un solo gesto se sacó la parte de arriba del bikini, luego las braguitas y las arrojó lo más lejos que pudo del mar.

Hermione se adentró con aire decidido al agua que estaba helada, lo que le cortó la respiración pero no se detuvo, se obligó a seguir avanzando. Cuando el agua llegó hasta sus pechos creyó que se moriría por el colapso de frío pero continuó hasta los hombros y en un último gesto de valor se hundió en el mar. Draco estaba entre sorprendido y acojonado. Al levantarse tiró la botella cuyo contenido se vació en la arena y le dio exactamente igual. Herimone tenía razón. Ambos habían cambiado y era hora de celebrarlo. Tal como se iba acercando a la orilla iba quitándose la sudadera, los vaqueros, la camiseta y finalmente bañador, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo.

Nunca había sido un chico pudoroso, las duchas comunitarias del colegio se habían encargado de ello, pero esto era diferente. Por un segundo Draco de verdad sintió que si se sumergía en aquellas aguas heladas ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes de llegar a Miami. Estaba allí de pie en la orilla, tapándose sus partes nobles, pelado de frío y discutiendo consigo mismo sobre el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de aquel momento y se dio cuenta de que nada importaba. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese a partir de ese punto de inflexión lo afrontaría como solo él sabía hacerlo: de cara y con la nariz bien alta, aunque se encontrara en pelotas en medio de una playa con la chica de la que estaba enamorado de manera no correspondida esperándole en el agua.

– ¡A la mierda! – gritó a la vez que se tiraba de cabeza al mar helado.

Sintió como el agua le golpeaba la cara y fue como una cuchillada. Salió a flote y comenzó a nadar para calmar los calambres por el frío. Poco a poco su temperatura se estabilizó y llegó a un punto tolerable.

Hermione temblaba, tenía los labios azules pero aun así, continuaba en el agua dando largas brazadas.

–Estás loca Granger, vamos a coger una pulmonía.

–Y ¿por qué me has seguido?

(Porque te seguiría al fin del mundo, joder)

Draco prefirió no contestar.

Ella se acercó y Draco pudo entrever sus pechos blancos en contraste con el moreno de sus hombros y brazos, erectos y maravillosos. A pasar de la oscuridad podía ver sus oscuros pezones y lo perfectos que eran. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando desvió los ojos y se perdió en ella, apreciando el erotismo en su conjunto, de una manera sencilla pero a la vez única. Estaba radiante con aquella sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes por haberle arrastrado una vez más a cometer una locura. Por suerte hacía tanto frío que el _Pequeño Malfoy_ no despertaría aquella noche pero aquella sensual imagen sería su última visión antes de dormirse durante el resto de su vida, se prometió a sí mismo.

–Ya te has emborrachado, has pegado a un acosador y te has bañado desnuda en el mar ¿te queda alguna primera vez más por hacer? – le sugirió con sorna.

–No es la primera vez que pego a un acosador. – La barbilla de Hermione temblaba por el entrechocar de los dientes.

–Touché. – E insistió – ¿Podemos salirnos del agua para evitar la hipotermia o debemos quedarnos más tiempo para "purificarnos"?

Juntos se dirigieron a la orilla pero a la hora de salir Hermione se dio cuenta de que le era imposible llegar a su ropa sin que él la viera desnuda. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea ahora que lo pensaba en frío.

Draco salió con agilidad del agua. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a mostrarse y Hermione se estremeció con la desnudez del chico que corría por la playa buscando su camiseta y sus pantalones. No podía dejar de mirar su torso esbelto y su vientre plano. Se pescó a sí misma mirando más abajo del ombligo y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su vello púbico era un par de tonos más oscuro que el de su cabeza, siendo más dorado que platino. Azorada y avergonzada Hermione giró la cabeza, no estaba bien espiarle en aquellos momentos, se dijo para sí misma antes de lanzar una última mirada a su ancha espalda y a su culo prieto.

– ¿Vas a salir o no? – preguntó él desde la orilla, saltando para entrar en calor y frotándose los brazos y piernas una vez que estuvo vestido.

–Date la vuelta – gritó ella.

–De eso nada, tú te has hartado de mirar, ahora es mi turno. – Draco se entretuvo en recoger su chándal y su bikini y la esperaba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Derrotada, Hermione se puso en pie trabajosamente. No sabía qué era mejor esconder si el pecho o su pubis por lo que estaba encogida sobre sí misma intentando tapar la mayor cantidad de piel posible en una postura incómoda y forzada.

Y entonces vio como Draco se daba la vuelta y se dirigió a donde había dejado la bolsa, tomó su toalla seca y con la vista fija en el suelo, evitando mirarla, se la lanzó para que pudiera secarse. Todo un caballero.

No cruzaron ni una palabra más. Él la ayudó a subir el desnivel para alcanzar la carretera y comenzaron a caminar para subir lo que quedaba de aquella maldita cuesta junto a la bicicleta. Era un paraje precioso. Los pájaros habían empezado a despertarse y piaban buscando comida. El cielo tenía ese tono entre naranja y rosado de los amaneceres limpios de nubes. El aire olía a sal y a hierba fresca. Hermione respiró profundamente se sentía viva y feliz.

–Sube, que esto es todo cuesta abajo, solo debemos dejarnos llevar. – La animó Draco sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y subido en la bici– Estaremos a unos diez minutos del pueblo y con suerte quizás nos encontramos con alguno de tus amigos.

Hermione hizo el amago de sentarse en la parte de atrás pero justo cuando Draco fue a arrancar cambió de opinión. Se colocó de pie con las piernas abiertas apoyadas en el cuadro de la bicicleta y agarrada a sus hombros.

– ¿Vas cómoda? ¿No será peligroso?– Preguntó con él preocupación.

–Mucho mejor que antes.

El chico no las tenía consigo, pero se decidió a descender con ella prácticamente abrazada a su espalda. Poco a poco fueron cogiendo velocidad.

–No frenes – gritó ella ante los intentos de Draco para disminuir la inercia alcanzada. Iban realmente rápido, el viento les azotaba y se colaba por sus camisetas. Hermione miró al chico, que sonreía abiertamente disfrutando con la velocidad, y tomó una decisión en aquel mismo momento. Sin pensarlo un segundo se soltó del agarre de Draco, abrió los brazos en cruz y dejó que la larga melena que se agitaba descontrolada mientras reía feliz.

–Para de hacer tonterías Hermione, agárrate o te caerás. – La expresión del chico había cambiado radicalmente, estaba aterrorizado, tenía la seguridad de que si se desviaba un poco o si frenaba, ella se caería de cabeza al suelo. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la presión y comenzó a sudar.

– ¡Es como volar! – Canturreó ella. – Es como ir en escoba. ¡Me siento libre!

– ¿Pero tú no tenías miedo a las alturas? – gritó él al borde de la histeria.

–Contigo no tengo miedo a nada Draco Malfoy. – Y con una risa pícara gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Yo, Hermione Jane Granger voy a afrontar mis miedos y juro intentar alcanzar el equilibrio entre lo que era antes y lo que quiero ser ahora! Nada de hacer tonterías ni cambiar por el ideal que tengo sobre cómo debe ser alguien de mi edad. Seré joven, disfrutaré, me pensaré las cosas pero no demasiado, respetaré mi esencia pero la matizaré para dar lo mejor de mí misma en cada situación.

Era una promesa en firme. Había querido ser una persona tan distinta a lo que era en Londres que se había perdido por el camino, dando como resultado a la chica que había sido aquellos días: frívola, pusilánime y superficial. De aquella experiencia se quedaría con la parte divertida, la relajada y la incorporaría a lo que siempre había sido. Era una empollona ¿y qué? También podía ser osada, ingeniosa, irónica e interesante. Nada la obligaba a elegir entre uno u otro modo de vida. Se quedaría en el medio, tomando de cada lado lo mejor. Crecería como persona.

–Pero ¿a quién gritas "so" loca? – Draco estaba boquiabierto. Solo podía mirarla por encima del hombro pero toda ella, su fuerza y su determinación le dejaron sin aliento.

–Te grito a ti que eres el testigo de la promesa que hago en este momento: voy superar de una vez el miedo con que siempre vivo.

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – El chico apenas prestaba atención a la carretera, de tan embelesado como estaba con sus palabras.

–Pues significa que ya es hora de que yo también lo diga: Draco Malfoy me gustas y desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás incluso antes de este viaje.

Draco estuvo a punto de caerse por un terraplén cuando intentó frenar la bicicleta. Hermione se agarró a su cuello, se sentó de golpe en la parte trasera y casi lo asfixia por el apretón inesperado justo en medio de su tráquea. Por el camino su bolso se rompió y quedó atrás olvidado en medio de la carretera con todas sus cosas desperdigadas. Cuando Draco recuperó el control se bajó de un salto temblando.

–Repite eso – la retó dejando caer la bicicleta.

–Que me gustas Draco Malfoy y me da igual el pasado en el colegio, el presente con Josh y Trisha o el futuro cuando volvamos. Quiero conocerte, estar contigo y ver hasta donde llegamos.

Draco estaba sin palabras pero Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa, se puso de puntillas, le echó los brazos al cuello y se fundieron en un cálido beso como nunca habían experimentado ninguno de los dos antes.

 _ooooOOOoooo_

 _Solo diré ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quiero un review aunque sea solo para decirme AAAHHHGGG + (lo odio) o bien (me encanta). Como dijo Sandra cuando lo leyó este capítulo es la catarsis de Hermione ¿lo habéis sentido así?_

 _El próximo será de investigación y poco romántico, ¡pero es necesario y al final merecerá la pena!_

 _Os veo pronto_

 _SabrilFG_


	20. Capítulo XX: Descubrimientos

_Hola a todos,_

 _Lo primerísimo es dar la gracias a todos lo que habéis leído-seguido-dado a favoritos-dejado review en el capítulo anterior ¡me he emocionado mucho! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. Me alegra de que os gustara._

 _Este capítulo como os comenté iba a tardar un poco en actualizar porque tocaba perfilar la trama. Este capítulo es un poco "de relleno" pero muy necesario para el resto de los acontecimientos._

 _No os aburro más y ¡a leer!_

 _Besazos_

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo XX: Descubrimientos

 _Anteriormente:_

– _Que me gustas Draco Malfoy y me da igual el pasado en el colegio, el presente con Josh y Trisha o el futuro cuando volvamos. Quiero conocerte, estar contigo y ver hasta donde llegamos._

 _Draco estaba sin palabras pero Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa, se puso de puntillas, le echó los brazos al cuello y se fundieron en un cálido beso como nunca habían experimentado ninguno de los dos antes._

Draco la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado que eso ocurriese, que ella lo besara por iniciativa propia, sin tener que ser él el que se lo robase escudado en un juego o como una provocación. Notaba el sabor de la sal en sus labios, cómo sus largas pestañas le hacían cosquillas y su olor. ¿Cómo podía oler alguien tan bien?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados además de una ligera sonrisa que se mantuvo cuando se apartaron para tomar aliento. Draco hundió la cara entre su cuello y su pelo, disfrutando con el contacto cálido y sin mediar palabra la levantó en el aire, como si no pesara nada, para profundizar en el abrazo.

–Creí que nunca llegaría este momento – susurró él tan quedamente que por un momento Hermione creyó haberlo imaginado. – Pensé que me odiarías para siempre.

Lentamente la dejó en el suelo, ambos se sonrieron azorados.

–Yo también lo creí. – Y añadió – Eras bastante cretino.

(¿Es que no eres capaz de apreciar un bello momento romántico? Se preguntó airado.)

–Y tú una sabelotodo insoportable. – Se la devolvió.

–Y tú un snob insufrible.

–Mandona.

–Egocéntrico.

–Arpía.

–Gilipo…– Draco se inclinó hacia ella volviendo a besarla e interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento.

Pasados unos minutos le preguntó con aire angelical:

–Perdona ¿qué era lo siguiente que ibas a decir de mí? – la picó él – Que soy ¿Guapo? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Inteligente?

–Creo que la frase que buscaba era: Draco Malfoy un completo gilipollas cuando se lo propone. – El tono de Hermione era ligeramente enojado pero la risa de él hizo que su ceño se suavizara.

–Me encanta cuando me insultas, pero a partir de ahora espero algo más creativo o me decepcionarás, aunque lo de snob insufrible ha estado bien.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se negó a responder. A Draco le encantaba aquel juego de tira y afloja, pocas veces terminaba ganando él, pero esas las disfrutaba y más en aquellos momentos, en los que le sudaban las palmas de las manos y no podía contener la sonrisa ¿cómo era posible? Nunca le había pasado algo así. Sentía el corazón más grande de lo que le podía caber en el pecho, y ¿qué era eso? ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Pero entonces ¿eran de verdad?, ¿existían? Siempre se había reído de las chicas cuando usaban esa expresión y ahora… Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía la bicicleta, se estaba comportando como idiota enamorado y le daba exactamente igual, de hecho se sentía feliz y más vivo que nunca. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera pensaba en llevársela a la cama nada más llegar a casa. Mataría por acurrucarse en el sofá junto a ella y poco más.

–Madre mía, me estoy convirtiendo en una chica – dijo él entre dientes mientras se ponían en marcha caminando juntos hasta la carretera y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino.

– ¿Perdona?

–Nada, nada – Y para desviar el tema le preguntó con retintín – Oye ¿qué era eso de que te gustaba antes de que viniéramos de viaje? Eso es nuevo ¿Pero no se suponía que no me soportabas?

Hermione se puso tan roja que parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le acumulaba en la cabeza de golpe.

–Yo… mmm… bueno… – Los ojos casi se le salían de la órbita, parecía que le iba a dar un ictus o un infarto. Hermione empezó a sudar.

–Dijiste que nada de miedo – la provocó – ¿Ya te vas a echar atrás? Poco te ha durado el juramento.

Hermione negó con la cabeza vehementemente y con resignación añadió.

–Me caías mal pero siempre pensé que eras inteligente y ya sabes… – él la miró con una ceja levantada interrogante. – Un poco guapo.

Draco frenó en seco su avance.

–Hey, hey, hey, aclaremos algo si queremos que haya algo entre nosotros. ¿Un poco guapo? ¿Solo un poco guapo? Soy una beldad, muchacha. El más atractivo del colegio.

–Ese es Cedric Digory – Lo interrumpió ella divertida – Y sabes que tengo razón porque lo has admitido antes.

Draco la miró con odio fingido.

– ¡Mierda! Tienes razón. Soy el segundo más atractivo del colegio pero soy el más inteligente.

–El segundo más inteligente, yo siempre te he ganado en eso. – Puntualizó ella.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

–Vale el segundo más guapo y el segundo más inteligente ¿contenta? Así no hay manera de dar un discurso sobre mi superioridad y el hecho de que te enamoraras de ella.

Hermione bufó airada, a veces no estaba segura de si Draco hablaba en broma o si era un completo idiota y ella estaba cegada por las circunstancias. Decidió que era mejor seguir pensando lo primero porque si no aquello tenía poco futuro.

–Yo creo que si hubieras sido Ravenclaw quizás hubiera habido algo antes. – Soltó él de sopetón. – Pero es que lo tenías todo, Gryffindor, nacida de muggles y empollona. Llevabas escrito en la frente: Víctima de Slythering desde que entraste en el colegio.

–Y bien que te aprovechaste. Me has hecho la vida imposible – Lo acusó ella.

–Y tú a mí. Que yo recuerde no me has dejado ganar casi nunca. Creo que por eso era divertido meterse contigo. Eres ingeniosa.

–Era una cuestión de orgullo, no permitir que los malos ganasen.

– ¿Malo yo? – Bufó él – Pero qué dices, como mucho "traviesillo". – Ella le dedicó una larga mirada acusatoria – Vale, vale, pero admite que me centraba en ti, al resto los empecé a ignorar en cuarto.

–Oh dios mío, qué afortunada soy – gritó Hermione con gesto teatral – Tenía toda tu atención. Me siento una mujer completa. Y tan afortunada de ser el blanco de tu crueldad… – Con gesto rápido le soltó una colleja a Draco – Si es que debo de estar loca de remate.

–Más bien un poco borracha, pero a mí me vale. – Draco le guiñó un ojo travieso y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. – Con tal de que no te eches atrás ahora que nos hemos encontrado.

Hermione se limitó a entrelazar su mano con la de él.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa indicada por Sally. Soltaron la bicicleta para tranquilidad de Draco que se juró no volver a montar más (esperaba cumplirlo esta vez de verdad) y llamaron a un taxi.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila, Draco se pescó intentando buscar la mano de Hermione para ir agarrados durante el trayecto, pero se obligó a estarse quieto, era demasiado cursi y se avergonzó de su impulso, que una chica lo hiciera estaba bien pero ¿ser él el que iniciara el movimiento? ¡Inaudito, inadmisible! Era un asco tener que mantener la fachada.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaban tan cansados que apenas se cruzaron un par de palabras y en el pasillo se despidieron para dormir cada uno a su habitación. Draco se maldijo por no haberla vuelto a besar en vez de solo darse tímido y simple "buenas noches", aunque se dijo que después de aquella noche, seguramente habría momentos de sobra como los que habían vivido.

Aquella noche los dos se fueron a dormir con los corazones más ligeros y con una sonrisa que se les escapaba de los labios.

ooooOOOoooo

Tres días desde sus primeros besos de verdad y ahora nada. Pensó con amargura Draco. La muy tonta se había dedicado a recorrer la ciudad buscando información sobre los Malfoy americanos de un lado a otro y todo por culpa de aquel maldito periódico.

 _El día después de la playa (flashback)_

Draco se había levantado pasado el mediodía. Sentía la cabeza pesada y le costaba enfocar con tanta luz. Desde luego la resaca había hecho su aparición y de una manera violenta. Hermione no estaba en casa, la escuchaba reír fuera con Mila y Will, estaban en la piscina ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera morirse después de todo lo que había bebido? Draco se untó con dificultad una tostada con un poco de mermelada y se puso a ver la televisión. Debieron pasar horas porque volvió a quedarse dormido y lo que lo despertó fueron los zarandeos de Hermione para que fuese a cenar con los Forrest. Tenía tanta hambre que se dejó guiar, comió en silencio e intentó escaquearse de limpiar los platos, pero fue en vano. Mila lo atrapó y le tocó ayudarla con todo su pesar.

– ¿Cómo es que no tienes resaca? – Le preguntó entre dientes mientras Hermione le acercaba los últimos platos.

–Me tomé un par de aspirinas antes de dormir y dos al levantarme.

–Malditos trucos muggles – resopló él – ¿Tenías medicinas y no me avisaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros, rebuscó en su bolso y le tendió el frasco. Draco se abalanzó a tomarse un par pero justo cuando las estaba tragando, Hermione le puso un periódico en la cara con aire nervioso.

– ¡Mira! Hablan de tu familia.

Draco lo tomó, era el apartado de sociedad y entre noticias variadas sobre cenas de gala, espectáculos y bodas había una pequeña reseña sobre una subasta. Al parecer la Sociedad Histórica había vuelto a parar la venta de la Casa Malfoy por tiempo indefinido.

–Tenemos que investigarlo – afirmó ella y los ojos se le iluminaron de tal forma que Draco supo que nada ni nadie podría pararla.

El primer día la acompañó a la biblioteca, Hermione quería buscar noticias relacionadas con la familia o la comunidad, al fin y al cabo el nombre parecía ser conocido. Ella se sumergió entre tomos recopilatorios de periódicos, que aún no habían sido pasados a formato digital. Mientras tanto, Draco se aburría y mucho, por lo que se dedicó a lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo: le tiraba del pelo, le lanzaba bolitas de papel, golpeaba su bolígrafo rítmicamente, en resumen, molestarla para llamar su atención. El problema surgió cuando había colmado los nervios de Hermione y enfurecida lo obligó a marcharse a casa a empujones. Él solo intentaba que le hiciera un poco de caso, al fin y al cabo ¿no se habían dicho que se gustaban mutuamente? Pero nada, ella había entrado en modo detective privado y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la investigación. Llegaba a casa muy tarde, justo para la cena y estaba tan agotada que se acostaba temprano. Draco nunca había sido paciente y ahora estaba llegando al borde de la exasperación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intensa para todo? Podrían haber disfrutado de las pocas semanas que les quedaban por delante para estar juntos y hacer… bueno, todo lo que ella le dejara hacer ¡si hasta tenían camas y nadie que les vigilara! Y él nunca lo había hecho en una cama, solo sobre pupitres o en el suelo duro, a toda prisa y mirando siempre de reojo no fuese a entrar alguien. Pero no, Hermione tenía que investigar, porque era una cotilla y no podía simplemente disfrutar. Maldita Sabelotodo-fastidiosa Granger. A este paso moriría por falta de sexo ¿se podía morir de eso? Seguro que sería una muerte agónica.

 _Fin del flashback_

Tres días y nada. Ni verse, casi ni dirigirse la palabra, era tan frustrante que cada tarde Draco se encerraba en su casa y se echaba a dormir. Adoraba tomar siestas. De hecho era su habilidad secreta. Podía dormir una siesta de cuatro horas y aun así acostarse a las 23:00 en punto y caer dormido inmediatamente. En Hogwarts su capacidad para dormir era tan legendaria que incluso se hacían apuestas. Draco recordaba con orgullo un fin de semana en el que no quiso ir a Hogsmeade y durmió sin parar 32 horas seguidas, no tuvo que levantarse ni para ir al baño. Su récord personal. Draco no era perezoso por naturaleza pero sí era un gran amante del dormir y en ello estaba cuando Hermione entró en su habitación agitada y gritando su nombre.

–Draco despierta – Lo zarandeó con vigor para que volviera en sí – He encontrado algo.

Estaba muy excitada y sonriente, con un montón de papeles fotocopiados en la mano que blandía con orgullo.

Draco se limitó a girarse.

–Vamos, arriba, te va a encantar lo que he descubierto.

Draco solo gimió, ignorándola.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama, momento que Draco aprovechó para agarrarla de la cintura, hacerla rodar y dejarla caer sobre la cama. La atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo.

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – Se la notaba azorada e intentaba incorporarse.

Draco le puso una pierna por encima para inmovilizarla. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo así que no podía ni tan siquiera girarse.

– ¡Malfoy suéltame! – Gritó ella exasperada.

–Shhhhhhh, es de noche Granger, vamos a dormir. – Contestó él con voz somnolienta.

–Son las seis de la tarde, levántate y mmmmm… – Draco le tapó la boca directamente con un beso suave.

–Es de noche Granger ¿ves como no hay luz? – Y le tapó los ojos– Ahora no es el momento de hablar solo de abrazarnos – Su voz sonaba divertida – Así que a dormir.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que él se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello, así que se limitó a quedarse quieta y a disfrutar del momento. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca, estaba en la cama con Draco Malfoy, con el verdadero Draco Malfoy que había bajado sus defensas y ahora se comportaba como alguien que de verdad sentía algo por ella. Era abrumador, confuso, genial y excitante. Sobre todo excitante.

–Estaba soñando contigo – Le susurró él al oído rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. – Me has despertado en lo mejor.

Ella se giró, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. Se quedó sin aliento.

– ¿Qué soñabas? – preguntó sabiendo que se metía de cabeza en la boca del lobo.

–Que te hacía cochinadas – susurró él ensanchando la sonrisa con aire travieso. – Me despertaste justo cuando…

– ¡Eres lo peor! – Gritó ella avergonzada.

Él intentó agarrarla cuando ella hizo amago de incorporarse pero Hermione fue rápida y comenzó a retorcerse, empujándole con toda su fuerza lo más lejos posible. Por desgracia tuvo tan mala suerte que Draco perdió estabilidad y cayó de espaldas al suelo. El sonido seco del golpe la hizo asomarse con precaución al borde la cama.

El chico se frotaba la cabeza y se reía sentado despatarrado.

–Casi me abres la cabeza con la mesita de noche. – Y añadió con fingido y exagerado gesto triste – ¿Tan desagradable soy?

Ella dio un respingo, no había sido en absoluto su intención, era solo que la había pillado por sorpresa, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a aquello que hubiera entre ellos y necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo. La revelación de que ellos podían intimar tanto… bueno ya había pasado por su mente pero que alguien lo verbalizada había sido demasiado para ella.

–Perdona… yo… no… yo… quiero decir… no lo eres pero es que no estoy… acostumbraada– Balbuceó incontrolablemente.

Draco se levantó de un salto, se sentó en la cama de un salto y decidió cambiar de tema. Presionarla no lo llevaría a conseguir nada y había sido un momento divertido ¿para qué estropearlo?

–A ver, dime qué has descubierto ¡oh suma empollona! ¡Reina de las bibliotecas! ¡Emperatriz del saber! – todo acompañado de gestos exagerados y teatrales.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de furia pero decidió ignóralo y se entretuvo en mostrarle todo lo que había conseguido.

A parecer los Malfoy se habían instalado allí hacía menos de 200 años y habían comprado una única propiedad, según el registro. Ahora estaba cerca de la ciudad pero que en aquella época, sin carreteras, era un sitio aislado a unas tres horas en coche, lo que suponía una incomodidad para hacer vida cotidiana pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los muggles para poder hacer magia con libertad. Los terrenos en sí debían ser muy extensos ya que, una vez desaparecida la familia sin herederos cercanos o lejanos, el ayuntamiento se hizo cargo y los vendió por trozos. En la década de los ochenta se construyó un complejo residencial de unas 30 viviendas unifamiliares que todavía seguían habitadas.

– ¿Y la casa? – Preguntó Draco intrigado. – Sigue en pie según el periódico ¿no?

Hermione asintió y le tendió una hoja donde se mostraba la fotografía de una construcción gigantesca aunque no se podían distinguir bien los detalles debido a que la calidad de la reproducción dejaba mucho que desear.

–La casa se mantiene gracias a la Liga de la Memoria Histórica, un grupo de ciudadanos que se dedica a preservar construcciones de más de cien años. Querían convertirla en un museo pero no tenían fondos para ello.

– ¿Un museo?

–Sí y aquí viene lo interesante. Estos Malfoy emigraron desde Francia. Al parecer el cabeza de familia – rebuscó entre sus notas – Jerôme Malfoy era vidriero o eso decía él. Trabajó mucho...

– ¿Un Malfoy trabajar? Quiero decir ¿con sus manos? Con eso ya me dices que NO son familia mía. Nosotros no nos rebajamos a eso.

Hermione bufó exasperada.

–Deja de interrumpirme o no sacaremos mucho en claro. –Él la animó a continuar con un gesto de la mano– Jerôme resultó ser un genio con el cristal y el vidrio, empezó trabajando en un pequeño taller pero sus creaciones eran tan maravillosas que se hicieron de renombre y compró la casa que también era su fábrica. Trabajaban todos los de la familia y no tenían esclavos, lo que en la época era bastante extraño aunque viniendo de Europa donde la esclavitud estaba mal vista, solo se le tomaba por un excéntrico.

–Seguramente lo que no quería es que le vieran usando magia – Y añadió – Si es que eran magos en realidad.

–Yo también creo eso, sobre todo porque sus piezas tenían cualidades que las hacían únicas. Tengo aquí un editorial – Le mostró una reseña minúscula de una página de periódico. Realmente Hermione había sido concienzuda en su búsqueda. – En ella comentan que pareciera que sus jarrones o sus vidrieras tomaban la luz del sol y la reflejaban amplificada. Literalmente dice " _tener una pieza de los Malfoy en el salón te garantiza que nunca estés a oscuras, porque son tan maravillosas que irradian alegría y luz haciendo que un rincón sombrío se convierta en el foco central del salón_ ".

Draco se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

– ¿Y si en vez de magia utilizaban alquimia? Quiero decir, encantar un objeto es largo y pesado ¿para qué hacer una fábrica? No tiene sentido. Quizás encontraron nuevas aleaciones con el cristal. Es mucho más sencillo perfeccionar una fórmula para dar ciertos toques que hagan la pieza única.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y de repente abrió los ojos al recordar algo. Revolvió entre el montón de papeles hasta que dio con uno.

–Encontré en la biblioteca de los magos este registro. Es de una amonestación por uso indebido de productos calificados como "no normativos". Era la tercera con la que lo sancionaban, lo que apoya tu hipótesis.

En el papel se podía leer que el Consejo Regulador de Magia había impuesto una sanción de cien dólares muggles y trescientos galeones de oro a la familia Malfoy en el año 1860.

–No hay más registros de esa época porque en el 1861 empezó la Guerra de Secesión y muchos archivos se quemaron. De hecho no hay periódicos hasta 1867, dos años después de la guerra. Parece que la ciudad sufrió un gran incendio y quedó prácticamente abandonada hasta que todo acabó y los soldados volvieron a casa.

– ¿Y la fábrica siguió funcionando tras la guerra? – Hermione había conseguido picar su curiosidad. Draco se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado contra la pared, buscando una postura más cómoda, Hermione había conseguido captar toda su atención.

–Sí, una vez todo acabó la gente, sobre todo del norte, les hicieron muchos pedidos pero ellos se volvieron más selectivos con los clientes por lo que sus piezas se cotizaban por muchísimo dinero.

– ¿Ves? Ahí sí que veo más el espíritu familiar. Primero te creas una reputación, con la guerra todo lo que habías creado o la mayoría queda destruido pero tu fama continúa solo que ahora te haces más exclusivo, trabajas menos pero tus ganancias se triplican. Muy inteligente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, desde luego Draco era digno hijo de su padre, el olor del dinero le podía, era hablar de él y ya estaba haciendo cuentas y cábalas. Lo de los negocios debía llevarse en la sangre.

–La empresa se mantuvo durante cinco generaciones pero ellos no participaron demasiado en la sociedad ya que apenas se los nombra, solo aparecen en la sección de nacimientos, bodas y funerales. – Le tendió un nuevo legajo de papeles que Draco revisó detalladamente. Estaban colocados por orden cronológico.

– _Los señores Jêrome y Eudora Malfoy tienen en placer de invitarle el próximo 13 de abril a la boda de su hijo Roland con la señorita Áurea Lewis, hija de nuestro querido juez Scott Lewis y su difunta esposa Margaritte..._ – Leyó Draco en voz alta –Desde luego fue llegar y casar a su hijo con un miembro importante de la familia. Fueron rápidos para establecer contactos.

– _Con gran regocijo este periódico se complace en anunciar el nacimiento de Henri Malfoy, hijo de Roland y Áurea Malfoy. Recordemos que nuestro vecino Roland por desgracia no podrá conocer a su único hijo puesto que partió hace dos meses hacia el oeste para encontrar nuevos materiales para sus creaciones. De corazón esperamos que vuelva pronto…_ – Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar algún componente extraño que se encontrara en exclusividad en aquella zona pero le fue imposible.

– _Hoy es un día triste para nuestra comunidad. Ayer por la noche, un emisario del gobierno anunció oficialmente lo que muchos ya creíamos: Nuestro más ilustre vecino Roland Malfoy murió hace quince días durante la revuelta que tuvo lugar en Fuerte Aplox entre el Regimiento nº 16 y los nativos. Al parecer la señora Malfoy será la que se encargue de continuar con su negocio de cristal una vez que el cuerpo de su esposo sea recuperado y enterrado en la cripta familiar. Todos los que formamos este periódico queremos transmitirle nuestras condolencias…_

–El pobre parece que no logró su objetivo aunque debió enseñar a su mujer sus recetas. – Draco asintió. En realidad cualquiera podía hacer una receta alquímica, lo importante era conocerla y tener los ingredientes a mano, la magia no era necesaria en estos casos por lo que seguramente una muggle podía continuar el legado sin problema.

– _La señora Áurea Malfoy se complace en anunciar la boda de su único hijo Henri con la señorita Anne Levallois, originaria de Bostón y sin familia conocida. El enlace tuvo lugar el pasado sábado en una ceremonia íntima en la que solo estuvieron presentes los novios y los testigos. Deseamos mucha felicidad a la joven pareja_ – y siguió leyendo – _Para sorpresa de todos los vecinos, anoche nació el primogénito de la familia Malfoy. El pequeño, de nombre Alphonse, parece haber nacido antes de lo esperado, tan solo siete meses después de la boda de sus padres. A pesar de su premura para nacer, ha pesado casi cuatro kilos y ha medido 55 centímetros, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que ha llegado al mundo tres meses antes de lo que es natural…_

–Les faltó acusar a la pobre chica de ser una aprovechada y de quedarse embarazada para acceder a la fortuna familiar. Cuánto rencor en unas pocas líneas.

Hermione se movió hasta colocarse junto a Draco apoyada en la pared. Él parecía concentrado en todos los papeles y eso que lo más importante aún estaba por llegar.

– _Con gran dolor debemos anunciar la muerte de dos de nuestros vecinos: Henri y Luise Anne. La pareja viajaba en su coche cuando debido a un fuerte temporal perdieron el control del volante y acabaron hundiéndose en el río. Su hijo Alphonse, de diecisiete años, se encontraba por suerte trabajando en la fábrica. El sepelio tendrá lugar en tres días, una vez que los cuerpos sean devueltos por las autoridades a su familia_

Draco terminó de leer todos los papeles y dejó escapar un suspiro. Desde luego no había sido una familia muy afortunada, de hecho le recordaba a la suya propia, todos tuvieron solo un hijo varón por lo que la línea de sangre y el apellido se iba perdiendo progresivamente. De hecho él era el último de los Malfoy y si no tenía un hijo varón, su legado también se acabaría.

– ¿Y qué pasó con Alphonse? – preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

–También murió, de hecho con él se acaba todo. – En la voz de Hermione se distinguía un deje de tristeza cuando le tendió el último de los recortes. – Al parecer hubo un nuevo accidente hace cuarenta años, murió soltero y sin hijos y con él ardió la mayor parte de la fábrica. En la época dijeron que había sido una acumulación de gases y una llama que se prendió, no hubo mucha investigación. Seguramente algo salió mal cuando mezclaban algún ingrediente.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Era desesperanzador pensar que todo podía acabar así, de repente. Los Malfoy americanos habían desaparecido para siempre, nadie los recordaba en el mundo mágico, era como si nunca hubiesen existido y una furia seca le creció en el pecho. Era más un grito rebelde hacia un destino que veía bastante claro por culpa de Hermione, que se lo había mostrado a pesar de su negativa desde el principio a involucrarse, que una rabia real pero no dudó en pagarlo con la persona que tenía más cerca.

–Nada de esto prueba que fueran familiares míos – dijo con tono seco y claramente a la defensiva. Lanzando los papeles al suelo –No creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo ni con mi familia.

Draco se había tensado, todo en su postura denotaba que estaba alerta y que rechazaba de plano todas las explicaciones de la chica.

–Hay una cosa más. – Pero no se sí…

–Suéltalo Granger.

Hermione dudó unos segundos pero tras tomar aire decidió que lo justo era que el chico lo supiera todo de una vez.

–Al parecer hay una sociedad que ha estado comprando todas las piezas Malfoy que se iban poniendo a la venta de colecciones privadas. Esta sociedad es la que también ha intentado comprar la casa en cuatro ocasiones distintas y son los que la Liga Histórica ha conseguido parar ya que quieren demoler la casa y construir más chalets unifamiliares. – Le tendió un último recorte – Creo que esto despejará definitivamente tus dudas. – Hermione le agarró la mano con cariño en un intento de transmitirle un poco de fuerza y consuelo– He rastreado esa sociedad y actualmente pertenece a una Corporación. Es parte del Grupo Centurión ¿te suena?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces

– ¿El Grupo Centurión? – La voz de Draco se había tornado grave e insegura – ¿estás segura? – Hermione asintió de manera grave y añadió.

–Estoy completamente segura de que tu padre ha estado comprando todo lo que tenía que ver con vuestro apellido. Lo que no he sido capaz de saber son los motivos.

Draco hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Aquella búsqueda del tesoro acababa de dejar de ser divertida, al menos para él.

oooOOOooo

 _OOOOHHhhhhh empieza a haber misterio. En este capítulo se han revelado un poco más datos sobre los Malfoy americanos, que los pobres no han tenido mucha suerte (vamos, como los ingleses) El hecho de que Lucius supiera de la existencia de esta rama familiar creo que lo hace todo más interesante (y juro que hay una explicación para la casualidad de que al final hayan acabado viajando cerca pero tardará en salir). Espero que os esté gustando este giro. He intentado plasmar los primeros pasos de una relación, la torpeza, la vergüenza y el ir cogiendo confianza poco a poco. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Y como siempre gracias a mi querida Sandra, que me da los mejores consejos que una "escritora" novel puede recibir._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Sabril_


	21. Capítulo XXI: Descubriendo el pasado

_Hola a todos,_

 _Como siempre muuuchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favoritos, seguidores, mensajes privados y el cariño. Sois geniales._

 _En este capítulo veremos más de los Malfoys americanos ¡espero que os guste!_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a Sandra por su ayuda, críticas y ánimos, eres genial._

 _Besos,_

 _Sabril FG_

Capítulo XXI: Descubriendo el pasado

¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer? Hermione tenía el poder sobrenatural de conseguir que él hiciera cosas que ni quería ni le apetecían. Ni siquiera había podido dormir aquella noche dándole vueltas a todo. Era obvio que su padre sabía de la existencia de una rama familiar desconocida para los magos ingleses y que quería que continuase siendo secreta ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de que fueran artesanos? ¿O quizás era porque se casaban con muggles y eso les desacreditaba ante la sociedad mágica? Tras horas de darle vueltas a todo llegó a la conclusión de que se posiblemente se tratase de una mezcla de ambos. Si esto se sabía toda su reputación estaba acabada. Eran la principal familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Seguramente muchos de sus negocios se tambalearían si aquello se supiese porque ¿para qué negarlo? La sociedad mágica era esencialmente racista y clasista y nadie escapaba de aquello, ni siquiera los Malfoy.

Intentó que Hermione lo olvidara, que lo dejaran estar con promesas de averiguar más cuando volvieran a casa para que, con el tiempo, aquello se diluyera y no tuviera que enfrentarse a esa realidad que no le apetecía. Pero ella había hecho justo lo que mejor sabía hacer, le había dado tantos argumentos racionales y explicaciones que finalmente se había sentido mareado y había accedido. Aunque muy en el fondo, la poca dignidad que quedaba en Draco se retorcía al pensar que lo que había inclinado la balanza no habían sido las vehementes palabras de ella, sino sus ojos grandes, expresivos y llenos de genuina curiosidad. Bueno, eso y los besos que ella zalameramente empezó a darle hasta que aceptó.

Y ahí estaban los dos, faltando a clase y escapándose hasta la ciudad para poder ver más de cerca la fábrica Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo Granger se saltaba clases? ¿Desde cuándo ella lo planeaba todo y él solo se dejaba llevar?

–Odio ir en autobús – se quejó Draco en voz alta nuevamente.

–Lo sé, es la cuarta vez que lo mencionas en quince minutos. – Hermione, sentada a su lado ojeaba un libro sobre la talla en cristal.

–Pero es que la gente huele mal, es lento y aburrido.

–Ajá…

Draco apoyó la frente contra la ventanilla. Tenía el estómago contraído por los nervios, estaban a punto de llegar y él no era bueno en afrontar cosas que no le resultaban agradables.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo y abrió las puertas se encontraron rodeados por un buen montón de casas unifamiliares exactamente iguales. Las había de distintos grados de conservación, todas blancas, con techo color teja y varios metros de jardín delantero delimitado por una valla de hierro forjado. Comenzaron a caminar buscando la zona más alta para poder divisar la fábrica por lo que se decidieron a tomar un pequeño camino lateral que les llevó hasta la propiedad más alejada de todas, que se edificaba sobre un ligero desnivel. Para su desilusión, desde allí tampoco se veía, aunque debían estar cerca según las indicaciones del periódico.

Una señora, de unos sesenta años o más abrió la puerta de la casa. Vestía con ropas cómodas y un enorme sombrero de paja, además cargaba con varias herramientas para cuidar el jardín. Hermione se adelantó y saludó a la señora cortésmente mientras le preguntaba por la fábrica. Ella los miró en silencio hasta que finalmente se acercó a la valla.

– ¿Para qué la estáis buscando? – preguntó mientras los evaluaba a través de sus gafas de concha.

–Estamos haciendo un trabajo escolar – mintió Hermione con una facilidad pasmosa – Queríamos conocerla, visitarla si es que es posible entrar, hacer unas cuantas fotografías y preguntar un poco si alguien de por aquí sabe alguna cosa más sobre la historia familiar. – Para sorpresa de Draco la chica rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo en el autobús y una máquina de fotos compacta.

–Yo conozco algunas historias pero me temo que estoy muy ocupada con el jardín para contarlas – rezongó la señora con falso tono afligido. – Me temo que no podré ayudaros a menos….

– ¿A menos? – se interesó Hermione.

–A menos que tu silencioso compañero me eche una mano mientras nosotras charlamos un rato.

–Trato hecho. – Se apresuró a aceptar Hermione mientras abría la valla e invitaba a Draco con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Ni de coña Granger, no pienso trabajar para esta… esta… señora. Os pasaréis dos horas hablando de tonterías mientras yo me deslomo. No cuentes conmigo.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo sin contemplaciones y lo arrastró hasta dentro de la propiedad mientras con una sonrisa se presentaba a la señora.

–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y este es…

–Marcus Flint – Le interrumpió Draco con gesto de enfado.

–Yo soy Jetta Janssen. Por favor, pasad a mi casa, os serviré algo de limonada con galletas.

oooOOOooo

–Vieja aprovechada – murmuró Draco en voz baja mientras empujaba sudoroso el cortacésped hasta un lateral de la casa donde estaban agrupadas todas las herramientas.

Lleva casi una hora con la pesada tarea de segar mientras Hermione charlaba con la señora Janssen a la sombra.

Cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con aquella máquina por primera vez casi perdió un par de dedos al dejar la mano cerca de las aspas segadoras mientras la vieja le enseñaba a utilizarla. Aún le temblaban las piernas al pensarlo. La muy cerda seguro que lo había hecho a posta cuando lo escuchó maldecirla. Luego llegó el momento de empujarla mientras intentaba segar pero la vieja arpía no había colocado bien la salida de la hierba por lo que las brizas empezaron a azotarle en la cara hasta que de una patada consiguió colocarle en el sitio correcto. Todavía podía escuchar las risas de ambas mientras escupía hierba. Por suerte tuvo su pequeña dosis de venganza en el extremo más alejado cuando "perdió el control" de aquella cosa y terminó decapitando al angelito del seto y a las azaleas de la vieja arrugada. Hermione le dedicó una larga mirada de enfado pero él se limitó a patear el gnomo de porcelana que se escondía entre los rosales consiguiendo que su bonito gorro se astillara. Si tenía que ser un esclavo lo seria pero pelearía hasta el final.

– ¡Querido! – Gritó la señora Janssen con regocijo– recuerda que debes quitar las malas hierbas que hayan quedado.

–Que te jodan – murmuró y con cara inocente añadió – Hace demasiado calor ¿No cree que ya he hecho suficiente?

–Querido, solo estamos empezando. Mi cabeza no es lo que era y tardo en recordar las historias. Así que arrodíllate y quita cualquier mala hierba que estropee mi entrada.

Hermione se apresuró a llevarle un vaso de limonada a Draco para calmarle mientras le susurraba.

–Me está contando muchas cosas sobre la familia y las personas que viven por aquí. Solo un poco más por favor. –Y volvió a mirarle con aquellos ojos suplicantes.

–Tienes veinte minutos, luego lo dejo. Estoy harto de los juegos de ese vejestorio y además me estoy empezando a quemar con el sol.

Ella le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz y corrió al porche nuevamente.

(Malfoy, esta chica te tiene sorbido el seso. Te da el beso más casto que has recibido en tu vida y se te caen los huevos por ella. Desde luego los niveles de patetismo alcanzados en el día de hoy han llegado a niveles históricos)

Tras verla tomar asiento nuevamente Draco volvió al trabajo deseando que la señora Janssen muriera en aquel momento atragantada por la galleta que comía con ganas. Draco removió cada brizna de mala hierba lo que le supuso que treinta minutos después tuviera la espalda tan dolorida de estar agachado que temió quedarse en aquella posición para siempre. Le costó un grito de dolor y varios intentos conseguir incorporarse. Definitivamente el trabajo duro no estaba hecho para su cuerpo aristocrático.

–Querido ¿por qué no coges el rastrillo y…?

–Paso– contestó de manera seca dejándose caer en uno de los escalones del porche. – Su información no vale tanto. No tiente su suerte.

Estaba cansado, malhumorado y poco dispuesto a seguir colaborando. Su camisa nueva estaba arruinada, la piel la tenía roja y sabía que era mejor no mirarse al espejo porque su pelo seguramente era como un nido de insectos. Se miró con enfado las manos. Tenía las uñas rotas y sucias. En cuanto volviesen a casa se acercaría a que se las arreglasen. Las manos de un hombre decían mucho de él y ahora mismo las suyas gritaban "cuidador de cerdos" en vez de "gentleman". Odiaba la sensación que se le quedaba en el cuerpo después de trabajar, era algo así como sentirse vulgar, como sentirse igual al resto del mundo pero peor. Era simplemente repugnante.

–No se preocupes señora Janssen, yo acabaré el trabajo, por favor siga contándole a… Marcus… lo que me estaba diciendo sobre Alphonse Malfoy, luego yo escucharé la grabación.

Jetta Janssen se acercó a Draco y se sentó junto a él en el escalón, dejando entre ellos un pequeño aparato que él no reconoció.

–Tienes una novia encantadora. – Comentó Jetta de manera casual. – Hacéis casi tan buena pareja como Alphonse y yo.

Draco se limitó a abanicarse con la mano con los ojos cerrados, estaba realmente acalorado y ni siquiera le interesaba lo más mínimo las estupideces de una vieja chocha.

–Alphonse tenía apenas veintiocho años cuando la fábrica… – dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. – Cuarenta años hará a finales de otoño y aún duele como el primer día.

– ¿Usted era novia de Alphonse Malfoy? – Preguntó sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos, seguro de que Hermione querría escuchar la historia edulcorada y empalagosa de los dos trágicos amantes.

–Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Los padres de mi amiga Betty Williams eran clientes habituales suyos y lo invitaron a la fiesta de los dieciséis años de Betty. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con facciones angulosas y pálidas. Era un poco torpe y durante los tres bailes que compartimos tropezó al menos cinco veces y me pisó otras tantas pero era tan divertido que nada me importó. Mi padre se enfadó mucho cuando él insistió en que estaba enamorado de mí. Yo tenía quince años y él veinte pero nos entendíamos perfectamente. Yo quería casarme inmediatamente pero él insistió en que debíamos esperar unos años para que yo siguiera estudiando. Fueron los ocho años más maravillosos de mi vida.

Los ojos de la señora Janssen se empañaron por la emoción pero las lágrimas no consiguieron hacerse paso.

– ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió el día del accidente? – Draco no estaba muy seguro de si la pregunta era apropiada en aquellos momentos, pero viendo que la mujer parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando y que tampoco es que le importara mucho hacerla pasarlo mal, se arriesgó. – Quiero decir, él era un profesional ¿cómo pudo suceder?

Jetta suspiró antes de continuar.

–Vi aquella mañana a Alphonse, vino a verme al colegio donde yo daba clases, estaba eufórico. Gritaba que lo había conseguido y que por fin podía pedírmelo. Se arrodilló delante de todos mis alumnos y me pidió en matrimonio. Por supuesto, acepté inmediatamente. Esa misma noche nos despertó lo que creímos que había sido un trueno enorme a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado. Por la mañana me dieron la noticia, la zona del laboratorio había estallado por la acumulación de gases. Alphonse y uno de los hombres que trabajaban para él habían muerto en el acto.

Hermione se acercó a la pareja, había escuchado la última parte y se apresuró a preguntar.

– ¿No tendrá usted alguna fotografía de cómo era su laboratorio?

Jetta pensó unos instantes y se levantó pesadamente. Entró en la casa y minutos después volvió con una caja profusamente labrada. En su interior la mujer guardaba pequeños regalos que su amado le había entregado y de entre los objetos sacó un legajo de fotografías atadas con una cinta de raso amarilleada por los años.

En las primeras fotos pudieron ver a una jovencita con trenzas que sonreía a la cámara junto a su grupo de amigas. Todas vestidas de manera elegante y formal.

–Fue de la noche que nos conocimos. – Comentó ella. – Aquí se le ve al fondo, mirándome mientras converso con mis amigas. – Señaló una silueta borrosa al fondo de la escena, donde apoyado contra la pared Alphonse Malfoy miraba directamente a la chica de las trenzas.

La siguiente fotografía era de Alphonse delante de la fábrica. Desde luego Jetta lo había descrito perfectamente. Era alto, bastante más que sus trabajadores, de pelo rubio oscuro, con facciones puntiagudas, nariz larga y gesto serio. Hermione intentó buscarle algún parecido con Draco pero no encontró nada más allá que el tipo de complexión que ambos compartían. Hubiera sido genial que ambos se parecieran, hubiese sido un gran golpe de efecto. Las siguientes fotografías eran de la pareja en distintas situaciones, haciendo un picnic, montando a caballo o comiendo con la familia.

–El laboratorio era una parte prohibida para todos, solo pocos días antes de su muerte me dejó entrar. Estas fueron las dos únicas fotografías que le tomé. – Y le tendió la primera a Draco. Era en tonos sepia y había sido tomada desde un lateral, mientras Alphonse estaba concentrado sobre un libro. Apoyaba la mano izquierda en su frente y tenía el gesto de concentración absoluta. – Estaba estudiando en la mesa de su laboratorio, podéis ver parte aquí detrás. Tenía cientos de frascos y anaqueles. En aquella época fue como entrar a la casa de un científico loco. Estaba todo revuelto pero él insistía que era su perfecto desorden.

Hermione dejó de respirar por un momento. Con aquellos colores, la iluminación y el gesto de concentración sí que Alphonse y Draco parecían familia, como si fuesen primos lejanos. Hermione lo había observado durante años y él estudiaba de la misma manera, echado ligeramente hacia delante, con gesto aparentemente indolente pero que ocultaba una profunda concentración. Hasta parecían sostener la pluma, agarrándola con igual fuerza, dejando un trazo apretado y enérgico mientras escribía. Draco no pareció notarlo y no paraba de mirar las estanterías que se encontraban en un segundo plano intentando reconocer alguna etiqueta.

–Al fondo de esta fotografía se puede ver a alguien – comentó señalando un par de manos masculinas que se colaban en la escena cargando unas pinzas para el fuego.

–Seguramente sea Rasul, era el ayudante personal de los Malfoy – y les tendió la última foto.

Era una panorámica bastante amplia del laboratorio y parte de las calderas exteriores. En ella posaba Alphonse junto a un hombre de unos setenta años, de piel oscura y barba blanca. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropa de trabajo. Draco revisó nuevamente la fotografía con minuciosidad buscando algún detalle que se les hubiera escapado.

–Rasul y su familia vivían en la casa principal. Su mujer, Ayize, era la cocinera y su única hija Ade vivía con ellos y hacía de doncella. Cuando Alphonse nació los Malfoy contrataron como niñera a Ayize. Unos años después, Rasul y ella se casaron y en seguida tuvieron a Ade pero nunca dejaron la casa. Cuando los padres de Alphonse murieron en aquel accidente de coche ellos fue lo único que le quedó.

Rebuscó entre las fotografías que anteriormente había desechado hasta dar con una. En ella estaban los tres Malfoy, Henri, Luise Anne y un muy joven Alphonse sentados a la mesa junto a varios invitados. Detrás de ellos posando con aire solemne estaba Rasul, bastante más joven, junto a su esposa, con un elegante traje negro y el pelo recogido en un prieto moño y entre ellos una joven de unos diez o doce años con mirada seria, el pelo recogido en una trenza prieta y unos ojos que Hermione no tardó en reconocer: almendrados, oscuros y fríos.

–Señora Janssen ¿esta es Ade? – intentó controlar el tono de su voz pero el corazón se le había disparado por la adrenalina. – ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Sigue en el pueblo?

–Se marchó al poco de morir su padre en la explosión. Era una chica extraña, huraña y con muy mal humor. Metió a su madre en una residencia y solo supimos que se casó unos años después y tuvo unos cuantos hijos. Por suerte nunca volvió a la ciudad. Su madre murió sola hace unos doce años. Yo solía decirle a Alphonse que me daba miedo. Me miraba con odio, creo que quería casarse con él por su dinero pero no lo consiguió, por lo que vivía amargada.

– ¿Estaba enamorada de él? – Hermione no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, eran idénticos a los que había visto en el cementerio estaba completamente segura.

–Dudo que esa mujer tuviera corazón para amar a nadie. Era ambiciosa como pocos. Si no hubiese estado de viaje cuando mi Alphonse tuvo el accidente, todos habrían sospechado de ella. Por suerte se marchó con las manos vacías y tuvo la decencia de no volver nunca.

Hermione pidió permiso para hacer fotos de las instantáneas que Jetta les había enseñado y la mujer les acompañó hasta la parte trasera de su casa desde donde podían seguir un estrecho camino que desembocaba directamente en la fábrica.

Hermione se despidió de la señora con un beso y prometió volver a visitarla antes de marcharse a Inglaterra. Draco estuvo muy callado todo el tiempo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las dos imágenes del laboratorio, tendría que revisarlas más tarde con tranquilidad.

Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente Hermione buscó la mano de Draco y la entrelazó. Caminaron en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos mientras el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba hasta llegar a un pequeño bosquecillo de frondosos árboles.

–No te enfades conmigo por ponerte a trabajar, era parte de la investigación. – Le soltó Hermione de improviso con cara de preocupación.

Draco tiró de la mano con la que la agarraba hasta acercarla a él y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

–Esa me la pagarás más adelante porque es inaceptable que me hayas usado como mano de obra barata. Pero no, no pensaba ahora mismo en mi venganza sino en la fotografía. He podido ver el nombre de un par de frascos y he reconocido al menos tres elementos alquímicos. – Hermione le agarró de la cintura. Todavía era extraño estar así, pero estaba decidida a no perder el tiempo pensando demasiado las cosas. – He distinguido ranúnculo rojo, corazón de espino, grasa de trol, escamas de hipocampo y veneno de quimera. Lo que no deja duda de que trabajaban con alquimia. Y si lo que la vieja ha contado es cierto, dejó que entrara a su laboratorio porque estaba pensando contarle que era mago para casarse con ella.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Lo que no se si has notado es que la tal Ade, la hija de los criados, se parece muchísimo a la bruja que nos atacó.

– ¿A la del cementerio?

–Sí, es como si fueran familia. Tenía sus mismos ojos, estoy completamente segura. – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y Draco pudo sentir como la muchacha se estremecía durante unos segundos. – Era una mujer realmente siniestra.

Draco la apretó más contra su costado. Se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a aquella camaradería y complicidad y aquel paseo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque no dejaba de sudar por el maldito calor. ¿Por qué no se había traído su sombrero? Lo echaba de menos y Hermione se había negado en redondo a que lo llevara para no llamar la atención y luego él se negó a ponerse la apestosa gorra que ella le había dado. ¿Por qué Hermione no entendía que él tenía clase? Ahora se arrepentía, por supuesto, pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ella.

Cuando atravesaron el bosquecillo llegaron hasta un camino de piedra que prácticamente estaba destruido y que conducía hasta la fábrica.

Era un lugar gigantesco, construido a tres alturas: las zona inferior era la de techo más bajo que conectaba con la zona media de la que salían dos enormes chimeneas de ladrillo ennegrecido y unas cinco o seis más pequeñas. El tercer nivel estaba solo en la planta principal de la construcción, era un añadido más tardío y que remataba en un tejado a doble agua color teja oscuro. A simple vista la construcción podía alcanzar los veinticinco o treinta metros de altura.

–Vayamos por aquel lado, esto parece viejo pero intacto, no hay señales de explosiones.

Hermione soltó la cintura de Draco y ambos aceleraron el paso para rodear la propiedad. Al otro lado de la fábrica, justo en la zona más alejada de la casa principal que quedaba en la zona opuesta había un enorme agujero negro. El primer y segundo piso había desaparecido por completo. Los restos de la pared podían encontrarse a varios metros y la hierba, que en otras zonas crecía hasta más allá de la rodilla, había huido dejando la piedra negra limpia de maleza. Hermione se acercó a la pared, sacó una pequeña linterna que llevaba en el bolso y le tendió otra a Draco. Sin pensarlo demasiado entró a la fábrica de un salto seguida por él.

Desde su posición podían ver el cielo ya que gran parte del techo había volado también. Caminaron por encima de los escombros con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a lo que supusieron había sido el laboratorio ya que aquella zona estaba totalmente arrasada. La mesa donde alguna vez Alphonse había estudiado o trabajado se había volatilizado, solo quedaba algunos restos de madera petrificada. De las estanterías solo quedaban las estructuras calcinadas y cientos de cristales rotos cuajaban el suelo. Hermione levantó algunas piedras en busca de papeles pero todo había sido arrasado. Si alguna vez hubo algo de valor, alguien se lo habían llevado sin contemplaciones.

Draco por el contrario revisaba minuciosamente las líneas negras que cruzaban por el suelo y la pared que quedaba en pie. Las fue siguiendo hasta dar con el epicentro y las estudió largo rato en silencio.

–Mira Granger, esto es una explosión alquímica. Fíjate en el cambio de coloración de la piedra, no está quemada está transmutada de manera abrupta. Las ondas expansivas de la poción las cambiaron por oleadas.

Hermione se agachó a su lado. Tenía toda la razón, los círculos concéntricos de la transmutación a medio finalizar eran claros. Seguramente por ese motivo se cerró rápidamente la investigación, los magos la habrían hecho acallar para evitar que los descubrieran.

Draco se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a olisquear el hueco que quedaba entre las piedras de mayor tamaño cercanas al epicentro. Del bolsillo sacó una de sus llaves y raspó algo de la oquedad. Sin dudarlo se llevó un poco hasta la punta de la lengua, escupiéndola rápidamente tras haberla probado.

–Definitivamente estaban usando extracto de liquen gigante y sales de vacío en cantidades gigantescas ya que después de tantos años todavía quedan restos.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–La única receta que se me viene a la cabeza es hacer una variante del cetro solar. – Draco la miró sin comprenderla – Es una poción antigua que se usaba para recrear la luz del sol. Se untaba en un palo largo o una antorcha y duraba años encendida sin necesidad usar fuego o gastar magia.

–Quizás quería incorporarlo a sus creaciones pero algo le salió mal, al fin y al cabo las sales de vacío son muy inestables en su versión líquida. Sería una fórmula extremadamente complicada ya que tendría que hacer por una parte la mezcla adecuada consiguiendo el efecto deseado y por otra, incorporarlo al cristal sin templar para que se fusionara.

–Es decir añadir a una poción perfecta dos ingredientes nuevos: cristal y calor. Lo que supone una desestabilización de todo lo que había creado. –Finalizó ella sin dejar de notar que sus formas de pensar se complementaban perfectamente.

Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a tomar nota de todo lo que habían deducido. Después sacó la cámara de fotos y comenzó a fotografiar todo lo que le llamó la atención.

–Pues ya sabemos todo lo que pasó aquí: un tipo inexperto con un montón de ingredientes y que se creía muy listo se voló en pedazos por descuidado o por torpe. Fin de la investigación. ¿Nos vamos a casa? Tengo hambre hoy he hecho mucho ejercicio.

–De eso nada, acabamos de empezar. – Volvió a rebuscar en su bolso y le tiró un sándwich a Draco – Tenemos lo que sucedido aquí pero lo de la tal Ade me preocupa ¿por qué querría ella o alguien de su familia los huesos de Alphonse? Vamos a visitar la casa principal, lo mismo encontramos algo más.

Draco devoró el sándwich de tres mordiscos y se dejó arrastrar hacia la puerta principal de la enorme fábrica que era la zona donde la familia vivía. Con regocijo comprobó que tanto la puerta principal como las dos interiores de la fábrica estaban cerradas. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas con listones de madera en las que alguien se había entretenido en pintar con spray insultos y dibujos obscenos.

– ¿Cuánto calculas que hay de altura hasta la segunda planta? – Preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

–Unos tres metros y medio o cuatro por este lado – Contestó Draco mecánicamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que la chica pretendía. – NO GRANGER, NI LO PIENSES – Le gritó – No voy a volver a escalar nada en lo que me queda de vida. ¿Es que tienes alguna fijación con las alturas?

Hermione lo ignoró y a pesar de sus protestas lo colocó junto al porche de la entrada, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le obligó a subirla hasta sus hombros. Por mucho que la chica se estiraba no llegaba al borde de la moldura decorativa, que sobresalía lo suficiente para haberse agarrado y poder izarse con facilidad.

–A la derecha Draco, da tres pasos y párate quieto. No se te ocurra moverte.

–Granger, sé que no me crees cuando te lo digo pero en serio, te pesa el culo cosa mala. ¿Cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño puede acumular tanta masa escondida? Me estás destrozando los hombros.

De repente los hombros de Draco se liberaron y al mirar hacia arriba la vio colgada de lo que parecía un canalón que se había soltado por un lateral.

– ¿Pero qué demonios haces Granger? Estás loca ¡te vas a abrir la cabeza! Suéltate que intentaré agarrarte.

Hermione se retorcía intentando subir su pierna hasta el tejado mientras el canalón chirriaba por el peso y soltaba una lluvia de piedras, huesos de animales y hojas secas directamente sobre la cabeza de Draco, que protestaba desde abajo e intentaba apartarse de todos los desperdicios a la vez que no quería hacerlo por si la chica perdía pie. Finalmente y tras una dura lucha Hermione consiguió subir hasta el tejado, arrastrándose sobre la barriga por las tejas hasta una ventana cercana.

–Está cerrada. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

– ¿Cómo que qué haces? Pero ¿no tenías un plan antes de subir?

–Creí que estaba abierta pero me he equivocado. – gimió ella.

–Pues ve hacia la siguiente a ver si tienes más suerte y si no tendrás que dejarte caer sobre mí y confiar en que te agarraré. – La paciencia de Draco estaba llegando a su límite. Ahora estaba pegajoso, sucio, despeinado y creía haberse tragado un par de bichos cuando miraba con la boca abierta las contorsiones de Hermione. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

–No puedo saltar, sabes que tengo vértigo – lloriqueó ella mientras se movía muy lentamente hacia la siguiente ventana.

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes de subir, ahora te aguantas y haces lo que te diga que estoy harto de…

–Está parte del cristal roto – gritó ella con júbilo mientras introducía la mano para quitar el pestillo y entrar. – Ahora te abro.

Tres minutos después una Hermione cubierta de polvo y barro le abrió la puerta principal con una sonrisa.

–Bienvenido a la casa de tus tíos, los señores te están esperando en el salón principal. – Y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Como una puta cabra… – Fue lo único que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa.

oooOOOooo

 _Hola, he tenido que acortarlo y dejarlo aquí porque si no iba a ser muy largo. Empezamos a ver más cosas de los Malfoys ¿os está pareciendo interesante esta trama?_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!_


	22. Capítulo XXII: Las nieblas se disipan

_Hola a todos_

 _Gracias por los review, favoritos y follows sois un amor. Muchas gracias a los que me dicen que le dan la oportunidad al fic a pesar de estar en proceso y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo y seguir al pie del cañón leyendo las aventuras de mí querido Draco ¡adoro que os guste tanto su personalidad!_

 _Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a Sandra, por ser mi mejor editora y la loca de las ideas raras. Para las nuevas, ella es la creadora del "Estilo Draco" del que tanto os habéis enamorado._

 _Un beso para todos_

 _SabrilFG_

Capítulo XXII: Las nieblas se disipan

 _Tres minutos después una Hermione cubierta de polvo y barro le abrió la puerta principal con una sonrisa._

– _Bienvenido a la casa de tus tíos, los señores te están esperando en el salón principal. – Y le hizo una pequeña reverencia._

– _Como una puta cabra… – Fue lo único que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa._

La casa seguía el estilo señorial de las plantaciones del Sur pero menos recargada, sobre todo en el exterior. La puerta principal daba directamente a un recibidor que a su vez daba paso a unas enormes escaleras de madera que llevaban en dos tramos a la parte superior.

Hermione se dirigió a la derecha, la puerta estaba entrecerrada y al entrar descubrieron un comedor compuesto por una mesa de caoba oscura y varias sillas que estaban volcadas por el suelo. La alacena donde se guardaría la plata en años mejores estaba abierta y al reloj de pared le faltaban las pesas y el péndulo de cobre. Enormes sábanas estaban tiradas por el suelo, dejadas de cualquier manera y los cuadros, tapices y lámparas que habían adornado aquella estancia con majestuosidad, habían desaparecido. Apenas entraba claridad por las grandes ventanas tapiadas con madera lo que daba un ambiente triste y olvidado en el tiempo.

–Los criados seguramente dejaron la casa perfectamente cerrada pero los vándalos han hecho de las suyas. – Comentó Draco mientras inspeccionaba más de cerca la chimenea de la que habían arrancado el mármol ornamental. – Los muebles son buenos pero muy pesados, se llevaron solo lo que podían transportar.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en todo aquello pero se le escapaba. Era como una sensación que casi podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos pero que, en el último instante, se deslizaba entre ellos como el humo. Nunca había sido miedosa pero no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Draco y aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación que era un pequeño cuarto de servicio, normalmente era utilizado para que la doncella pudiera preparar todo lo necesario para las cenas, según le explicó él. Allí se guardaría parte de la vajilla y se dejarían los platos que ya se habían degustado por si algún comensal pedía repetir. Estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una mesita auxiliar volcada y rota. Al ser las ventanas más pequeñas, apenas entraba la luz por lo que el ambiente se hizo aún más opresivo y Hermione se encontró respirando con dificultad por el polvo que levantaban sus pisadas. En la pared alguien había garabateado un par de nombres con rotuladores, como hubiese hecho algún niño pequeño como muestra de rebeldía.

Al otro lado del pasillo estaba la cocina, compuesta por un gran fogón de doce fuegos, oxidados la mayoría por la inactividad de años. Las grandes baldas donde se guardarían las provisiones o las latas estaban volcadas y sólo quedaba alguna sartén de hierro fundido o perol de peltre que hacía decenios que nadie usaba. Un horno de piedra ocupaba todo el lateral izquierdo, junto a una encimera de madera donde cada mañana el servicio habría hecho pan caliente. La alacena, una estancia estrecha con una puerta desvencijada y que se usaba en verano como heladera y en invierno para salar pescados estaba vacía. Al fondo estaban las habitaciones del servicio, muy pequeñas y con solo un ventanita diminuta que daba directamente a la fábrica. En aquella zona era donde estaban las dos puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la fábrica. Era un lugar estratégico para poder acceder a la vivienda sin tener que rodearla y sin manchar las estancias principales de hollín. El estrecho zaguán había visto tiempos mejores pero todavía estaba el banco de madera donde seguramente Rasul y Alphonse se cambiarían para no ensuciar y exponerse a la ira de Ayize, la cocinera y ama de llaves. Debió de ser en otra época el lugar más cálido de la casa, las chimeneas de producción las mantendrían calentitas pero en verano, las temperaturas posiblemente alcanzaban los cuarenta grados.

–Las habitaciones del servicio están vacías. Ni siquiera quedan muebles – comentó Draco mientras cerraba una de las puertas. – ¿Subimos a la parte superior?

Cuando Hermione se había colado una hora antes en la casa lo había hecho a través de una de habitaciones pequeñas de invitados. Había cinco en total, todas exactamente iguales: una cama con dosel y un colchón raído que se cubría con sábanas baratas, una cómoda con cajones, un espejo hecho añicos o manchado de humedad y un armario de puertas descolgadas. Eran tan impersonales que posiblemente tenían el mismo aspecto cuando su dueño vivía. Era obvio que Alphonse Malfoy no recibía muchas visitas por lo anodinas y aburridas que se mostraban aquellas estancias. Decidieron obviar el baño al notar el fuerte olor que desprendía nada más abrir la puerta y finalmente llegaron a lo que supusieron que era la habitación principal, al fondo de un pasillo al que le habían arrancado la mayoría de paneles de madera decorativos y cuyo papel de pared se desprendía a trozos.

Nada más poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta Hermione notó como un escalofrío le subía desde la base de la columna hasta la coronilla. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y para su sorpresa se extendía ante ellos una habitación parecía haber perdurado en el tiempo. La gigantesca cama con dosel, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, mostraba vivos colores amarillos, naranjas y burdeos, haciendo dibujos de flores y aves exóticas. La cama estaba pulcramente hecha, con sábanas de hilo blanco y un precioso cobertor en tonos verde bosque y dorados. A ambos lados estaban las mesillas de noche, de caoba oscura con profusos labrados naturales de hojas, muy al estilo francés que tanto gustaba en el siglo XIX. Había un tocador femenino, con un espejo redondo, varios frascos de cristal que todavía contenían restos de perfumes, un cepillo, un espejo de mano labrado en plata y una banqueta tapizada en terciopelo rojo para que la señora de la casa pudiera acicalarse con comodidad.

La alfombra persa cubría el suelo y no tenía ni una sola mancha de humedad. Hermione se dirigió casi con reverencia al tocador, olfateando frascos y abriendo cajones. Estaban llenos de algunas ropas íntimas masculinas. Draco abrió el pesado armario que contenía al menos media docena de trajes de tweed de varios colores, muy del gusto de la época. Camisas planchadas llenaban las baldas, al igual que varias cajas con sombreros de hombre y un buen número de zapatos pulcramente abrillantados.

–Está todo como lo dejó Alphonse antes de morir – susurró Draco mientras inspeccionaba las distintas cajas que fue encontrando.

–Pero lo de abajo no se ha librado de los vándalos ¿por qué esta es la única habitación intacta? – comentó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la cama y comprobaba que no había ni rastro de polvo en las mesillas de noche.

Draco se acercó a ella por detrás y con un movimiento rápido la abrazó tomándola por la cintura.

–Otro misterio que resolver. ¿Esto significa que pasaremos la noche investigando? – La hizo girar, encarándola.

–Puede ser, aunque ni siquiera a mí me apetece dormir aquí, ya tuve suficiente con la casa de Sirius. Era igual de sucia que ésta y tuvimos que vivir allí una temporada. Fue realmente desagradable.

–Bueno, esta cama no está sucia y es bastante grande, además, tu estancia en la casa de Sirius fue desagradable porque no estabas conmigo. Yo soy capaz de hacer que cualquier lugar sea divertido. – Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras con las manos acariciaba su espalda de manera lenta y sensual.

–Eres un fanfarrón Malfoy – atinó a contestar ella mientras se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo y buscaba su boca para dale un beso apasionado.

–Qué poco me conoces Granger – le susurró al oído él – Yo nunca prometo algo que no pueda cumplir.

Y diciendo aquellas palabras, la levantó en brazos con un solo gesto y la dejó caer suavemente en la cama, sobre aquellas magníficas sábanas. Draco se situó rápidamente a su lado y sin darle un momento de tregua empezó a besarla a la vez que con sus dedos contorneaba su cuerpo, siguiendo cada curva desde el mentón hasta más debajo de la cadera. Los brazos desnudos de Hermione se erizaron ante su contacto, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de aquella manera. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió más entrecortada presintiendo lo que iba a suceder y deseándolo con todas su fuerzas.

Draco se mostró más audaz y, tras dirigirle una mirada traviesa, levantó la camiseta de Hermione dejando su abdomen al aire. Comenzó a besar aquella zona tan sensible, prestando atención a cada espasmo involuntario de ella cuando su nariz o su lengua le provocaban un aluvión de sensaciones cercanas a las cosquillas pero infinitamente más placenteras, sobre todo en la zona cercana al botón de su pantalón. Ella literalmente empezaba a retorcerse y ni siquiera habían hecho nada en serio, solo quería conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo de manera lenta para no perderse ningún detalle. Decidió arriesgar más y con un gesto rápido coló la mano por debajo de su camiseta. Hermione soltó un suspiro cuando notó los dedos de él jugueteando con su sujetador, haciendo que su piel ardiera con cada roce y que sus pezones estuvieran tan erectos que Draco pudo juguetear con ellos sin necesidad de adentrarse más allá.

En un alarde de valor Hermione decidió cambiar de posición, estaba cansada de dejarse hacer, era hora de que ella también explorara. Sin dejar de besarle, lo hizo tumbarse boca arriba y ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Un gemido involuntario salió de la boca de Draco cuando notó el calor de sus caderas sobre él y en el momento en que ella se quitó la sucia camiseta quedándose solo con su sencillo sujetador negro estuvo seguro de que iba a ser una imagen de fuerza y belleza que recordaría durante años.

–Eres preciosa – dejó escapar Draco mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos y la agarraba por el cuello atrayéndola hacia él para profundizar aún más el beso. No fue necesario decir nada más ya que su boca y sus manos la acariciaban con lujuria, con posesión y todo rastro de ternura había desaparecido para dar paso a la lujuria. Pero Hermione se separó de él de manera juguetona, lo hizo tumbarse nuevamente en la cama. Era su turno para observarle y hacerle suya. Fue desabrochando muy lentamente los botones de la camisa de él de arriba hacia abajo, con cada botón dejaba ver una parte de su piel que ella se apresuraba a besar o lamer, parándose unos segundo en sus sensibles pezones, lo que lo hizo estremecerse y dejar escapar un nuevo gemido. Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás saboreando expectante cada movimiento de ella. Estaba siendo el momento más sensual que había vivido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Ella, con su leonina melena cuyos rizos le hacían cosquillas, sus labios cálidos y su lengua húmeda lo estaban volviendo loco. Tenía una erección muy dolorosa, atrapada en sus vaqueros pero aquello parecía que pronto sería liberado, ya que Hermione, que había acabado con la camisa, se preparaba para ocuparse de sus pantalones. Draco respiró hondo, jamás, en toda su vida podía haber imaginado que terminaría en la cama precisamente con Hermione Granger pero ahora, apenas dos meses después, se veía tan natural que ninguno de los dos se mostraba torpe o timorato. Era como debía ser. Abrió los ojos para mirarla una vez más: su sonrisa pícara, la nariz manchada de polvo y el resplandor azulado en la esquina de la habitación.

Un momento… ¿resplandor azul? Se incorporó tan rápidamente que casi tira a Hermione de la cama.

– ¿Pero qué demonios haces Malfoy? – se quejó ella al verse apartada de repente.

Draco se levantó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la zona donde había visto el destello.

– Es un glifo de protección antimuggle. – Comentó azorado. Están en las cuatros esquinas. Mira y parece que no es el único.

Ella se bajó de la cama y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba él. Efectivamente en la parte superior de la moldura de madera que recorría el techo de la habitación estaban tallados distintos glifos compuestos por cuatro runas cada uno.

–Esta es una protección antiaparición. – Comentó ella – Nadie que no esté autorizado puede aparecerse aquí dentro. ¿Puedes ayudarme a acercarme para verlo mejor?

Draco la ayudó a subirse a la cómoda.

–Creo que es aquel es de protección personal y el cuarto no lo distingo bien. Son dos círculos concéntricos y dentro hay una equis tachada.

–Ese es el de protección mientras duermes. En la mansión también los tenemos.

Ayudó a Hermione a bajarse del mueble y sin pensarlo Draco se tiró bajo la cama, iluminando el suelo con la linterna.

–Círculo de protección contra la lectura de mente y las mismas runas que en las paredes. Hacen un cubo perfecto. Esto es literalmente infranqueable para muggles o para aquellos que intentasen atacar al dueño de la habitación. Fíjate en los cortes en el suelo y en la madera, son antiguos, seguramente de los primeros dueños que vivieron aquí.

En ese momento Draco fue consciente de que había interrumpido de mala manera su momento de intimidad y no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran. Evitó mirarla a los ojos. Con aquella retirada había destrozado su posibilidad de… ¿sexo? No, no era solo sexo, con Hermione estaba haciendo el amor, jamás había sentido algo como aquello. Había deseado a muchas mujeres pero solo físicamente, de Hermione quería más, quería poseerla en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, quería unirse a ella y la había vuelto a cagar. Otra vez.

–Perdona, al ver el resplandor creí que estábamos en peligro… pero exageré.

Hermione recogió su camiseta y se la puso con gesto serio lo que causó que a Draco se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, seguro de que ella no perdonaría tal afrenta. Adiós a todo, a su relación a su amistad a ser él mismo por una vez en la vida. Bien hecho Malfoy, así es como se pierde a una chica tan maravillosa como ella.

–Hay algo que no entiendo. –Comentó ella ajena a toda la lucha interior del chico– Si esta habitación es antimuggles ¿cómo es posible que los criados pudieran limpiarla y arreglarla? En teoría sería una habitación ciega para ellos, al pasar a su lado les repelería y nunca entrarían.

Ambos pensaron un buen rato en silencio, Draco con gesto apesadumbrado.

–A menos que… ¿trabajaran con squibs? –Se aventuró él a conjeturar.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un rápido beso.

–Ese es mi chico, cuando usa la cabeza es imparable. Si tan solo la usara para el bien… –

Aquel comentario consiguió relajar a Draco, había dejado pasar la pulla final pero ¿a quién le importaba? ¡Era SU CHICO! (Oeeeee oeeee oeeeee oeeeee)

– Seguramente Razul, Ayize y posteriormente Ade eran squibs, –continuó ella ajena a la media sonrisa que se había instalado en la cara de Draco – de ahí que no tuvieran más servicio a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que una casa así debía suponer.

–Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanta protección hacia esta habitación en vez de hacia el laboratorio. – Comentó Draco mientras volvía a inspeccionar los glifos. Se sentía tan ligero y feliz que estaba seguro de que flotaría en cualquier momento.

–Oye Draco – llamó su atención Hermione nerviosamente. – Los glifos se activaron de repente ¿no es cierto? – Él asintió. – ¿No quiere eso decir que ha entrado en la casa algún muggle?

Ambos se pusieron en tensión, de un salto Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras Hermione volvía a hacer la cama, intentando que todo quedara como antes de su revolcón. Se asomaron a la ventana pero no vieron nada anormal. Dejaron de respirar unos segundos hasta que les llegó un ligero crujido dentro de la casa les puso en alerta. A la vez ambos decidieron que el armario era un buen escondite y sin pensarlo se metieron entre las cajas y usando los trajes que estaban colgados para taparse.

Unos minutos después escucharon cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y una voz femenina gritaba:

–Me quedo por aquí un rato, no dejes que hagan de la suyas, ya no queda nada más que robar. Que tengan paciencia ¡para eso les pago!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Escucharon pasos, la banqueta del tocador arrastrarse y un cuerpo que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre ella. Hermione se acercó silenciosamente hasta el ojo de la cerradura y lo que vio la dejó helada:

Al otro lado, a escasos cinco metros, estaba la mujer del cementerio, la bruja que casi los había matado. Anotaba algo en un montón de papeles que había traído consigo realmente concentrada. Podían escucharla murmurar y morder la puma con la que escribía de manera furiosa. Captaron algunas frases inconexas del tipo: "El polvo de ginseng para animar parecía funcionar" o bien "Piedra de imán para el amarre y atraerle". De una enorme mochila que traía sacó unos cuencos y comenzó a llegarlos con distintos productos. Dejó los cuencos a su alrededor, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo y pronunció una especie de hechizo:

 _Nan zo yo ak nan kò a. Pou sann yo ak pou lespri a. Montre m 'sa ou kache nan men m', montre m kamera fanmi an._

Para desesperación de la bruja no sucedió absolutamente nada. Repitió la misma fórmula con distintos productos de colores, unos polvos y otros líquidos y en cada uno dejó caer un poco de sangre. No pasó absolutamente nada. La bruja volvió a sus papeles los revisó una vez más y finalmente pateó uno de los cuencos con ira. Parecía al borde de la locura cuando con gesto lento se vendó el brazo que no paraba de gotear hilos de sangre.

Un estruendo en la planta inferior hizo que retumbara el suelo. La bruja gritó por pura frustración y con paso rápido abrió la puerta a la vez que gritaba el nombre de uno de sus hombres pero no obtuvo respuestas. A Hermione le dio pena el que se cruzara con ella, era obvio que iba a pagar su frustración con el primero que se cruzase con ella.

–Vamos – susurró Hermione cuando los pasos de la bruja se perdieron pasillo abajo– debemos salir de aquí.

Draco la paró en seco.

–Para qué, seguro que termina cansándose y se marcha.

–O decide registrar el armario en busca de algún enser personal de Alphonse, la última vez estaba usando huesos quién sabe si no piensa que es mejor probar con algo que le perteneció en vida. Comprueba si la ventana se puede abrir mientras yo hago fotografías de todo. –Y le mostró la grabadora de bolsillo – He podido registrar lo que decía, lo mismo nos sirve de algo.

A pesar de su recelo Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Aquella mujer era muy peligrosa y lo que era peor si lo reconocía, dudaba que se limitara a tomar el té con ellos. En silencio, abrió el pestillo de la ventana que cedió sin mayor problema. Deslizó la hoja hacia arriba y se apresuró a salir al tejado. La caída era de unos cuatro metros pero por suerte el suelo estaba cubierto de una densa hierba que le amortiguaría. Draco bajó primero y le resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que había supuesto ya que pudo utilizar unas enredaderas altas hasta alcanzar uno de los pilares y desde allí solo tuvo que deslizarse. Hermione estaba pálida pero siguió sus pasos sin rechistar y sin mirar abajo. Tragaba con dificultad pues tenía la boca seca pero confiaba en que Draco la agarraría si daba un traspié. Cuando alcanzó el pilar, Draco estaba abajo para sujetarla y juntos corrieron hacia el bosquecillo cercano para alejarse de la vista de los que estaban dentro.

–Eso ha estado cerca – suspiró Draco cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar. – Desde luego, estar contigo no es nada aburrido. Cada día una aventura.

Hermione rio contenta y caminaron juntos por el linde del bosque hasta que llegaron al mismo punto en el que comenzaba el camino que llevaba hasta la casa de la señora Janssen pero Hermione no llegó a entrar en la vereda y se paró en seco.

–Allí hay un par de coches. – Comentó con aire casual mirando la fábrica Malfoy.

– ¿Y?

–Podríamos subirnos a la parte trasera, es ranchera y no nos verían, así podemos saber hacia dónde se dirigen.

Draco la giró y se encaró con ella con gesto ceñudo y voz grave.

–NO. No vamos a hacer más gilipolleces. Esa mujer es peligrosa y si nos pillan a saber qué nos hacen.

Ella le sonrió inocentemente pero con un movimiento rápido se zafó de su agarre y corrió agachada hacia la entrada principal, pegándose a la pared y escuchando las voces que llegaban amortiguadas hasta ella. Se deslizó hasta las camionetas, eligiendo la más lejana al camino, presuponiendo que sería la última en salir y con regocijo vio que el interior de la zona de carga estaba llena de materiales de construcción, hierros y varias telas de las que se usaban en las obras. Con agilidad se subió y le hizo gestos a Draco para que la siguiera.

Él estaba indeciso: Su instinto le gritaba " _Corre, abandónala, nadie podrá culparte de la locura y la imprudencia de Granger si la matan_ ". Su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle " _Os van a pillar, será tu fin Malfoy y todo, porque ella no es capaz de contener su curiosidad_ ". El problema llegó cuando su corazón le atronó en los oídos con un " _Ni se te ocurra dejarla sola pedazo de burro, te necesita_ " que le obligó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hasta que estuvo subido a la camioneta con el pulso acelerado, abrazado a una Hermione que se acurrucaba contra su costado.

¿Otro gesto de valor? ¿Quién era él y cómo había pasado aquello? Se repetía a la vez que intentaba controlar la fuerza de su respiración y sus ganas de estrangularla allí mismo.

(El amor apesta y te vuelve idiota, pensó con amargura antes de girarse y besarla en la frente)

ooooOOOoooo

Llevaban dos horas en la camioneta circulando por la ciudad. La bruja había salido con cuatro hombres más y se había separado en grupos de dos. Desde su posición pudieron ver como poco a poco los altos edificios llenaban su reducido campo de visión y tras muchas vueltas y un par de paradas rápidas terminaron aparcando en lo que parecía la parte trasera de un callejón. Las voces se alejaron y Draco, dolorido por la postura forzada, ayudó a Hermione a bajar de la camioneta. No tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban pero era una calle poco transitada y los montones de basura se apilaban a ambos lados de la carretera.

Estaba atardeciendo y un par de voces femeninas llamaron a gritos a niños que jugaban en la calle entre el tráfico.

–Creo que no estamos en la zona rica, de eso estoy seguro. – Draco vio con asco como un par de ratas se perdían calle abajo cruzándose con un mendigo, poco mayor que él mismo, que rebuscaba entre la basura hasta dar un trozo de pizza mohoso que procedió a devorar. –No entiendo cómo hay gente que vive así. Preferiría morir antes que ser pobre.

–Han entrado a esa tienda – señaló Hermione pegada a la pared ignorando sus absurdas afirmaciones. – Desde aquí no puedo verles. Deberíamos alejarnos un poco por si vuelven a buscar los coches.

Cruzaron la calle y se apostaron en la esquina desde donde había un mejor ángulo de visión. La tienda tenía dos escaparates: el derecho estaba atestado de muñecos, piedras, collares y ramas secas que colgaban de la parte superior. El izquierdo mostraba santos, vírgenes y crucifijos. Tenía un cartel de madera color turquesa con unas letras en dorado donde podía leerse: Madame Odelin pero no había ninguna referencia a lo que se dedicaban o se vendía. Desde allí no se podía ver el interior por eso mismo se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y de la tienda salieron primero los tres hombres tropezando entre sí. Maldecían y escupían en el suelo. Instantes después salía la bruja con aire digno, seguido de una mujer de unos cuarenta años de piel oscura, vestida con una amplia falda colorida y un delantal blanco, armada con una escoba, que la increpaba y le gritaba que no volviesen más. Los cuatros se marcharon a buscar los coches y minutos después salieron del callejón calle abajo.

Hermione arrastró a Draco para ver más de cerca la tienda y, si desde lejos les había parecido que los escaparates estaban abarrotados de objetos, cuando se acercaron pudieron dar cuenta de que no había ni un solo hueco desaprovechado en ellos, sobre todo en el religioso donde se agrupaban Vírgenes, Santos, Jesús en distintos momentos bíblicos y la crucifixión. También había velas, incienso y flores secas.

–Vamos a entrar – Comentó decidida Hermione abriendo la puerta y haciendo que una pequeña campanilla repiquetease de manera alegre.

A regañadientes Draco la siguió y nada más dar un paso dentro de la tienda, su mandíbula se descolgó por la impresión. Era como estar en el callejón Diagón pero mezclándolo con el cristianismo. Había al menos ocho estanterías enormes y dos mesas centrales repletas de objetos. Distinguieron productos que ellos mismos habían usado en clase de pociones y que no eran nada corrientes en el mundo muggle: Alas de murciélagos que flotaban en formol, gusanos de tubo que se retorcían vivos, ojos de pez globo, verbena en bálsamo, bezoares de varios tamaños y hasta plantas moly secas, que eran usadas comúnmente por los magos para protegerse de encantamientos oscuros o para producir la poción de dormir sin sueños. Por supuesto había otro buen número de ingredientes mucho más comunes como la cayena o díctamo pero no dejaba de ser perturbador que conocieran las propiedades de aquellos ingredientes y aún más, que muchos estuvieran relacionados con la adoración y ofrendas a ciertos santos.

La señora de la falda de colores salió de la trastienda y no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa al ver a los dos jóvenes en su tienda.

– ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó con voz amable.

–Estábamos echando un vistazo – respondió educadamente Hermione a la vez que examinaba un amuleto que prometía el amor a aquellos que tuvieran el corazón solitario.

– ¿Buscas algo en especial? ¿Quizás un filtro de amor o un conjuro para encontrarlo?

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse a la vez que se pintaba un gesto de desagrado en un rostro. Tras la guerra todos supieron el pasado del Lord Oscuro y cómo había sido concebido por culpa de un filtro amoroso. Muchos eran los que teorizaban sobre la relación entre aquel acontecimiento y su tendencia a hacer el mal por lo que le resultaba un tema un tanto incómodo. Y no le apetecía jugar con ese tipo de fuerzas impredecibles.

– ¿Hace usted hechizos de ese tipo? – Hermione había desplegado su sonrisa de niña-adorable-que-todas-las-madres-querrían-como-hija – Nos habían hablado de su tienda. Nos dijeron que vendían cosas peculiares pero no sabíamos que se refería y menos que tuviera que ver con la magia

– ¿Habéis venido hasta el Pequeño Haití solo para visitar la tienda? – Rio la mujer. – Desde luego estáis locos ¡venir solos y a estas horas! Pasad a la trastienda que la Abuela querrá conoceros.

Hermione se apresuró a seguir a la señora pero Draco se paró unos instantes frente a un montón de cajas de madera donde podía leerse en francés: "Especial para amarres, amores y venganzas". Dentro había unos treinta o cuarenta muñecos hechos con distintos materiales: tela, madera, paja y cera.

Se concentró arrugando la frente mientras sostenía uno de aquellos muñecos. No sabía mucho sobre los muggles pero desde luego aquello se iba poniendo más feo por segundos.

ooooOOOoooo

La trastienda olía a incienso y humo a partes iguales. Era una habitación pequeña desde la que partía una escalera que se perdía en dirección a la primera planta. Habían colocado una mesa redonda en el centro y varias sillas a su alrededor justo delante de un sillón orejero de un desvaído color verde donde una anciana de piel arrugada y ojos negros e inteligentes los miraba con una sonrisa mientras degustaba un puro.

–Abuela, creo que deberías conocer a estos chicos, te van a resultar realmente interesantes – comentó la señora mientras se perdía escaleras arriba con andares ligeros.

La anciana señaló dos sillas y ambos tomaron asiento de manera nerviosa.

–Soy Madamme Odelin – Su voz era seca, como si no hubiera hablado durante meses, seguramente a causa de ser una fumadora empedernida, tal y como mostraba el cenicero que contenía los restos de tres puros más. – ¿Qué os ha traído a mi tienda?

–Teníamos curiosidad. – Se apresuró a responder Hermione con una ligera duda en su voz.

–No hace falta que mientas niña. Puedo oler la magia desde aquí. ¿Buscáis ingredientes para vuestras pociones? Tengo algunos que no están a la venta para el público no mágico.

– ¿Tú también eres maga? – Preguntó Draco de manera desagradable. Cuando estaba nervioso era incapaz de controlar su genio y solía perder la buena educación inculcada por sus padres como el respeto a los mayores. Por lo general solía tratar de usted a todo el mundo, pero cuando los nervios le traicionaban tuteaba. Su madre le habría llamado al orden de haberle escuchado.

La anciana se limitó a sonreír, mostrando una fila de dientes amarillos con varios huecos donde antes había piezas dentales.

–Nosotros los Nomag tenemos otras formas de usar la magia.

– ¿Vudú? – La cortó Draco – Eso son estupideces, cuentos de… vieja.

Hermione le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa que él ignoró, estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. Había tenido un día demasiado duro y aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Todo mago decente sabía que los muggles tendían a crear sus propias fantasías pensando que sus conjuros funcionaban cuando no era así. Eran cuentos y sus hechizos ni tenían fundamentos ni eran reales, por lo que la sociedad mágica los dejaba hacer para que estuvieran entretenidos.

–A veces los cuentos son más reales de lo que podemos llegar a creer joven Malfoy. – Draco empalideció ¿cómo sabía aquella señora su apellido? – Te reconocí nada más entrar por la puerta. Te estaba esperando, los espíritus estaban inquietos desde la última luna llena y sabía que al final terminarías encontrándome. – La vieja dio otra calada al puro y dejó el escapar el humo muy lentamente – Soy Madame Odelin, santera de profesión y me dedico a ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Siempre que los espíritus estén de buen humor. –Apostilló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, señalando a la nada– También hago amarres, filtros de amor y proporciono descanso y felicidad a los que la necesitan. Para eso son los utensilios que has visto en la tienda. El Vudú es la cara oscura de mi profesión. Los santeros ayudamos.

–Por un módico precio – le respondió Draco con una sonrisa de desprecio, intentando no dejarse intimidar.

–Todo tiene un precio en esta vida jovencito, pero eso ya deberías saberlo. La mayoría de los que vienen solo necesitan que se les escuche y ni siquiera necesitan hechizos reales. ¿Quieres que tu marido vuelva a casa y abandone a su amante? Una buena dosis de laxante en su comida todos los días durante un mes y descubrirán que su amada esposa es la que verdaderamente está junto a él y lo cuida cuando no puede ni levantarse de la cama por los retortijones. Eso les hace reconsiderar su matrimonio. ¿No eres feliz con tu vida? Con un muñeco de amarre para la buena fortuna, una reflexión sobre cambiar lo que menos les gusta y unido a una pizca de autoconfianza consigues que emprendan el camino hacia lo que les aterroriza pero que, al final, les hará felices. Los humanos somos simples, necesitamos cierta seguridad para hacer lo que más tememos, sobre todo en el amor ¿No es así? – Draco se removió incómodo en su silla. –Pero también tengo otro tipo de habilidades mucho más auténticas.

La anciana Odelin abrió una caja de palisandro que estaba en una mesita auxiliar junto a ella y sacó unas cartas de tarot que comenzó a barajar lentamente hasta que las colocó en el centro de la mesa, abriéndolas en abanico.

–Joven Malfoy, toma tres cartas y veremos qué dicen sobre ti los Arcanos mayores.

Draco intentó que el pulso no le temblase, pero fue en vano. No creía en todo aquello pero se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. Casi con reverencia tomó tres cartas que colocó bocabajo de derecha a izquierda. Madame Odelin señaló la primera.

–Esta es tu pasado. – Al voltearla pudieron ver la figura del Mago – Interesante. Un hombre impetuoso y con energía. Creías que podías tener el poder absoluto en tus manos, ser mejor que la mayoría, poder reinar sobre ellos. Eras egoísta, obcecado y dispuesto a todo por lo que pensabas que era tu verdad. – Draco tragó saliva, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella anciana – Pero el Mago también significa el poder de la elección. Tuviste que elegir en algún momento de tu pasado joven Malfoy pero ¿sobre qué? – Sacó dos cartas más al azar y las colocó delante de la del Mago. En la primera apareció el Carro – Esta elección te llevaba al poder que tanto ansiabas, a la posición social y el reconocimiento, a continuar con tus amigos, de los que sacabas tu fuerza y energía. La segunda elección fue… –volteó la segunda carta, que mostró la Justicia – Interesante. Esta carta representa el equilibrio y la equidad. Fue la que tomaste según me indican los espíritus. – Y volvió a señalar un hueco vacío a la derecha de Draco que no pudo evitar mover su silla para apartarse – Pero a veces te desesperas, porque la Justicia es lenta aunque al final todo llega. Hay un viejo refrán que debes aplicarte y grabarlo a fuego en tu mente: "Todo pasará cuando sea el momento". ¿Ha llegado tu momento joven Malfoy? – La voz de anciana se volvió grave al pronunciar la pregunta. Draco no respondió pero agarró con fuerza la mano de Hermione, que lo miraba preocupada.

Él había elegido hacía mucho tiempo, eso era cierto. Había decidido que no quería seguir al Lord Oscuro ganase o perdiese y, gracias a aquella elección, ahora Hermione estaba con él. ¿Pero ella era su recompensa? No lo sabía y le importaba bien poco mientras ella estuviera siempre a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano y le transmitiéndole su calidez como hacía en ese mismo momento.

La anciana levantó una nueva carta, la que representaba el presente.

–La Luna. Una carta inusual para ser la del presente. Esta indica que tienes un lastre que te pesa, que no terminas de arrancarte por lo que no puedes continuar tu vida con normalidad. Quizás es que debas enfrentarte a parte de tu pasado, a esa primera elección que desechaste y que todavía te ronda. La Luna muestra tu miedo a fracasar a no estar a la altura por lo que en tu presente cercano tendrás que volver elegir. – Y volvió a sacar dos cartas. El Sol fue la primera en mostrarse – Uno de tus presentes te lleva a la tranquilidad, a la unión y complicidad con una persona. Será una amistad firme que te llevará a una felicidad tranquila. – Giró la segunda carta era el Loco. – El hombre que camina hacia el futuro solo, apoyándose únicamente en un bastón y llevando con él un único fardo con lo poco que posee. Este único equipaje significa que ha roto con todo, que se ha lanzado a lo desconocido eligiendo un camino distinto al que le tenían programado. La segunda elección es la del valor, joven Malfoy y será interesante ver por cuál de ellas te decides.

Ahora era Hermione la que estaba sudando nerviosa. Apenas se atrevía a respirar ¿significaba aquello que Draco podía seguir con ella y ser feliz o debía romper con todo, incluida ella, y emprender su camino en solitario? También podría ser que ella no estuviese al final del camino feliz y tranquilo sino que era quien acompañaba a aquel Loco por ese mundo desconocido, como ese bastón que lo guiaba y al que él se aferraba. Por eso odiaba la asignatura de adivinación, en ese terrero la información era vaga e imprecisa y no había forma de estar segura de que lo que interpretabas era lo correcto.

En su interior no pudo evitar aferrarse a la segunda opción, aunque fuera egoísta por su parte ya que no implicaba la felicidad directa de él.

–En cuanto a tu futuro…

Levantó la tercera y última carta pero la anciana no terminó la frase ya que la carta estaba en blanco.

– Siempre aparto esta carta – comentó de manera suave. – No debería aparecer aquí.

– ¿Y qué significa? – Preguntó con ansiedad Draco temiendo que le dijeran que no tenía ningún tipo de futuro porque iba a morir joven (lo cual no le parecía un despropósito viendo en los líos en los que Hermione solía meterle)

–Significa que me estoy haciendo vieja y que se me olvidan las cosas – rio con ganas la anciana quitándole importancia al asunto.

En ese momento su nieta bajaba las escaleras con una bandeja llena de té y pastelillos. Las tazas tintineaban alegremente y el estómago de Hermione y Draco protestaron ya que hacía horas que no probaban bocado.

–Aparta eso abuela, creo que nuestros invitados necesitan comer, he escuchado los rugidos de sus estómagos desde arriba.

Odelin recogió diligentemente las cartas ante la mirada de fastidio de Draco que hubiera deseado saber más sobre su futuro, pero se conformó rápido cuando pudo engullir tres bollos dulces y un par de tazas de té bien cargado.

Con la barriga llena, su humor mejoró lo suficiente como para recostarse sobre la silla mientras Hermione charlaba alegremente con las dos mujeres.

Desde luego no iba a tomar en serio las palabras de una loca fumadora de puros, pero bueno, en clase de adivinación había aprendido que sí que existían personas con la capacidad para vislumbrar retazos del destino. ¿Sería Madame Odelin una de las elegidas? ¿Estaría Hermione en su futuro o sus caminos se separarían una vez que volvieran a Inglaterra?

–Madame – la voz de Hermione interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Draco – ¿Puedo preguntarle quién era la mujer a la que echaron de la tienda?

Badria, la mujer más joven, frunció el ceño con desagrado mientras removía su té.

–Era Maisha. Parece que ha vuelto a la ciudad y algo trama porque no para de comprar ingredientes.

–Ella es… –Hermione vaciló – como nosotros. ¿Verdad?

Badria asintió y dio un largo sorbo a su té.

–Está buscando algo pero parece que su magia no es suficiente y está recurriendo a fuerzas que ni ella misma sabe qué son. – Añadió la anciana.

– Los magos tenéis auténtico poder pero los santeros como mi abuela hablan con el más allá y ellos tienen conexión directa con el Universo. Aquí ella no es bienvenida. Si los espíritus tienen miedo, la abuela Odelin no la quiere en su casa por lo que ya no puede comprar en la tienda.

Draco y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, terminaron de merendar y se dispusieron a marcharse.

–Una cosa más Madame – Hermione se giró a mirar a la abuela Odelin – Maisha ¿es familia de Rasul y Ayze? De los que trabajaban con los Malfoy de la fábrica de vidrio.

La vieja dejó escapar una risa larga que terminó en un amago de tos seca.

–Eres una chica realmente espabilada. Efectivamente es su nieta.

–Así que es hija de Ade. La que se marchó del pueblo hace años y dejó a su madre atrás.

–Ayze era una mujer buena y amable. Quería a su hija pero desaprobaba sus métodos. Ella quería ser maga a toda costa y no dudaba en practicar vudú cuando era necesario.

–El vudú es una tontería, solo funciona cuando se cree en él – replicó Draco con sequedad.

La vieja se encogió de hombros y dio una nueva calada al puro.

–Tampoco creías en las cartas y ahora sabes que son ciertas. No todo lo que te han enseñado es correcto joven Malfoy, aunque eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Draco salió de la habitación enfurruñado. Aquella vieja era realmente espeluznante.

Badria insistió en acercarlos en su viejo lincoln hasta los límites del Pequeño Haití alegando que, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que aquellas calles habían dejado de ser tan peligrosas como antaño, todavía había zonas por las que era mejor no pasar si no eras del barrio. Los dejó en una parada de autobús que consideró segura no sin antes entregarles a cada uno una pulsera de cuentas.

–Mi abuela ha insistido mucho en que la llevéis puesta en todo momento, dice que así los malos espíritus no podrán alcanzaros. – Draco resopló con desagrado y se guardó la pulsera. Hermione se la colocó inmediatamente.

–Dele las gracias a Madame Odelin por el detalle. Han sido realmente amables y volveremos a visitarlas antes de marcharnos.

Badria se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y cuando volvió a casa, encontró a su abuela mezclando ingredientes para llamar a los espíritus.

– ¿Qué pasa abuela? – La anciana estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo habitual.

– Ha salido la carta en blanco en el futuro del chico. Ni siquiera los espíritus tienen claro qué va a suceder por lo que puede ser que necesite toda la ayuda extra que podamos proporcionarle. Llamaremos a los más poderosos para que nos guíen y que ellos se encarguen de darle la fuerza que va a necesitar.

Su nieta frunció los labios y corrió a ayudarla. Hacía años que no la veía con aquel gesto de preocupación y eso, no presagiaba nada bueno para el futuro inmediato del muchacho.

ooooOOOoooo

El viaje de vuelta se les antojó pesado. Hermione ni siquiera hizo amago de leer, solo se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Draco y dormitó mientras él miraba por la ventilla con aire ausente. En la cena con los Collins se mostraron más silenciosos de lo habitual y el anfitrión iba a preguntarles qué les sucedía y por qué no habían ido a clase cuando su esposa lo hizo callar, al percatarse de que Hermione jugueteaba con la pulsera que le habían regalado aquella misma tarde. Ella conocía la santería, se había criado rodeada de ella por las mujeres de su familia y aquel amuleto no presagiaba nada bueno. Los dos jóvenes estaban taciturnos y preocupados por lo que decidió darles la libertad para que no limpiasen aquella noche los platos, se les notaba a leguas la necesidad de irse a descansar.

Draco y Hermione caminaron por el pasillo que separaba sus habitaciones, parándose cada uno frente a su puerta. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos desde que habían salido de casa de Madame Odelin.

–Draco ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – El chico se giró a mirarla pero ella estaba de espaldas con el pomo de la puerta agarrado, se la notaba insegura. – ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Draco sonrió y la abrazó por detrás, pegando su cuerpo a ella e intentando que se sintiera protegida y arropada.

–Te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo. Como siempre, te adelantas a mí. – Le susurró al oído mientras entraban en la habitación de ella.

Aquella noche no hubo espacio para el sexo, ni siquiera se les pasó por la mente. Ambos tenían necesidad de cariño y comprensión. Draco la cubrió con sus brazos y la llenó besos tan tiernos que consiguieron apartar los malos pensamientos que la rondaban y el sueño acudió a ella. Por su parte Draco solo la observaba. Las largas pestañas, la nariz llena de pecas por el sol, sus labios carnosos y bien dibujados. Siempre pensó que era atractiva pero en aquellos meses se había dado cuenta de su belleza iba más allá de lo físico, era su fortaleza interior, sus convicciones y su obcecación lo que la transformaban en el ser más fascinante que jamás había conocido. No podía dejar de acariciar sus rizos y velarla. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por poder compartir aquella intimidad con ella. Durante su vigilia, cuando algún mal sueño se colaba en su descanso, la arrullaba y la besaba hasta que el mal momento desaparecía.

Al filo de la madrugada, cuando los ojos le pesaban tanto que Draco ya no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, dos palabras se escaparon de sus labios: Un "Te quiero" pronunciado de manera suave y directo desde lo más profundo de su ser que se perdió en la noche mientras Hermione, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, buscaba la calidez de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como un barco busca un faro en medio de la tormenta.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y aquí termina el capítulo. Con este entramos en la recta final (ooooohh) Prefiero acortar a no poder seguir actualizando y en verano tendré que dejarlo por trabajo + estudio, qué le vamos a hacer. Tranquilas que lo terminaré antes._

 _Espero que os haya gustado ¿qué os ha parecido el momento "calentón" en la casa? ¿y el presente de Draco, a qué se referirán las cartas? ¿Qué estará buscando la malvada bruja?_

 _Y sobre todo ¿no os ha parecido tierno ese te quiero en medio de la oscuridad?_

 _Ya me contaréis y como siempre ¡gracias por leer!_

 _SabrilFG_


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Sí quiero

_Hola a todos, sí estoy viva tras tanto tiempo. Espero poder volver a actualizar como siempre ahora que mi vida está un poco más calmada y he podido organizarme algo mejor con los horarios. Como ya no queda mucho para terminar la historia, quiero hacer un esfuerzo extra._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho._

 _Capítulo XXIII: Sí quiero_

– ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a todos? – Preguntó Hermione al ver a uno de sus compañeros que, asomado a la ventana, sacaba un enorme ramo de flores y gritaba a los cuatros vientos el nombre de una chica que le observaba divertida desde abajo.

–Es el baile de fin de curso – Contestó Sally con voz aburrida – Los tíos se vuelven locos para ser originales a la hora de pedírselo a la chica que le gusta. Y todas están más histéricas de lo normal. Es inaguantable.

Hermione pensó en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. El ambiente festivo estuvo presente durante días y sus compañeras apenas podían dormir, se pasaban el día cuchicheando, fue una época emocionalmente agotadora para todos y recordaba con vergüenza el día en el que Viktor se acercó a ella en la biblioteca y le pidió que le acompañara. Se reconoció a sí misma que, aunque en aquella época ya empezaba a gustarle Ron, se sintió halagada por el trato de favor, al fin y al cabo, todas las chicas suspiraban por el búlgaro y él la escogió de entre todas.

–Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte ¿no? – Le dejó caer Sally mientras golpeaba su costado con el codo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Yo? ¿por?

–El Inglesito te lo pedirá a ti, no tienes que preocuparte por quedarte sin pareja. No como yo que a saber a quién acabaré aceptando.

Hermione sonrió, suponía que en cuanto Draco supiera lo que estaba pasando se lo pediría porque ¿con quién iba a ir si no era con él? Ahora que por fin estaban alcanzando cierto grado de intimidad, no iba a permitirse retroceder ¡el tiempo se les acababa! En unas semanas estarían de vuelta y prefería no volverse loca pensando en lo que ocurriría cuando se despidieran en el aeropuerto y cada uno volviera a su vida normal.

–Eso sí, espero que cuando te lo pida aparezca mejor vestido que las últimas veces. Qué manía le ha entrado con lo de los calcetines hasta la rodilla. – Comentó con sorna Sally, sin poder disimular un ligero tono de envidia sana por su amiga.

–Él cree que se pondrán de moda, lucha por su estilo – replicó ella repitiendo de memoria las palabras exactas que Draco pronunciaba cada vez que ella se quejaba por su forma de vestir.

– ¿Y esas camisas horrorosas? ¿Eran flamencos lo que traía estampado la de ayer? – Hermione asintió con pesar. – Desde luego debemos alabar su valor porque lo que es su gusto…

Ambas se dirigieron a clase entre risas, desde luego Draco podía hacer cualquier cosa menos pasar inadvertido, en solo un par de meses todos en instituto sabía su nombre, que había dejado plantada a la animadora jefe y parecía haberle robado la novia al popular Josh. Era odiado, querido y admirado a partes iguales y lo peor de todo es que él parecía disfrutar cada una de esas facetas. Cualquier cosa con tal de no ser ignorado. En el fondo seguía siendo el Malfoy necesitado de atención del colegio.

Un chico cruzó corriendo entre ellas sujetando con dificultad un enorme ramo de globos de todos los colores mientras gritaba el nombre de una compañera que, al girarse para ver quién la llamaba, se encendió ruborizada hasta las orejas.

–Pamela Jonson – susurró Sally explicando lo que sucedido a una Hermione boquiabierta – hace dos semanas nadie la conocía, gana el campeonato de tenis y es el cuarto que se le declara hoy. Desde luego las hay con suerte.

–¿El cuarto? ¿los ha rechazado a todos?

–Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Ryan Laggen, que es aquel que la mira con cara de perro apaleado. – sSeñaló la chica con un gesto de la cabeza– Pero él no parece que se vaya a decidir nunca. A este paso la aburrirá y se terminará yendo con cualquier idiota que pase en ese momento por su lado.

Hermione los miró a ambos, la chica titubeaba mientras miraba de reojo al tal Ryan y éste, a su vez, le lanzaba lánguidas miradas.

–Qué pena no poder ayudarles – susurró Hermione.

–¿Ayudarles? – Sally entrecerró los ojos y de repente comenzó a gritar– ¡Eh Pamela, dile ya que no al chaval y pídeselo de una vez a Ryan! – La pobre Pamela enrojeció hasta el punto de que parecía que le iba a dar un ictus allí mismo – Si él no tiene huevos de hacerlo, hazlo tú ¿quién dice que deban ser siempre los hombres los que lo pidan?

Se hizo el silencio en el aula. Todos desviaron la vista hacia los dos afectados y contra todo pronóstico, Pamela Jonson se acercó al chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tres años y con una voz que no reconoció como la suya, invitó a un asombrado Ryan que solo pudo asentir con la boca abierta.

–Asunto arreglado – Sally palmeó a Hermione en el hombro mientras se dirigían juntas hacia su sitio. –Cupido me debe una. A este paso todas echarán un polvo el día del baile menos yo. ¡Volveré a ser virgen!

–No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así, pobre chico. Míralo, está a punto de llorar.

–Sí, pero de felicidad, todavía no se lo cree el muy memo. – Sally se dejó caer en su silla con frustración – No puedo creer que algo así haya funcionado. Si llego a saberlo lo habría hecho mucho antes, solo espero que cuando se casen no me obliguen a ser su dama de honor.

Hermione rio divertida. Su amiga tenía un carácter imposible, desde luego le recordaba cada día más a la descarada Ginny y se prometió a sí misma que algún día conseguiría que se conociesen, seguramente sería una conversación realmente interesante en la que no habría término medio o se odiarían o se adorarían para el resto de sus vidas.

–Y entonces ¿te lo montarás con el rubio en el baile o no? Porque yo voy a volver a ser virgen, pero tú tienes que tener hasta telarañas ahí abajo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a su amiga ¿Cómo se le ocurría airear sus trapos sucios delante de media clase? ¿Estaba loca? Vale, lo había pensado mucho últimamente y casi estaba segura de que pronto daría el paso, pero últimamente ni Draco ni ella parecían demasiado concentrados, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en la fábrica. En casa, Draco parecía estar siempre de mal humor y aunque habían compartido un par de momentos subidos de tono en el sofá, no fueron mucho más allá de besos y algunos manoseos.

La campana que iniciaba la clase sonó y en sus pensamientos solo hubo espacio para la trigonometría. Las ciencias eran lo suyo. Si no fuese bruja, desde luego se habría dedicado a las matemáticas. Le resultaban casi tan fascinantes como aprender un nuevo hechizo o poción. Se sumergió en el arte de simplificar las expresiones utilizando una fórmula doble-ángulo y su concentración solo se rompió en un par de ocasiones, cuando dos chicos que querían llevar a unas compañeras al baile irrumpieron en el aula cantando canciones de amor y gritando el nombre de las afortunadas que reían de manera nerviosa.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante más tranquila, varias peticiones en los pasillos y otra más aprovechando el sistema de megafonía del instituto, acompañada de un largo poema bastante aburrido que pareció no dar resultado. Hermione buscó a Draco en cada clase, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Había faltado a tercera hora, que era la que tenían en común y cuando intentó llamarle al teléfono la cortó con una excusa bastante pobre sobre ayudar al director en el gimnasio y que se verían a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Acaso la estaba evitando? Desde luego llevaba un par de días raro, pero tampoco es que fuera a pasar de ella ¿o sí?

–¿Alguna noticia del Príncipe Albino? – Le preguntó con una risita Sally al ver su cara concentrada mirando el teléfono.

–Nada. Me dijo que nos veríamos para comer, pero todavía no ha aparecido.

–Quizás está preparando algo para invitarte – La tranquilizó su amiga.

–Eso me preocupa aún más – suspiró Hermione – Tiene tendencia a exagerar y como esté planeando algo puedo darme por avergonzada. No creo que sepa pensar a pequeña escala. – Añadió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

–Eso es porque le sobra el dinero, ya sabes, lo ricos piensan que lo mejor es mostrar cuánto dinero tienen y, cuanto más grande, mejor.

Hermione asintió intentando convencerse de que seguramente el chico estaba planeando algo en vez de replantearse su relación. Draco era muy competitivo y podía llegar a excederse tanto que la inquietaba. No le daba miedo gastar dinero y si con eso conseguía que hablaran de él durante años, no dudaría en hacerlo. Hermione frunció el ceño, odiaba pensar que la usara para destacar, pero sabía que era parte de su personalidad, le gustase o no.

Estaba tan concentrada que no los oyó llegar. La banda del instituto se acercó a ella por detrás y comenzaron a tocar la balada My Heart Will go on de Celine Dione, famosa por la película Titanic y la canción más empalagosa creada por el ser humano. A Hermione se le erizó el pelo de la nuca con los primeros acordes discordantes de sus compañeros, odiaba aquella canción con toda su alma. Casi cuarenta alumnos iban vestidos de rojo, con sus instrumentos al hombro y con cientos de corazones recordados con cartulinas y pegados por todas partes. La cara de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de terror cuando unas cuantas animadoras empezaron a hacer una rutina de saltos y volteretas hasta formar una pirámide donde podía leerle la palabra Hermione en sus camisetas.

–Pero qué cojo… – Sally no pudo terminar la frase ya que un montón de jóvenes vestidos con uniformes del equipo de fútbol americano corrían hacia ellas formando una hilera con caras serias.

Hermione buscó desesperadamente a Draco ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Qué cojones le pasaba al mago que no era capaz de hacer las cosas de manera normal por una vez en su vida? ¿Es que acaso el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo casa no le había enseñado nada al maldito Malfoy sobre ella? Por lo menos Trisha no había participado en aquel espectáculo dantesco.

Sí, definitivamente acababa de ver a Draco. Había pasado corriendo por delante de una de las ventanas del piso de abajo y parecía que se dirigía hacia allá. Esperó unos segundos y lo vio aparecer atravesando la puerta con una sonrisa divertida.

–Lo mato… – susurró tan bajo Hermione que solo Sally pudo escucharla. – ¿Cómo se le ocurre...?

Una tos a su lado la sacó de su ensimismamiento furioso y cuando se giró al oír su nombre se encontró con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Joshua. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

–Ya sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias estos días – soltó el chico mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa perfecta – pero deberíamos dejarlas a un lado porque en realidad te irás pronto y todo el mundo sabe qué hacemos una pareja genial.

–¿En serio? ¿todos lo saben? – ironizó ella mientras buscaba con la mirada a Draco que contra todo pronóstico no había hecho amago de acercarse y la miraba fijamente.

–Por supuesto. – Josh parecía ajeno al poco interés que ella ponía en su discurso – Por eso he pensado que tú y yo…

–Tú y yo ¿qué? – repitió de manera automática Hermione. Se levantó para tener mejor ángulo de visión ya que algunos de la banda eran muy altos y parecían moverse al ritmo de la música. Su gesto fue malinterpretado por Josh como una muestra de interés por lo que se animó a continuar.

–Tú y yo deberíamos… – e hizo un gesto a los chicos del equipo se quitaron a la vez la camiseta. Cada uno se había pintado en el pecho una letra y juntos, titulares y reservas, habían formado la pregunta "¿Vienes al baile?"

Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, las chicas gritaban como locas, la música no paraba y sus compañeros habían formado un apretado corro entorno a ellos mientras le gritaban que aceptase. Sally se reía de manera histérica por la situación y al final de todos, sujetando la puerta de salida al patio, estaba Draco que la miraba en silencio boquiabierto.

–¿Y bien Hermione? ¿aceptas venir conmigo al baile? – La sonrisa de Joshua era tan grande y forzada que se convertía por momentos en algo grotesco. – Todos esperan tu respuesta. ¿Vendrás?

Casi todo el instituto estaba mirándola, los que la rodeaban, los que observaban desde las ventanas e incluso algunos profesores la animaban a aceptar aquella declaración pública y espectacular. Los oídos empezaron a zumbarle y en el momento en el que Draco apartó la mirada de ella, creyó que se desmayaría. El chico miró su teléfono, le hizo un gesto de despedida y sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada más, atravesó el patio rumbo a los aparcamientos.

–Hermione – susurró Sally – tienes que contestar, todos esperan.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre se había ido calmando, expectante. Hasta la música había ido disminuyendo hasta que se instaló un silencio absoluto.

–¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Josh con gesto anhelante.

ooooOOOoooo

–Dios mío, creí que me moría ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso? – Hermione ocultaba la cara entre las manos escondida en la parte trasera del coche de Sally. – Ha sido el peor momento de mi vida. –¡Ha sido horrible! Estaba todo el instituto allí, hasta el conserje me ha gritado que lo aceptara.

–Y tú te has limitado a salir corriendo y esconderte en mi coche. Muy valiente.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Has visto la cara de Draco? Intenté pararlo, pero cuando llegué al aparcamiento ya se había marchado. ¿Crees que habrá pensado que iría con Joshua?

Sally la miró por el retrovisor unos segundos y levantó una ceja divertida.

–Es muy difícil rechazar algo así, tan público. Supongo que estará en shock.

Hermione volvió a gemir y se dejó caer en el asiento trasero. Debería volver lo antes posible a casa a esperar a Draco, que no había contestado a ninguna de sus diez llamadas. Le había enviado tres mensajes y tampoco había respondido ¡quería verle ya!

Hermione se levantó tan repentinamente que asustó a Sally y casi perdió el control del volante.

–Lo he decidido – le dijo a su amiga con voz decidida – Haré como la chica de esta mañana, Pamela, y se lo pediré yo. No tengo por qué esperar a que sea él ¿verdad?

–Verdad.

–¿Me llevas a casa a ver si está allí?

–Habíamos quedado para estudiar. Prometiste que me ayudarías en física, estoy a punto de suspender y ya le has llamado a casa. No está allí.

Hermione se dejó caer en el asiento. Sally estaba a punto de no graduarse por culpa de esa asignatura y no podía fallarle. Su encuentro con Draco debería esperar hasta la noche.

ooooOOOoooo

–Esto cansadaaaaaaaaaaaa… déjame irme a casa. – Protestó Sally con voz adormecida. – Eres implacable.

Hermione terminó de corregir la última tanda de ejercicios ignorándola. Desde luego su amiga no sería física experimental, pero había aprendido lo suficiente como para poder hacer el examen de recuperación y graduarse con los demás.

–Listo, hemos acabado ¿nos vamos a casa?

Sally tardó menos de diez segundos en recogerlo todo y empujarla fuera de la biblioteca.

–Por fin soy libre y ligeramente más sabia. – Le dijo mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad. – Me merezco un premio ¿vamos a cenar algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, quería ver a Draco. Le había llamado cada hora y nada. Tenía el teléfono apagado y ella empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Tanto se habría enfadado? ¿Habría decidido dejarla pensando que ella había vuelto con Josh? ¿Se había destruido lo que con tanto trabajo les había costado crear? Hermione se negaba a creerlo. Era solo un malentendido tonto ¡Ellos eran mucho más fuerte que todo aquello! Aunque intentaba ser racional los ojos se le volvieron a empañar. Tuvo que pestañear con fuerza para que las lágrimas no cayesen. Ella no era una niña tonta, lo hablaría con él y le obligaría a entender lo sucedido. Total, al día siguiente todo el instituto hablaría sobre cómo había rechazado a Josh ¿cómo no iba a creerla? Respiró hondo y decidió tranquilizarse. Al final él iría a dormir a casa y aunque estaría malhumorado durante un buen rato, ella le haría comprender. Estaba segura de que lo solucionaría, como siempre que se proponía algo.

Cuando el coche frenó Hermione no reconoció dónde se encontraban y se volvió hacia Sally que sonreía sin mirarla.

–Te dije que no quería cenar ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Una tos infantil la hizo girarse y vio, al otro lado de la ventanilla la cara de Mila muy seria y formal.

–Señorita Granger ¿puede acompañarme por favor? – Y abrió la puerta del copiloto con un gesto realmente elegante y cuidado.

La niña llevaba una preciosa corona de flores que caía sobre su frente y muchas florecitas tejidas por el pelo suelto. Llevaba un vestido lila lleno de capas de tul que la hacían parecer una pequeña hada de las flores. Hermione salió del coche y se encontró a la entrada de un enorme edificio estilo renacentista en el que se podía leer la palabra "Aduana" impresa en piedra en la zona superior. Mila le tendió la mano y la condujo con pasos saltarines por un lateral del edificio. Pasaron un control mínimo de seguridad y siguieron andando por una zona bien asfaltada. El olor a mar fue lo primero que notó Hermione.

–¿Estamos en el puerto? – Camila asintió sin perder toda su dignidad de hada de las flores y continuaron andando en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de los barcos de recreo.

Se dirigieron hasta el embarcadero número ocho. Cientos de barcos de vela, unos más grandes que otros, llenaban cada trocito de puerto.

–Ahora tienes que andar por la pasarela hasta el fondo del todo. – Le hizo un gesto para que Hermione se agachara y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Yo me marcho, mamá me está esperando allí.

Hermione siguió con la vista a donde señalaba la pequeña y vio a la Señora Forest que la saludaba en la distancia. Le devolvió el saludo y con paso nervioso se dirigió hacia donde la niña le había indicado. Cruzó con paso firme por los tablones del puerto, dejando atrás los pequeños cruceros y barcos de recreo. Al fondo del todo había un precioso velero blanco y negro de unos dieciocho metros de largo con las velas recogidas que se recortaba sobre el mar azul.

Del interior del barco surgió una figura rubia que se apresuró hacia la entrada.

–¿Draco? ¡Llevo toda la tarde llamándote! – le recriminó ella a la vez que aceptaba la mano que le tendía para ayudarla subir.

–Lo sé. – repuso él serio.

–Déjame que te explique lo que ha sucedido, Josh… – el gesto de Draco se oscureció ligeramente y con un dedo le impuso silencio.

–No quiero que le menciones. No me interesa nada sobre el Estúpido.

Con pulso firme la llevó de la mano hacia la zona de proa donde la sentó con delicadeza sobre unos cojines que había tendido sobre la cubierta. Desde allí la vista de la bahía cortaba el aliento. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos de sol naranja y todos los barcos parecían haber estallado en fuego durante unos segundos. La brisa y el sonido de las gaviotas eran los acompañamientos perfectos para el mecer de las olas, que la acunaron relajándola después del día de tensión. Cuando Draco tomó asiento a su lado, Hermione solo se recostó en silencio contra su hombro, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de luz y se dedicó a observarle desde aquella perspectiva. El pelo le había crecido bastante y ahora siempre estaba desordenado e informal, además ahora tenía un color más saludable. Las mejillas se le habían coloreado y su expresión era más suave, casi siempre con una sonrisa dispuesta a aflorar en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de ella y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta que el sol finalmente desapareció tras el horizonte.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo – le susurró Draco mientras le acariciaba un rizo rebelde. – Eres perfecta. Que no se te olvide Granger.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y se inclinó para besarle.

Cuando la noche se hizo más profunda Draco tomó un chal y lo dejó caer en los hombros de Hermione. La levantó y la llevó de la mano hasta la parte trasera del barco donde cientos de bombillas titilaban por toda la cubierta.

–¿Vamos a salir a navegar? – preguntó ella con ilusión.

Draco se echó a reír.

–¿Estás loca? ¿Te fiarías de mí sin varita para navegar? – Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. – No he navegado en mi vida y menos al estilo muggle, terminaríamos hundiéndonos, es el barco de los Forrest, me lo han prestado a condición de que no toquemos nada ¿Tú sabes navegar?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

–Mi padre me llevaba cuando era más joven. Antes teníamos un barco. Era muy pequeño, pero salíamos a navegar con él y cuando viajábamos a Francia o a Italia siempre alquilábamos uno.

–Otra cosa en la que eres mejor que yo ¿cuántas van? ¿mil? ¿dos mil? – Draco parecía verdaderamente fastidiado.

–Solo en las cosas muggles, en las mágicas eres mejor que yo… en ocasiones. – Él volvió a bufar– Vale, vale, pero en volar me ganas.

–Algún día conseguiré que subas conmigo en escoba. – le dijo Draco mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la elevaba haciéndola girar en círculos y provocando grandes carcajadas en Hermione – Porque confiarás en mi lo suficiente como para superar tu miedo a las alturas.

–Si no lo han conseguido Ron o Harry, no lo vas a conseguir tú. – Le retó Hermione mientras él la depositaba con suavidad sobre la cubierta.

–Eso es porque no tienen mi arma secreta especial. – Ella torció el gesto intrigada –Cierra los ojos.

Hermione obedeció y fue dirigida hasta una silla donde tomó asiento. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco le indicó que podía volver a abrirlos. Frente a ella había varios platos de vivos colores que olían realmente bien.

–¿Esta es tu arma secreta? – preguntó ella con tono jocoso – ¿Una cena?

–Ahhh pero no es una cena normal. – Él cambió a un tono de voz grave y serio – Es la primera cena que un Malfoy inglés prepara con sus propias manos. – Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. – Tuve que marcharme pronto porque la Señora Forrest había prometido enseñarme a prepararla y luego volver a hacerla en casa yo solo.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta.

–Y Alicia no te ayudó en ningún momento.

–Nada, todo es obra mía.

Hermione probó un poco de picadillo criollo, la mezcla de cebolla, aceitunas, pimiento rojo y tomate le llenó el paladar.

–¿Sin llamar a ningún restaurante?

–No he llamado a ninguno.

Esta vez picoteó la yuca con mojo que tenía muy buen aspecto.

–¿Y no has usado magia?

–Lo prometo.

–¿Sin elfos? – Se aseguró ella.

–Sin elfos. Espera… ¿cómo se supone que iba a venir un elfo a ayudarme?

–¿Quién sabe? los Malfoys tenéis contactos en todo el mundo. – Dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Eso es cierto, pero lo he hecho yo, solo para ti. Vamos, prueba el arroz.

Hermione tomó un poco de cada plato. La elaboración no era perfecta, algunas verduras estaban ligeramente quemadas, otros sabores no estaban del todo bien conseguidos, pero pera ella fue la mejor comida que había disfrutado en toda su vida.

–Creo que esto lleva demasiada sal – se quejó Draco tras probar la ensalada de frijoles negros.

–Está delicioso.

–El cerdo no se deshace como el de la señora Forrest, creo que le faltó tiempo de cocción.

Ella le tomó la mano con cariño y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Gracias por la comida, de verdad que es el gesto más bonito que nadie ha tenido conmigo hasta ahora.

Draco por fin consiguió relajarse. Había planeado todo aquello desde el mismo momento que se enteró de lo del baile unos días atrás, pero le había costado mucho decidirse por aquello. En un principio había pensado llevarla de compras, reservar un restaurante completo y pedirle que fuera con él, pero finalmente desechó la idea. Hermione era de gustos sencillos.

Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue llevarla de viaje en jet privado a alguna isla remota. Lo descartó porque sabía que ella lo mataría, ni siquiera podría pasar el control de seguridad sin que ella le saltara al cuello y para qué negarlo, volar a lo muggle no era de su agrado.

Sopesó muy seriamente lo de contratar músicos (nada de bandas escolares, él podía pagar un buen cuarteto de cuerda) pero le pareció previsible y aburrido.

Así que finalmente se decantó por lo que su antiguo yo nunca hubiese hecho: hacer algo por sí mismo. Y el resultado había sido aquel. Era lo menos Malfoy que había hecho en toda su vida y sin embargo se sentía muy orgulloso de todo lo que había trabajado y conseguido a la "manera muggle". Había arruinado su manicura, había llorado con un niño cortando cebollas y sudado hasta la deshidratación delante de los fuegos (nunca se lo admitiría a Hermione, pero había tenido que repetir algunos platos hasta tres veces para llegar a algo medianamente aceptable), no había experimentado una mayor frustración que la de intentar colgar aquellas guirnaldas de bombillas sin que se enredasen una y otra vez. Y lo más extraño de todo es que nada de eso le había molestado porque lo más importante era sorprenderla.

–Y ahora: el postre. – Anunció Draco con voz seria a la vez que le servía un poco más de vino, previamente robado de la bodega de los Forrest.

Se metió dentro del camarote inferior y apareció con un molde redondo en las manos. Cuando colocó la tarta delante de Hermione podía leerse la frase "¿Vienes al baile?" Con letras temblorosas.

–Ya sé que no es tan espectacular como la petición del Estúpido, pero…

–Me encantaría ir contigo al baile – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa enorme. – Es… –la emoción amenazaba con ahogarla – es… simplemente… perfecto. –Tuvo que enjuagarse una lágrima traicionera que amenazaba con saltar desde sus pestañas. – Te has molestado en conocerme y saber que esto es exactamente lo que me gusta. Algo personal, sencillo y hecho con cariño. Gracias Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se enturbiaron una vez más y finalmente la lágrima escapó rodando libre por su mejilla. Estaba siendo la mejor noche de su vida.

oooOOOOooo

La noche era calurosa y despejada, como todas las de aquel tórrido verano. Ni una nube asomaba en el cielo, de manera que ningún obstáculo tapaba a la enorme luna gibosa que reinaba en lo alto.

El velero se balanceaba suavemente con las olas del golfo, creando un acompasado movimiento que aumentaba la modorra de sus dos tripulantes. Habían tenido unos días realmente intensos, y estaban recibiendo este inesperado momento de calma con los brazos abiertos. Hermione explicaba a Draco el nombre de cada una de las cuerdas, velas y anclajes con la seguridad de alguien que domina el tema y a la que lo apasiona. Draco la dejaba hacer, estaba hipnotizado por el suave murmullo de su voz y la cadencia de sus palabras que poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerzas hasta instaurarse un cómodo silencio entre ellos. De manera apacible pasaban los minutos los tumbados en la popa del barco, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando del vaivén.

Fue Draco el que rompió el silencio.

–El cielo es diferente al que tenemos en casa. No lo había pensado. Es decir, lo sabía, pero no había pensado de verdad que hubiese otras cosas lejos de todo lo que hemos dejado atrás.

–Estás muy filosófico, no va nada contigo. – Dijo Hermione con tono de falsa sorpresa.

Draco tardó unos segundos en responder, lo que dio a Hermione la impresión de que quizás había sido cruel con el mago.

–No es eso. Es que simplemente hemos pasado mucho durante estos días y esto me ha permitido mirar atrás. En este viaje hay peligros parecidos a los de casa. –Ella lo miró con gesto de incomprensión – En vez de un loco megalómano es una bruja loca. Poca diferencia veo entre el Lord Oscuro y Maisha la asalta tumbas. Ambos quieren poder a toda costa y no dudarían en sacrificar lo que sea por conseguirlo. Aunque esta vez hay una diferencia fundamental: Puedo elegir. –Hermione se giró en silencio – En casa los bandos están claros, cada uno lleva sus colores y estos determinan a quién odiar y a quién proteger. Desde el momento en el que tu amigo Potter rechazó mi amistad en el tren de Hogwarts hace tantos años mi destino y el suyo estaban marcados. Pero aquí todo parece muy lejano, y eso me agrada.

Hermione, que normalmente no tenía problemas en encontrar la expresión adecuada para cada situación, permaneció callada. Draco nunca se abría tanto y no estaba segura de que si debía interrumpirlo. Él por su parte, continuó.

–No me malinterpretes Hermione. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el arrepentimiento por la parte que les toca a tus amigos. Cada uno es quién es y lo que es. Y cuando volvamos, probablemente nada cambie entre ellos y yo. Pero aquí, lejos y sin presión por parte de los míos he llegado a plantearme que quizás, nosotros, cuando volvamos… tú y yo… cuando nos separemos en el aeropuerto… esto… quizás… no termine…– Draco dejó morir su discurso sin pronunciar en sus labios y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cielo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración– Pero hoy, aquí, es agradable ver que las estrellas son diferentes. No sé si me entiendes.

Hermione sintió su melancolía y entendió perfectamente a lo que el chico se refería. A veces no era posible elegir tu propio camino y las circunstancias te empujan a pesar de que te resistas con uñas y dientes, a menos que estés preparado para romper con todo ¿estaría él dispuesto?

\- Draco, si no fueses un Malfoy y tuvieses la oportunidad de elegir, sin la presión de dirigir las empresas de tu padre ¿qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?

Draco lo meditó durante un momento, y con su tono más grave le susurró:

\- Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero desde siempre he querido hacer algo, algo prohibido en sociedad mágica, pero que siempre me ha atraído. – Dejó pasar unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos porque la carcomía la curiosidad. – Los vi una vez cuando de pequeño me perdí en el Ministerio de Magia, salí por error y terminé vagando por las calles de Londres. – Hermione ladeó la cabeza intrigada. Drago ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla – Terminé delante de un enorme escaparate y vi… bueno, a mí me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Llevaba un delantal de flores y un pañuelo en la cabeza y con gran destreza decoraba un pastel con un utensilio que me fascinó. – Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta – La mujer me vio fuera, desamparado y helado. Me ofreció aquel rico pastelillo que sabía a primavera y que me hizo muy feliz. – Dejó escapar un suspiro triste. – Sí Hermione, de pequeño quise ser… cocinero de cupcakes. Siempre quise aprender a utilizar la manga pastelera.

Hermione se quedó bloqueada durante unos instantes, se incorporó rápidamente, como por un resorte y lo miró con los ojos abiertos intentando procesar las últimas palabras que había escuchado. ¿Iba en serio? El mago la miraba profundamente reflexivo, con los ojos ¿húmedos? ¿es que se había emocionado al contarle aquél secreto? Hermione, que estaba descubriendo una faceta inédita de su compañero de colegio se decidió a creerle ¿cómo podía no ser cierto cuando segundo antes había soltado aquella reflexión tan profunda? Y entones fue cuando sonrisa traicionera curvó la comisura de los labios de Draco en un amago de sonrisa contenida.

\- ¡Maldito Slytherin, casi me lo creo! – Grito Hermione mientras se lanzaba a darle pellizcos en el pecho, a la vez que sus propias risas se unían a las carcajadas que Draco ya no podía evitar dejar que escapara. Ella le hacía cosquillas, mientras gritaba: –Ahora te daré lo tuyo, ¡repostero del-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado! – Y volvía a intentar golpearle.

Por su complexión Hermione no tenía mucha fuerza, pero si era muy rápida, y Draco, que no podía parar de reír, apenas podía protegerse de la bruja.

Forcejearon así durante unos minutos hasta que Draco, que apenas podía contener el aliento, pidió perdón de manera teatral, aunque sus súplicas no hicieron mella en la ofendida bruja. Desesperado por estar tan indefenso y a punto de querer saltar del barco, solo se le ocurrió agarrarla con un poderoso abrazo para inmovilizarla y, aprovechando su peso y fuerza, lo consiguió sin problema. Estuvieron unos instantes recuperando el aliento, con sus caras a pocos centímetros, ella intentando zafarse y él apretándola contra su pecho mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Y de repente, sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione dejó de protestar y en ese momento fue como si cada uno pudiese ver dentro del otro, comprendiendo sus miedos, sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. El instante duró unas milésimas de segundos, pero para ellos fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Y allí, sin más, mecidos por las suaves olas del golfo, los dos se besaron con la pasión arrolladora capaz de fundir glaciares.

Draco deshizo la presa con la que tenía agarrada a Hermione para bajar sus manos y acariciar su cintura. Había preferido romper la tristeza que amenazaba con instalarse en su pecho con una de las bromas que tanto odiaba ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El tiempo pasaba y cada segundo los acercaba más a la realidad. Hermione le observaba atentamente, conocía a Draco y supo exactamente lo que tramaba por lo que lo apartó suavemente y se levantó con ligereza, tendiéndole la mano para, acto seguido, guiarlo hasta el camarote del barco. Draco se dejó llevar y en el interior, lejos de miradas indiscretas, los continuaron abrazándose sin romper los húmedos besos que los unían.

Draco se separó un instante su boca de Hermione y llevó sus labios a la intersección del cuello de la muchacha que dejó escapar un suspiro cuando todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizó por el contacto de la lengua húmeda en una zona tan sensible. Draco había soñado con aquel hueco, aspiró el aroma que emanaba y comenzó a besarle la oreja, el cuello y el principio de los hombros. Estaba ensimismado, queriendo memorizar aquel sabor único y exquisito para no olvidarlo nunca. La tensión era tan arrebatadora que solo pudo dejarse llevar por sus instintos. El mundo podría acabarse allí mismo, pero no habría nada que impidiera consumar toda la pasión acumulada en ese viaje. Hermione era suya, y estaba dispuesto a entregarse hasta el final.

Esos pensamientos y otros bastante más obscenos cruzaban la mente del mago cuando, como ya sucedió en la fábrica, Hermione tomó la iniciativa. Se separó de él, le agarró la camiseta y sin mucha ceremonia se la quitó, dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto. Cuando ella se lanzó a besarlo, Draco sitió que no podría refrenarse mucho más. Él se dejó caer en la angosta cama de aquel cuartito mientras ella, como la más avezada de las amazonas, se subía nuevamente sobre él. Los besos empezaron siendo delicados para después ir aumentando la intensidad. Subió hacia su clavícula, giró por el cuello hasta volver a besar al muchacho con una pasión e intensidad arrolladora. Hermione sentía un volcán en su interior, y ni podía ni quería controlarse. Tras tantos días de tira y afloja se daba perfectamente cuenta de que algo se había desatado en su interior y que lo necesitaba dentro de ella, ahí y ahora. Siguió besándole, alternando besos con caricias inseguras, explorando su cuerpo y dejando ir cualquier atisbo de voluntad con la voz de Harry que le susurraba que aquello no estaba bien. Lo desechó todo, dispuesta a llegar hasta el fin. Lo único que deseaba era sentirle sobre su piel, por lo que se volvió a separar de él y mientras lo observaba con un deseo infinito, agarró su propia camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza llevándose a la vez el sujetador, de manera que con un solo gestó la muchacha expuso su pecho desnudo.

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco con la respiración entrecortada. Durante un segundo, un pensamiento de inseguridad cruzó por su mente. ¿La desearía él tanto como ella lo hacía? ¿Estaría a la altura de las circunstancias y conseguiría ser una amante aceptable? ¿Todo lo que habrían vivido hasta ahora era una venganza del mago para reírse de ella como en sus años de colegio? Draco notó su titubeo y con un solo gesto la atrajo hacia él y la tumbó a su lado.

–¿Estás segura de esto Granger? Si seguimos mucho más no podré parar y necesito que me digas que esto es lo que quieres.

Ella vio reflejado en sus ojos una lujuria desbordada, un profundo miedo a su negativa y lo más importante, preocupación genuina por ella. No, definitivamente no había ningún rastro del Malfoy del colegio. Ante ella solo estaba Draco. Su Draco.

Ella se inclinó a besarlo, pero él volvió a separarse.

–Dilo o juro que me iré ahora mismo y me tiraré directamente a ese apestoso mar del puerto para calmarme. Prefiero eso a que te arrepientas de algo esta noche.

Ella rio quedamente.

–He sido yo la que en dos ocasiones me he desnudado para ti: la primera vez me echaste de la cama y la segunda no haces más que interrumpirme. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. – Con un gesto travieso acarició la evidente erección que el pantalón de Draco aprisionaba y que lo hizo estremecer – Y creo que mis intenciones son totalmente evidentes.

Hermione no tuvo que pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, Draco se lanzó sobre ella y con la mirada cegada por el desenfreno, comenzó a acariciarle un pecho con una mano mientras que su boca se deleitaba lamiendo el pezón del otro. Hermione no tardó en gemir de placer, sobre todo cuando él alternaba los suaves mordiscos con pequeñas caricias y pellizcos, colmándola de placer.

Draco siguió durante varios minutos, recreándose en los hermosos pechos de la muchacha, alternando su atención entre estos, su sensible cuello y su deliciosa boca. Pero quería más. Comenzó a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo. Notó como la piel de alrededor se erizaba de placer y se deleitó y torturó a la muchacha jugueteando con aquella zona sensible que conseguía hacer que se retorciese sin apenas tener que tocarla. Hermione ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que Draco le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se deshizo de ellos junto con su ropa interior. Estaba expuesta y desnuda ante él y por su mente solo cruzaba la idea de tenerlo dentro lo antes posible, estaba perdida en el éxtasis. Notó como Draco recuperaba su posición junto a ella y como sus dedos inseguros, acariciaban su sexo de manera torpe. Ella le tomó la mano y le guio suavemente por sus profundidades, mostrándole sus áreas de máximo placer y el ritmo que debía seguir hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Él retiró los dedos en el momento justo, dejándola tan cerca del precipicio que tardó unos segundos en volver a la tierra.

–No tan rápido pajarito – le susurró él – esto es mejor juntos ¿no crees?

Ella se echó a reír y se dispuso a devolverle el favor por lo que le desabrochó el pantalón, exponiendo su más que evidente erección. Draco se recostó sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados ¿cuántas noches había soñado con aquella misma escena? Sintió sus dedos fríos que, con movimientos inseguros, palpaban su miembro. Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco en todos los aspectos. Apenas lo había rozado y ya se notaba a punto de explotar. Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no correrse allí mismo ¡y con tan solo dos sacudidas de la mano de Hermione, que lo miraba con una sonrisilla traviesa como retando a su hombría y a su capacidad de aguante!

–Eres la mujer más cruel que he conocido en mi vida. – Dijo él con voz divertida mientras se apartaba de ella y lanzaba a los pies de la cama su pantalón junto a sus calzoncillos.

–¿Qué he hecho esta vez? – gruñó ella con voz falsamente ofendida.

–Tienes la capacidad de hacerme llegar al orgasmo con un solo roce de su mano. No me dejas opción a la diversión.

Ella rio.

–Desde luego que soy cruel ¿y eso con solo una mano? –él asintió, grave – Dime ¿y si fueran mis pechos los que te rozaran? – y acto seguido se frotó contra él de manera obscena.

Todo el vello de Draco se erizó en aquel momento. Podía sentir la punta de sus pezones erectos que se deslizaban sinuosos y deliciosos por la piel de su costado. Llamándole y tentándole con cada caricia.

–¡Ahh! bruja malvada tú lo que quieres es que no me comporte como un hombre. Quieres hacerme sentir como un niño que acaba de ver su primera teta y corre al baño porque no puede aguantarse.

Y se apartó todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta lo estrecha que era la cama.

–¿Eso te ha pasado en el colegio Malfoy? – ronroneó ella juguetona.

–Nena, a todos nos ha pasado. Pero de eso hace años, aunque tú te empeñes en recordármelo cada vez que te acercas a mí. Pero a eso podemos jugar dos.

Ella chilló cuando, con un gesto rápido y casi felino, él la inmovilizó con una mano y con la otra comenzó a juguetear por la parte más sensible de su abdomen.

–Yo también puedo hacerte perder la cabeza ¿verdad Granger?

Ella cerró las piernas con fuerza mientras reía acaloradamente en parte por las cosquillas derivadas de la tierna caricia, y en parte de manera nerviosa, por la excitación que precedía al momento en el que él hundiera sus dedos dentro de ella. Draco dejó vagar sus dedos por su monte de venus y por la zona interna de sus muslos gozando con cada estremecimiento de ella. Abrió suavemente sus labios inferiores con un dedo y jugueteó con más confianza con su clítoris. Sintió como suyo cada espasmo de placer que la sacudió de manera incontrolable y nuevamente la llevó al borde del abismo por segunda vez aquella noche.

¡Cuánto la deseaba!, con más fuerza y más fervor de lo que jamás había deseado nada ni a nadie. Lo que había sentido aquella noche con ella hacía palidecer y hasta desaparecer cualquier experiencia previa que hubiera tenido con Pansy. Ahora era consciente de lo que sus compañeros hablaban cuando se referían a hacer el amor y no solo a follar. Con Pansy había follado mal, rápido y de manera poco satisfactoria. Con Hermione hacía el amor. Cada contacto y cada roce lo hacía sentirse vivo, pleno, a pesar de sus movimientos torpes y desacompasados. Era como cuando la magia fluía a la hora de hacer un hechizo, la sentía bajo la piel, latente y esperando despertar cuando él la reclamaba. La notaba en la punta de sus dedos y cómo se traspasaba a la varita para poder dar forma a sus deseos. Era una sensación parecida. Y sabía que aquello mejoraría con el tiempo hasta ser algo tan sublime que se sintió incapaz de volver a experimentar algo parecido con cualquier mujer que no fuese ella.

Hermione Granger lo había atrapado para siempre. Era plenamente consciente de ello y era algo tan natural que, por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo miedo a mostrarse tal y como era delante de otra persona y estaba seguro de que a ella le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, en la gota de sudor que perlaba su frente o en el labio hinchado que se mordisqueaba con sensualidad para ahogar un grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta precediendo el éxtasis final.

–Te deseo más que nada en el mundo– le susurró él al oído mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, temblando por la emoción, sin dejar de estimularla con un dedo mientras se aprestaba a colocarse en su entrada. – Pero ni todo el placer del mundo puede compararse a lo mucho que te quiero, Hermione Granger. – Y con un único movimiento se hundió hasta lo más profundo ella.

Hermione por fin dejó escapar el grito que mantenía cautivo junto a las contracciones que acompañaban a cada ola de placer. Aquello llevó a que Draco perdiera totalmente el control y en un par de embestidas su orgasmo apareció de manera tan rápida, intensa e inesperada que nada más acabar se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Hermione que respiraba de manera entrecortada. Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo, más recuperada y con voz suave le dijo, mientras le apartaba el suave cabello rubio de la frente:

–Yo también te quiero Draco.

oooOOOooo

 _Pues solo tengo que decir: espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un bonito review si es así ya que estoy sacando tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras para actualizar_ 😊


End file.
